After the Volcano
by MichaelCross
Summary: What were Gendo's thoughts after Shinji's heroic action? And what if an unexpected element arrives to shake up things in Tokyo-3? The element being a new breed of lawman known simply as a Highwayman. Rating bumped up to M due to lemony content.
1. Chapter 1

After the Volcano

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: What if Gendo had secretly praised Shinji's rescuing Asuka? What were Asuka's thoughts during that time? Let's find out.

As he looks up at Evangelion Unit 1, Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV, suddenly notices a presence beside him. Looking to his side, he sees Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, the scientist in charge of the Evangelion project.

"How bad is the damage to Unit 1, Doctor?"

"Surprisingly nonexistent, considering Shinji jumped into the volcano without a Type-D armor suit."

"I see. What did the MAGI have to say about it?"

"The MAGI calculated a 95 certainty that EVA 1 should have been destroyed from exposure to the intense heat. With only a 5 certainty it would have survived relatively intact."

"So, what you're saying, essentially, is that the Third Child made his own odds and to Hell with all else."

"That's right, Commander. Plus the fact that Shinji did a clean dive into the magma. A gamble that, in all likelihood, should have ensured his death. Yet, he survived it. He's a born survivor, sir."

"He is indeed. How long will it take for repairs to be completed on both EVAs?"

"As you can see, EVA-1's armor has no need to be repaired. All it needs is 24 hours in cryostasis to completely cool the Unit." The fake blond looks down at her notes before adding, "Unit 2, however, is going to be slightly longer."

"How long is 'slightly longer', Doctor?"

"I'd say 48 hours. Tops." Gendo's raised eyebrows ask her the unspoken question. "Yes, it was that bad, Commander. The left leg below the knee was destroyed and the Type-D armor suit was totally trashed. We'd have to make a new one for the next such mission."

Gendo can't help but lightly wince, saying under his breath, "Ouch."

"You said it, Commander." Looking up at EVA-1, she adds, "I'd have never expected your son to do something so reckless."

"Nor have I, Doctor. But, if there's one thing he got from his Mother, it's her humanity toward others. It's his greatest strength." Mentally, he adds, 'Along with his fatal weakness. He needs to learn to control such impulses if he's to fulfill our objectives and stay alive.'

Ritsuko nods at that as she looks up at Unit 1. "I agree, sir. However, in a way, I kinda admire the way he rose to the occasion. He's come a long way since he arrived here."

"As do I, Doctor Akagi. And he has come a long way." Smirking softly, he mentally adds, 'Gutsy move, son. Gutsy move. I'm sure your Mother would greatly agree with me on that front.'

At the hot spring, after chat with Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley Sohryu is mentally going over the events related to her narrow brush with doom.

_"That'__s it. I'm__ done for." _

_Her eyes closed, Asuka__ prepared for her death. Suddenly, she felt a massive halting jerk and opened her eyes. The s__ight before her stunned her. EVA-__1, without a Type-D suit,__ was dangling from the end of the severed cooling-lifting lines. Even more, he__ had saved her__ by grabbing onto the suit's end of the severed lines_

_"Shinji!" __ Smiling softly, she said, "__I__diot.__ You s__howoff.__"_

_ "You okay, Asuka?" His voice was music to her ears, but she won't be telling him that any time soon. _

_Nodding happily, the German replied, __"I will be once we get out of here__, Shinji__."_

_ "On it.__ Misato, I've got Asuka. Pull us up, please.__"_

_ "You got it, Shinji. Bringing you two up now." As the operation began, Shinji's voice came over Asuka's comm. circuits._

_ "__How're you feeling?"_

_ "So far, so good. Shinji, how about you? How'd you survive__ the jump, you crazed _baka_?"_

_ "It was a hunch, Asuka. That's all."_

_ "A hunch? You risked getting __yourself __roasted__ to death__ on a hunch? Shinji Ikari, when we get out of here, I'm going to do one of two things. Slap you silly or give you a big hug__ and kiss__. Maybe both, order to be determined yet." Feeling her face go beet red again, she thought, 'If I can't handle thinking about it, then he probably can't handle it.' Asuka, however, was pleased when Shinji did not __budge his __EVA's __hand__ one bit after her remark._

_ When __they got to the magm__a's surface, Asuka t__urned__ off her video transmitting equipment__. Without thinking, she__ blew a kiss toward Shinji's face without him knowing about it._

_ "Asuka, is something wrong? I lost visual."_

_ "No, Shinji. I just turned off my vid-trans. No need to worry. Yet."_

_ Shinji's stammering had Asuka in stitches as both Evas were set down at the edge of the volcano. Once her entry plug was ejected and the LCL purged out, Asuka opened her plug's hatch and exited the entry plug. __As she expelled the LCL from her lungs, she found herself wanting to thank him in some way. __Looking over toward E__VA-__1, she saw the entry plug for it eject as well and the LCL purge before the hatch opened. Along with Misato __walking over toward E__VA-__1_

_ 'Of course. Leave it to Misato to check her precious Third Child. Then again, after what that _baka _just pulled, who could blame her?__ It was a ballsy move. Stupid, but ballsy.' Smirking externally, she thought, 'Just a little more to go and he'll be perfect for any other girl__!'_

"Hey, Asuka! You awake or what?" Asuka can't help but shake her head at Misato's voice as it snaps her out of her revelry. "Thinking about Shinji and how you want to thank him? Maybe kiss him and even more?"

Her face glowing bright red, Asuka replies, "No Misato. I was just trying to think of a way to thank Shinji without him thinking hentai thoughts about me. Or anything else."

"Are you afraid he'll see you as going soft?"

"I don't want that _baka_ thinking I've gone soft."

"Asuka, thanking someone doesn't mean going soft. It takes great strength for someone to show gratitude, true. But it's the weak ones that don't show gratitude." Misato could tell the German is confused and adds, "Or, you could give him the offensive role next time you fight an Angel."

"Hmm, offensive, huh?" Asuka taps her chin lightly as she ponders it. 'Well, it'd make us even, but it'd make Shinji a sitting duck. I'll think on it some more.' Sitting back, she says, "I wonder what was going through his mind anyway. It's like he thought he was 'Batman' saving a person he doesn't even know."

"Who knows what was going through that silly boy's head? When I saw him jump in there, I thought he had lost his marbles." Misato chortles lightly, adding, "Then again, he'd lost his marbles when he agreed to pilot EVA for the first time."

"Why did he, Misato?"

"Pilot Ayanami. She was badly hurt still and Shinji chose to pilot in her place."

"Wow. For a wimpy _baka_, he's got a big heart." Misato's nod has Asuka curious. "Why'd he jump in, Misato? I mean, I'm nasty to him. If anything, he should've let me die."

"It's like you said, Asuka. He's got a big heart. Now, if only we could boost his self-confidence without making him nuts." Misato's eyes suddenly take a sly look as she says, "I know! You can go on a date with him! Maybe even have sex with him!"

"Misato!" Asuka's bright red blush has the purple-haired Captain laughing raucously.

"Oh, come now! Don't tell me you never even pondered it! I see how you look at him at times. I also saw how you looked at him when you two first met. Right from the start, you were smitten with him!"

Asuka's blush can't help but deepen while the red-haired German girl shakes her head furiously. '_Nein, nein, nein_! I can't be smitten with _baka_ Shinji! I want Kaji, not that _baka_ pervert!'

Wanting to distract herself, Asuka snippily says, "I bet he didn't have such a close call as I had."

"Actually, he did, Asuka." Misato's voice gets the young German's attention as she goes on. "It was around the time of the Fifth Angel. As soon as Shinji popped up in his EVA, the Fifth blasted him."

"_Mein Gott_!" Misato nods grimly at how Asuka had worded it.

"The LCL was boiling all around him and he was screaming. If he'd been in position five seconds more, he wouldn't even be alive." Misato's face goes bitter as she adds, "Not even the Commander could take time away to check on his only son. It's like he didn't even care if Shinji lived or died. At all."

'Shinji!' Suddenly, Asuka can feel moisture falling from her eyes. 'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. _Shiesse_! I am going to cry!' Letting out silent sobs as her body shakes, Asuka looks up and sees Misato's doing the same thing. "Misato?"

"Yeah, Asuka?"

"How scared were you that Shinji wouldn't make it?"

"I was very scared, Asuka. I mean, I'd gotten used to having Shinji as both my roommate and ward. Since his 'old man' didn't even want to take responsibility for him." Misato's comment has Asuka growling angrily.

"What planet are we on, Misato? I mean, Shinji may be spineless at times, but at least he's willing to care for other people. How can Commander Ikari even be related to Shinji if they're so different?"

"It's because of Shinji's Mother. Yui Ikari."

"At least I now know where Shinji got his heart from. His Mom must have been as kind as he is."

"I'm sure she was, Asuka. Back when Doctor Ikari died, I wasn't even working for NERV. Shinji was sent away until the Commander decided it was time for Shinji to come."

"Shinji was right. Only a jerk would be that uncaring. I mean, not wanting to spend time with his only child? It's like the way I was brought up. Only I was brought up to be an EVA pilot." With that said, Asuka goes back to the dividing wall and softly asks, "Shinji, are you still there?"

"I'm right here, Asuka. Both me and Pen-Pen. You need something?"

'Such a big heart.' Smiling softly, Asuka replies, "I'm just wondering how you're holding up. That volcano must have felt like the Fifth Angel."

"It did somewhat, but the Fifth Angel's beam was hotter in the plug. Compared to that, the volcano felt like a sauna while the beam felt like a vat of boiling oil." Shinji's description has Asuka wincing lightly before she finds herself curious.

"Shinji, when we were in the pool, why were you wearing your school clothes?"

On his side of the fence, Shinji Ikari's eyes can't help but go wide at Asuka's question. Getting his composure back, he replies, "I don't have any swim trunks to swim in. Even more, I can't even swim."

Her eyes going wide, Asuka shrieks, "Shinji! Are you kidding me?" Asuka's voice has a hint of concern in it. "I thought all Japanese students swam."

"I'm not kidding you, Asuka. I don't know how to swim."

"Such a boring boy." On her side of the wall, Asuka smirks lightly as she thinks, 'I will teach you to swim, Third Child. Count on that!' Next thing she knows, she hears Shinji snickering lightly. "What's so funny, Shinji?"

"Oh, just thinking about what Touji did after you slapped us when we first met on the 'Over the Rainbow'. I'm sorry he was so crude."

Asuka's face goes in a blush when she recalls what Touji Suzuhara had done. "It was unexpected and uncalled for."

"Yeah. Like I said, I'm sorry he was so crude."

"Well, compared to him, you're a much better person, Shinji. Along with very handsome." Those words alone have Asuka blushing furiously until she returns to Misato's side.

Back in the bowels of NERV, Gendo is meeting with the SEELE council.

"Ikari, was it a wise idea for the Third Child to escape punishment for such a reckless move? It would have jeopardized all that we've worked toward."

"Kiel, first off, that's my son you're talking about. Second of all, he made a judgment call. Had he stayed in position, we'd be short of both a pilot and Evangelion. As far as he's concerned, with the Angels as they come, we'll need all the pilots and EVAs we can muster."

Another SEELE member then says, "Utter nonsense. Unit 2 and it's pilot were and still are expendable. You know this as well as we do."

"Shinji doesn't think the same way you do, Number 2. If someone's in trouble, he'll do whatever it takes to protect those close to him. Even someone as obnoxious as the Second Child. As long as he lives, that's the way he'll be."

"Then he'll simply have to die when the time comes, Ikari."

"Just one minute there, Number 3." Gendo's voice is hard and cold as it goes on. "I may have been a prick that abandoned my son, my one real bond to Yui, but he's still my son. Any of you get any ideas to go after him, be warned. I will go against the scenario and turn your asses in. Is that understood?"

"Yes, but understand this, Ikari. You have to teach him that sacrifices are necessary in our battles with the Angels. It's the only way for him to truly grasp the situation."

"I understand, Kiel. But don't be too surprised if Unit 1's pilot doesn't buy your philosophy." As the meeting room fades into darkness, Gendo scowls and clenches his fist. 'How dare that prick threaten my boy!' Picking up his phone, he says, "Rei, I need you in my office."

Five minutes later, Rei Ayanami, the pilot of Unit 0, enters the office. "Commander Ikari."

"Rei, I need you to begin work on an override system for the EVAs. Especially Unit 1. Work in conjunction with Doctor Akagi. Can you do this, Rei?"

"Yes, Commander." Gendo nods in approval before Rei asks, "Is everything alright, Commander?"

"Aside from a threat on Shinji's life, not really."

"Do you want me to watch over Pilot Ikari?"

"If you can, that'd be a help, Rei. Of course, he's not to know about any of this. At all. Shinji's got more than enough on his hands as it is."

"Understood, Commander." For a slight instant, Gendo can swear he hears eager excitement in Ayanami's voice. "When shall I begin, Commander?"

"Upon your return to school. Along with Shinji and Pilot Sohryu's return from the hot spring."

"Understood." Rei then turns around and exits the office. Leaving a smirking Gendo behind. The smirk then fades away as his cold demeanor comes back.

"Now for what I hate the most. Being an uncaring asshole to my only son. Why did I do that shit when Yui vanished into Unit 1?" Opening a desk drawer, he brings out a framed picture. Of he and Yui holding Shinji as a baby.

"Yui, can you ever forgive me for what I did to our son? Major Katsuragi is doing a tremendous job in watching over him, but there's so much I've missed out on with him. All because the experiment caused you to vanish into Unit 1." Sighing sadly, he adds, "I miss you, my Yui. As does our Shinji. If you're in there still, watch over him as he fights. I can't bear to lose him as well."

Author's Notes: Well, what'd you think? My first Evangelion story and I finally got it finished. No thanks to the moron that stole the laptop I was originally writing it on. Idiot can't even get into it! Especially given the password I'd devised was so obscure, it's not even funny.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Volcano p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: Since I got a good reception, I thought I'd continue on with it. Gendo'll be more OOC than before because I think it's how he feels about Shinji. I hope you enjoy. Slight lemon ahead.

"_Oh, Shinji." Shinji's tongue laps into her womanhood as she runs her fingers through his hair. "That feels so good."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

_She then smirks as she says, "But I want more. Come up here. I want you in me, Shinji."_

_Shinji nods as he comes up to her. Giving her a soft kiss, he positions himself at her entrance._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_Very sure." With that, Shinji enters her gently._

Asuka wakes up, breathing heavily. '_Mein Gott in Himmel!_ I can't be dreaming about that _baka_! I simply can't be!' With a blush, she verbally adds, "But, for some reason, it was wonderful. Eek! What am I saying?"

Getting up from her futon, Asuka quickly dresses and goes to Shinji's door. Gazing upon the heart-shaped sign that says 'Shinji's Lovely Suite', she can't help but giggle. 'I still find it hard to believe the _baka's_ the cleanest one in here! Of course, Misato says he is. So that's good enough for me.'

Knocking on the door, she says, "Awaken, Shinji-_baka_. Your domain awaits you."

Shinji's sleepy voice asks, "What domain, Asuka?"

"The kitchen, of course, silly. In terms even you can understand, I prefer your cooking to Misato's. You're a master of the kitchen." Asuka can't help but sport a bright red blush as she walks away from the door.

Later that day, as he walks to his office in NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Vice Commander of NERV, passes by Gendo's door. Only to stop when he hears a muted 'thud' emanate from the door. The 'thud' then repeats itself. Over and over again.

'What in the world?' Opening the office door, he hears the 'thud' get louder with each impact. "Commander Ikari?" The 'thud' repeats itself, along with hushed mutters. "Gendo?"

Gendo asks, "Why do I have to be such a jackass? Why can't I have a civil conversation with Shinji regarding his future? Why do I have to be such a prick to my only son?" Gendo lifts his head up, only to slam it back down onto his desk. Very quickly. Resulting in yet another 'thud'.

'Okay. That explains the noise. But why?' After three more 'thuds', Fuyutsuki finds himself irritated and says, "For crying out loud! Gendo, stop doing that! You're giving me a headache with that!"

"Professor, if you were in my shoes, you'd be doing the same damn thing!" With that, another 'thud'.

"You at least want to tell me what that's all about?" Gendo lifts his head up to face Fuyutsuki before giving his reply.

"I just spoke to Shinji on the phone. He stammered out that his teacher wants to discuss his long-term plans with me. Like a jackass, I brushed him off, saying I delegated such matters to Captain Katsuragi. To make matters worse, I told him not to bother me with such matters or try to call me again. Next thing I knew, the phone cut off." Gendo slams his head onto his desk again, causing Fuyutsuki to groan. "I can't have a civil conversation with him because of our estrangement."

"Gendo, if you don't stop, you'll wind up busting your skull open."

"Maybe. I'm hoping one of three things to happen if I keep this up."

"I can hardly wait to hear this, Gendo."

"Best case scenario, I knock enough sense into my head to get closer to Shinji and try making up for lost time. Bad case scenario, I go too far and reunite myself with Yui. Worst case scenario, I make myself totally nuts and make things even worse between us."

'At the rate he's going, Numbers Two or Three will be the most likely outcome.' Looking around the darkened office, he asks, "Is it just me, or is it even darker than normal in here?"

Gendo takes a quick look around and frowns. "It's even darker than normal in here. Back-up power should be on line right now."

As both girls watch Shinji strain his arms operating the opening wheel, Asuka can't help but feel bad for him. 'What's with him? I know he's got it bad enough with his Father being an _arschloch_ and all. But I'd think the fact he made it this far would have made him stronger physically. But he's straining himself.' Growling, she looks over at Rei and back to Shinji.

'That's it, Shinji. When we get home, you're eating double portions so we can put some meat on those bones of yours! Even if I have to tie you down and force feed you!' Next thing she knows, Shinji finishes getting the door open and wipes off his brow. 'I'd better add an exercise regimen to that as well, Third Child. That'll really put some meat on your bones.'

In a harsh tone, she then says, "Took you long enough, Shinji. Now let's go, you two." Taking the lead again, she thinks, 'Here I go again! Why can't I be nice to him? Sure he took a long time, but he can only 

move so fast! When we get done, I'm going to think on this even more.' Next thing she knows, a memory of the both of them in Unit 2 together springs to mind. 'He sure felt nice in my arms, with his head against my chest. Of course, we were flying underwater when we were fighting the Sixth Angel.'

Asuka then blushes furiously and mentally adds, 'I can tell I'm going to be dreaming about him again and it's going to be _hentai_ like it was this morning. I just know it!' Right behind her, Rei is making her own observations about the redhead.

'Pilot Sohryu seems to be conflicted regarding Pilot Ikari. She speaks in harsh tones toward him, but seems to think the opposite. Given her glances toward him at times, and that she blushes when she thinks no one is watching. She is attracted to him.'

After the battle, as they lie on the ground waiting for the recovery crew to get to them, Asuka ponders her thoughts about Shinji even more. 'He may not be much to look at, but he's cute in his own way. Good in the kitchen. Potentially good pilot, even though he's points behind me. Down to Earth. Brave, kind and funny.' Sneaking a glance at him, she mentally asks, 'So why am I so vehemently against him?'

That night, Asuka is writhing in her bed as she dreams.

"_Shinji, please! In me! I want to feel it!"_

"_You got it, Asuka!"_

Asuka screams as she opens her eyes and bolts up from her futon. 'This is getting ridiculous! I can't be dreaming about that _baka_!'

"Asuka? You okay?" Shinji's concerned voice has Asuka smiling softly. "You want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, Shinji. Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need help from a wimpy boy like you."

"Okay. Good night, Asuka."

Smiling softly, Asuka softly says, "Good night, Shinji. I hope you have pleasant dreams."

Back in his office, Gendo is looking upon the picture in his desk when Fuyutsuki comes in. "I see you're getting a better grip on yourself."

"How do you mean, Fuyutsuki?"

"You're not banging your head against the desk this time."

"Right. I knew I was forgetting something." Next thing Fuyutsuki knows, Gendo slams his head onto his desk.

'Spoke too soon.' He then exits the office as Gendo slams his head over and over again. 'Why do you do this to yourself, Gendo? Try making up with Shinji instead of putting yourself through this madness!'


	3. Chapter 3

After the Volcano p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wish I did, though.

As the UN fleet makes it's way to it's destination in the remnants of Antarctica, Gendo and Fuyutsuki look outward. It was three minutes since Fuyutsuki's comment that he'd preferred more people to be alive still. In his mind, Gendo agrees.

'Yes, I'd prefer more people around as well, Vice-Commander.' Admiring the view, he verbally adds, "This looks like it'd be a good spot to do some fishing. Shinji should really be here to see this."

"Are you mad, Gendo? This is no place for a boy. Even if it is your son."

"Yeah, I know. But, still, this would be a great start for us to bond like a Father and son should. If Yui were here right now, that's what we'd be doing. Perhaps after the Angel wars are finished."

"Perhaps. Provided, of course, SEELE doesn't have ulterior motives. They may try killing us to carry out their own scenario."

"I've pondered that possibility myself and find it likely. What has Agent Kaji found so far?"

"Seeing as he's started sniffing out the sites for the Marduk Institute, not very much. But he is getting closer to the truth as he investigates. He could very well learn they are only fronts that exist on paper. If he hasn't already figured it out, that is."

"I see. He may have to disappear before too much longer. It'll break Major Katsuragi's heart to be certain, but with good fortune, they'll be back together again."

"What about your son and Pilot Sohryu?"

"What of them?"

"Aren't you worried they'll get too close to each other?"

"Not really. Shinji's still pretty shy. Which means I'll have to have a little chat with the Second Child regarding her professional and personal life with my son."

"I see. Just don't scare the girl too badly."

"Who, me?" The smile on Gendo's face unnerves Fuyutsuki to no end.

Back in Tokyo-3, Asuka and Shinji are sitting at the table, eating ramen when Misato comes into the apartment.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Misato." Shinji and Asuka both look at each other and blush upon realizing they greeted Misato at the same time. Asuka shakes it off and gently flicks Shinji's forehead. With just enough force to get an "Ouch" from the boy. She then turns to Misato, wishing she hadn't done that.

"What kept you, Misato?"

"Satellite tracking picked up an Angel in orbit. I came to take you two to NERV. Unless you two want to stay here and make out." Shinji and Asuka both blush furiously.

Shinji then stammers out, "We weren't doing that, Misato!"

Snickering mentally, Asuka adds in her thoughts, 'Not yet anyway, my dear _baka_ Shinji.' Shrugging, she verbally says, "Well, let's get going, Shinji. That Angel's not going to kill itself."

"I don't know about that, Asuka."

"What was that, _baka_?"

"Well, I mean, think about it. So far, all the Angels that faced off against an EVA have died. In a sense, they are killing themselves."

'Oh, good one!' Asuka giggles gleefully in her mind as she ponders Shinji's statement. "Hmm, yeah. I think you've got a good point there, _baka_. A very good point."

"Actually, Shinji's close to the mark while you're way off target, Asuka."

"Huh?" Asuka's question is answered minutes later when she hears the Angel's intent. "A suicidal Angel, intent on taking out NERV and starting Third Impact." Sarcastically, she adds, "_Wunderbar_."

"Not really suicidal, Asuka. More like it's going to try a kamikaze attack, even at the cost of itself."

Shinji then asks, "How sure are you that it's what the Angel has in mind, Misato?" When the floor below the pilots changes, he can see what she meant. Large craters, leading toward Tokyo-3. "Looks like it's getting it's bearings on us." Asuka nods in agreement.

"Yeah, it sure does, Shinji. That's the way cannon crews did it during the World Wars. So why should the Angel be any different?" Looking up at Misato, she then asks, "How do we stop this one, Misato? It's not like it'll just drop into our laps for us to kill it."

"No, it'll likely fall right into your hands. Observe." The floor changes again, revealing a map with three circles. "You'll each be positioned at one of these three points. You'll then rally together and catch the Angel just before killing it with your progressive knives."

"That's insane, Misato!" Ritsuko gives Misato a wry grin before stepping in.

"I told her the same thing, Pilot Sohryu. But she's convinced the idea will work."

"Why not snipe at it like Rei and I did with the Fifth Angel, though?"

"The Earth's rotation, Angel's mass and speed it's traveling won't allow that idea, Shinji. This is the best plan we have and the MAGI agreed."

"By what rationale, Doctor Akagi?" Rei's question has Asuka and Shinji curious as well.

Misato replies, "I thought up the plan."

"Understood." Shinji and Asuka look at their blue-haired comrade before sharing a glance at each other.

'What do you mean by "Understood"? This plan is totally nuts!'

An hour later, at her position, Asuka begins wondering if she should have written her Will after all. 'It is possible I could die this time. What the heck could it hurt? After all, it's best to be prepared.'

Turning on her recorder, she begins. Just as the Tenth Angel becomes visible. "Angel sighted!"

"_Moving out!"_ Shinji's voice gives Asuka a measure of reassurance.

'You'd never let me down, would you Shinji? Not if you can help it, at least.' With that, she wills her EVA onward, intent on not letting him down. 'You may be strong, Shinji, but you're not that strong!' What she sees next surprises her. EVA-1, holding the Angel up off of the ground. 'Maybe you're that strong after all!'

Next thing she knows, the EVA's knees buckle slightly. 'Thought too soon! Hang on, Shinji!' As her EVA joins Shinji's, she sees Rei's EVA coming up fast. "Make it snappy, Wondergirl! Shinji can only hold the Angel up for so long!"

"_I'm aware of that, Pilot Sohryu."_ When Unit-00 arrives, it reinforces Unit-01's arms._ "Angel's AT Field disabled. Take it down."_

"Gladly." Gleefully stabbing the Angel, Asuka thinks, 'Enjoy oblivion, _arschloch_! This'll teach you to try offing us!' Next thing all pilots know, the Angel drapes over them before exploding. The blastwave disorients Asuka slightly until she shakes it off. "Shinji? Wondergirl? You two okay?"

"_Anyone get the license number of that truck?"_

"_That was no truck, Pilot Ikari. It was an Angel."_ Asuka can't help but laugh in giddy relief. Shinji's dazed question and Rei's matter-of-fact comment are welcome sounds to her ears. _"How about yourself, Pilot Sohryu?"_

"I'm fine. I just hope that Angel's fucking insurance is paid up."

"_Why would an Angel require insurance for sexual intercourse, Pilot Sohryu?"_

Rei's question has Asuka laughing merrily. 'Oh, Wondergirl. You have much to learn about how to speak like a normal person.'

As the UN fleet leaves Antarctica after picking up it's precious cargo, Gendo gets the communiqué from NERV and smiles upon reading it.

'That's my boy! Pilot Sohryu did the kill, but Shinji got there first. Very quickly too. I simply must tell him. I just hope I sound proud enough of him. Plus there is the matter of Pilot Sohryu and her relationship to Shinji.'

The next day, Asuka is in NERV, on her way up to Gendo's office. Unable to stop a nervous gulp, she steels herself and prepares to meet with the most feared man of NERV. Knocking on the door, she waits until she hears his voice.

"Enter." Doing so, she walks steadily toward his desk, her destination concealed in the shadows.

"Pilot Sohryu reporting as ordered, Commander."

"Very good, Pilot Sohryu. I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you."

"I am, sir."

"It concerns your relationship with the Third Child. Both personal and professional."

"Shinji? Well, aside from him being spineless and moody, he's okay, I guess."

"How do you feel about him? As a whole?"

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir, Shinji does not belong in combat. While he's an excellent supporter, that's all he's good for. Support. Both when it comes to friendship and feeding others."

"I'm sure Yui would agree with you on all those points, Pilot Sohryu. However, Unit 1 will only work for Shinji. As such, he's on the combat roster until further notice."

"I see, sir. If I may, sir, why are you and Shinji so estranged from each other?"

"Pilot Sohryu, when Yui vanished, I threw myself into my work. There was no way I could look after our only son and work at the same time. As such, I sent him off to live with a teacher I had hired. I may have taken the wrong approach back then, but it was the best I could do at the time."

"But was it worth Shinji being so withdrawn, sir?"

"I'm not proud of what I did, Pilot Sohryu. I only wanted to ensure Shinji was cared for. If not by me, then by someone I trusted well. Surely you can draw a sort of parallel with him in regards to your own Mother." Bristling at the mention of her Mother, Asuka takes a deep breath before going on.

"My Mother has nothing to do with this discussion, sir."

'Oh, but she does, Pilot Sohryu. She pretty much did the same thing that my Yui did.' Gendo gives Asuka a grim nod as he says, "I understand, Pilot Sohryu. Just one more thing before I dismiss you."

"Sir?"

"Are you in love with my son?" Asuka can't help but be floored by the question. Along with slightly offended.

"If I was, sir, it'd be between me and Shinji. No one else. Especially you, sir." Before Gendo can retort, she goes on. "'Oh, my wife's vanished. I'll just throw myself into my work and desert the only good thing to come out of our love. Then I'll call him back and get him wrapped up in a war he doesn't even know about.'" Seething, Asuka leans forward and grits her teeth.

"I may not 'love' Shinji the way you think, but I don't want him hurt anymore than he's already been. I'm going to do all I can to get him out of this mess. Even if EVA 1 or you do not like it. Sir."

Calmly, Gendo replies, "You're dismissed, Pilot Sohryu. By the way, what we discussed does not leave this office. Is that clear?"

"Very clear, sir." Mentally, she asks, 'Even if I did tell anyone, would they believe me? I don't think so!' With that, Asuka exits the office, leaving Gendo seething at his desk. Until he starts chuckling.

'She's just like her Mother. Before the experiment with Unit 2.' Looking over the file regarding the experiment with Unit 2, he can only shake his head. 'So similar somewhat to what happened with Yui, it's scary. Only Kyoko wasn't fully absorbed into the Unit. Only her mind was absorbed. Leaving behind a barely-operating shell. It's a shame she hung herself while delusional. With Pilot Sohryu seeing her corpse hanging down from the ceiling. Poor girl.'

Leaning back in his chair, he verbally remarks, "Shinji and Pilot Sohryu have quite a bit in common. Only Shinji watched Yui fade away in Unit 1's plug. If they get together, they can both help each other heal. And I mean if. Problem is, she's so hung up on Mr Kaji, it's not even funny."

Opening his desk drawer, he smiles sadly upon seeing the picture of him, Yui and Shinji as a baby. 'Very soon, it'll be the anniversary of your disappearance. Yui, am I doing the right thing by keeping this picture away from our son?'

As Asuka exits the elevator, she thinks about what Gendo had asked her. 'Do I love Shinji? How can I possibly love him? I mean, he's somewhat cute. No, I correct myself. He's very cute. But I'm nuts about Kaji. How can a girl choose between two guys? No, can't really choose. Kaji's really the only one for me. But, I wonder…'


	4. Chapter 4

After the Volcano p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wish I did, though.

"What? We gotta be naked for this test? Whose bright idea was it this time, Misato?" Grumbling in German, Asuka says, _"The Commander probably put her up to this to allow _baka _Shinji to see me naked."_ Turning to give Shinji a glare, she switches back to Japanese and adds, "You better not be looking over toward me when we leave this spot, _hentai_ Shinji."

"I won't, Asuka. I think I've already had my quota of weekly beatings the other day."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, _baka hentai_. As far as beatings go, you don't decide on your weekly quota, I do. You got that?"

Without waiting for Shinji's reply, Asuka strides toward the simulation plug, not caring if Shinji gets a premium view of her backside or not. Before entering her plug, she looks back and sees Shinji covering his eyes with his left hand. Along with his manhood starting to stand erect.

'Mmm, what I could do with that meat-pole in me.' Blushing profusely, Asuka scampers into the plug, muttering, "I don't want Shinji, I want Kaji." However, it doesn't stop her from pondering having Shinji as a backup option.

As she walks toward the simulation plugs alongside Shinji, Rei finds herself curious about Asuka and her reaction to seeing Shinji in the nude without Shinji being aware of it.

'It seems Pilot Sohryu is deeply conflicted regarding her feelings about Pilot Ikari and Mr Kaji still. Her time to decide grows short. If she doesn't make a decision by that time, she will not be able to make a choice.'

Hours later, inside the plug, after the 11th Angel's defeat, Asuka is sleeping after having yelled out for help. And deeply enjoying it. "Mmm, Shinji. Give me your baby. Yes, my darling _baka_. I want your baby in my belly where it belongs until it's ready to come out." Snapping awake upon hearing her plug's hatch being opened, she thinks, 'I didn't just dream of telling Shinji to knock me up, did I? Oh, please tell me I didn't!'

To say she won't be sleeping soundly for a while would be an exaggeration. For that same night, after she got a shower and all the LCL washed off, she dozed off deeply, wearing a seductive smirk.

In his office, Gendo is reading the reports from the experiment before making his choice for the next phase of creating the new system.

"Dr Akagi, I want you to schedule a cross-synchronization between the First and Third Children."

"What about the Second Child, sir?"

"I think it'll be best to leave Pilot Sohryu out of the equation as she is a firebrand. To base the resulting system on her would be inviting disaster for NERV and the human race."

"Yes, sir."

Days later, Asuka, Shinji and Rei are going into NERV together when Akagi stops them from going too far in. "Shinji, Rei, the Commander wants you two to do a cross-synchronization experiment. Just to ensure you can pilot each other's EVAs in case the actual pilot is incapacitated or worse."

"What about Asuka? It doesn't seem fair to leave her out of it."

"Sorry, Shinji, but we have an odd number of EVAs here. Maybe when Units 3 gets here, we can do a more in-depth experiment. But, for right now, it's just you and Rei."

"Yes, ma'am. Later Asuka."

"Later, _baka_ Shinji." Once Shinji's out of earshot, she mutters, "Thanks for being considerate toward me. Even though I'm a mega-bitch toward you."

"Concerned about him, Asuka?" Akagi's voice snaps Asuka out of it, causing the German girl to blush furiously before shaking her head.

"Heavens, no! I just want to be sure he knows his place in life. That's all."

"I see. In any case, you may want to suit up and stand by. Just in case."

"You got it, Doc!" As Asuka scurries to the locker room, Akagi can only shake her head in amusement.

'That girl's got it bad and she can't help but deny it.'

Two hours later, Shinji's portion of the cross-synchronization begins and Asuka listens intently over Unit 2's communications panel.

"_How does Unit 0 feel, Shinji?"_

"_I can smell Rei in here, Misato."_

Unable to resist, Asuka butts in with, "You can smell Wondergirl? Pervert!"

"_Asuka, get off the channel!"_ Misato's voice brooks no argument and Asuka complies. Just as Hell starts going breaking out. _"Shinji!"_ Shinji's screams, along with Misato's, garners Asuka's curiosity.

"Misato! What's going on?"

"_Unit 0's gone bonkers, Asuka!"_

'Hang on, Shinji. I'm coming.' Preparing to start up her Eva to save Shinji as Unit 0 bashes the window and itself, she soon finds out she's too late to do anything.

"_Entry plug ejected, Major!"_

"_Get Shinji out of there and Unit 0 under wraps until we can figure out what the Hell happened!"_

As the crew works to carry out Misato's orders, Asuka thinks, 'Just what in the world happened, Shinji? One minute, everything's _wunderbar_, the next, everything's gone freakily haywire.'

Two hours later, Asuka is entering the Infirmary, intent on checking Shinji's status. Asking the duty nurse where his room is, she finds out and barely manages to keep herself from skipping.

'I don't have a crush on Shinji! I don't have a crush on Shinji!' When she gets close to the door, she can see it's open and Shinji's unconscious. Smiling widely, at the thought of sitting beside Shinji without him being aware of it, Asuka then opens the door and freezes at the sight before her. Rei and Gendo on opposite sides of Shinji's bed.

"Commander, Wondergirl. What brings you two here?"

"The same reason you are, Pilot Sohryu." Rei's voice is soft and monotone as she goes on. "We're here to see Shinji to ensure he'd suffered no ill effects. However, we can only do so when he's unconscious. At least that's the way Commander Ikari put it."

"I see. I won't be long. Family only, I suppose."

"You do realize I can arrange that for you, Pilot Sohryu?" Gendo's question has Asuka sputtering before he goes on. "For a time, I've wondered where he gets his strength from and often find myself jealous when I can't find it. But, I can guess. Love. He loves you, Pilot Sohryu." Gendo turns back to see Asuka's face, but doesn't see her. 'Strange. I could have sworn she was just here.'

Asuka's face is beet red as she storms out of the Infirmary, thinking, 'He can arrange for me to be Shinji's family? As in his sister or… wife? _Nein, nein, nein._' Angrily, she mutters, "I want Kaji. No one else."

That night, in the apartment, Asuka wonders, "Just what is it about Wondergirl? Everything about her is a mystery. Not even Shinji knows. How frustrating."

Two weeks later, Asuka is storming back to the apartment after her 'date', furious and relieved at the same time. Furious because the guy was a dork and boring. Relieved because it meant spending time with Shinji. She then snaps her fingers, remembering that the anniversary of his Mother's death was that day, and hopes that he made it through okay.

Next thing she knows, a truck engine comes up behind her and a voice comes from it.

"Excuse me, do you think you can help me?" Asuka turns toward the source and sees an unusually-designed big rig with an oblong nose. Looking up, she can see the driver's wearing a black leather vest.

'Kinda hot for leather, isn't it?' Shrugging it off, she replies, "If I can."

"Great. Can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Tokyo-3, of course." The driver's eyes bulge out and he groans, causing Asuka to lightly giggle.

"Great. Knew I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque. Better turn around then and backtrack. See where I went wrong. Thanks a heap. Oh, by the way, you ever see this guy?" The driver brings up a poster depicting a Caucasian man with grey curly hair.

Peering intently at it, she replies, "I'm afraid not, sir. Shinji may have, though. He's been here longer than I have." Curious, she asks, "Why are you looking for him?"

"This guy in particular vanished three days ago. He's a very dangerous fugitive. I doubt your friend would've seen him. But, I can ask him though."

"Slight problem there. I don't know if he's back from seeing his Mother's gravesite yet. I don't want to waste your time if he isn't. You look like you're in a hurry to get this resolved."

"Well, I am. Plus I don't think he'd have gotten this far so quickly. What doesn't make sense is how I got here to begin with."

"Well, like you said, maybe you should've taken that left turn."

"Yeah. That's his old stomping ground, anyway. Thanks a heap, little lady."

"My pleasure. You are?"

"Just call me Highway. You?"

"Asuka Langley Sohryu. I'm the Second Child for NERV. Charmed, huh?" At 'Highway's chuckling, she giggles and adds, "I wish you could stick around a bit longer, 'Highway'. Shinji could use a bit of cheering up. He's always so pessimistic. You can give him some tips on becoming a better man than he presently is."

"Maybe later on down the road. This guy is dangerous and I gotta find him. Before he wreaks further havoc. But, I can pass on a little bit for you to pass on to him. 'Stay true to your friends and your heart'. It'll make him better in the long run."

"Well, he's doing a good job of that so far. I mean, he saved my life in that volcano."

Giving a nod and grin, 'Highway' replies, "Then he's got it made. He's just gotta keep it up and he'll go far." Putting the unusual truck into gear, he adds, "You take care of yourself, Ms Sohryu. Yourself and Shinji."

"You got it, 'Highway'. I hope you find that guy."

'Highway' gives her another nod and pulls away from her. Once he's out of visual range, she mutters, "Strange guy. But he'd be a good role model for Shinji. 'Stay true to your friends and your heart'. But, somehow, I don't think that'll be enough for him."

When she gets to the apartment door, she can hear the soft sound of a cello emanating from within.

'Hello. What's this?'

Taking a tentative look around the corner, her eyes can't help but shoot open upon seeing the timid Third Child playing a cello. And playing it quite well in her opinion. She can't help the feeling of pride that swells up within her.

'If nothing else, I can easily see him playing in an orchestra. He plays beautifully.' When the playing stops, she gives him soft but genuine applause. "That's very good, Shinji."

"Oh, thanks Asuka."

"Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I've been taking cello lessons since I was five, but I'm not very good."

'Are you kidding me, _baka_ Shinji? It doesn't get any better than that.' Curious, she asks, "Why didn't you simply quit then?"

"Nobody told me to, I suppose."

'You poor thing. Is your self-worth that low to the point you have to told whether or not to keep playing? "Highway's" advice definitely won't be enough. But it's worth a try.'

In his mind, Shinji can't help but think about what Gendo had told him at Yui's 'gravesite'. 'Does he really think that burying memories helps one to survive? What is he smoking?' Returning his attention to Asuka, he asks, "Aren't you back kinda early from your date?"

"That guy was so boring, he thought the best place for a date was an amusement park. So, I ditched him at one of the rides while he was in line." In her mind, she thinks, 'I'd rather spend time with you anyway, Shinji.'

"That doesn't seem nice."

'Maybe, but I missed seeing you.' Shrugging as she reclines, she retorts, "The only man for me is Kaji."

Upon arrival at NERV, Rei is pondering what Shinji had said the previous day and can't help but blush. Gendo can't help but notice the blush and finds himself curious.

"Rei, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, sir. Shinji said something and I can't get it out of my mind at all."

Starting to worry, he asks, "What'd he say?"

"I reminded him of a Mother and that I'd probably be a good Mother." Her blush intensifies, causing Gendo to lightly snicker.

"I think he'd be right in that case, Rei. But, for right now, that topic is off the agenda. When all is said and done, you can explore that possibility. As long as the boy you become entangled with meets my approval, of course."

"Yes sir. Shall I return the favor to Shinji, only in reverse role?"

Still snickering, Gendo replies, "Oh no. Don't want to give him a heart attack. But, offhand, I'm sure he'd do a superior job. Far better than what I did."

"Understood. I'll keep it to myself."

"You do that, Rei."

Back in the Katsuragi apartment, Asuka is sitting at the table when she gets a mischievous idea. 'This way, I can show him how I feel about him and Shinji won't think I'm going soft.' Turning her head slightly, she asks, "Hey Shinji, do you wanna kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"A kiss."

"What for?"

"I'm bored. Or are you scared that your Mommy's watching from Heaven?"

"I'm not scared! Pucker up!"

"You brushed your teeth, right?"

"Yeah."

Licking her lips lightly, she says, "Then here I come." As she purposely walks toward him, she thinks, 'He's so cute. Not as cute as Kaji, but cute nonetheless.' When she gets to him, she then says, "Your breath is tickling me." Squeezing his nose shut, she clamps her lips over his. 'Hmm, nice and soft.'

Trapped in the lip-lock, Shinji can't help but think, 'Nice soft lips, but air's becoming a bit of a problem. I just hope I can hold my breath.'

With her lips pressed to Shinji's, Asuka starts imagining a life with Shinji. When it gets to the point where she pictures their children, she unknowingly detaches from Shinji so he can breathe. As he catches his breath, she rushes into the bathroom.

As she brushes her teeth and gargles, she says, "I should never kiss to kill time!" In her mind, however, she thinks, 'That wasn't a nice first kiss. He must have been suffocating. His face was so blue. Maybe I better try again. Yeah.' Exiting the bathroom, she sees that Shinji's listening to his SDAT again and can't help but feel disappointed. Before she can try again, the door opens and Kaji's voice cuts through.

"Here we are, Misato. Shinji, can you help me out here?"

"Sure Kaji." As the two lug Misato's unconscious body into her room, Asuka can't help but smile softly.

'Shinji's got such a big heart. He cares so much for Misato. Just like Kaji does.'

Walking over to Kaji as he starts leaving the apartment, she grabs onto his arm, asking, "You sure you can't stick around?" Her nose then picks up a familiar scent. It stuns her enough that Kaji's able to gently remove his arm from Asuka's grip. As he walks away, she softly says, "Lavender."

As Kaji and Shinji talk, she thinks, 'I think they're about to get back together. Because that's Misato's favorite perfume.' Once Kaji's left, she blows up at Shinji and storms off to her room. Intent on escaping from the 'worst humiliation' of the night.

As she lies on her futon, Asuka thinks back on that strange truck and can't help but wonder. 'What makes that guy so dangerous? He looks old enough to be my Father, for crying out loud! I hope 'Highway' finds him and stays safe. I'd really like for Shinji to meet him.'

At the thought of Shinji, she thinks about the kiss and smiles softly. 'Not much of a first kiss, but I can do a better job. Just gotta wait for that _baka_ to fall asleep. I just hope he doesn't snap awake when my lips meet his.'

Three hours later, Asuka gets up from her futon and heads to Shinji's room. Cracking the door open, she peers inside and smirks softly upon seeing Shinji asleep and facing upward. 'This'll be even better than the first one, _baka_ Shinji.' Creeping softly into his room, Asuka perches herself beside his futon and gazes lovingly onto his face.

'Even in sleep, he's cute.' Licking her lips softly, she leans in and makes contact with Shinji's lips. Without holding his nose shut. 'Even better. Pity he doesn't know it's me kissing him.' Breaking contact, she gives him another glance and smiles in relief that he hadn't snapped awake.

"Good night, Shinji. Pleasant dreams. I just wish I don't have to be such a mega-bitch to you." Exiting his room, she closes the door in time to not see Shinji's eyes flip open and a smile cross his face.

'Maybe Asuka is not so bad, after all. She's just got some rough edges, is all.'

Author's Notes: What'd you think of the wild-cards I threw in? 'Highway' is a character from another series I introduced in one of my other stories. Points if you can guess what series. As for the repercussions of Asuka's kissing Shinji again, you'll see in the next chapter. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

After the Volcano 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion. Wish I did, though.

Author's notes: This is where the fit hits the shan for Gendo and SEELE's scenario. Also where the storyline deviates from the anime seeing as how the next segments kinda sucked. Enjoy!

Three weeks after Asuka kissed Shinji, the three Children are in their simulation plugs, undergoing the usual sync tests. Misato keeps a careful eye on the monitors, particularly Shinji's. Next thing she knows, she hears Maya Ibuki's excited voice.

"Shinji's sync score's gone up! He's in the lead position!" Feeling elated, Misato does the silliest thing possible.

"Hear that, Shinji? You're in the top spot now!"

"_I am?"_ However, someone else heard Misato's words as well.

"_What? That idiot beat me?"_ Asuka's face has an angered expression to it. And yet Misato can detect a hint of pride within the girl's visage. Before Misato can ask her about it, however, Asuka shuts off her link.

In her simulation plug, Asuka thinks, 'I can't believe it! Shinji actually topped me! It was only a matter of time until he did so, but I didn't expect it to be this soon! Damn that _baka_ for surprising me like that!' Shaking her head, she then mentally adds, 'That kiss last night must've boosted him somewhat. Damn.'

In his office, Gendo reads the reports on the sync tests and chuckles. 'Shinji, my boy, you've certainly come quite a ways since you came back. I'm surprised Pilot Sohryu hasn't assaulted you yet.'

In the locker room, Asuka elects to keep her pride of Shinji to herself and angrily strips off her plug suit. "How dare he? I worked my ass off for the top spot and he just slides right in there without even trying!" Mentally smirking, she then thinks, 'I know of another spot he can slide right into. One that'll make he and I feel so good!'

Blushing heavily, she mutters, "What am I thinking about?"

'You want Shinji inside you, don't you? Then go for it. You won't get a better chance than right now!'

"_Nein, nein, nein._ That wimp's not getting into me!"

'How can you say he's a wimp? After what he did at the volcano, no less? Would a wimp do that?'

"No." With tears of the verge of forming in her eyes, she says, "A wimp is one that doesn't even try to save a life. Shinji's strong, brave, cute, funny and a wonderful cook."

'You seem to have forgotten hung as a horse! You liked what you saw that time.'

Blushing madly, Asuka retorts, "I'm not that interested!"

'Oh, but you are. Why deny your feelings toward him?'

"He always apologizes for anything and everything. As if he thinks everything's his fault when he had nothing to do with it."

'Then why not show him how to not be so apologetic? Like maybe seducing him and bear his children?'

Asuka blushes furiously then snorts and retorts, "You sound an awful like Misato."

'Just call me your inner Misato if you like.'

"Oh, very funny. As if an outer one wasn't enough, now I gotta have an inner one too?"

"Pilot Sohryu, who are you talking to?" Rei's question has Asuka jumping in shock, for the blue-haired girl snuck up behind her. "Are you thinking about Pilot Ikari and his progress to date?" She then begins to remove her plug suit as Asuka starts venting.

"As for the first, Wondergirl, no one. As for the second, yes. But only how to get back into the top spot. Where I belong. With Shinji right below me and you at the very bottom."

'Oh, I just love threesomes! I can see it now. Shinji right underneath you, his member going in and out while you writhe on top of him in ecstasy. While he eats out Rei as she writhes on top of his lips facing away from you. Ask her if she'd like to join!'

Angrily, Asuka quietly says, "Shut up. That's enough out of you, you _hentai_ voice! I don't want _baka_ Shinji and I certainly do not want Wondergirl! I want Kaji and Kaji alone!"

"Pilot Sohryu, I believe you may have caught a case of insanity." Aghast in shock, Asuka wheels around, a heavy blush on her face.

"What makes you think that, Wondergirl?"

"You're talking as if you're speaking to someone other than myself."

"That's because you don't even speak except to _baka_ Shinji or the Commander."

"I only speak when it's necessary, Pilot Sohryu."

'That's a good trait. Wonder how she'd like slurping on Shinji before he pumps you both.'

"ENOUGH!" At Asuka's exasperated shriek, Rei finishes removing her plug suit and heads into the shower. "_Verdamnt_. I've had enough of you. Now shut the hell up."

Grumbling as she finishes removing her plug suit, Asuka grabs up her towel and strides right into the shower. Intent on washing off the LCL. Once there, she takes the one right beside Rei and sighs morosely.

"What is it now, Pilot Sohryu?"

"Just thinking. Shinji beating me out, after all my hard work. It's kinda humiliating, you know?"

"Pilot Ikari doesn't do this for glory, Pilot Sohryu. He does it so no one else has to suffer like he has in the past due to Evangelion. His first time out, he did so in my place when he saw how badly hurt I was."

"Yeah. Misato told me about that. I'm surprised he even survived it first time out. Not having had our training and all."

"As am I. I'm also perplexed about why he is the way he is."

"Yeah. Much as I hate to admit it, I'd like to know what makes him tick."

"I did not realize Pilot Ikari was a timepiece."

Asuka giggles softly at that before selecting another topic. "Do you know anything about trucks, Wondergirl?"

"NERV trucks or trucks in general?"

"In general. As in big rigs."

"Can't say I have any extensive knowledge of big rigs, Pilot Sohryu. But I can try. Perhaps if you describe the basic structure of the truck."

"Well, the nose of it, mainly the top, looks like a helicopter's cockpit. With something like air intakes or rocket boosters on the side. Possibly both sides. I'm sure it has a fifth wheel, but it doesn't look like it's been separated from the trailer at all." Rei's face scrunches up in thought before it goes back to blank.

"Never heard of a truck like that before, Pilot Sohryu. My apologies." Shutting off the water, she then adds, "We have nothing further to discuss it seems, Pilot Sohryu. Good-bye." Rei then exits the shower, leaving a perplexed Asuka behind.

"Freaky. She's like a ghost. Pale as one, too." Shrugging as she finishes showering, she then says, "I guess I'll have to ask Hikari or Shinji. Heck, maybe even the other two Stooges. Someone's bound to have truck knowledge. Maybe that idiot Stooge Aida knows something or can hack at least. I'll ask him at school tomorrow." She then scowls, adding, "I just hope he doesn't take my inquiring as a sign I'm going soft." Little does she realize she won't get much chance to ask.

For the next day, after Touji had done his daily teasing by calling Shinji and Asuka the 'Newlyweds', they both get the call the Twelfth Angel may have made it's appearance.

Inside her EVA, Asuka looks at the screens and notices Shinji is patiently observing and waiting for orders. 'One thing I'll give him. He's nothing to underestimate. But he could at least be more assertive.'

Smiling meanly, she then says, "Now's your chance, Shinji. Why don't you show me how it's done? You're the top scorer, aren't you?"

"_Asuka!"_

"_It's okay, Misato. I can handle this! In fact, let me show you how it should be done!"_ Before Asuka can tell him she's joking, she sees EVA-1 firing it's hand cannon three times. Only for the rounds to just fly through the zebra-striped ball. All of a sudden, the shadow underneath EVA-1's feet expands. Swallowing everything around.

'_Shiesse_! I just had to do it, didn't I?' Asuka can only barely dodge the shadow before she sees EVA-1 sinking into the shadow. 'Shinji! No!' Before she can even move to save him, the EVA's out of sight.

"_SHINJI!"_ Misato's distressed voice cuts Asuka to the quick, causing her to feel anger. At Shinji for being so reckless. And herself for egging him on.

'Shinji, please. Hang on, my dear _baka_. I'm not done with you yet!'

In his office, Gendo frowns upon seeing the initial reports. Shinji and EVA-1 sinking into the Angel hadn't taken him by surprise as he'd expected something to happen. What he didn't expect was Shinji being foolhardy to begin with.

'If anything, I'd have expected Pilot Sohryu to pull that stunt.' Scowling as he turns his chair toward the window, he verbally and softly adds, "Not Shinji."

Ten hours later, Asuka's eyes go wide upon seeing Misato's reaction to Dr Akagi's plan. '_Mein Gott_! Misato sure gets pissed easily. Of course, this is Shinji we're talking about. It's like that fake blond doesn't even care if he even survives.' Sadly, she verbally adds, "And I'm not much better."

"No, you're not, Asuka. Thinking of, we still need to discuss what you said to Shinji. But that's going to be later. After we recover Shinji."

"Dead or alive, Misato?"

"Dead or alive, Asuka. Preferably alive. In fact, I'm sure he's still alive in there."

"How can you be sure, Misato? I mean, like the Doctor said, his life support system's out of power by now. So he can't even be alive still."

"Asuka, this is Shinji we're talking about. How many times has he stared death in the face and come out alive?" Misato's question gets a giggle of resignation from the redhead.

"Too many times, Misato. But, how long can he keep it up until his luck runs out?"

"No idea. But we have to hope always. As long as there's hope, there is life. If anything, Shinji taught me that much. Even when you have no hope of your own to latch onto. Someone, somewhere is going to have hope. I have hope, Asuka. Hope that he'll come back to us. Go get ready, Asuka."

"You got it, Misato." As she runs back to her EVA, she thinks, 'Please, Shinji. I'm hoping you come back to us alive. Don't give up, my dear _baka_ Shinji.'

An hour later, as the flight carrying every N2 mine gets closer to the site, Asuka begins praying. As does Misato, Gendo and Dr Akagi. Asuka, Misato and Gendo for Shinji's safe and living return. Akagi for Shinji's being dead before the mines blow him and EVA-1 to Kingdom Come.

All of a sudden, the Angel springs a massive leak just before the flight gets to be on target. Her hopes soaring at the sight, Asuka smiles wickedly upon seeing a bloodied purple fist burst through it's side.

'Atta boy, Shinji! Tear that Angel a new one! Come back to me!' Much to her horror, the scene gets even messier as EVA-1 tears the Angel to shreds as it exits.

In horrified awe, she asks, "Is that what I'm piloting?" As if in reply, EVA-1 tilts up it's head in victory and roars. The roar dies down as the EVA powers down and slumps down onto the ground.

"SHINJI! Get every Med-tech to EVA-1 now!"

Asuka's command is barely heard as Misato had the same idea. Only she goes right to the slumped EVA after the entry plug is out. With Asuka right behind her.

Shinji groggily opens his eyes and weakly smiles upon seeing Misato smiling at him. Tears of joy in her eyes. As he goes back into unconsciousness, Asuka hides her joy that Shinji's alive and instead asks the worst possible thing.

"Aren't you going to punish him?"

"Hush you! It's because you egged him on that we almost lost Shinji! If anyone should be punished, it's you! And I know the perfect one. Next Angel attack, you're on the front line. I'd like to see you take the first hit. Maybe then you'll see it's not a good idea to rush headfirst like you coerced Shinji into!"

"Misato." Asuka can't help but shed a remorseful tear that escapes Misato's notice as the woman gathers Shinji into her arms and carries him into a waiting Ambulance. Sighing in defeat, Asuka trudges toward her EVA and waits for the recovery teams to arrive. 'Hopefully I can get a lift from them to NERV at least.' Sure enough, she does.

In the shower, thirty minutes later, Asuka lets out a tiny sob before steeling her resolve to not cry. 'Only weaklings cry. I'm not a weakling. I'm not going to cry.' Verbally, she adds, "At least heavily. Maybe just a little, I can. After all, we almost lost Shinji today. No. I almost lost Shinji today."

Minutes later, as she walks along Tokyo-3, she hears a familiar engine. A familiar truck engine. Looking behind her, she chuckles upon seeing 'Highway's rig. Once the truck's parked in front of her, Asuka steps forward and greets him.

"Hey, Highway! Find that guy okay?"

"Nah. Still looking. I got a lead he was in Amarillo, Texas. But, somehow, I wound up here again! This time, I did take the left turn at Albuquerque. Yet somehow, here I am." Noticing her face streaked with dried tears, he then asks, "What happened?"

"I did something stupid, Highway. I egged Shinji into showing off and he almost died because of it."

"That must've sucked. What happened downtown, anyway? Looks like a big zit exploded."

"A fairly good description, only it was an Angel that looked like a zebra-striped beach ball. Or at least it's shadow was. While the zebra-striped portion of it was the shadow."

"Huh. If it looked like a beach ball, I'm surprised you didn't play beach volleyball with it first." Asuka can't help but giggle at the thought of the EVAs playing beach volleyball with the Angel. With EVA-1 spiking the Angel into the ground. Only for it to splatter all over the place.

"That's pretty funny. I'll have to mention that to Shinji when it comes to our combat simulations." She then frowns, adding, "That is if we're on speaking terms."

"Is he the kind to hold a grudge?" At her headshake of 'no', he asks, "Do you expect him to lash out?"

"Of course I expect him to! He shouldn't keep his anger bottled up! It's just not healthy!"

"Neither is sadness, Ms Sohryu."

"Yeah." Wanting to change topics, she does so. "Highway, you got that poster still?"

"Yeah." Reaching into his vest's outer pocket, he brings out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Asuka. "This guy's slicker than a salamander."

Asuka unfolds the paper to get a better look. 'Caucasian, middle-aged with graying hair, somewhat chubby. Those eyes. Brrrr.' Unable to resist a shudder, she lets it show. 'Those eyes are cold. Like a snake's eyes, no less. A cold, vicious snake.' Wanting to change topics again, Asuka gets an idea.

"I know! You can come meet Shinji. You'd probably be a good influence on him. Maybe even better than his old man." Sadly smiling, she whispers, "Besides, I kinda need to apologize to him. Without him knowing about it, of course."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know about it, Ms Sohryu?"

"I have a reputation and a nickname from his Stooge buddies. They call me the 'Red Devil'. I might as well keep it up so they won't think I'm going soft."

"Oh, and we can't have that. Can we?" His sarcasm is evident and Asuka lets out a slight snicker.

Looking back toward his truck, she then says, "Somehow, I get the feeling that Stooge Aida won't even be able to find this truck if he has any knowledge about trucks. What kind is it?"

"It's called 'Stealth'. It's a one of a kind rig."

"No argument there. Just what is it you do, anyway?"

"I'm a US Marshal in the 'Highwayman' unit." That reply in itself has Asuka smiling somewhat smugly.

"Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?"

"Yeah, I am. But, like I said, I have absolutely no idea as to how I got here." Shaking his head, he mutters, "One wrong turn and the world seems screwy to you."

"I know that feeling. So, you wanna meet Shinji?"

"I can spare a little time. Any idea as to where he is?"

"By now, he's in the Med-Facility for NERV. Misato's like a Mother hen at times. Always coddling him when she could let someone else do so."

"Like you, perhaps?" His question gets a nod out of Asuka until she catches herself and 'Highway' lightly chuckles upon seeing her blush. "Why are you blushing, Ms Sohryu?"

"I don't know what you mean! Yeah, sure! Shinji's cute in his own way, but that doesn't mean I'm nuts about him!"

'Sure. Just keep telling yourself that! You know you want to ride his "entry plug", Asuka!' Her face going beet red at the inner voice's implication, Asuka vehemently shakes her head.

"I don't want Shinji! I want Kaji!" Huffing incredulously, she adds, "I better get going so I can see Shinji."

"Care for a lift?"

"Sure." Asuka then perches herself on the driver's side steps and says, "I've waited a long time for chance to do this. Onward, Highway!" 'Highway' lightly chuckles as he puts the rig into the 'Drive' gear, with Asuka noticing the type of transmission he has in there. "Auto-shift, huh?"

"Yep. Allows me to concentrate on the road ahead."

"Hmm, wonder if Shinji'd make a good truck driver. Or maybe even a 'Highwayman' when he grows up." In her mind's eye, she can easily see Shinji driving a truck like 'Stealth'. Up until she remembers the truck's one-of-a-kind nature. 'That kinda sucks.' Highway's voice brings her out of her revelry, regaining her attention.

"Never know unless we ask him."

"True. Just what is the 'Highwayman' Unit, anyway?"

"We go through the bad lands, taking the law to the lawless."

"Cool." As 'Stealth' rolls along Tokyo-3's streets, Asuka snickers and thinks, 'Misato'll have a fit when she sees me like this. Maybe even those idiots in Section 2!' Seeing their destination, she says, "That's the place, Highway."

"You got it, Ms Sohryu." As he wheels 'Stealth' into the spot in front of the NERV facility, he sees four men dressed in black suits and snorts. "I see you've got MiB here too. I just hope they don't think I'm an alien."

Asuka chuckles at that and replies, "Nah, they're Section 2. NERV spooks and bodyguards, you could say."

"Okay. But I hope you won't be offended if I hold onto my earlier comment."

"Nah, it's cool. Matter of fact, I wouldn't put it past them to think that. I swear, they have too much time on their hands." Hopping down from her perch, she gives the Section 2 men a wave and says, "Hey guys. Brought someone to see Shinji." As 'Highway' exits 'Stealth', they both hear the man's reply.

"The Third cannot receive outside personnel as visitors, Second Child. Even more, you shouldn't associate yourself with outside personnel except in performance of your duties or in school."

"By whose order?"

"Commander Ikari's."

"I see. I guess giving Shinji a morale boost doesn't fall in the category of performing my duties."

"It doesn't, Second Child. Major Katsuragi is waiting to speak with you, as well. Commander Ikari is wanting to debrief you afterward." The MiB gives 'Highway' a tentative look and asks, "So what's his story?"

"I'm just a guy in the most inopportune place at the most inopportune time. Hell, don't even know how I got here."

"Very well. Come with us. Your 'truck' will be safe until you return. If the Commander sees fit to release you, anyway."

"Oh joy. Something to look forward to. Ms Sohryu, any advice off-hand?"

"Yeah. Don't let Shinji's Father get to you."

"His Father?" His question is answered twenty minutes later when he meets with Gendo. After being relieved of his weapon by a Section 2 Agent that's in the office with them. "So you're the guy Ms Sohryu told me about. The one in charge of this 'insane asylum', as it seems to be."

Gendo's in stitches on the inside from the description of the Geofront. "I am, indeed. In what way are you familiar with the Second Child?"

"It's kinda whacked, but here goes. I got lost and wound up here. Ms Sohryu was kind enough to tell me I was in Tokyo-3. Even though she looked honked off about something. That was just last week, too."

"I find that interesting, Mr?"

"Just call me Highway. Marshal Highway." Highway brings up his Marshal's shield and grins. "I suppose you're going to tell me I'm out of my jurisdiction as well."

"I have no need to as you just did so, Marshal. The fact you recognize it does reassure me somewhat. I understand the Second Child directed you to the facility for the purpose of meeting with the Third Child. Which happens to be my son."

"You understand correctly. Am I to understand that you're the reason he's all screwed up from the sounds of things?"

"I see we've reached an understanding of sorts. Much as I'd like to, I cannot allow the Third Child to meet with an unknown factor. Even if it could do him some good. He is in a war and he will proceed by my wishes. No one else's. If, by some strange twist of fate you happen to be here when the war is complete and he's still alive, you can meet with him then."

"I see. I guess there's nothing more to discuss. I just hope it's not too late when this 'war' of yours is done."

"As do I, Marshal. Anything else?" Highway considers it before shrugging and bringing out the paper he'd shown to Asuka earlier.

"Matter of fact, there is." Holding the paper up, he asks, "Ever see this guy?"

Gendo briefly glances at the paper before replying, "No. I've never seen him before." Smirking, he then adds, "But I can instruct Section 2 to assist you on your search and on your way out of Tokyo-3 once you've ascertained for certain the presence or non-presence of the man you seek."

"I thank you for the offer, Commander. But I work better alone, though. Just tell those MiB bozos to stay out of my truck's path when they see it coming and going. Unless of course, they want to wind up as street pizza." Gendo angrily bounds out from behind his desk and points toward 'Highway'.

"By what authority do you presume to give me orders? Or that you can idly threaten personnel. If anything, I should tell you to get out of Tokyo-3 and stay out! Accidently arriving here or not! Consider yourself lucky I'm bothering to ask you!"

"I didn't give you an order. I advised you to order those bozos to stay clear of my path if they see me coming at them. There's a difference, Commander Ikari." Calm still, he adds, "If you were to do that, I'd ignore the order as I'd find that suspicious. Do you understand me?"

"All too well, Marshal." Gendo then sighs in defeat and replies, "Very well. I'll pass on the instruction to Section 2 that they are to stay out of your truck's way unless they wish to become 'street pizza' as you so elegantly put it."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Commander. I'll begin my search now. The sooner I get done, the sooner I'm gone." At Gendo's cue, the Section 2 Agent hands 'Highway' his holster, shotgun still within.

"I am in agreement, Marshal. Either way it goes, I wish you the best of luck." As 'Highway' exits the office, Gendo thinks, 'SEELE must be informed. Chairman Kiel most of all.'

In the facility, Asuka is waiting patiently for a chance to see Shinji when she sees Misato coming toward her. Getting up, she flips her hair and smiles widely.

"How is he, Misato?"

"He'll be fine. He's just a little exhausted from being in the 12th Angel. Why? Worried about him?"

"Just a little." Uneasily, she asks, "Can I see him, Misato?"

"Yeah, you can, Asuka. But no funny business."

"Funny business?" Asuka soon finds herself wishing she hadn't asked.

"Yeah, you know. Having hot passionate sex with Shinji in his bed. We can't afford a pregnant pilot right now. Well, unless you use this." Misato then puts a small package into a blushing Asuka's hand and cackles as she rushes away. Her face beet red, Asuka opens her hand and shrieks upon seeing the word 'Condom' right on the package.

"MISATO!" Her face still beet red as Misato cackles wickedly, Asuka soon sighs and says, "She's such a _hentai_. How in the world am I supposed to look up to her?"

'Well, look at it this way. You can have sex with Shinji right now and not worry about getting pregnant. Unless, of course, you want him to knock you up right now.'

Distractedly, Asuka retorts, "No. Misato's right. We can't afford a pregnant Pilot. Maybe after the Angel Wars." Catching herself, she shrieks, "Eek! Stop that, you! I don't want Shinji! I want Kaji!" Sighing as she puts the condom into her pocket, she makes her way to Shinji's room. Which happens to be the one they normally put him in for recovery. "Maybe they should call this room 'Shinji's Lovely Recovery Suite'. He sure spends a lot of time in there. Maybe a little too much time."

'We do indeed. That time should be spent for happier reasons. Like when his baby comes out of your womb.' Blushing at the voice, Asuka opens the door and sees that Shinji's awake and not alone. 'They're both awake. It's not too late to try a threesome.'

Whispering harshly while blushing, Asuka says, "Quiet, you. I have no interest in Shinji or Wondergirl. End of discussion." As she looks into the room, she sighs softly as Shinji and Rei chat briefly.

Next thing she knows, the blue-haired girl leaves. Not wanting Shinji to see her, she places herself against the wall and waits for Rei to get past her. As the blue-haired girl gets past her, she hears Shinji snickering lightly and moans.

'Best get it over with.'

"Yeah. The sooner, the better."

'Indeed. The sooner you two get together, the sooner you two can bone each other.' Asuka's blush comes back in full force as she enters Shinji's room and goes to his bedside.

"How are you feeling, Shinji?"

"I've been better, Asuka. You?"

"Oh, I'm just superb. Given I didn't almost lose my life inside an Angel."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That is one experience I can do without remembering."

'You can always give him an experience worth remembering. Only problem is with the condom or without the condom?' That mental question is enough to get her face flaming red again.

"I'll see you later, Shinji. I look forward to a big meal for your welcome home."

"Misato's not cooking again, is she?"

"No, stupid! You are!" As Asuka storms out of his room, she hears him chuckling and can only giggle when she hears his next words.

"Yep. She's back to normal."

As he drives 'Stealth' through Tokyo-3, 'Highway' sees a man carrying a watering can and decides to ask him if he'd seen his quarry. Along with find out why he has a watering can. To his dismay, the man goes into a heavily-bushed area, causing him to lose visual.

"Damn. I'll have to go in on foot." Exiting the truck, he goes toward the entry point and goes in. Only to stop upon hearing a hammer click back behind him. "You're pretty good. Not often a regular guy gets the drop on me."

"Seeing as I don't know you fully, I'll take that statement at face value. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Name's Highway. I'm trying to find a guy that's a dangerous fugitive."

"If it's me, all I have to do is pull my little trigger and all my problems disappear."

"That'd be true, if I don't do this, that is." Ducking down and turning, 'Highway' grabs the gun from the man's hand and smirks. "Walther PPK. Not a bad choice for a spook." Drawing his shotgun and waving it mockingly, he adds, "Mine's even bigger." The man before looks at the gun before laughing and nodding.

"Nice hardware, Highway. I'm Ryoji Kaji."

"So you're the guy Ms Sohryu has been going on and on about."

"You've met Asuka, then." At 'Highway's nod, Kaji sighs and mutters, "That girl's got a big crush on me. Along with Shinji. Albeit a smaller one. You won't believe how many times she came onto me on our way here from Germany."

"That bad, huh?" At Kaji's nod, 'Highway' asks, "Does she do that with every man she meets?"

"Not really. Just those she finds interesting."

"Then I guess I'm safe as she's kept our chats friendly."

"Umm, not so much. That's where it starts. Friendly chats that soon turn to blatant offers of relations."

"Then I better find that fugitive or at least a trace of him and get gone before that happens."

"When that happens, I'm going to be getting close to the end of my time here and may have to pull a vanishing act before too much longer. Do you catch my drift?"

"I do. All too well."

"Great. So, you got a picture of this guy?"

"Yeah. Right here." Bringing up the poster, 'Highway' hands it to Kaji and asks, "What's with the watering can?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Handing 'Highway' the can, he adds, "Here, Highway. Hold this if you please."

"Sure." The two men walk along while Kaji opens the folded paper. When he sees the face, Kaji suddenly stops. "Hey! What gives, Kaji?"

Wheeling around, Kaji asks, "Where'd you get this?"

"My bosses at the Marshal's Office. Why?"

"This is the biggest case of my career and you're working on finding the big cheese!"

In his meeting with the SEELE council, Gendo wraps up his briefing and is about to disconnect when SEELE 3 brings up a point.

"_What about this Marshal, Ikari? He can cause us some real problems if he isn't dealt with. Particularly with the scenario. The Dead Sea Scrolls made absolutely no mention of him."_

"I am aware of that, 3. Problem is, I did a little checking on Marshal Highway and found nothing. It's like he just appeared out of thin air. He does, however, strike me as one to not be underestimated at all."

"_BAH! Total nonsense! Absolute rubbish!"_

"I wouldn't make it out that way, 2. This man is dangerous, to be certain. But until otherwise informed, he is an American lawman and if he vanishes here, questions will be asked."

"_How'd he get to Tokyo-3 to begin with?"_

"I have no idea and neither does he, Kiel. Dr Akagi is looking into it as well."

"_I see. If there's nothing else, Ikari?"_

"Actually, Kiel, there is something we must discuss."

"_What could that be?"_

Back with Kaji and 'Highway', the men are at Kaji's destination and 'Highway' can't help but admire the view.

"Oh boy. I haven't seen watermelons this big in a long time. You've got a good green thumb, Ryoji."

"Why thank you, 'Highway'. But you know, there's something puzzling me."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Why are you called 'Highway'? Your parents not like you or something?"

"I never really knew my parents. But they say my Ma was an ice cold wind and my Pa a fiery rock. But as for why I'm called 'Highway' it's because it's where I spent most of my time growing up. On the highway."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, but I can handle it." Looking back at his poster, he asks, "So the guy I'm after is here. Kinda anyway."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?"

"I'm not sure how, but I think I know how I got here when I did. But I don't know how much time passed."

Back in his office, Gendo says, "And that's the situation as it stands."

"_Do you think the scenario's still in play?"_

"I have no doubt it is so, Kiel."

"_Very well. Make sure your words of reassurance are not merely hot air, Ikari."_ Kiel then signs off, with Gendo letting out a breath. Along with a yell of fury.

"The scenario is so fucked!"

Minutes later, in the EVA cages, Gendo is scowling at Ritsuko as she stands beside him. With Unit 1 getting the Angel blood washed off.

"You were prepared to blow Shinji to smithereens, Doctor. Why?"

"It was highly unlikely he'd be alive still, Commander. I mean, sure he survived the volcano when he dove in after Asuka. But the life support systems in the plug-suits do have limits." Shaking her head, she mutters, "It just doesn't add up."

"No, it doesn't. In any case, don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Commander."

"Now onto the next concern. Marshal 'Highway'. Where'd he come from and how did he get here?"

"I did some surface scans on his truck while it was at the Med-facility and it shows some interesting results."

"Those being?"

"You'll probably think it's ridiculous, sir. Heck. I think it's ridiculous. But the results don't lie."

"Try me, Doctor."

"Okay. Do you believe in alternate dimensions, sir?"

"Doctor, we're in a world where giant aliens are attacking us. At this point, I'm ready to wonder if there are alternate dimensions." Taking a deep breath, Ritsuko steels herself before proceeding.

"This is where a world where reality straddling a line between fact and possibility becomes involved. Cross-dimensional travel occurred at some point in one of Marshal 'Highway's travels. By some fluke, he arrived here in a state of slight awareness."

"He was asleep at the wheel?"

"No sir. I mean as in he was aware of his movement. But just not where his movement was."

"I gathered that much from our 'chat' earlier when he was before me, wanting to speak to Shinji."

"He was here? I've got so much to ask him. How long is he going to be here?"

Slightly amused on the inside, Gendo thinks, 'She's like a hyper-active child at Christmas. Although I can understand where she gets it from.' Positioning his hands to hid the smile threatening to go onto his face, he replies, "Just long enough to find out his quarry is not the one here." Curious, he then asks, "Do you think he should speak with Shinji?"

"I don't really see any harm in it. If anything, it could bolster his sync score somewhat. Especially after that mess today."

"Indeed." After a moment's pause, Ritsuko comes back with a question.

"Do you think they'll understand about their EVAs, Commander?"

"They won't find out, Doctor."

"I don't want to imagine their reactions if they figure it out."

'Nor do I, Ritsuko. Nor do I.'

"You know, it's getting to be that time where you'll be so estranged from Shinji, it'll be impossible to make amends. Please, sir. Don't make the same mistake my Mother and I did. Don't let your bond with Shinji die."

'I think it's already there, Ritsuko.' Clearing his throat, he adds, "Begin the 'search' for the Fourth Child, Doctor."

"Right away, Commander."

At their apartment, Asuka is smiling contently as she soaks in the bathtub. That is until…

'You know, it's not too late for you to invite Shinji into the tub with you. Hot passionate sex in a tub will help him grow. You want to help him grow a baby inside you.'

"Shut up, you!" Asuka quickly dries herself and puts on her sleepwear before exiting the bathroom. As she does so, she comes face-to-face with Shinji and blushes furiously.

'Yeah. Just think. Shinji's kind heart, your beauty and spirit. That little one's going to be perfect. Or, with Shinji's good looks and heart with your spirit. That'll be perfect too.' Asuka can't take anymore and slumps into Shinji's arms. Her face beet red still. While wearing the biggest smile ever. 'Yeah, you like that image, don't you? Oh, you dirty girl.'

As he holds her, Shinji reaches down to her neck and checks for a pulse. Upon finding one, he nods, smiling.

"She's alright. Must've been the heat in the tub." Little does he realize that…

'Oh, it was not the heat, Shinji. I had a whole lot of happy thoughts that overwhelmed me. They were just so intense, they knocked me out flatter than a dually tire on the highway. Oh man, I'm starting to think like "Highway" now!'

Unsure of what to do, he turns toward Misato and asks, "You want to take her into her room or should I, Misato?"

"You do it, Shinji." Her face going mischievous, she adds, "Just be sure to close the door after you go in, Shinji. I want you to have as much privacy as possible when you and Asuka get it together."

"Get it together?"

"Yeah. Ending Asuka's virginity should be a treasured moment for you two."

"Misato!" His face flaming red, he scoops Asuka into his arms and carries the redhead into her room. Only to find out he can't move after putting her down onto her futon. 'Oh boy. I'm in Asuka's arms and a dead man. Wait a minute. When did Asuka wrap her arms around me? What more can happen?' He soon wishes he hadn't asked his mind that.

"Oh Shinji. Kiss me, my darling _baka_. You know you want to."

'Okay. She's dreaming. Just a quick peck on the forehead.'

Tentatively pecking his lips onto her forehead, he's soon startled to hear her giggling. "Not like that, you silly gander. On my lips. Full tongue action."

'Who the heck is dreaming here? Her or me?' Giving his arm a quick pinch, he lightly yelps. 'Okay. I'm not dreaming. Asuka's dreaming that she wants me to French her. Oh well. It's not like she'll want me to do anything else!' Leaning over, he accommodates the redhead. Only to be surprised she's doing the same thing.

'Even better than the other times we kissed!' Unaware of it, she unwraps her arms from around his neck to have her hands caress his face. 'Now to open my eyes and tell him.' When the kiss ends as she opens her eyes, she sees Shinji exiting her room shakily. "Shinji?"

"I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm so sorry." Closing her door, he goes into his room and plops down. Not having heard what she had to say.

"No, Shinji. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have to be such a bitch to you." Settling down for the night, she adds, "I think I overdid it a bit."

'Yeah, but you did have fun with him.'

"True, but it was too much, too soon." Sighing sadly, Asuka asks, "Why do things have to be this way?"

'Who says they have to be?' For the rest of the night, Asuka wears a seductive smile on her face. For she doesn't dream of Kaji. But of Shinji.


	6. Chapter 6

After the Volcano 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did though.

Author's Notes: Here in this chapter, the next two Angels make an appearance. While 'Highway' finds out from his new best friend what's really going on. And SEELE's not very happy about the scenario's new status. Strong lemon ahead. Here we go!

"Here it is, Commander. All of our hard work has culminated into this. The Dummy Plug system." As Gendo and Ritsuko gaze up onto the long red object hanging above them, Gendo gives an approving nod.

"Very good, Doctor. Can this be used with any unit?"

"Aside from Unit 1, Unit 3 perhaps. The other Units are doubtful, though."

"Okay. Put a D.P. into Unit 3 if possible when it arrives at Matsushiro and another into Unit 1. Run the D.P. test with Unit 3 first before you put a standard plug with the Pilot in there."

"Sir! You can't mean…"

"I do, Doctor. As we speak, Unit 3 is in the air and on it's way to the facility at Matsushiro. I checked the Scrolls thoroughly and they said the Thirteenth Angel will infiltrate via friendly in transit."

Ritsuko can't help but smirk in amusement as she turns toward Gendo. "Never thought Shinji's humanity would've rubbed off on you, sir."

Snorting incredulously, Gendo retorts, "Hardly. It's just that ever since Marshal 'Highway' arrived here, the scenario's status is 'fucked'. With the scenario being such as it is, might as well change with it. Who knows? It might actually work out better with the scenario being 'fucked' and all." Giving her a sharp glance, he then asks, "Has the Fourth Child been 'selected', Doctor?"

"Yes sir. I'll extend the offer to the new prospective-Pilot the day after tomorrow."

"Very good, Doctor." Curious, he asks, "Who is it to be anyway, Doctor?" Ritsuko wordlessly hands him the folder and his jaw drops. "You can't possibly be serious."

"I am, sir. This is the best possible pick out of the ones in Shinji's class."

"I see." Mentally, he adds, 'Shinji's going to be pissed if anything happens during the initial syncing for the Fourth Child. I just hope the Angel has enough class to attack while the D.P.'s in place. That is, if the Angels have any class whatsoever.'

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Tokyo-3…

"Shinji! Wake up, you idiot! We're going to be late!" Asuka's yell wakes Shinji from his depressed slumber and he groggily rises from his futon. Only to stop when hears her next words. "If I have to go in there after you, Shinji Ikari, I can guarantee we won't be leaving for at least three hours! Making us even later!" Not wanting to see what she meant by that, he quickly dresses and exits his room.

"I'm ready, Asuka!" What he sees next stuns him. Asuka in her favorite sundress and smiling sharply. In a state of befuddlement, he asks, "Aren't we going to school today?"

"What are you, stupid? It's the weekend, silly Shinji. So why are you dressed for school? Don't tell me all your clothes are school clothes."

"Okay. I won't."

"Well, that simply won't do. Come on!" Not giving him a chance to back away, she grabs his arm and tugs him toward and out the door.

"Where are we going, Asuka?"

"If I'm going to allow myself to be seen in public with you, I should at least make you look presentable."

"In what way, Asuka?"

"Silence, _baka_! I'm thinking casual jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. Along with running shoes. Any objections?" Asuka's clenched fist under his nose convinces him that he should agree. "Glad to see you accept my terms, Shinji." As she tugs him away from Misato's apartment, Shinji only has one thought.

'With that under my nose, how can I refuse?' When they reach the first stores, Asuka pulls him into a men's clothing store, smiling gleefully. 'This is going to be mortifying. I just know it.'

Little does he realize that his two friends, Kensuke Aida and Touji Suzuhara, are walking along when they see Asuka pulling him into the store.

"Kensuke, tell me that wasn't Shinji with the 'Demon Bitch of NERV'. Please tell me it wasn't."

"I wish I could, Touji. But it'd be lying. It is 'Devil Girl'. I can't believe he'd willingly be with her. His arm in hers, no less. Though it doesn't exactly look like he's with her of his own free will."

"Something must've happened. We must investigate, Kensuke!"

"We must!" In unison, they cry out.

"For our buddy!"

Inside the store, Asuka can't help but hear the proclamation by Shinji's two friends. Rolling her eyes, she says, "Let's do this, Shinji. We're not leaving here until you're dressed to my satisfaction."

"Okay. If you say so." Shinji gives her a tentative nod as she pulls him toward a series of clothing racks. Starting with shorts.

"Let's see. Levi's are a popular brand. What's your waist size, Shinji?"

"I'm not sure, Asuka."

"Well then, pick a size and if it's too big, we downsize until we get you a good fit." Her work is interrupted when another voice comes up. A decidedly male voice.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

Asuka turns around and sees a store employee wearing the name 'Hoju' on his shirt.

"Yes Hoju, you can." Waving her arm along Shinji's frame, she goes on. "We're here for a new look for my associate here so he wouldn't be wearing his school-clothes outside of school." Hoju walks around Shinji sizing him up and nodding.

"What kind of ensemble did you have in mind, Miss?"

"Blue denim shorts and a blue t-shirt to start with. But the silly boy doesn't even know his own size."

"Hmm, yes. Blue is well-suited to summer. So well-suited, it's one of our more popular colors."

"Perfect." Giving Shinji a light push, she says, "Whatever you do, Hoju, don't let Shinji talk you out of it. It's time for him to dress up a little more."

"Very good, Miss. Shinji, is it?" At his uneasy nod, Hoju says, "Just relax kid. We'll make you the 'Jake' of the street." Shinji and Asuka both blink before Shinji's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Um, don't you mean 'John' of the street?"

"Well yeah, but store policy requires us to use a different male name." Hoju gives Shinji a solid whack on his back, almost making him cough up a lung. "Don't work out much, do you?"

"Not really." Asuka's amused and evil snickers prompt Shinji to evilly snicker himself. 'Okay, Asuka. You wanna play, let's play.'

Meanwhile, 'Highway' and Kaji are having an in-depth conversation over a cup of morning coffee. Kaji took one look at 'Stealth' the previous evening and knew right away it was 'special'. But how 'special' still boggles the spy's mind.

"So tell me, Kaji, just why exactly is this world so dad-gum dead anyway? I mean, the one I came from was much more livelier than this one."

"That's because of a cataclysmic event known as the 'Second Impact' making this world so 'dad-gum dead' as you put it." Intrigued, 'Highway' takes a drink of coffee and swallows.

"What happened?"

"About fifteen years ago, the Katsuragi Expedition headed by my girlfriend's late Father discovered the First and Second Angels in Antarctica. However, before they can get solid readings, the First and Second Angels exploded. Misato was the sole survivor of that disaster in that area."

"I'm guessing Misato's your girlfriend?"

"You'd be correct in that guess, 'Highway'. In any case, 'Second Impact' wiped out over half of Earth's population due to intense flooding and destroyed quite a few cities along the coastlines."

"That sounds messed up."

"Yeah. It was. On top of that, Commander Ikari's got some big plans in the works. Of course, your arriving here could very well throw a monkey-wrench into the works."

"Do you know what he has in mind?"

"I just know his basic intentions. He wants to get his wife out of the mess she's in."

"How big is the mess?"

"EVA big." When he sees 'Highway' blinking in bewilderment, he goes on. "Doctor Yui Ikari, his wife and Shinji's Mother, vanished into Unit 1 when Shinji was just four years old. I suspect something happened to Asuka's Mother as well. Mind-wise, anyway."

"How can you tell?"

"I gleaned a few details from the files I found pertaining to Doctors Yui Ikari and Kyoko Sohryu. They were both working on the Evangelion Project and they both met with disaster when they got into Units 1 and 2 respectively. Also, Asuka has a tendency to talk in her sleep. Her voice would always sound so sad when she speaks of her Mother."

"How do you know that, Kaji?" Smirking evilly, 'Highway' pats his holster. "You're not a pedo, are you? Cause you know what'll happen if you turn out to be one."

"No, I'm not. I wouldn't touch her even if my life depended on it. I mean, I'm old enough to be her Uncle at the most. Shinji, on the other hand, is just perfect for her." Smiling sadly, he adds, "On the ship we were on during the voyage from Germany, Asuka was quartered in the bunk below mine. At sea for five days and she started talking about her Mom and how much she missed her. Poor kid."

"Did she ever talk about her Mother while awake?"

"No. The face she wears when awake is one of arrogant confidence. Along with silly giddiness at times. If she realizes her feelings for Shinji outweigh those for me, I can't help but hope he survives her."

"Shinji sounds like an interesting kid. Aside from his issues, that is."

"He is indeed. He did get a 47 percent sync ratio his first time out without prior training. And that was under combat conditions against the Third Angel."

Giving an admiring grunt, 'Highway' says, "Sounds good for an untrained newbie. But why are children involved in a war with Angels? It just makes no dad-gum sense at all. I mean, Asuka and Shinji should be going on dates, sparking a romantic relationship, doing 'couple things', if you catch my drift. Not engaging in combat with these 'Angels' as you call them."

"As much as I agree with you, there's really no way around that. Anyone born after 2nd Impact has the potential to pilot the Evangelion. Those born before that time are not even considered. If you're chosen, you have no time to do things like pursue relationships."

"That sucks." Kaji gives 'Highway' a nod as he lights a cigarette. "So what are the 'Angels' and what do they want?"

"Officially, according to NERV, they want to join with Adam and cause Third Impact. Unofficially, they just want Adam back with them."

"So why…"

"Gendo's posturing. Like I said, he just wants his wife back. Of course, with Lilith being in Terminal Dogma, the war takes on another twist."

"Lilith?"

"Yep. The Second Angel is deep within the bowels of NERV. And Commander Ikari is intending to unite Adam with Lilith in order to regain his wife. SEELE, on the other hand, wants to use Adam and Lilith to achieve godhood."

"I may have been charitable when I spoke to the Commander yesterday. 'Insane asylum' doesn't even come close to what I've managed to wind up in the middle of." Rubbing his temples in exasperation, he asks, "So who finds these kids anyway?"

"The Marduk Institute. But I learned it exists only on paper, covered by a series of front companies that also only exist on paper. Which means one thing."

"What's that, Kaji?"

"I gotta get more information and can only get it from one person."

"Who?"

"Kozo Fuyutsuki, Vice-Commander of NERV. However, I can only do so under SEELE's orders."

"Okay. Who is SEELE and why are you waiting for orders from them?"

"Long story short, SEELE's a bunch of old farts that want to become gods. As for why I'm waiting for orders from them, it's because I'm working with them. Along with NERV and the Japanese Government."

"So, you're basically a spy working for three different factions. Which side are you really on, though?"

"The Japanese Government's. Though I most prefer working with Misato on this."

"I see. Does she know what you told me?"

"She does now. All this time, she had no idea what Commander Ikari had in mind or what he had in NERV's basement."

"It's a wonder Shinji didn't become like his Father at all, with the shady behavior I've seen from the man."

"Indeed. To Shinji and Asuka. May they be the keys to keeping Earth going."

"I'll drink to that." Draining his coffee cup, 'Highway' grins and asks, "What now?"

"Now, I gotta get back to my apartment and check my messages. I'll talk to you later, 'Highway'. Be safe out there."

"Right back at you, Kaji."

At the store, Asuka is holding her sides to keep from bursting into rib-breaking laughter, although light giggles are escaping from her. For Shinji had, much to her surprise, decided to try on the most outlandish outfits as a form of payback to the redhead. Starting with the biggest pair of shorts in the store along with a blue polka-dot shirt and a blue-green baseball cap. Along with an insane-looking smile directed toward Asuka. Making Shinji look like an unpainted clown, much to Hoju's dismay.

'Oh Shinji! I don't know how much more I can take! If you keep this up, I'm going to pee in my panties!' Outside the store, however, Shinji's two friends are not so amused.

"I can't believe this! Shinji's actually courting her! I mean, you hearing how she's laughing?"

"I am, Touji. Even more, any time she bursts into giggles, Shinji nods and smiles like an unstable lunatic! Making her giggle even more! Here he comes!" Kensuke's jaw drops, as does Touji's, when Shinji comes out wearing his school clothes. Along with the biggest pair of shoes on his feet.

Asuka looks at him head to toe and suddenly runs out of the store, laughing insanely as she heads right to the ladies' room. Barely making it in time as her laughter intensifies.

'Shinji! You're killing me!'

Back in the store, Shinji smirks, thinking, 'That'll teach her not to take a guy clothes shopping when he doesn't want to.' Considering the clothes he tried on, he nods his approval at how they looked. For some of them actually looked pretty good on him.

'Some of those clothes do look pretty good. I'll buy some of them, as a peace offering. After all, she did want me to stop dressing for school when it's the weekend.' Taking off the clown-style shoes, he hands them back to Hoju.

"Thanks for the help, Hoju." Leaving the flabbergasted helper behind, Shinji goes to pay for his new clothing. Not seeing Asuka come up behind him until she pounces onto his back. "Asuka!"

Asuka's nonplussed as she softly pecks Shinji's cheek, saying, "You're a naughty boy, Shinji. Nearly making a girl pee her panties while laughing. I think you need a little bit of punishment."

"What kind?" Asuka's giggle at that causes a chill to go up his spine and her voice goes sultry with her next comment.

"Two words, Third Child. Swim trunks."

"But, I can't even swim!"

"That's going to change, Shinji. Remember my bikini that day you were doing your schoolwork?"

"Yeah."

"After I visit with Kaji, I'm going to teach you to swim. In NERV's pool. Do a good enough job of learning, who knows what can happen?" Shinji's blush is the only answer Asuka needs as he finishes paying for his new clothing. "I can't help but be choosy, though. I'm thinking Speedo for you."

"Hey, Asuka!" The voice behind her causes Asuka to jump slightly before she turns around to see Hikari Horaki, her best female friend. "Why are you here with Ikari willingly?"

"Oh, I was tired of him dressing like a schoolboy when he's not in school. So, I brought him here and we're now going to see about a pair of swim trunks."

"I see. Can I talk to you alone, Asuka?"

"I'm not even done with Shinji yet, though."

"It's okay, Asuka. Why don't you go with Hikari and talk with her? She looks like she could use someone to talk to anyway."

"But, what about me teaching you to swim, Shinji?"

"We can do that another time, Asuka."

"Very well, Third Child. But, you should know that I truly think a Speedo would look very good on you." Shinji's blush as the two girls walk away intensifies as Asuka turns back and sultrily winks at him. 'He's so cute when he blushes!'

Her thoughts are then halted when Hikari asks, "Okay, who are you and what've you done with Asuka?"

"What do you mean, Hikari? I'm still me."

"Bull! The Asuka I know would not openly flirt with Shinji Ikari like that."

"That wasn't really flirting, Hikari." Asuka's mind thinks, 'Bullshit! That was flirting and you know it!'

"I wish I was that brave, Asuka." Hikari's comment gets Asuka's attention, causing the German's jaw to drop.

"Who?"

"Touji Suzuhara."

"You mean that overgrown musclehead 'Stooge' caught your eye, Hikari?" At her shy nod, Asuka snorts and says, "You could do better, Hikari."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Asuka. From what I can see, you have no business telling me who to date and who not to. Especially since I more or less saw you wrapping yourself all over Shinji."

"Don't be absurd! I don't like that idiot! I mean, he's spineless!"

"That's not what I saw when you were giggling at his 'fashion show' earlier. And that bit about him wearing a Speedo. What was that about?" When Asuka doesn't reply, Hikari finishes her off. "Face it, Asuka, you're crazy about a 'Stooge'. Just like I am."

Asuka can't help but blush rosily, with Hikari giggling at the sight. Her blush fades away, replacing it with sadness. "I do feel that way toward him, but he always shuts himself away. Of course, given what I've done ever since we met, I can't blame him. I guess those kisses aren't enough."

"Kisses? You kissed him?" At Asuka's shy nod, Hikari giggles at that and asks, "What was it like?"

"The first time, his lips were so soft, I wanted to never part from them. Of course, he was kinda unable to breathe." Hikari's scolding giggles at that cause Asuka to giggle as well before she goes on. "The second time, he was asleep. He looked so cute, I just couldn't resist gazing down upon him lovingly. The third time, I was playing possum and I got him to French me. But I guess I scared him away from my heart." With unshed tears shimmering in her eyes, she adds, "He may not be Kaji, but he's the next best thing!"

"Oh, Asuka." As Hikari wraps the redhead in her arms, she says, "It's okay, Asuka. You've just got a lot of work to do."

"Yes, I do. _Danke_." Smirking, she then asks, "So what are you going to do to snare Touji 'the Stomach', Hikari?"

"Well, you know the saying 'The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach', Asuka?" At her nod, Hikari giggles lightly, saying, "That's what I'm going to do."

"Well, I'm sure you won't have much difficulty there, seeing as he does have an endless appetite. But he is kinda dense still. That's too subtle. Show him you really want him."

"Like you do with Shinji? Ahh!" Hikari's giggles as she's tickled match up with Asuka's.

When he gets to the apartment building, Shinji sees that Misato's Renault Alpine is not present and shudders at the very thought of it.

'How many times have I ridden in that car, wondering if that time is the time I die? Only to survive her insane driving style until the next ride, where the cycle repeats itself.' Groaning, he verbally adds, "I need to learn to drive. And I don't mean 'Misato'-style, either."

At NERV HQ, Misato and Ritsuko are going over the notes when Misato sees the file folder for the Fourth Child. "What's this, Ritsu?"

"Misato, I wouldn't… too late. You looked."

"How can you have this information already?" Ritsuko thinks up a quick spin and goes with it.

"The Marduk Institute sent me an advanced copy."

"Like they did with Shinji? When I needed to know ahead of time?"

"Yep. That they did."

"But, the Fourth Child's in Shinji's class. Does Shinji need to know about this?"

"Only if the selectee agrees. Given the situation, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement."

'Okay, Asuka. We're going to try for Kaji again. If he turns you down, which he'd be nuts to, we go for Shinji and hope we don't scare him away.' Verbally, she adds, "Let's go, Asuka." Opening the door and smiling innocently, Asuka strides in and pounces onto Kaji's back. "Hi, Kaji! It's been a while!"

"It has, Asuka. How's Shinji doing?"

"Oh, you know Shinji. Shy as ever. But I think his shell's starting to crack." Getting a look at Kaji's monitor, her eyes can't help but go wide. "What? How can he be a potential pilot?"

"It's according to the Marduk Institute." Mentally, he adds, 'She doesn't need to know the Institute's as full of baloney as a baloney sandwich.' When she hasn't unlatched from him, he decides it's time for them to talk.

"Asuka, we need to talk." At those words, Asuka blanches before she nods. "Asuka, I'll say this first. You're the most interesting girl I've ever met in my life. If I was just 15 years younger, I'd have no qualms about being with you. Do you see where I'm coming from, Asuka?"

"I do, Kaji. And if I was fifteen years older, we could be together then." Tapping her chin thoughtfully, she adds, "Well, unless Misato says otherwise. After all, you're both together again."

"Yes. Misato is definitely worth considering. So is Shinji."

"Shinji? The 'Spineless Wonder'? That Shinji?"

Kaji can't help but chuckle as he turns toward the redhead. "Cut it out, Asuka. Shinji's not spineless and you know it. Misato told me about how he saved your life at Mt Asuma in the volcano."

"Then why doesn't he take up for himself outside the EVA? Why does he have to be so meek?" Her face softening, she adds, "Along with sweet, cute, funny, lovable… eep!" Her face beet red at Kaji's chuckles, Asuka shyly turns around.

"So, despite his faults, you find him lovable. Why is that, Asuka?" Asuka sighs as she crosses to the door and closes it, not wanting anyone other than Kaji to hear her.

"I love him, Kaji. I don't know when or how it happened, but I love him. Even with his flaws, I can't help but love him."

"What are his strengths, Asuka?"

"Along with sweet, cute, funny, lovable, he's also gentle, a good kisser, a decent pilot, great at cooking and a musical artist. The things he does with his cello. Oh! If only he can stroke my strings like that."

"I think he does already, Asuka. Your heartstrings, that is." Asuka's blush is bright red as Kaji wraps her into his arms and pecks her forehead. "Go, Asuka. Your destiny awaits you."

"Thank you, Kaji. But somehow I think my work's cut out for me."

The next day, at school, Shinji looks around and doesn't see Touji. 'Strange. Usually about now, he'd be teasing Asuka and I about being "Newlyweds", causing us to blush.' Looking over, he sees Kensuke poring over his notes and drawings of the Evangelions. With Asuka being crushed by each of them and Shinji in chains in each drawing. 'Okay. That's a little disturbing.'

"So, will you pilot?"

"If it helps Shinji, Devil Girl and Frosty, I'm for it, Misato. But I want my sister to be treated no matter what happens to me."

"But of course. Welcome to the Angel Wars, Touji." Touji gives Misato an uneasy smile before thinking of another question.

"Does Shinji know about this yet? Or should I tell him?"

"Let's hold off on that until after you first activate your EVA."

"Yes, Misato. That'll be when?"

"After we test a new system for the EVAs that had been developed in case a pilot's been incapacitated. Unit 3 is landing at Matsushiro now and will be prepped upon our arrival."

"I understand." However, things don't quite go as expected. For Matsushiro explodes and Unit 3 goes berserk the next day.

As they drive to Matsushiro in 'Stealth', Kaji grimaces at the thought of Shinji's friend being inside the EVA while under the Thirteenth's control. 'Highway' picks up on Kaji's tension and sighs.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Kaji. After all, if she survived Second Impact, a little thing like an EVA going nuts won't snuff Misato out."

"Misato's only part of it, 'Highway'. The Fourth Child is one of Shinji's best friends. If he's inside that monster, Shinji won't do a thing. Even if he doesn't know it's Touji in there."

"Well, we're about to find out. Here we are." As he pulls 'Stealth' to a stop, 'Highway' can't help but whistle. "This place is a disaster zone. Bodies everywhere." Kaji can only nod silently as they exit the truck and make their way toward the triage area. Upon arrival, Kaji can't help but gasp in shock upon seeing one of the forms being tended to.

"No way. No frackin' way."

"What is it, Kaji?" When Kaji points, he asks, "Is that who you say it is?"

At NERV HQ, Gendo has taken charge of the situation when Shinji's uneasy voice comes over the speakers.

"_Is that the Angel?"_

'Given the situation, I don't fault your being uneasy.' Verbally, he replies, "It is, Shinji."

"_It looks like an EVA."_

"It used to be, now it's an enemy. Carry out your duty, Pilots." Mentally, he adds, 'Sorry, son. Looks like you'll be losing your humanity.'

"_No. I won't do it. If the Pilot's in there, I gotta at least try saving him or her!"_

Musing mentally at his son's words, he thinks, 'It's worth a try.' Verbally, he says, "Ibuki, eject the pilot plug on Unit 3. We'll try it Shinji's way first."

"Yes sir." A second later, she says, "Plug's refusing to eject, sir!"

'We tried.' His face resolute, he adds, "Alright. Issue the order for the Angel to be destroyed."

"Sir! Incoming transmission from Matsushiro! It's Mr Kaji, sir!"

"Put him through, Aoba."

"Yes sir. Mr Kaji, you're on."

"_Ryoji Kaji here, Commander."_

As he watches the EVAs fight against the renegade unit and lose, Gendo asks, "How bad is it, Mr Kaji?"

"EVA-00's left arm contaminated! At 50 percent!"

"Cut it off at the shoulder!" Gendo can't help but wince at Rei's scream of pain. Which happened to be when Kaji replied. "I didn't get that, Mr Kaji."

"_More stiffs than live bodies, sir. But I'm pleased to report that Major Katsuragi, Doctor Akagi and Pilot Suzuhara are all alive. A little banged up, but alive."_ Gendo's jaw drops and he blinks incredulously.

"Did I hear you correctly, Kaji? Pilot Suzuhara is still there at Matsushiro?"

"_You heard him correctly, sir. It seems he was in the locker room when the EVA went frickin' nuts."_

"Marshal 'Highway'. I'm surprised you're with Mr Kaji."

"_Well, I needed something to do to take my mind off my search for that fugitive and to make myself useful."_

"I see. Mr Kaji, just how banged up are they?"

"_Nothing a little bed rest can't restore. Touji's lucky he's got such a hard head."_

His lips quirking in amusement, Gendo then asks, "Just exactly how hard is his head?" The next voice he hears is 'Highway's. Even though he doesn't want to.

"_Commander, his head seems to be harder than rebar-lined asphalt. And that's pretty damn hard."_ With Touji's voice protesting in the background.

"_Why you! I should bash your face in! Who the devil do you think you are?"_

Maya's giggles at that cause the others to chuckle themselves and Gendo can't help but chortle lightly.

"Interesting analogy, Marshal. But, if Pilot Suzuhara's not in the EVA, then who is?"

"_Commander, Major Katsuragi here. The Dummy Plug wouldn't even eject to be swapped out. You'll get my report upon our return, sir."_

"I look forward to it, Major." Gendo smiles widely at the words, thinking, 'You get to keep your humanity after all, Shinji.' Nodding, he says, "Pilot Ikari, it's time for you to rock and roll, son. Take that EVA down hard as there's no pilot in there." When he doesn't see Unit 1 moving except in the Thirteenth's clutches, he asks, "Shinji, can you hear me? You're clear to party." Upon not hearing a reply, he yells, "Shinji!" When Shinji's voice comes back, it doesn't carry his acknowledgement.

"_Command, it's coming back right at me! I'm not attacking! Do you hear me? I'm not attacking!"_

"Shinji! You're clear to party!" When Unit 1 doesn't attack, he asks, "Why is he not attacking?"

"Sir! Unit 1's receivers are down! He can't hear us!"

"Thank you, Aoba. Ibuki, activate the Dummy Plug. If he can't hear us, it's the same as him being unconscious."

"Yes sir. Activating D.P. system." As Unit 1 goes to town on EVA 3, they all hear Shinji's screams of protest.

"Sir, should we try restoring communications while this is going on?"

"Yes, Hyuga. The sooner he gets the word, the sooner he can still have a little bit of fun."

At those words, the bridge crew sweat-drops, thinking, 'Your idea of fun could use some work, sir.'

Inside his plug, Shinji's eyes go wide in horror as Unit 1 starts clobbering the renegade Unit. "No! I won't let you make me into a murderer! Father! Stop!" Moving his control handles back and forth, he screams out, "Why are you ignoring me? Can't you hear me? Stop this thing! Please! Stop! No!"

In her plug, Asuka can't help but sniffle upon hearing Shinji's cries. 'Don't worry, Shinji. You're not hurting anyone.' Establishing contact, she asks, "Command, isn't there some way I can communicate with Shinji?"

"_Lieutenant Ibuki is working on that right now, Pilot Sohryu. How bad is Unit 2?"_

"A little dented up and out of power, but not too bad otherwise. Wondergirl?"

"_Unit 00 has been partially disarmed due to the left arm being severed and power's dead. But it's otherwise functional."_ Asuka's giggles at that literal statement upon seeing the blue EVA are contagious among the bridge crew. Though the giggles are forced and filled with unease as Unit 1 splatters Unit 3 all over the place.

Back on the bridge, Gendo can see the red plug in Unit 1's grasp and hears Shinji crying out. _"No! Don't! No!"_ But it's too late. For the red plug shatters in Unit 1's grip. _"What've I done? Father? What've I done?"_

"Communications to EVA 1 restored, sir."

"Shinji…" Gendo's interrupted by Shinji's angered voice.

"_You made me into a murderer! I outta strangle your ass!"_ Gendo can't even begin as Shinji goes on._ "I'm heading back in and I'm going to feed you an EVA-sized knuckle sandwich. So get ready to fuckin' chow down, you demented fucker!"_

Gendo's nonplussed as he replies, "I'm not hungry right now, Shinji. Lieutenant Hyuga, pressurize the LCL to knock him out."

"Yes sir." As Hyuga carries out the command, Gendo goes on.

"Once the recovery crew's gotten him out, I want him under observation and restraint until he awakens. When he does, I want him in my office. Along with Major Katsuragi, Doctor Akagi, Pilot Suzuhara and the footage of the incident."

"Yes sir." As he finishes issuing the command through the MAGI, he turns back toward the Command Area and winces upon hearing a loud 'THUD'. Shaking his head, he asks, "Got any Tylenol, Shigeru?"

"None, Makoto. How about you, Maya?"

"None, sorry. Why, Makoto?"

"Because I think Commander Ikari is going to need it pretty soon."

Hours later, opening his eyes, Touji can't help but smile upon seeing Hikari sleeping cutely against his thigh. Her meal the previous day had filled him well. Looking to his side, he sees Shinji sleeping fitfully and under full-restraint. Crying out in agony. Next thing he knows, he sees Asuka entering the room scowling.

"Hey, Devil Girl."

"Hey yourself, Stomach Stooge. How're you feeling?"

"Other than feeling like a building caved in on me, not too bad. Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi?"

"They're okay." Smiling down at Hikari, she adds, "She likes you. Why? I don't know." Turning her smile toward Shinji, she frowns lightly before sighing. "Much like I don't know what it is about Shinji or what I see in him. Other than making me laugh."

"He's a good egg-roll. That's all I can tell you, Devil Girl." Asuka can't help but giggle at Touji's summation of Shinji. Totally ignoring what he called her this time.

"Typical of you. Do you always think about food?"

"Only when I'm hungry." Asuka snorts at that and Touji chuckles, adding, "I guess I always am."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How bad is it? My EVA, I mean." The next voice isn't Asuka's, but Misato's.

"It's totaled. As such, you have the option to sync with Shinji's EVA or resign from duty."

"Seeing as I didn't even get to fight the Angel, will the latter affect my sister?"

"I wouldn't expect so, Touji."

"Well, you may not expect it, but maybe I could try syncing with Shinji's EVA. He's been through so much because of that thing."

"True, but he's forming up nicely."

"Oh? And how do you know that, Asuka? Are you sneaking around behind my back into Shinji's room? Wanting to ride his 'baloney pony', Asuka?" Asuka can't help but blush furiously as Misato cackles. With Touji snickering as well.

'Oh yeah. Misato's going to be just fine. Provided of course I don't kill her first! Touji, too.' Her thoughts are then interrupted upon hearing Shinji's weakened voice. 'But first, a little fun with Shinji.'

"Now there's a familiar ceiling. Too familiar. How long have I been out this time?"

"Two weeks, Shinji." Asuka's voice has a hint of mischief, one that Misato can pick up on. Yet she doesn't say anything for she wants to see how it plays out. As does Touji. "I was so worried about you."

"In what way, Asuka?"

"That you wouldn't awaken again. That I'd never see your beautiful blue eyes again." Smiling softly, she rubs her stomach, adding, "That our baby would never get to know you."

"BABY?" At Asuka's nod and Misato's giggles, Shinji asks, "When did that all happen? I don't remember it." Before Asuka can reply, Misato jumps in. With Touji snickering madly in silence.

"When you were pulled out of Unit 1, you were unconscious. Asuka kept a vigil at your bedside daily and nightly. One night though, she decided that if you were to never wake up again, she'd at least have something of you. Since she was ovulating during that time, she had no problem conceiving. Commander Ikari was very pleased at how she felt about you. So, he arranged for your name and her name to be the same." Shinji's eyes can't help but go wide as Asuka puts his hand onto her stomach.

"You mean, we're married now?"

"Yes, _baka_ honey. By the Commander's blessing." At Asuka's words, Shinji's eyes go wide before he goes back into unconsciousness. "Misato, why'd you do that? I had everything under control."

"Oh, I saw that. But you know how much I like teasing Shinji. If I don't get in my daily Shinji teasing, I go into withdrawals."

"Yeah. All too well." Smiling down upon Shinji's face, Asuka softly says, "Next time I tell you we're having a baby, I will be pregnant, Shinji." Giving him a soft peck on his forehead, she sighs happily. 'I'm so glad you're safe, my love.'

Two hours later, Shinji groggily opens his eyes and says, "The same familiar ceiling. What a weird dream, though."

"How're you feeling, Shinji?"

"Like I killed someone, Touji. Wait a sec. Touji?" Looking to the side, Shinji sees Touji grinning. Even with a girl laying her head onto his thigh. Asuka and Misato smiling widely at him in his bewildered state. "Um, just so I know. How long have I been in here?"

"Just under a day, Shinji."

"So it was a dream then." Noticing he's restrained, he asks, "Okay, why am I restrained?"

"Commander Ikari ordered it, Shinji. You essentially went ape shit on the radio toward him. So, until you've calmed down, you're to be restrained."

"Okay, that answers that. But, Misato?"

"Yeah, Shinji?"

"Why's Touji in here?" Snickering lightly, Touji graces his buddy with a grin before giving his reply.

"Long story short, I was in the locker room when the building suddenly caved in at Matsushiro."

"You mean you were selected, Touji? Misato knew, as did Asuka?"

"Yeah, we knew Shinji. Though I don't know how Asuka knew."

"I saw the 'Stooge's picture on Kaji's monitor when I dropped by to see him. We also had a nice chat about us, you and Shinji." Misato understands what Asuka means, giving her a nod and smile.

"Then I'd say it went well all around."

"Hate to change the subject, but if Touji was trapped, then who was in the plug, Misato?"

"No one, Shinji." Misato's reply causes Shinji no end of confusion before she goes on. "It was a new autopilot system that had been developed for the EVAs in case the Pilot was to become incapacitated."

"What happened anyway, Misato?"

Sighing softly, Misato replies, "The test went through okay, Touji. But when the techs at Matsushiro tried ejecting the plug to switch to a standard one for your activation, the Unit rejected the command. It was then the Blue Pattern came up and the EVA became the 13th before tearing the place apart." Noticing Shinji's eye twitching in irritation, Misato asks, "You okay, Shinji?"

"Sort of. Let me get this straight. I was concerned for Touji's welfare for nothing, when he wasn't even in there?"

"Pretty much, Shinji. But then, I wouldn't call worrying about your friends nothing."

"Yeah. You wouldn't. But would you fault me for doing so anyway?"

"Nah. It's all good. Least it shows that you're a true friend." Touji then snorts as he adds, "I kinda expected your old man to put me into EVA 3 for the Thirteenth Angel to take over. In fact, I had a nightmare last night that I'd gone into the EVA, only for it to become possessed by the Angel." Shuddering lightly, he goes on. "You wouldn't even fight, so your old man activated the Dummy Plug in Unit 1. He didn't care one bit while you protested."

'That sure sounds a lot like him. But, what's going on here?' Shinji's pondering is interrupted when he feels Asuka wrapping her arms around him. With Misato giggling raucously. "Asuka?"

"Shh. Just let me hold you, Shinji." With that happy murmur, she softly pecks his cheek and giggles.

"I'm still dreaming, right? I've got to be dreaming. Though I do like this dream."

"Oh really, Third Child? Well, if you were dreaming right now, would I do this?" Pulling his sheet away from his torso, she reaches under his Hospital gown and grabs his member before gently stroking it. "It feels so good in my hand, Shinji. Does my hand feel good?"

"Yes." Asuka snickers at that while Shinji says, "If I'm dreaming, I don't ever want to wake up."

"Oh, so you still think you're dreaming, do you? How about this?" Wrapping her lips around Shinji's member, she starts bobbing up and down. 'He feels so good in my mouth!'

'This is some dream I'm having! It feels so real!' All of a sudden, he feels the pressure building up and says, "I'm going to pop! Ahh! Asuka!"

Crying out her name as he ejaculates into her mouth, Shinji can't help but pant heavily as the red-haired German beauty swallows and looks up toward him. Smiling seductively as she caresses his manhood before reaching up to lovingly stroke his face. At which time he realizes three things.

1; He was wide awake the whole time.

2; Asuka just gave him a blowjob until he climaxed into her mouth. In full public view in the Hospital room, no less.

3; He was a dead duck when Asuka got her hands onto him.

Lifting his restrained hand to point in a random direction, he asks, "Uh, is that a rabbit over there?"

When Asuka looks over in the direction he'd barely indicated, she hears his restraints breaking and his footsteps as he runs out of the room. Hospital gown flapping behind him as he runs.

'That little sneak.'

"So, Asuka, did you enjoy it?" Misato's question gets a mute nod from the blushing redhead as the girl realizes three things.

1; She'd just sucked Shinji off. In full public view in the Hospital room, no less.

2; Misato's going to tease her mercilessly.

3; Shinji's going to be a dead duck when she gets her hands onto him.

Pondering the last item, she amends it with this thought. 'Shinji's going to fuck my brains out until he's knocked me up. Then he's a dead duck when I'm done with him.'

Turning back toward a grinning Misato, she grins right back and says, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have some risky sex with Shinji. And I don't care if I get pregnant or not. This is just too good of an opportunity for me to pass up."

"Asuka!" But it's too late. For the girl's already left the room, a massive spring in her step as she skips happily along. Misato's face, along with Touji's, can't help but pale. Just as Hikari wakes up. Slightly.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Other than Devil Girl wanting Shinji to knock her up, not really."

"That's nice, Touji." Hikari goes back to sleep until Touji's words finally make their way through her sleep-bogged mind. Snapping full on awake, Hikari screeches, "Wait! What?"

As Shinji runs through NERV's Infirmary, he comes across Rei, saying, "Hi, Ayanami." Before she can reply, he adds, "Bye, Ayanami." Nearly sliding as he makes a turn on the slick floor, Shinji barely manages to keep on his feet as he disappears around the corner.

"Hi, Pilot Ikari. Bye, Pilot Ikari." Shaking her head in bemusement, Rei proceeds on. Only to see Asuka coming at her. "Hello, Pilot Sohryu."

"Hey, Wondergirl. Did you happen to see Shinji coming this way?"

"Yes. He just took a sliding left turn at that corner. He almost lost total control, but regained it."

"Great. Thanks, Wondergirl. Oh, Shinji!" Unlike Shinji, Asuka takes the turn flawlessly and vanishes around the corner.

"Bye, Pilot Sohryu." As Rei walks along, she thinks, 'She sure took her sweet time in deciding on Pilot Ikari. I wonder what Commander Ikari would say if he saw them right now.'

Shinji keeps a steady pace. Even as he comes across Gendo in the hallway. "Father. Can't stop to kill you now. Gotta get away from Asuka." However, Gendo is nonplussed, having expected Shinji to be mad enough to threaten killing him still.

"Shinji. Good to see you up and about." When he sees Shinji stop suddenly in front of him, he can't help but be mildly amused as Shinji looks around. "What are you doing, son?"

"I'm looking for the White Rabbit, Father. I think I fell into some kind of rabbit hole."

"Oh, Shinji!" Asuka's voice halts his search.

"Gotta go!" As Shinji takes off, Gendo can't help but chortle as Asuka nears him.

"Hey, Commander! Can't stop to chat now! Gotta catch Shinji so we can make a baby! Shinji Ikari, get your sexy ass back here!" As Asuka pursues Shinji, Gendo can't help but burst into proud laughter.

"That boy!" His laughter soon ceases as a sinister smirk crosses his lips. 'The previous scenario may be fucked, but a new one is forming. One that involves Shinji and Asuka making lots of babies and loving it.' Chuckling sinisterly, he looks up and verbally adds, "I love my job. Shinji's about to become a full man and Asuka's willing to help him."

Three minutes later, Shinji finds himself getting winded and decides to duck into a nearby room. As he does so, he doesn't see Asuka watching him from around the corner. As the door closes, Asuka approaches the door at a run and runs in place, slowing her pace until she stops.

'I've got you now, Shinji!'

As he crosses to the bed, Shinji thinks, 'I'm safe now! She went right past me!' Next thing he knows, the door opens before closing. With a solid 'thunk' from the lock. 'Oh damn.'

"Yoo-hoo, loverboy! Time to make a baby!" Twitching as he turns around, Shinji can see Asuka stripping off her clothes. In less than five seconds, she's nude. "All that running around made me so very horny, Shinji. And I see you're still hard." Licking her lips at the sight of his member standing erect under the gown, her tone goes sultry. "Or, are you getting hard because of me stripping my clothes off?"

Before he can reply, she says, "No matter. You're going to fuck my brains out and we will be making a baby. So, if you want to live, maximum performance, Shinji."

"Asuka…" Shinji's words trail off as Asuka traps his mouth with hers as she rips off his gown before impaling herself onto his member. 'I can't believe it! She's going to become a nymphomaniac!'

'_Mein Gott in Himmel_! He feels so good!' Thankful her hymen had been broken during a training exercise two years ago, Asuka slides herself up and down on Shinji until her inside walls get used to his size. When she feels the bed against her back, she thinks, 'I love this man!'

As he pumps into her, Shinji ends the kiss before kissing down her torso to her breasts. Gently taking a nipple into his mouth, he softly suckles on it as Asuka runs her fingers through his short brown hair. The sensation of Shinji's lips and tongue on her nipple, combined with the pumping, cause Asuka to start whimpering before she starts screaming. Her orgasm starting.

"SHINJI!" Wrapping her legs around him, Asuka keeps him inside her as she feels his pressure building.

"Asuka, I'm about to…"

"I know, Shinji! But I want a bun in my oven! Give me your baby, my darling _baka_ Shinji!" As she feels him flooding her womb with his sperm, Asuka screams out again. "SHINJI!"

As Shinji pants, his load inside Asuka, he gives her a passionate kiss. With her returning the kiss. While slowing down the pace of his pumping until he stops. Fully exhausted, he collapses onto her. With her wrapping her arms around him in a loving embrace. Giving him a soft peck on his neck, she sighs happily.

'You get to live, Shinji. Then again, I was always intending to let you live. I just wanted you to work at your fullest potential.'

At that, Asuka falls asleep, her legs still around Shinji. With Shinji's member still inside her. As she sleeps, she pictures their children and smiles happily. An hour later, the door opens after being unlocked and 'Highway' walks in. With Kaji in tow and carrying two bundles.

"Misato told me Asuka went chasing after Shinji, but she thought Asuka was joking about getting Shinji to impregnate her."

"Somehow, Misato doesn't strike me as the kind to joke around, Kaji. Even about teen pregnancy."

"That's true, 'Highway'. I can tell you this much, though. SEELE's not going to be happy about this."

"I don't really give a shit about those old farts. You?"

"Nope. Quite frankly, I'm glad. After all the shit those two have gone through, they've more than earned it."

The next day, SEELE is expressing their dismay to Gendo.

"_Ikari, are we to understand that the scenario is no longer valid due to the Second and Third Children engaging in sexual relations?"_

"Only partially, Kiel. During our last conference, I realized the scenario was well and truly fucked. So, I had to generate a new scenario. One that involves lots of sex between Shinji and Asuka. Along with them having children together."

"_What about the Angels? You still have four more to go, Ikari."_

"I'm aware of that, 2. Shinji, Touji and Rei can handle them if Asuka has to go onto Maternity Leave."

"_You mean the Fourth Child is still alive? The Scrolls said nothing about his surviving!"_

"I do and he is, 3. Like I said. The scenario as we knew it is well and truly fucked."

"_Unacceptable! Get the scenario restored Ikari! I don't care if you have to order the Second Child to take steps preventing a pregnancy! Get the scenario restored! We will not be denied our glory! We are done here!"_ With that, the SEELE council logs off. Leaving Gendo seething as he reenters his office.

'That sawed off son of a bitch! The very nerve of him! It's time for Kiel and SEELE to learn it's not nice to mess around with me or my family!' Pacing his office, he mutters angrily.

"Why can't those fools understand that immortality won't be all that it's cracked up to be? I mean, it's bound to be fucking boring!" Hitting his intercom, Gendo says, "Rei, you're needed." Five minutes later, Rei arrives.

"Commander."

"Rei, you know about your unique nature, correct?"

"I do."

"Then I think you should know something about the Third Child."

"Sir?" As Gendo tells her, Rei's face takes on a bemused expression. When he's done, she asks, "Why haven't you ever told me, sir? Or Shinji for that matter? Doesn't he deserve to know?"

"He did. But I saw no need to in the past. But now that the Second and Third are together, I've decided it was time."

"Will Shinji be told as well, sir?"

"Yes. As soon as I get my nerve together. Or, we can tell him and Asuka together. Which sounds better to you?"

"We tell them together, sir." Gendo gives Rei a soft smile and is about to open his arms for a Fatherly hug when the Angel alert blares. "Not another one! So soon, too! Dammit!"

"My thoughts exactly, Rei. Get ready for combat."

"Yes, sir."

In their room, in the Infirmary, upon hearing the alert, Asuka groans and says, "I can hardly wait for this fucking war to end! How about you, Shinji?"

"Same here, Asuka." Lifting himself out of Asuka, he can't help but blush upon seeing her smiling softly. "You're so beautiful, Asuka."

"You're pretty handsome yourself, Shinji. When we get back from this, we have much to discuss."

"Yeah, we do." Giving her a tender kiss, he looks around for his gown until his eyes see their plug suits. On an adjacent bed and in clear plastic. Blushing bright red, he says, "Um, Asuka, I think someone knows about us. If not all of NERV."

"Why do you say that, Shinji?" When Shinji points toward their suits, she blushes. '_Shiesse_! Someone must've unlocked the door and saw us in here. With Shinji still inside me! But who?' Unsteadily getting off the bed and onto her feet with Shinji's help, she crosses over to the bed with their plug suits and tosses him his. "No matter, Shinji. I don't care if people say anything negative about us. I love you."

"I love you too, Asuka." Getting into his plug suit as Asuka does the same, he can't help but be entranced at her figure as it vanishes into her suit. Only for it to be clearly defined when she seals it. "If only the suits can be modified."

Asuka can't help but giggle, replying, "You're such a _hentai_, Shinji. But, you're my _hentai_ and I wouldn't have you any other way. Now, let's go, Shinji! We got an Angel to whack!"

"Right behind you, Asuka." Mentally, he adds, 'What a view it is, too!' Asuka can't help but blush and giggle, knowing that Shinji's staring at her ass. All the way down to the cages. As they make their way to their EVAs, Shinji says, "Watch yourself out there, Asuka."

"Likewise, Shinji." Giving him a soft kiss, she breaks away when Akagi's voice breaks in. Filled with equal parts amusement and annoyance.

"_You two can smooch later. Now get to work!"_

"Alright, Doctor!" Blushing at having spoken at the same time, they both shrug it off before getting into their EVAs. "So how do we do this, Doctor?"

In her position on the bridge, Ritsuko can't help but feel her eyebrows twitch in irritation at the two speaking in sync. "Asuka, you're up first. Blast the Angel with the guns and rocket launchers. Rei will come up in support. Shinji will stay down here in case the Angel gets past you two."

"_But, why does Shinji have to stay down here, Doctor Akagi? He's the lead Angel killer."_

"Don't argue, Asuka. That's the plan and it'll stay that way."

"_It'll be okay, Asuka. Just watch yourself out there. Good luck."_

"_You too, _baka_ Shinji."_ With that, Unit 2 rockets up, with Asuka adding, _"I've got a bad feeling about this one."_

"_As do I, Asuka."_

The sound of Shinji's voice reassures Asuka as she arms herself. With Unit 0 coming up behind her. Summoning up as much bravado as possible, Asuka says, "Let's toast this Angel, Wondergirl!"

"_Are we going to drink to it's health or are we going to eat it, Pilot Sohryu?"_

'Silly Rei!' Rei's literal comment cheering her up mildly, she says, "Get ready to die, asshole Angel!" Opening fire with her weapons, Asuka soon snarls, asking, "Why aren't you dying? Isn't your AT-field down?" The next thing she knows, her EVA's arms are severed. Right at the shoulders.

'_Shiesse_! It fucking hurts! That bastard cut my arms off! Ramming speed!' Running her EVA head-first toward the Fourteenth, she yells, "Get ready to get a bad stomachache, _arschloch_!" As her EVA nears the Angel, she suddenly feels a massive pain in her neck. As the Angel had severed her EVA's head.

"Unit 2 is down, sir! Unit 0 is coming up on the Angel now. An N2 mine in hand!"

"Rei!" Gendo can only watch in horror as Rei shoves the N2 mine into the Angel's core area. With the Angel's AT-field repelling it just before it explodes. "What's Rei's status? And Asuka's?"

"Asuka's unconscious. The high sync got to be too much for her, so we had to knock her out to keep her alive. Rei's the same way." Maya's voice takes on a tone of alarm as she adds, "The Angel's about to enter the Geofront. Unit 1 is making it's way to intercept. Uh-oh. Not good! This is not good!"

"What is it, Maya?"

"Shinji's sync ratio! It's at 100! He's pissed off!"

'I'd hate to have him that pissed at me!' Gendo turns toward the screen to see Unit 1 intercepting the Angel just in the nick of time. 'Go get him, son!'

"Okay, you asshole. You want to play rough? Fine. I'll play rough! Mess with my beloved? Big fucking mistake!" As Unit 1 smashes the Angel's face in, it starts holding the Angel against the catapult's wall. "Misato!"

"Launch Shinji on Cat 5! Remove the stops at the end!"

"Launching!" As the EVA and Angel fly up to the surface, Shigeru turns to Makoto and Maya, asking, "Did you guys happen to bring any popcorn?"

'Damn. I was about to ask that! Oh well.' As he watches EVA 1 clobbering the Angel, Gendo says, "At least we're recording this. Pay-per-view? Hah! We've practically got ring-side seats. Go, Shinji, go! Yeah! Kick that Angel's ass, son!"

The bridge crew can only think one thing. 'The Commander needs to get out more!' Next thing they know, the EVA stops moving. Just when the Angel's a bash away from dying. 'Oh, of all the times for EVA 1 to lose power, this is the worst!'

In his plug, Shinji moves his controls back and forth, yelling, "Why won't you move? Come one, you big purple scrap heap! If I don't beat this Angel, we're all gonna fuckin' die!" At those words, the Angel nears EVA 1. Just as the biomechanical construct restarts and the NERV Personnel get outside. Minus Gendo and Fuyutsuki.

"EVA 1's restarted! Shinji's sync is at 250! And climbing! 300! 350! 400!"

Ritsuko's eyes go wide in horror at Maya's words. "My God! It's gone into 'Berserker'! There's no stopping it!"

As the EVA counterattacks brutally, Maya can't help but feel very ill before vomiting onto the floor. Her queasiness worsens as the EVA starts eating the Angel. When it's done with it's meal, EVA 1 lifts up it's head and roars. Just as it's armor plating falls away.

In dismay, Misato looks over at Ritsuko and can only ask one thing while shaking in angered fear.

"What did you do, Ritsu? What kind of monster have you created? Why did 1's armor come off?"

"That wasn't just armor, Misato! It was also a restraint for the EVAs. With that restraint no longer in place, EVA 1 is truly free."

"My God! Shinji! Shinji's in there still!"

"We'll get him out, Misato."

Inside her entry plug, Asuka can't help but shake in anger. 'I lost! And I don't even know how Shinji did! _Mein Gott in Himmel_! Is Shinji even okay? Please, _Gott_, let him be okay!'

As they stand together in his office, Fuyutsuki asks, "Was this part of the scenario, Gendo?"

"Originally, yes. But ever since it came out to be 'fucked', I'd hoped it wouldn't come out to be this way. But now that it has, things are in flux. We can only hope that things turn out favorably for the new scenario."

"What of Yui? Is she part of the new scenario?"

"If we're lucky enough, yes. But, even if not, at least now she has a chance to see Shinji again." Letting a wistful smile slip out, he says, "You should've seen her face light up in joy when he was born, _Sensei_. It was like Christmas."

An hour later, Asuka and Rei are outside their plugs and facing Unit 1. Waiting for Shinji to come back out. Only to hear the bad news.

"Unit 1's refusing to eject the plug."

"What? You can't get Shinji out of there, Doctor? Why?"

"_Doctor Akagi, you should come look at this."_ Ritsuko, Rei and Asuka exchange worried glances and head toward the bridge. Upon arrival, they see Maya with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Maya?"

"Makoto managed to restore video comms, Doctor. I looked first to see how Shinji was. But, but…" At her breaking down, Hyuga brings up the picture. Causing Asuka to gasp in shock upon seeing Shinji's empty plug suit floating in the LCL.

"What happened? Where's Shinji?"

"He's been disassembled into the LCL, Asuka. He's lost his ego borderline."

"Can, can you recover him?" Asuka's eyes go wet with unshed tears as she sniffles. "Please, Doctor. Tell me flat out. Can he be recovered?"

"We can try, using my Mother's notes from a previous time." Asuka's eyes can't help but go wide.

"You mean this has happened before?" At Ritsuko's nod, Asuka takes a nervous swallow and asks, "How'd it go? And who was it?"

"Failure. As for who it was, it was…"

"Yui Ikari. My wife, Asuka." Gendo's voice causes Asuka to lightly jump in shock. Her hand now going to her belly subconsciously.

"You mean Shinji's Mama went in there and never came back out?"

"Correct." Gendo's curt reply has Asuka thinking back to when her own Mother was still alive. Long before the failed experiment. Her eyes starting to stream tears, she turns toward Ritsuko.

"I don't care how you do it. Bring my Shinji back to me. Please! Bring him back!" Collapsing onto her knees, Asuka starts sobbing lightly. Letting the walls around her heart down. "SHINJI!"

"Rei, take Asuka to the Infirmary for a bio-scan and so she can calm down."

"Yes, Doctor Akagi." As the blue-haired girl helps Asuka back to her feet, she says, "Let's get you there, Pilot Sohryu. My brother would be displeased if anything happened to you."

"Brother, Wondergirl?"

"Yes. I believe you know him intimately." Asuka's jaw drops before her face blushes.

"I thought there was something off about you kinda looking like Shinji. But, why hadn't he told me?"

"Perhaps because he himself did not know. Nor did I, for that matter. Only the Commander knew about me being Shinji's fraternal twin sister until he told. And I in turn told you just now. Although we intended to tell you and Shinji together." Asuka's light giggle is strained before it's interrupted by a sob.

"Rei. I'm scared. What if Shinji doesn't make it back? I mean, his Mother went in and never came back out."

"All we can do for him is wait, Asuka. Wait for him to come back to our lives." Giving the girl a soft squeeze on her hand, she adds, "Just keep hoping, Asuka."

"I will, Rei."

Back on the bridge, Gendo gives Ritsuko a tentative glance before asking, "Do you think you can pull it off, Ritsuko? Bringing my boy back to me when your Mother failed to bring back Yui?" Pausing briefly, he adds, "Give it to me straight, Doctor. Please?"

"Our equipment's evolved since that day, sir. I'm marginally sure I can pull it off."

"Do what you can, Ritsuko. Do what you can." Ritsuko can only nod before sighing sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

After the Volcano 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This picks up where Chap 6 more or less left off. Lemons and a pair of conspiracies ahead. Enjoy!

Ten days after Shinji vanished into EVA-1, Asuka, Hikari and Rei are walking together to school. Rei had 'suggested' in her usual subtle way that Asuka should live her life as normal as possible. With Gendo endorsing the plan. Which wasn't easy for the redhead seeing as the love of her life was trapped inside his EVA. Gently stroking her stomach, she begins hoping she'd gotten to lose her virginity in time to get pregnant.

"Hey, Red Devil!" Kensuke's voice grates Asuka to no end as the nerdy otaku comes up behind the three. With a fully-recovered Touji in tow. "No luck with recovering Shinji yet?"

"None, geek boy. But Doctor Akagi's still working on it." Shuddering lightly, she recalls the first attempt at recovery.

_After Akagi had accessed her Mother's notes on the previous occurrence, she and Maya had gotten to work. Within a day after Shinji had vanished into EVA-1, they were ready to proceed. With Asuka watching, anxious to see her beloved again, they did so. But…_

"_We can't get locked onto him, Doctor! He's all over the place!"_

"_We're not giving up! Keep at it!" All of a sudden, the graphs vanish, indicating the first attempt had failed. "Damn! What happened, Maya?"_

"_With Shinji being all over the place, the computer gave up trying to lock onto his signature."_

"_What are you waiting for? Try it again!" Asuka's yell has desperation within, along with a twinge of sadness. "You can't give up on him!"_

"_Asuka, we're doing what we can. But with Mother's notes, we can only do so much. Like I said, this happened before."_

"_And it resulted in failure, correct? What if your Mother didn't want Shinji's Mother to come back? Could that be why she failed? Could it be why you're failing right now? You don't want Shinji coming back at all?" The loud slap against the girl's cheek stunned Asuka, Akagi and Maya. Maya especially since she'd slapped the girl._

"_How dare you, Pilot Sohryu? Doctor Akagi has no reason to do that at all. Not to Shinji and certainly not to you!"_

"_Then why was she ready to blow him to Kingdom Come during the Twelfth Angel, Lieutenant Ibuki?"_

_Sighing softly, Ritsuko replied, "I looked at the odds of him surviving based on the plug-suits' life-support systems capabilities and decided he was more than likely to be dead. But, I didn't expect him to defy those odds."_

"_Then you don't know Shinji very well, do you? He doesn't work with odds unless he really absolutely has to. He has a hunch, he goes with it. A tried and true method. Why don't you try it sometime?" Without giving Akagi a chance to retort, Asuka strode away, tears falling from her eyes._

'Oh, Shinji. Why'd I have to realize my feelings for you just before the Thirteenth Angel attacked? I should've realized it sooner, my darling _baka_. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you.' Letting out a sniff, Asuka turns toward Touji and smiles softly.

"How're you feeling today, 'Stomach'?" Before Touji can reply, Kensuke's alarmed voice pipes up.

"The 'Red Devil' is being nice to Touji? The Angels' victory is near! It's a sign of the apocalypse!" Before Asuka or Hikari can hit him, Rei does. Hard in his head. Only it makes him worse. "Another sign! Ayanami hitting people randomly! Ahh!" Running away from the group, dust rising in his tracks, Kensuke maintains his scream. "Everyone, run for your lives! The world is doomed!"

Rei can't help but sigh faintly in annoyance as she shakes her head. "I do not see why you associate yourself with Mr Aida, Pilot Suzuhara. He seems to be mentally unbalanced, given his obsession with the Military and the Evangelion Project."

"Yeah, he is. But he's also one of the best friends I've ever had. His being an otaku aside, he's actually fun to be around." Snorting, he adds, "As to his obsession with the Evangelion Project, I don't see why he's so hard up to pilot one."

"Maybe he's got a death wish of sorts." Hikari's suggestion causes an uneasy moment within the group. Only for the tension to be broken by the rumbling of a truck engine. Hikari notices the smile coming across her friend's face and asks, "What's with the smile, Asuka?"

"You'll see, Hikari. In three, two, one." At the last word, 'Stealth' pulls up beside the group and Asuka smiles widely, not wanting 'Highway' to see her inner pain. Only the glare she gets from him causes her to drop the façade, slightly. "Is everything okay, 'Highway'?"

"I know about Shinji vanishing into Unit 1, Ms Sohryu. You don't have to keep up a brave front."

"I do have to keep it up. Shinji wouldn't want me to show fear."

"No, he wouldn't. But you shouldn't have to shoulder the burden by yourself. Lighten your load a bit. How are you holding up? Honestly?"

Letting her façade drop fully, Asuka softly replies, "Just barely, truth be told. But, with my friends and Shinji's sister here, I think I'll make it."

"Sister, huh?" Touji and Hikari both blink their eyes in surprise at what Asuka said.

"Uh-huh. Rei Ayanami, meet Marshal 'Highway'. 'Highway', this is Rei Ayanami, Shinji's twin sister."

"Marshal."

"Ms Ayanami." His glare softening, he then asks, "If you're Shinji's sister, why isn't your last name Ikari?"

"It was the Commander's idea, Marshal. He wanted me to be as isolated from yet close to him as possible." Touji's jaw is dropped down to the ground, as is Hikari's, as both of them ponder Rei's words. Touji then recovers his jaw and collects himself.

"But, if you're Shinji's sister, why didn't he mention it at all?"

"He had no knowledge of it, Pilot Suzuhara. Nor had I until the Commander told me just before the Fourteenth Angel attacked. The Commander and I'd wanted to tell Asuka and Shinji together. However..."

"I get it, Rei. No need to drag it any further." Asuka then looks ahead and says, "I'll see you guys at school." As the redhead walks away from them, she starts sniffling sadly. 'Please, Shinji. Come back to me soon, my darling _baka_. I don't know how long I can hold up without hearing your voice.'

"Poor Asuka. Touji, I'm going to go ahead to keep her company."

"Sure, Hikari. I'll come with. Rei, how about you?"

"I think I'll keep my distance from Asuka until Shinji returns." Giving 'Stealth' an appraising glance, she thinks, 'So this is the truck Asuka was asking me about after the sync test resulting in Shinji's high score.' Concerned for her brother's friend, she asks, "Will you be alright, Pilot Suzuhara? Asuka can be quite abrasive."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's not like Asuka's called me worse in the past." Giving 'Highway' a glare, he remarks, "Don't think I've forgotten what you said at Matsushiro, buddy. Marshal or not, I'm giving you a knuckle sandwich once you get out of that rig. Later, though. Let's get going, Hikari."

"Right behind you, Touji." As the two walk away, Rei and 'Highway' both hear Hikari asking, "What'd he say anyway, Touji?" Touji's reply is barely audible, but Hikari's yell comes through alright. "HE SAID WHAT?" Touji manages to grab her by her midsection, with her screaming, "LET ME AT HIM, TOUJI!" In five minutes, Touji's able to get Hikari clear of her intended battle zone. Barely. As 'Highway' laughs out loud as the young couple heads away, Rei finds herself curious.

"What was it you said about Pilot Suzuhara, Marshal?"

"Oh, I just said that his head was harder than rebar-lined asphalt." Rei's eyes go wide before she starts giggling. With 'Highway' guffawing as well. "Believe me, where I came from, that's a good thing for a guy to have. Especially if you have to use your head in combat. Literally."

Rei's giggles soon take on a maddened tone of amusement. The merriment soon ends, however, when a familiar sound reaches the blue-haired girl's ears. The sound that she'd learned to fear the most. Fighting against Angels? That's her job. Associating with people both within and outside NERV? A little tricky, given her past isolation. Major Katsuragi's car? Hell on wheels.

'Highway' notices Rei's face go even paler than before and is about to ask when a blue sports car power-slides to park in front of 'Stealth'. Before he can ask Rei what the matter was, two strikingly-attractive women exit the car and walk toward the girl.

"Rei, aren't you supposed to be on your way to school? And who the heck is this?"

"I am, Major Katsuragi. However, I decided to give Asuka some space until Shinji returns. As for who the man is, Asuka identified him as Marshal 'Highway'. Unusual name aside, he seems to be pleasant to be around."

"So you're Kaji's girlfriend, huh?" Misato's blush tells 'Highway' all he needs to know. "He's a lucky man." Turning his attention to the other woman, he starts getting an uneasy feeling. For he sees questions in her eyes. Questions of scientific relevance. "You are?"

"Ritsuko Akagi, head scientist in charge of the Evangelion Project for NERV." Turning to Misato, she says, "You can Rei to school quicker in your car, Misato. Especially with the way you drive."

"Yeah, okay. But, will you be alright with 'Highway' here?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. After all, I have so many things to ask him." Misato gives her friend a nod and turns to Rei.

"Let's go, Rei. Don't want to be late, do we?" For an instant, she can swear she hears the girl nervously gulp.

"Very well, ma'am." Rei gives 'Stealth' a tentative glance and makes a decision. 'I'd like to learn to drive a truck after this is all over. If I still exist, that is.' Still uneasy about riding with Misato, she gets into the passenger seat and straps in as tightly as possible. By wrapping the seat belt around her body and the seat five times. 'That should be sufficient.'

Misato sees the girl fully-strapped in and shakes her head as she gets in, doing her seat belt once and yells, "LET'S GO!" The scream from the car's engine unites with Rei's own scream as the car speeds away. A chuckling Ritsuko breathes a sigh of relief as she turns to 'Highway'.

"So, you're the Marshal Commander Ikari told me about."

"I am, Doctor. What kind of questions do you have for me?"

"Ah. How refreshing. A man that gets right to the heart of the matter. First off, is this particular configuration standard for trucks where you came from?"

"Nope. Not really, anyway. Jetto, a guy I work with in my unit for example, his truck's configured differently."

"I see. But, why is the truck cab configured in this way?"

"It's a special reason. That's all I can tell you."

'Can or will, though? Still, it's a beautiful design.' Shaking her head, she asks, "Can we talk while we go? I gotta get to NERV HQ to work on retrieving Shinji."

"Sure. Hop in."

"Great!" Striding to the truck's passenger side, she opens the door and climbs up. Only to find she has to scrunch down to get in all the way. "I don't see how you can fit yourself in here."

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice, Doctor Akagi."

"Please Marshal. You can just call me Ritsuko."

"Okay, Ritsuko. You can just call me Highway." Ritsuko nods as she looks around the interior of the truck's cab, noting the required gear-shift and it's being automatic. Along with four levers right by the steering wheel.

"What are those levers for, Highway?"

"They're part of the truck's special reason, Ritsuko."

At Tokyo-3 High School, a shaky Rei exits Misato's car after undoing her restraints. The ride had been harrowing for the girl. First, they passed Touji, Hikari and Asuka. With Hikari trying to console the redhead and making progress from the looks of things.

They then passed Kensuke, who was panting on the sidewalk just a block from school. For some unknown reason, Rei found herself amused by the otaku's straits. The amusement soon turned to horror when Misato didn't even slow down to a stop when the Renault Alpine reached the school. Instead, she executed a power-slide. Just like in front of 'Highway's rig.

"Land. Glorious land." Getting onto her knees, Rei starts kissing the ground repeatedly before yelling, "I'm alive!"

Misato snorts before scoffing, thinking, 'I'm not that bad! She's overdoing it, for crying out loud!' Verbally, she then says, "I'll talk to you later, Rei. Want me to pick you up?"

"No thank you, ma'am. I checked the weather forecast and it said it'd be nice and sunny out. A nice day for a walk."

Misato snorts and asks, "Aren't they all? Well, I'm off!" As Misato speeds the Alpine away, she doesn't hear Rei's response.

"You're off, alright. Off what, though, I know not."

At NERV, hours later, Akagi and Maya are poring over Naoko Akagi's notes, trying to find where they went wrong the first time around. With Asuka's accusation in the minds of both women.

"Doctor, do you think she was out of line with what she said?"

"Yes, but she was distraught, Maya. She was well-within reason, but she should've known I couldn't do such a thing to Shinji."

"What about… what about what she said about your Mother? Failing to recover his Mother on purpose?"

"I can't really tell you off-hand, Maya. I mean, the notes did describe the proposed process and we followed them exactly. Given the state of our technology, he should've been back in time for dinner that night. But, we met with failure." Pausing to look up at the monitor, a wrapped Unit 1 on the screen, she softly remarks, "It does raise a possible reason. But we shouldn't judge. At least until we get Shinji back."

"Agreed. I don't want to imagine Asuka crying over losing someone she loves. Much like the Commander may have."

In the shadows, Gendo sighs and thinks, 'I certainly did, Lieutenant Ibuki. I even cried the night I sent Shinji away, wondering if I did the right thing.' Soundlessly walking away, Gendo waits until he gets to his office, softly, yet angrily, asking, "Is that what happened, Naoko? Did you fail to retrieve Yui on purpose? And now my boy has to go through the same thing? You must've been sick and twisted."

Going to his desk and opening the drawer, he brings out the picture and smiles fondly at the image before him. 'Times were happier back then, weren't they Yui? No Evangelion Project to worry about getting to operational status, no Angels or LCL to deal with. Just you, me and Shinji. Rei being created afterward was perhaps the closest I've been to being happy again. But, I know I won't be fully happy until you're back.'

Back with Ritsuko and Maya, the fake blond notices her protégé looking at her intently and asks, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you seem to be happy for some reason today."

"Oh, I just had some questions that were answered. But one still has yet to be answered." Thinking back, Ritsuko recalls what she'd asked 'Highway'. And his responses.

"_So, just how long have you been with the Marshals?"_

"_Going on twenty years now."_

"_You mentioned a unit. What kind of unit is it?"_

"_The 'Highwayman' unit? Well, we just prowl through the badlands, taking the law to the lawless."_

"_I bet you've seen your fair share of lawlessness and barbaric behavior."_

"_Oh yeah. I've seen a thing or two."_

"_I don't doubt that. Do you have a wife?"_

"_No, I don't. My work doesn't allow me time for having a family. Besides, who'd want a 'Highwayman' in their life if that Agent can't even be in a relationship?"_

'_You poor man.'_

Snapping out of it, she says, "Let's get to work, Maya."

"Right away, Doctor." When she sees a hand offering a cup of coffee, she turns to see the source and asks, "Who're you?"

"Highway. Coffee?" A stunned Maya accepts the coffee as 'Highway' turns toward Ritsuko. Second cup in hand. "Are you sure it's okay for me to be down here with you, Ritsuko? I wouldn't want to make trouble for you with the brass."

"It'll be fine, Highway. Commander Ikari seems to have gotten used to your presence here."

"Okay. If you say so. But I don't see how much use I'll be if I can't understand all the techno—babble and what not."

"As long as you make coffee this good, I won't have any complaints." Maya's voice has a hint of delight as she asks, "Do I taste a hint of chocolate mint in the coffee?"

"Yes. Matter of fact, it's my usual fare."

"Nice."

Inside the EVA, Shinji blinks and asks, _"Where am I at?"_

"_You're with me, Shinji."_ Shinji turns toward the feminine voice and sees a strikingly attractive woman wearing a plug suit like his. _"I missed you so much, my son."_

"_Mother?"_ At her nod, Shinji rushes forward into her arms, saying, _"I missed you too, Mother."_ Yui doesn't say anything more. She just relishes holding her son in her arms.

_Day 15_

"Okay. Let's try this now. Cross your fingers, Maya."

"You got it, Ritsuko. Asuka?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Please control yourself this time. That last slap hurt me more than it probably hurt you." Rubbing her hand softly, Maya adds, "You must've eaten steel before you came to Japan."

"Well, if I'm required to be tough as nails…" Asuka's implication provides some slight comic relief as Asuka thinks, 'Please, Shinji. Come back to me.' Upon feeling Misato's hand land softly on her shoulder, she says, "I'll try to control myself this time. Sorry about what I said, Doctor Akagi."

"No need to worry, Asuka. In a way, I understand what you were feeling." Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she then says, "Begin retrieval process." As the MAGI proceed, Ritsuko soon hears Maya's excited voice.

"I've got a lock-on!"

"Bring him in slowly. Med-crews are to stand-by until further instructed." Smiling sharply, she thinks, 'In your face, Mother! You gave up on just one attempt to retrieve Yui while we're hopefully getting him back on the second try! If we're lucky, we can get Yui back too!'

"How is it going, Ritsuko?" 'Highway's voice, along with his coffee mug-holding hand being jutted toward her, startles her slightly.

"So far, so good, Highway. But I've got cats at home that make more noise than you do."

"Oh, no! Oh, no! We're losing signature!" A second later, a dismayed Maya says, "We lost him. Again."

"Damn! Were we moving too slowly, Maya?"

"I think so. Shall we try again, only at a faster speed?"

"No. We need to figure out a way to do it steadily yet quickly. Can't rush this otherwise the only thing of him we'll get is a bowl of soup." Sighing sadly, she adds, "We did find a sniff of the right way, but it didn't succeed." Highway's distraught face prompts her to add, "It wasn't your fault, Highway. It's very technical, but basically his spirit's dwindling in there."

"If you say so, Ritsuko. But, just the same, I better position myself with the Pilots." Sighing sadly as the man walks over to join a distraught Asuka, Ritsuko feels a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"You came close though, Ritsu. That should count for something." Misato's encouraging words get Ritsuko to smile. "No matter how many tries it takes, bring Shinji back to us. Please. I miss Shinji's cooking." Misato's comment, however, was heard by a certain redhead that decides to put in her wiseacre two cents.

"As do I. Misato's cooking is just not fit for human consumption. If anything, it should and could be used as an anti-Angel weapon!"

"Asuka!"

"Well, it should be!" As the two bicker back and forth, Touji and 'Highway' both chortle in sheer amusement.

As he chortles, 'Highway' turns toward Kaji and asks, "Is her cooking really that bad?"

"I'll put it to you like this. If you want to commit gastrointestinal suicide, you won't find a better method to do so. But she's so used to it, so Misato must have a cast-iron stomach."

On his perch in the Command Podium, Gendo smirks as he thinks, 'Mental note: Analyze potential of using Major Katsuragi's cooking as a weapon against the Angels. Top priority once Shinji returns.'

_Before the retrieval attempt_

Inside the core of the EVA, Shinji listens intently to Yui as she explains._ "Syncing with you simply was not enough, Shinji. So I brought you in for a little visit after that monster's defeat." _Shinji looks around and sees their surroundings change into a peaceful park.

"_Wow. How'd you do that?"_ Yui gives Shinji a soft chuckle before beeping his nose.

"_You'll never know how much I missed doing that. As for how, in this realm, anything thought of can become a reality."_

"_Anything thought of, huh?"_

At her nod, Shinji concentrates and the scene soon changes to Misato's apartment. A nude Asuka getting pumped as she's sitting on a chair. With Shinji pumping into her and Asuka crying out in delight. The scene then changes to the NERV pool, with Shinji and Asuka both in the water of the shallow end. With Asuka face up in the water, smiling in glee as Shinji pumps into her.

"_What do you know? It actually works."_ Just as quickly, though, the sexy scenes vanish. _"Hey! What gives, Mom?"_

"_I could do without knowing about your sex fantasies, Shinji."_ Yui's comment has a hint of scolding, yet amusement within. _"But, if you do engage in sexual congress with that girl, whoever she is, be sure to use a condom. I'm too young to be a grandmother!"_

"_It's a little late, Mom. Even more, I don't think Asuka will give me a choice in the matter. See, she wants to have a baby."_

"_Asuka, huh? Wait a minute. That girl you jumped Unit-1 into the volcano to save? That's Asuka?"_

"_That she is."_

"_She sure is a pretty girl."_

"_Yeah. She is and then some."_ Yui's giggles cause Shinji to blush lightly before sighing sadly. _"It's been so long, Mother. I don't even know where to start."_

"_Perhaps if I tell you why I brought you in here, aside from visiting with me. Would you like that?"_

"_Yeah. But, I can't stay long though. Father still needs me to fight the Angels."_ Shinji soon wishes he hadn't said that last part. For he sees Yui frown both sadly and angrily.

"_I saw that Gendo got you involved in this madness. You should know the only reason why he summoned you here was because he had a hunch that you'd be able to pilot EVA-1."_ Yui then smirks as she adds, _"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the nut tree. You're like your Father except for one thing."_

"_Yeah? What's that?"_

"_You don't have a tendency to get into brawls in bars like he did and likely still does."_ Shinji finds himself curious and sits down, with Yui joining him.

"_What was he like when you met him, anyway?"_

"_Ah. Gendo Rokubungi." _Shinji's puzzled blink prompts her to lightly chuckle._ "That was his name before he tacked my surname onto his. At first, I thought he was a bit of a ruffian, with all the brawls he'd gotten into. But he soon turned out to be intelligent and kind. He only got rough when he saw no way out of situations he'd found himself in."_

A flash around them interrupts her before she can go any further. Shinji saw the flash as well and gulps.

"_What just happened, Mother?"_

"_They just tried retrieving you, Shinji."_

Back in the real world three hours later, Hikari and Asuka are walking back to Hikari's apartment, with Touji in tow. The tall youth decided to try visiting with his younger sister with Hikari and Asuka. Much to his surprise, the two of them hit it off quite well. When his sister asked Asuka if she had a boyfriend yet, Asuka smiled, blushed and told her she did. Causing Touji's presence much to the redhead's protests. Touji's retort?

"I ain't letting my friend's lady go anywhere unguarded. You know what he'd do to me if something happened to you while he's out and he finds out upon his coming back? He'd punch me. Right in the face."

"You? But, you're taller than Shinji."

"That's true. But believe me when I tell you he hits hard for such a meek guy."

"Okay. Why'd he hit you?"

"I gave him a free shot sometime after I punched him for getting my little sister hurt when the Third Angel committed suicide." Touji then snorts, asking, "Then again, aren't they all committing suicide by facing up against the EVAs?"

"Shinji said the same thing, more or less." Asuka giggles and adds, "He's right, you know. Those Angels are committing suicide. In the dumbest ways. But, I think they have yet to discover suicide by Misato's cooking." Asuka's giggles at that are soon curtailed by Hikari.

"Asuka! Major Katsuragi can't be that bad in the kitchen!"

"Why else would Shinji be the usual cook, Hikari? I mean, he's in his element when he's cooking. Best part is, his food's actually fit for human consumption."

"Yeah, well, I'll believe that when I taste Major Katsuragi's cooking before I judge it."

"Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll be sure to tell the makers of your grave marker you want those words as your epitaph."

"That's not funny, Asuka!"

"I'm being deadly serious, Hikari. Misato's cooking should come with a Surgeon General's warning. 'Warning: Eating Misato's cooking will be extremely hazardous or deadly to your health as it is considered to be bio-warfare. Avoid eating at all costs'. That woman has no place in the kitchen. At all."

_Day 20_

"Sure looks a lot better than it did when they first brought it back in."

"I'll say it does, Touji." Asuka soon sees Touji looking at Unit 1 from a peculiar angle and asks, "What in the name of _Gott_ are you doing?"

"If you look at it from the side, Unit 1 kinda looks like a one-eyed, one-horned purple people eater. You know. Like the song." Asuka goes over to join him, looks and gasps before chuckling in amusement.

"You're right. It does. But, it doesn't even have long hair, though. Like in the song."

"Hey, it doesn't need any hair as long as it's got one eye, one horn, is purple and eats people."

"EVA-1 did not eat Shinji, 'Stooge'. It just dismantled him on a cellular level. That's all. Besides, it does have two eyes."

"I don't sweat the minor details, 'Red Devil'. You shouldn't, either."

Up on his perch, as the two bicker back and forth, Gendo can't help but think about that aspect before chuckling in amusement. Unable to help himself, 'Highway' begins humming the song just as Ritsuko and Maya try again. The humming soon becomes contagious. With everyone starting to sing out loud. Touji and Asuka joining in reluctantly.

As they work, Maya and Ritsuko struggle to maintain their professional bearing and are close to success when the retrieval process stops suddenly. Touji and Asuka are angered by that and Touji starts yelling out loud.

"You may not have long hair, but you are a one-eyed, one-horned purple people eater! You've had Shinji long enough. So either you cough him up or shit him out! Right fuckin' now! You hear me? Right fuckin' now, you sack of shit!"

Inside the core, Yui hears Touji's words, as does Shinji, and the woman rolls her eyes.

"_And he's one of your best friends, Shinji?"_

"_Yeah. He is." _Yui snorts at that in disbelief and Shinji then says, _"That's the way he's always been, Mom."_

"_He needs to learn some manners."_

Back outside, Touji is scowling when Asuka suddenly feels dizzy. Noticing her swaying lightly, 'Highway' moves to keep her from falling over.

He then asks, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I am, 'Highway'. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"I take it you'll be sleeping well when Shinji's back in your arms again." Asuka's red blush tells him and Touji all they need to know.

Turning back to Unit 1, Touji then says, "Asuka's not sleeping well because her husband's not here! With her! Give him back!" It takes five Section 2 men to calm Touji down and only 'Highway' to carry a blushing, passed-out Asuka to the Infirmary under Doctor Akagi's orders.

_Day 25_

"Okay. If we can avoid the wiseacre comments and other nonsense until afterward, we can now proceed. Marshal 'Highway', Touji, this means you both as well, busters." Hikari's voice is filled with amused authority as she stands with Asuka on the cage floor. "Doctor Akagi, you're up."

Akagi looks toward Gendo and sees him struggling to keep from laughing out loud. For to him, this is the funniest thing he'd seen yet. Next to the 'Purple People Eater' incident, that is.

Sighing, the woman then says, "Thank you, Miss Horaki. Let's begin the retrieval."

As the process begins, Asuka unsteadily holds Hikari's hand while gently stroking her belly. Her 'visit' to the Infirmary five days prior had been most informative. Asuka told Hikari and decided to wait until Shinji was back with her before she said anything more. But her thoughts at times would involve Rei.

Rei had been keeping her distance for the past few weeks, spending the time studying 'Stealth' intently when not in school, or NERV. Trying to figure out why the truck had that strange appearance. Of course, Ritsuko having had met 'Highway' the same day after Rei had and started grilling him. All of which cut into Rei's research time about the unusual truck. Which also gave Asuka a faint sense of hope, as she felt bad about that day.

Asuka had tried making up with her, but Rei had always told her, simply, "Not until Shinji returns. Then, and only then, will we speak further." Before Asuka can ask her about the possibility of Shinji not returning, she'd also said, "He will return. We just need to hold out and hope. As Major Katsuragi said that day, 'As long as there's life, there's hope'. Keep your hope, Pilot Sohryu."

'Not exactly easy when it's dwindling day by day though, Wondergirl.' Asuka sighs with that thought and watches the graphs intently. 'Mrs Ikari, please, if you're keeping my _baka_ in there with you just to torment me, stop it now. Please. I love your son and he loves me.'

Inside the EVA, Yui can see a teary-eyed Asuka watching the graphs and considers letting Shinji go back. She then decides against it, as she's not yet done catching up with Shinji. She was pleased that he'd learned to play the cello and was a skilled cook. Sighing sadly, she turns back to Shinji.

"_I'm sorry, Shinji. But I can't let you go back just yet. There are some things you need to know still."_

"_Like what, Mom?"_

"_What your Father has in mind, SEELE and the Angels."_

"_What do you mean, Mom? What does Father have in mind? Who's SEELE? What more is there about the Angels?"_ Shinji soon wishes he hadn't asked that.

Back outside, Asuka and Hikari are distraught at yet another failure. Yet, for Asuka, that feeling soon turns into raging fury as she turns toward Misato.

"Next time we try getting Shinji back, bring your curry surprise, Misato! One way or the other, Shinji's coming back to us! Whether Unit 1 likes it or not!"

The eyebrows on Gendo and Ritsuko's faces both go up in shock. With them thinking, 'She's really pissed. To use that 'cooking' in that manner, she'd have to be!'

Back inside the EVA, Yui lets out a light gulp while Shinji sighs out a light snicker. _"I'd better get to filling you in before the next retrieval. I don't know how Unit 1 would react to Misato's cooking if it's that bad. Nor do I want to find out."_

"_Yeah, Mom. Let's get started. Once trying Misato's cooking is enough to convince me it's suitable as a torture means. If not a cruel method of execution."_

Back outside the EVA, Misato sneezes. Repeatedly. With Kaji by her side, stifling his snickers. 'Highway' doing the same, not wanting to risk Misato's wrath. An hour later, Asuka is at the store she had dragged Shinji off to. Intent on finding him a Speedo, when she comes across a familiar salesperson.

"Hoju, hello."

"Hello again, Miss." Looking around and frowning, he asks, "Where is the young man you were here with last time?"

"He's at work and will be for a while." In her mind, she thinks, 'It's kinda close enough to the truth.'

"Very good. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"Yeah. A Speedo for Shinji. Blue if you got it."

"But of course. Do you happen to recall his size?"

"Yes. He wears a size '25' waist."

"That's pretty thin. Doesn't he eat at all?"

"He does when he can. Which is not very often, though."

"I see." Leading her over to the racks of swimsuits, he asks, "Any particular kind, Miss?"

"Just something that fits him, to define him as a man. That's all I need." Hoju gives a light gulp as he catches her implication. Her eyes quickly light up as she spots what she has in mind. "That'll work."

_Day 31_

"Okay. I think we're ready now. Misato, is your curry surprise ready?"

"Yeah, it is, Asuka."

"Great." Turning her attention to Unit 1, she then says, "Listen here, you. Either give Shinji back to us this time or we're going to feed you Misato's curry surprise to force him out of you. And he'd better be in good health. Because if he's not, you'll be force fed curry surprise for the rest of the war or until you are dead." Giving Akagi a nod, she says, "Go ahead, Doc."

'She's scary when she's like this!' Before they can get started, though, the entry plug starts coming out. "The entry plug! Stop it! He's not been retrieved yet!" But her words are too late. For once the plug's fully ejected, the hatch opens up, spilling out LCL and Shinji's plug suit. Followed by a despondent wail.

"SHINJI! _NEIN_!" Asuka races forward, screaming in agony. Dropping to her knees, she picks up Shinji's plug suit, feeling like a widow that had just lost the love of her life. Clutching it close to her, she screams out, her words a mixture of Japanese and German.

"You asked for it! You killed _my baby's Father_! Now you're going to eat curry surprise!" Looking toward the gathering, she yells, "Misato! Feed _this fucking asshole_!"

Inside the EVA, Yui gasps in horror at what the redhead had said. _"Shinji, you better go. Now!"_

"_What about you, though?"_

"_I can be retrieved another time. Particularly after the war's over with."_ Giving Shinji a soft hug, she says, _"Take good care of her, Shinji. She loves you."_

"_I know, Mother. I love her too."_ And with that, Shinji starts making his way out of the EVA. Just as he exits her sight, Yui's eyes go wide at Asuka's words.

"_I'm going to become a grandmother far too soon."_

Back outside the EVA, five seconds have passed since Shinji's plug-suit came out of EVA 1 and Asuka's announcement. Before Misato can move to do so, however, a glow comes from Unit 1's mid-section and Shinji comes spilling out onto the catwalk. Unable to believe her eyes, Asuka tentatively crawls toward him until she sees him breathing.

"He's alive! Come quickly! _Schnell_!" Racing toward Shinji on her knees, she quickly reaches him and ginger puts Shinji's head onto her lap. Tears of joy falling from her eyes, she looks up at Unit 1 and scowls, saying, "You got off lucky. Do this again and you'll be sorry! _Understand?_" Without waiting for a reply, as she didn't really expect one, she sets her loving gaze onto Shinji's face. "Welcome home, _my love_. I missed you. So much."

"Asuka?" Shinji's weak voice gets a happy sob from the lovely German as she gently strokes his head.

"_Ja_. It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I just got crapped out of an EVA. Only on the wrong side, though."

"Yeah. If anything, it looked like the EVA was giving birth to you."

"I'd think that being born once is quite enough, you know." Asuka's giggles at that as she softly kisses Shinji become contagious until she becomes serious.

"Shinji, I'd wanted to tell you when you got back. But, when I saw the plug eject and your plug suit come out without you in it, I lost it. I'd felt like I'd just become a widow even though we haven't gotten married."

"Asuka, you're not making any sense." He can only blink when she speaks in German. 'What the heck she just say?'

Seeing him blink, Asuka giggles again and adds, "I better teach you to speak German, silly Shinji. I'm pregnant, my love."

His eyes going wide, he asks, "How long?"

"A month. Our first time together, too."

"How long was I in there?"

"Same. Shinji, I was so scared!" Lightly slapping his shoulder, she says, "You ever do that again, I'm going in there after you. _Understand?_"

"I definitely need to learn to speak German." Asuka giggles at that as the Med-crew comes up to them. With 'Highway' in tow. One of the Med-techs frowns down at her snuggling up to Shinji before making his presence known.

"Pilot Sohryu, you are required to move out of the way so we can do our job."

"Just leave them both be, man. She hadn't seen him in a month."

"Butt out, Marshal. This is our job. Your job until you go back to wherever you came from is as 'Mr Coffee' according to Doctor Akagi. I do not recognize your authority. Hasoki, Gauroka, move her out of the way."

"_Nein_! I'm not letting him out of my arms or sight for even one minute! If you think otherwise, you're fucking nuts!" When she feels two sets of arms working to separate her from Shinji, she yells out, "_NO_!_ NO_!_ NO_! _YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES_!"

"Enough!" At the sound of Gendo's shout, the crew-members trying to pull Asuka away from Shinji freeze. Hoping he'll talk sense into the fiery redhead. "Sikosa, if the Second Child wants to stay with the Third Child, she is entitled to do so. She is having his baby, after all. For crying out loud, he just came back to her. Do you really want her to suffer a miscarriage due to immense stress resulting from being pulled apart from the man she loves?" Turning his attention to 'Highway' he goes on.

"Marshal 'Highway' may be outside of his jurisdiction, but he does have some authority here given his true job and the fact he's searching for a fugitive. Being 'Mr Coffee' is simply his way of helping out in any way possible."

'Is that really my Father talking? Or is he planning something?'

"Okay. She wants him to stay in her arms while we take him to the Infirmary, she can. But they'll have to sit up on the stretcher." Asuka nods at that and helps Shinji get onto the stretcher, a sheet covering his lower body. "Doctor Akagi, we'll see you there, ma'am."

'You better believe you will. Along with Misato's curry surprise. Heheheheheheh!' Turning to her college friends, Akagi asks, "Coming or do you have other plans?"

"We kinda have other plans, Ritsu. You need anything from me?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'd like to borrow your curry pot."

Kaji's eyes go wide, as do Misato's, as he asks, "Wouldn't that violate your oath as a Doctor? To do no harm? Misato's cooking should be banned by the Geneva Convention."

"Just for that, Kaji, you're eating ramen tonight before sex."

'Didn't need to hear that at all!' Gendo looks over at Fuyutsuki and sees the former professor's trying to keep from bursting into laughter. "Everything amuses you these days, don't they?"

"I gotta get my comedy fix from somewhere, Gendo."

"Ah yes."

Down in the Infirmary thirty minutes later, Asuka is snuggled tightly into Shinji until she feels him moving off of the stretcher.

"Shinji?"

"Don't worry, Asuka." Standing in front of her, he smiles softly as he gently strokes her dress-covered breast before he undoes the bows on her shoulder straps. "Just wanting to try something new."

'Hmm, I definitely like this version of Shinji!' Feeling playful, Asuka spreads her legs, showing Shinji how happy she is to see him again. As in the lack of panties. "Like what you see, Shinji?"

"Yeah. Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your usual sundress?"

"No, you haven't. How sexy do I look?" The reply she gets from him isn't verbal.

His face ducking underneath her skirt, he sticks his tongue into her womanhood. With Asuka softly biting her right index finger to keep from screaming out in ecstasy as he laps her petals.

'_Mein Gott in Himmel_! As if being pumped was great, this is good too! Pregnant by a month, too!'

The feeling of Shinji's tongue leaving her womanhood ends her thoughts and she looks in time to see Shinji smiling softly as his member enters her. Gently clasping her hips, Shinji soon settles into a rhythm that's enough to make Asuka see spots minutes later.

"Shinji, Shinji, SHINJI!"

As they both orgasm, Asuka can feel Shinji's sperm flooding into her impregnated womb and smiles before realizing something important.

'I built up my life to be the best EVA Pilot ever since I was selected. Now that I am and have found someone that'll love me, I can't Pilot anymore because I'm preggers. Or, at least until this little one's born. But, the War's probably going to be over by that time. Is it worth sacrificing my goal and all my hard work?' Glancing at Shinji and seeing him gaze upon her with concern in his eyes, she comes to a decision.

'It is worth it. But, I'll ask Doctor Akagi all the same how long I have until I'm unfit for Piloting.' Feeling Shinji's lips onto hers, she starts moaning as they kiss passionately. 'I've missed these lips so much.' Ending the kiss, she says, "When we get done here, Shinji, we have a lot of catching up to do. And what better way than 'catch-up sex' to make up for all the time we missed?"

"Sounds good to me, Asuka. And I know the first place for us to start." Whispering into her ear, he says, "I may not know how to swim, but we can at least have sex in the shallow end."

"Hmm, I like that. I like that so much, I got you a welcome home gift several days ago. I put it in my locker for safe keeping. Also for a place we can have sex during our 'catch-up' time."

"I'm afraid you'll have to talk about that after Shinji's check-up, you two." Ritsuko's voice has a tone of amusement within as she goes on. "Much as I know how you two feel about each other, there's a time and place for that kind of talk and activity. Right now and here is not it. Got it?" Asuka and Shinji both look at each other before blushing as Shinji pulls out of Asuka's love canal. With Shinji's sperm seeping out.

"Yes, Doctor." Their united reply amuses Ritsuko to no end, causing the woman to chuckle as both of them laugh sheepishly.

Shinji then gulps and tentatively asks, "How long have you been standing there, Doctor?"

"Oh, just long enough to see you giving Asuka a creampie." She then chuckles, saying, "As if she wasn't pregnant enough, you try to knock her up even more." That, of course, stirs up a big load of tension. Remembering what she wanted to ask, Asuka then breaks the tension.

"Doctor Akagi, how long do I have until I'm unfit to Pilot? Also, what kind of effects will the LCL have on the baby?"

"A month, maybe two, Asuka. That is if you do nothing strenuous during that time. As for LCL's effects, I'm fairly sure there are no ill effects, even though there hasn't been any research done. So, just to be safe, try reducing your exposure to LCL as much as possible. That means no more sync tests, light sorties only. With Shinji backing you up."

"Well, I see nothing wrong with that. But, I don't want to take any chances. One more fight or month, whichever comes first. That'll be that. Even if an Angel comes after that time, I'm to be considered off the roster. Agreeable?" Ritsuko gives her a smile as she nods before going serious.

"Agreeable. But, are you sure, Asuka? Ever since you were selected, you wanted to pilot. You even thrived on it."

"I know, Doctor." Sighing sadly, she says, "I just want one more clean Angel kill with no danger to my love, our baby and me. If that can happen before I go onto Maternity leave, I'll be happy. Of course, given the joy I'm feeling…" Stroking her still-slender belly, Asuka smirks lightly. "You get the picture, right?"

"Oh yes. All too well."

The woman then proceeds to check over Shinji thoroughly. As she does so, she asks Asuka random questions. Some of them are easy to answer. Others not so much as they embarrass both of the teen Pilots. Such as…

"Was it painful when Shinji first entered you?"

"Did your first time result in a creampie?"

"Were you intending to be impregnated when you had sex without protection?"

"How many times did you both orgasm?"

"How many times have you had sex?"

Shinji and Asuka can both feel their faces heating up from their blushes. Then, just when they think they'd combust spontaneously, Ritsuko finishes her exam. Happiness in her tone.

"Congratulations, Shinji. Clean bill of health. Asuka, I'm going to set up an appointment for you with an OB-GYN to take place next week to see how well the fetus is developing."

"Thank you, Doctor." Asuka gives her a nod as the fake blond brings up a spare set of Shinji's school uniform. Shinji hears Asuka giggling in disbelief and shrugs. "I had it in my locker, just in case I needed something other than my plug suit to wear outside of the Geofront."

"Was this before or after we got together?"

"Before, Asuka." Asuka purrs at him seductively before kissing him softly.

"I love how you were prepared. But I can hardly wait to see how what I got you fits on you. Before… oops. Sorry, Doctor Akagi." The woman just waves it off before winking with a smirk and leaving the two alone. Asuka's face soon takes on a look of mischief as she remarks, "You know, we haven't finished our post-sex snuggle session. Want to finish it now or when we get back to Misato's?"

"We can do it when we get back to Misato's. Because for right now, I'm in the mood for some 'swimming lessons'. If you catch my drift." Shinji's words get a seductive smirk from the redhead as she 'helps' him put his uniform on. Sans underwear, of course. While she does so, Shinji asks her 'the question'. Her reply is a very passionate kiss that soon becomes another copulation session.

In his office, two hours later, Gendo sees Fuyutsuki entering. "Professor."

"Commander." Upon seeing Gendo rise and cross to a liquor cabinet, smiling widely, he asks, "Went that well, did it?"

"Indeed. Shinji is back, the Second Child is in better spirits and I still can't believe I'm becoming a grandfather. Where are Shinji and Asuka at, anyway?" Before the man can reply, a loud scream filled with joy resounds throughout NERV.

Forty-five minutes prior

Shinji and Asuka finish changing into their swimsuits. Asuka's guess for Shinji's first swimsuit proved to be accurate. For it's a perfect fit. Asuka casts a glance over to the scuba gear in the locker room's corner and sighs sadly.

'It's too bad I can't scuba dive with Shinji during his swimming lessons. Maybe after this little one's born we can.' She soon feels Shinji wrapping his arms around her from behind, his erection against her rear end. 'Of course, this does feel very good.'

"You okay, _koishii_? You look a little sad about something." Asuka smiles at Shinji's use of a Japanese term of affection and elects to return serve.

"I am, _koibito_. I'm just wishing I could use the scuba gear today so we can include scuba lessons for you. Another time, perhaps. After the baby's born."

"Yeah. We can do that another time, Asuka-_chan_."

"Oh, Shinji-_kun_." Giving him a happy smile, she switches to German and adds, "_I love you, _Shinji."

In the NERV pool, minutes later, Asuka is teaching Shinji to dog paddle and to tread water. When he makes good progress, she then decides to teach him to swim underwater. So, staying in the shallow end, she gets Shinji to go down with her.

Once they're facing each other underwater, she's aware of her long red hair floating around her. Along with Shinji kissing her passionately. Giving him a smile after their first underwater kiss, she returns the kiss with equal fervor. From there, they surface. Shinji then strips off his suit and Asuka removes hers before ducking down underwater to suck on his manhood. Within two minutes, he's rock hard.

Coming back to the surface, Asuka wraps her arms around him just as he clasps her hips. Lifting her up, he brings her down onto his manhood and begins pumping. Wrapping her legs around his lower body, she softly releases him so she can lie on her back on the water's surface. Giving him a glee-filled smile, she starts to feel her orgasm starting to build. Within minutes, she feels her orgasm starting.

"OH SHINJI! KNOCK UP YOUR REDHEADED MERMAID OF A FIANCEE EVEN MORE!" Feeling his sperm flood into her womb, Asuka can't help but sigh happily. 'Pool being a good love-making spot. Big check!'

Back in the office, a sweatdropping Gendo looks over toward Fuyutsuki and sighs.

"On second thought, I don't even want to know."

"Nor do I, sir. Should we give them time to finish their carnal activities?"

"Yeah. How much though, I don't know. So, for now, get me Agent Kaji and Marshal 'Highway', if you please, Professor."

"Sure. Any particular reason why?"

"Yes. It's time for Kaji to disappear."

"I see. And Marshal 'Highway's role is to be?"

An enigmatic chuckle comes from Gendo's mouth as he goes on. "You needn't worry, Professor. The less you know, the safer you'll be."

"Yes sir. Anything more?"

"Yes. Matter of fact, there is. It's time I conferred with Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi about Matsushiro."

"Does the Major need to know about…"

"No, she doesn't. If what I have in mind is to work, she's to be kept in the dark."

"By your order, sir." Pausing, he then asks, "Any other business?"

"Yeah. I need you to arrange a little something special before the day's out. Hopefully, those two can keep from being carnal with each other long enough to hear me out."

An hour later, after Gendo had met with the people requested by him, Shinji and Asuka come up to his office. Only to see a smiling Rei waiting for them both. Asuka bolts forward and wraps the girl in a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry I stormed off like that, Wondergirl."

"No need to. If anything, I should apologize for bringing up a painful thought."

"No, Rei. You said what you had to." Turning toward Shinji, she adds, "Let's go see what the Commander wants, Shinji."

"Sure, Asuka." As the two walk in, Shinji soon notices they're not going in alone. "Ayanami?"

"Yes, Pilot Ikari?"

"What's going on?"

"The Commander requested my presence. Along with yours and Pilot Sohryu's." Shinji considers it before shrugging and giving Asuka a wicked grin. With Asuka returning the grin. Rei notices them grinning and sighs, thinking, 'I just hope they're not planning on copulating in Father's office. In front of Father, no less. He may have approved of their relationship, but that's as far as it goes.'

As they approach the desk, they all see Gendo smiling widely. No malicious intent, but purely evil joy. "Shinji, Asuka, I can't begin to tell you how glad I am to see you both here."

Shinji and Asuka both look at each other before Shinji asks, "Why is that, Father?"

"Ah! Excellent question, Shinji. Two things you are to be informed about. First, the matter about yourself and Pilot Sohryu."

"Sir?" Turning to each other, they both smile instead of blushing at having spoken in sync.

Seeing them smiling at each other, he hides an amused smile and asks, "Do you recall what I said to you the time you were in Shinji's Hospital room while he was unconscious, Pilot Sohryu? After the botched sync test?"

"Yes sir. You said you could arrange… you can't possibly mean?"

"I do, indeed. As of today, by the authority vested in me by the UN as Commander of NERV, you are both Mr and Mrs Ikari. A copy of the certification has been put into your files, along with those of the Japanese Government." Upon seeing them pale in shock, he goes on. "I heard your scream, earlier. For that matter, I think all of NERV here heard you." Asuka's blush is quickly joined by Shinji's as Rei giggles.

Gendo's barely able to contain his glee as he goes on. "No need to thank me. But I'd ask that you not show your status around until after the war. At which time, you can both have a public ceremony. But, if you'd like to exchange vows, you can do so now." Asuka and Shinji both recover their wits in time for Gendo to cut them off before they can say anything more.

"As for the second thing…" His voice trailing off as he looks over at Rei, he chickens out. "It is important, but I don't know how well you'll take it."

"Father, if I may." Rei's soft voice stuns Shinji and Gendo both as the blue-haired girl goes on. "If you wish to hate me for what I'm about to say, Shinji, I wouldn't blame you one bit."

"Why would I hate you? Wait, did you call my Father 'Father'? As in your Father? I'm your brother?"

"In that order, because I was a product of genetic engineering after Mother vanished into Unit 1. Yes, I did. He is my Father as well. Correct, you are my brother. Twin brother, in fact." Gendo's eyebrows lift slightly before they go back down.

'In a way, that is pretty accurate. She just left out one key detail.' He then turns his attention toward Shinji as the young man gives her a brotherly embrace.

"I don't care if you were created in a test tube, Rei. You're still my sister. But, if you were from a test tube, then how… a rapid aging process. It's gotta be!"

'He's fairly bright.' Clearing his throat, Gendo says, "Correct, Shinji. Three months after I sent you away, I found a sample of your Mother's hair and enlisted the help of a genetics specialist to make some alterations. In essence, creating your twin sister."

"Then I guess we have some catching up to do." Rei gives her brother a soft nod before turning to Asuka.

"What will you do, considering your state of gestation, Asuka?"

"I'm keeping myself on the roster until next month. Thinking of, Shinji, when the next Angel attacks, will you please fight alongside me? Once more before I go onto Maternity leave?" Asuka's question gets a smile from Shinji.

"Asuka, I'd like nothing better than to do so." Giving her a tender kiss, he grins lightly as she wraps her arms around him. In the background, Gendo and Rei glance at each other and chuckle lightly in bemusement.

'A couple that battles together stays or dies together! Hopefully, it'll be the former!' His musing at the end, Gendo clears his throat. Causing Shinji and Asuka to stop their kiss, blushing as they do so.

"We are done now. Dismissed, Pilots." Shinji, Asuka and Rei all nod before exiting the office. The knowledge puzzling them.

Meanwhile, SEELE is up in arms. Kiel most of all.

"Ikari has proven himself to be foolishly reckless in regards to the scenario."

"I agree, Kiel, but what can we do?"

"First, we get information 2. Get hold of Agent Kaji and instruct him to bring Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki to us. 3, your role is to monitor the area around us. Just in case of a double-deal by Kaji. Of course, he's about to outlive his usefulness, anyway. So we'll simply kill him or we can get Ikari to do so."

"I vote Ikari as the one to kill Kaji. As a test of loyalty to SEELE."

"Very good, 4. 2 and 3?"

"Ikari." 2 and 3's lack of delay impress Kiel to no end.

"All others, let your votes be known." Once they've spoken, Kiel says, "Very well. It's been decided. Kaji is to die at the hands of Gendo Ikari. This conference is adjourned."

That night, as Shinji and Asuka make love with each other in the apartment, Misato and Kaji do the same in Kaji's apartment. Sweaty and panting, Misato climbs off of Kaji, smiling gleefully.

"Oh, I've missed doing that."

"As have I, Misa." Reaching for a cigarette, he feels her hand softly stopping him.

"Don't, please. I don't want that smell coming up ever again as a memory, Ryoji."

"Okay, I won't smoke." Reaching down to his pants pocket, he brings out a small case and gives it to her. "Misato, my time here's almost over. I've compiled what I can find here onto the contents of this case. It's password protected, but you shouldn't have any trouble figuring it out. After all, you're both bright and beautiful." Misato's blush at the words soon fades as her facial features turn to dismay.

"You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"

"You know me, Misato. What do you think?" Misato smirks at him before giving her reply.

"If you do something stupid, you better be sure to survive it so I can strangle you afterward."

"I'll do what I can, my dear." Kaji then gives Misato a tender kiss, intent on one more round.

Author's Notes: This chapter was fairly long, so I'll stop while I'm ahead. But, fear not, for in the tradition of one of the great writers on my fave list, I'm including an omake. I hope you enjoy it, gunman.

OMAKE

"Sure looks a lot better than it did when they first brought it back in."

"I'll say it does, Touji." Asuka soon sees Touji looking at Unit 1 from a peculiar angle and asks, "What in the name of _Gott _are you doing over there?"

"If you look at it from the side, Unit-1 kinda looks like a one-eyed, one-horned purple people eater. You know. Like the song." Asuka goes over to join him, looks and gasps before chuckling in amusement.

"You're right, it does. But, it doesn't even have long hair."

"Hey, it doesn't need any hair as long as it's got one eye, one horn, is purple and eats people."

"EVA 1 did not eat Shinji, Stooge! It just dismantled him on a cellular level! That's all! Besides, it does have two eyes!"

"I don't sweat the minor details, 'Red Devil'. You shouldn't, either."

Up in his position, as the two bicker, Gendo is struck by an inspired thought.

"Fuyutsuki, see if you can get Doctor Akagi to find a way to cover Unit 1 with long purple hair and cover one of the Unit's eyes." His eyes alit with long-forgotten mischief, he adds, "Once Shinji's been recovered, for the next battle, we can play the song as it would be quite relevant."

"You can't possibly be serious, sir."

"Oh, but I am." Without further hesitation, Gendo starts humming the song. Causing Fuyutsuki to palm his face in amused exasperation.

'He is serious. Yui, what did you ever see in this man? He's nuts!'


	8. Chapter 8

After the Volcano 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This is the tensest chapter to date. Since I didn't like what happened to Kaji, thought I'd throw in an alternate wrinkle. Along with a variation of the battle against the Fifteenth Angel and a startling twist. Hope you enjoy!

Five days later, as Shinji and Asuka walk to school with Rei, the newlywed teens both ponder telling their friends about it. Shinji then shrugs and loops his arm into Asuka's, eliciting a joyous blush from his red-haired bride.

"I thought your Father said for us to keep it under wraps, _baka_ husband."

"I just wanted to see how it feels before we got to school, lovely wife." Rei's titters in the background get a grin from Shinji before he frowns. "Rei, are you happy with where you live at?"

"It is the residence assigned to me by Father, Shinji."

"But, it's a rundown dump. It may have been the gem of it's heyday, but now it's a hazardous site waiting to come down. Either by nature or mechanical force. The locks don't even work. I'm worried about your safety."

"Is it really that bad, Shinji?"

"It is, Asuka. I'm surprised the building inspectors haven't condemned that place yet. But, I guess Father's influence got them to look the other way."

"I thank you for your concern, Shinji. But it's not necessary. You should concentrate on your wife and unborn child. Not your estranged sister. Ultimately, I'm not that important as I'm expendable."

"WHAT? HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, WONDERGIRL? YOU'RE SHINJI'S SISTER! THAT MAKES YOU FAMILY TO ME AND THE BABY!" As Shinji and Rei work on getting the ringing out of their ears, Asuka calms down before going on. "I'm sorry about that, Rei. But don't you ever say you're not that important or expendable. This little one's going to need it's Aunt Rei for when Shinji and I go on romantic dates. It'll also need it's Aunt Misato and Uncle Kaji, too. Grandpa Gendo and Great Uncle Kozo if they're interested."

"What about Hikari, Touji and Kensuke?" Shinji's question does bring up a good point with Asuka, causing her to ponder.

"Well, Hikari'll be alright as a babysitter if Rei's busy. Touji, well, being a jock aside, he can help keep the baby exercised. As far as Kensuke goes, honey, I know he's your friend and all, but the only thing he could teach the kid would have to be how to be a _hentai_. That is if it's a boy."

"And if it's a girl?" Rei's question, innocent as it seemed, turns out to be the wrong thing to ask.

"If it's a girl, he'd wait until he's a dirty-minded old man before asking to take nude pictures of her. If he knows what's good for him, that is. If not, they will not find the body as it'd be digesting inside Unit 2's stomach tract." Asuka then begins chuckling evilly, causing Rei to shy away from her. With Shinji staying in place, giving his wife a slightly nervous smile.

'I find her sadistic joy to be quite disturbing.' Shaking her head, Rei then says, "If you feel that passionate about my well-being, I have no objections to asking about a new residence. I only hope Father will agree." Asuka scoffs at the simplicity of Rei's comment before adding her bit.

"If he doesn't, then there's something very wrong with him." At NERV HQ, Gendo sneezes. Repeatedly. A concerned Fuyutsuki turns toward Gendo, Kleenex in hand.

"You alright, sir? Those were some sneezes."

"I'm fine. Damned allergies." Checking his watch, he adds, "I figure that Agent Kaji's getting his instructions from SEELE right about now. Whatever happens after you leave from here, just roll with it and hope for the best."

"I will, sir. But, it's almost as if you're expecting Kaji to do something."

"No 'almost' about it, _Sensei_. I am expecting Kaji to do something. But, worry not. Kaji's not the kind to hurt someone unless he really has to."

"You'll never know just how reassured I feel by that statement. But, what about Marshal 'Highway'? You can't possibly be thinking he'd be useful to the scenario."

"Old one, true. New one, false, as he is very vital to it." Upon seeing the man's unsure grimace, he smiles like a used car salesman and adds, "Just trust me on this, okay."

About that time, Kaji gets a message from one of his drop sites and his eyebrows go up. 'So it's time, huh. I was hoping it'd be longer, to spend more time with Misato. But, when SEELE beckons, I gotta pay heed.' Bringing out his phone, he hits a preset number and waits for his contact to pick up. When the contact picks up, the message is simple.

"It's time. Are you up to this?"

"_You better believe it. I haven't had this much fun in ten years, Kaji. If you got good-byes to say, best do it now. I'll be waiting."_

"Yeah. I'll catch you later." Ending the call, he decides on his first person to talk to. Hitting another number, he says, "Come on, Misato. Pick up." But when she doesn't and he gets her answering machine, he leaves his message and ends the call. 'Now for Shinji. I just hope Asuka can spare him for a small amount of time.'

At the end of the school day, Asuka, Shinji and the others are walking home when Kaji pulls up in his sports car. He then exits, smiling brightly. Not wanting them to see his pain. Walking casually over to Shinji, he gives Asuka a grin and she smiles back. Her crush on him over.

"Shinji, just the one I've been wanting to talk to. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um, Kaji? I'm a boy."

'Oh, you're no boy, my young friend. You're a man now.' Shrugging, Kaji remarks, "In any case, I have something I need to discuss with you. So, Asuka, I'll be borrowing your husband."

'He knows! Either that, or he's been hanging around the other two Stooges.' Smiling, Asuka replies, "Sure, but make it fast, Kaji. I gotta pick out baby names with Shinji." Gently rubbing her belly for emphasis. Kensuke's jaw hits the ground hard before he screams out loud.

"Red Devil's pregnant! With the Anti-Christ! We're all gonna die!" Kensuke then starts screaming in fear, but his screams are quickly snuffed out by Touji's fist against his head. However, the fist also knocks him out flatter than a pancake.

"Thanks, Touji." Touji's nod as he looks down onto Kensuke's unconscious form is barely visible before Asuka turns back to Kaji and Shinji. "Sorry about Kensuke, guys."

"No need to worry, Asuka. I'll be done with Shinji in fifteen, maybe twenty minutes." Shinji gives Asuka a tentative nod and gets into Kaji's car with the spy. As Kaji drives away, he begins. "Shinji, I'll be going somewhere for a time. I've got a favor to ask of you. Well, two really."

"Sure."

"Favor one. I would appreciate it if you kept an eye on Asuka and Misato both for me. Asuka's like a niece to me, much like you're like a nephew to me. Nephew in law, that is."

"You know about Asuka and I getting married through my Father's manipulations of the records?"

"Well, that too. But mainly, I heard Asuka screaming about you knocking her up even more. I can just see it now. A cute little boy or a little girl. Maybe even twins if you're lucky enough." Shinji's blush gets a chuckle from Kaji as the man goes on. "Misato, as I'm sure you know already, is my beloved. Once she gets word, she'll likely fall apart. Please, keep her going for me."

"I will."

"Good man. Favor two. Look to your side, if you please." As Shinji does so, Kaji asks. "See that space between the hedges?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Just beyond the hedge, about three clicks in, I've been growing watermelons."

"Okay."

"I'd like you, Misato and Asuka to water them for me, if they'd like to, that is. There's one other person that knows about my patch of watermelons, but you're likely to meet him at one point in the future."

"Sure." Shinji's uneasy before he asks, "Will we ever see you again?"

"If we're lucky enough, we'll meet again, Shinji. After all, I'd love nothing more than to see Asuka and you holding your child or children in your arms. But, if not, keep this in mind."

Giving the young man a fond smile, he then says, "You're the finest young man I've ever had the pleasure to meet. You just lack self-confidence. Well, your previous self did, anyway. You want to know when that changed?"

"Sure."

"When a frightened young man dove into a volcano, with no protection around his EVA, to save a fellow Pilot from being immolated. That young man was you, Shinji Ikari. If her Mother was still alive this day, I'm sure Asuka's Mother would thank you to no end. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted you to marry Asuka to begin with. As in a 'shotgun wedding' of sorts. And don't get me started on her Aunt, either."

Shinji blushes before smiling lightly, replying, "I just wanted to help her out. No more, no less."

"That is what makes you a better man than most, Shinji. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You did a very great thing that day. After all, no one deserves to die in a volcano."

"Yeah. No one does."

Smirking inwardly, Kaji amends, 'Well, maybe except for the old farts in SEELE.' Pulling the car back to the curb, right beside an anxious Asuka, he says, "Here's where we part company, Shinji. Please take good care of Misato, yourself, your wife and unborn offspring."

"Along with your watermelons. Got it." Exiting the car, he adds, "Take care, Mr Kaji." Getting a nod from the spy, he rejoins the group and watches as Kaji's car pulls away. 'I hope we'll see you again, Mr Kaji.'

An hour later, as he walks toward his car, Fuyutsuki gets a sense of unease before shrugging it off. Next thing he knows, he feels a familiar shape pressed into his back.

"Is this what SEELE commanded? Me shot in the back? How disgraceful."

"No, Vice-Commander. They just want to talk to you." Kaji's voice reassures the former Professor slightly as the spy directs him into the backseat of the car. Locking the door, he gets into the driver's seat and holds a blindfold over the edge of the seat. "It's a live-contact meeting of sorts, so they requested you be blindfolded upon your arrival. They'll have me take it off once you're situated."

"How quaint. A classic blindfold. Oh well." Putting on the blindfold, Fuyutsuki waits until the car stops.

Back at NERV, an hour later, Misato's getting ready to head home when a pair of Section 2 Agents stop her.

"Major Katsuragi, you're instructed to come with us."

"What? Now? Can't this wait until tomorrow? I've had a very long day and I've gone without teasing Shinji for far too long. I've got the shakes as it is."

"Sorry, ma'am, but it's by Commander Ikari's order that you be detained."

"Detained? Why?"

"Vice Commander Fuyutsuki has been abducted, ma'am. Agent Kaji was involved. As per protocol, you are to be detained, having known Agent Kaji and been seen with him around Tokyo-3."

"I see. Alright. I'll cooperate. Anything else?"

"Yes. You're to be relieved of your weapon and identification while in isolation."

Misato can't help but lightly grumble as she unholsters her weapon and brings out her identification. Handing both, she thinks, 'Damn you, Kaji! You better not die on me! If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me!' When they get to an isolation room, she silently crosses to the solitary chair and plops herself down onto it.

"Any chance I can get a magazine in here? Seeing as I'll probably be in here for a while."

"Any kind in particular, Major?"

"Yeah. Bridal. Asuka's getting married, so I need to plan her wedding to Shinji." Much to her surprise, the Agent chuckles lightly. 'Never knew Section 2 Agents to have a sense of humor of sorts.'

"Oh yeah. The other Agents heard the Second Child announcing their engagement loud and clear, Major. I'll see if I can find something about that." With that, Misato's left alone in the room, grumbling angrily about Kaji.

'That idiot!'

In his office, Gendo smirks and says, "So it begins."

Two hours later, after Fuyutsuki is done speaking with SEELE, Kaji escorts the former Professor to his car. In the distance, Fuyutsuki can see an unusually designed big rig.

"I'm guessing that's Marshal Highway's rig right there."

"Yep, that it is. But, how can you tell?"

"It's the only unusual-appearing rig around here." Smiling softly, Fuyutsuki says, "I wish you the best of luck, Mr Kaji. You know that Gendo won't forgive you so easily."

"I'm well aware of that, sir. You needn't worry, though." Fuyutsuki's unbelieving nod gets the spy to chuckle nervously as he closes the door and watches Fuyutsuki drive away. Walking over toward 'Stealth', he says, "Ready when you are."

Nodding, 'Highway' brings out a small device and says, "Jetto got the idea for this thing from a movie he saw once. It's a holo-cam. Range of one mile. It allows you to be in two places at once."

"How does it work?"

"Put this thing at wherever who wishes to contact you is to meet and hide it. Just well enough for the hologram to fully show. Front end has the projection lens while the back end is the camera lens. Here's the kicker, though. You've got five minutes usage on it and a five second window before it starts projecting. There's a remote for it, but I think I lost it somewhere. So it's a 'just in case' thing."

"Just in case, huh?" At 'Highway's nod, Kaji's about to reply when he gets a text message on his cell-phone. "Change in plans. Meeting on the outskirts of Tokyo-3. They're using Misato's ID code. It's likely they'll try to do me in there."

"Then let's make it look good there." Both men get into 'Stealth' and drive toward their destination. Once they reach the outskirts, however, Kaji sees a group of black sedans. Fifteen of them, all with NERV markings, blocking the road. Causing 'Highway' to slow the truck to a crawl before stopping.

"Oh, Mother." Once 'Highway' has the truck stopped, Kaji goes on. Not noticing 'Highway' pulling a long pin from the steering column. "We're blocked out. Turn this thing around, man. Come on, turn the wheel." Next thing he knows, 'Highway' removes the steering wheel and hands it to the flabbergasted Agent.

"Here, you turn the wheel." Reaching down, 'Highway' brings up an item that's very familiar to Kaji and puts it onto the column. Slamming the pin back into place, he adds, "Haven't done this in a while. Let's hope it still works." His eyes wide, Kaji can't help but ask one question.

"Are you crazy?"

"That's the same thing that Bo asked me. As for your question, not that I know of."

Outside the truck, Section 2 Agents, thirty total, exit their cars as Gendo's arriving in his sedan. Getting a good look at the truck, he can't help whistling at it's appearance.

'The Agents weren't kidding when they said it was custom. But they didn't say just how custom it was. Neither did Ritsuko. No matter. Time for Kaji to disappear.' Exiting the car, bringing out a bullhorn, he begins.

"Marshal 'Highway'. I know you can hear me. I heard about how custom your rig is. But I never figured it'd be that custom. Listen closely. Kaji's with you and he is to be liquidated. So give him up or join him in death."

Back inside 'Stealth', 'Highway' begins pulling on the levers, chuckling at the thought of the Agents dropping their jaws. Along with Gendo dropping his. As the truck's console starts beeping, Kaji finds himself getting worried.

"Highway, what's that racket?"

"Oh, just think of it as taking wings to fly."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

Back outside, every Agent has their jaw dropping to the ground. Gendo's own jaw joining them as the truck's side panels drop slightly to the sides and a shaft coming up from the cab. Along with the top portion of the cab rising up. Once the cab's risen up, they all can see rotor blades unfolding into a locked position.

'What in the Hell? That sly bastard's got himself a helicopter in the truck. Or, rather, the truck's a clever disguise, concealing a helicopter.' As the blades start rotating and picking up speed, Gendo nods his approval before giving the order.

"Stop them! It's just a truck!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a…" As the helicopter lifts off, Gendo yells, "Who cares? Shoot it down!" As every Agent opens fire, Gendo joins in the shooting, 'intent' on bringing down the helo. Only to see the rounds bouncing off. 'Armored body. Nice.'

Back in the helicopter, both men are wearing earphone-transceivers on their ears. Kaji's smile can't be contained until he hears the rounds bouncing off.

"They're hitting us, Highway."

"Yeah. I reckon we outta hit 'em back." Bringing his shotgun out of it's holster and aiming it out the window, he opens fire onto the sedans. Causing each of them to explode.

As the cars explode, Gendo yells as he runs, "Take cover!" Not noticing the Agents are already doing so, not wanting to get 'fragged' by their assigned cars. Once he's reached safety, Gendo looks over the field of battle and can only hear one cry over the conflagration and the helicopter's engine noise.

"YEE-HAW!"

Within seconds, the helicopter flies away and out of their range. Befuddled, every single person there walks toward the wreckages, wondering why they weren't shot themselves. Gendo's car included in the flaming wreckage.

'This was not the way I'd expected it. But, it'll do in a pinch.' Pressing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, Gendo says, "We are finished here."

"But, sir, they're getting away. If we can get air support from the JADF, we can bring that chopper down."

"No, Agent. As far as things go, Agent Kaji is no more."

"So, what about Major Katsuragi? What do we tell her, sir?"

"Simply that the matter's been concluded through my office. That is all she needs to know." Growling, he then asks, "Why didn't someone tell me he had one of those things?"

"How could we, sir? We had no idea whatsoever. We thought it was just an unusually-designed, heavily-customized rig."

"Indeed. I'll be looking to read every single report before the end of tomorrow. Now, let's get to walking back to NERV so we can let Major Katsuragi go." At the sigh of each Agent, Gendo grins cruelly. 'Oh yeah. I'm still a bad-ass.'

An hour later, Misato's set free and informed about Kaji's 'demise'. Her weapon returned to her, she checks the magazine and sees the whole thing's been expended.

'Needlessly cruel, Commander. How many men did you get to kill Kaji, you bastard? Is there even anything left of him?' Striding out of the room, Misato makes her way to her Alpine, gets in and drives away at a high rate of speed. Aimlessly driving until she gets to the first place she'd taken Shinji to. Once she's stopped the car, she starts sobbing. Thankful that no one's around to see or hear her crying.

Up in the sky above Japan, an hour later, Kaji looks over at 'Highway' and sighs sadly.

"I know I made a big imposition on you, Highway. For that, I'm sorry."

"No need, Kaji. Someone has to tell the truth about SEELE and NERV's machinations. But, what'll you do once you've made your report to the Government?"

"Go into deep hiding. I've got just about enough dead drops, contacts and funding to get it done. I just hope Misato's able to use the information I gave her as a backup option." As a tense minute of silence passes, Kaji asks, "What'll you do, though?"

"Head back for the truck. Hopefully, no one will be waiting for me to return." All of a sudden, Kaji's phone rings. "Connect your phone into that point there. Yeah. There you go." Kaji gives him a nod before accepting the call.

"Kaji here."

"_You and Marshal 'Highway' cut it rather close in that field, Mr Kaji. I don't even recall authorizing Section 2's cars being destroyed at all."_

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that. It was all 'Highway' that had that idea. I didn't even know about the truck's 'split personality' of sorts. I'm guessing only he and the people he works closely with know about it." The nod and grin he gets from 'Highway' is confirmation enough. "Yep. My guess is right." The voice on the other end chuckles before giving it's reply.

"_Your guesses usually are. I hope you manage to avoid SEELE long enough to see Kiel get his just desserts."_

"I hope so too. Does Misato know or is she being kept in the dark?"

"_As far as she knows, you're no more, Mr Kaji. I apologize it had to be that way."_ Chuckling again, the voice adds, _"I thank you for helping Shinji come out of his shell. You and the Second Child both have done far more than I could've." _

"I did what I could. The rest was all Shinji and Asuka."

"_Indeed. Safe travel to you, Kaji."_

"Stay safe, Commander Ikari." Kaji then ends the communication just as the main building for the JSSDF comes into view.

Back in Tokyo-3, Gendo smirks just as Fuyutsuki enters the dark office before both men share a chuckle of amusement.

"Gendo? Was that part of the new scenario?"

"Not really, but as far as I can tell, everything is going according to the new scenario."

"That's good. Though I was quite concerned when I heard the explosions in the distance on my way back into Tokyo-3."

"As was I. Marshal 'Highway' did cut it quite close with some of those shots."

"Agreed. Just what kind of rounds was he using anyway? High-explosive?"

"I know not, but I'll tell you this much. There was never a dull moment during the whole time."

"I don't doubt that. It's a pity I wasn't there for it."

"Indeed. Is his truck still in place?"

"Yes sir, at last report, it is. Do you want observation maintained on it?"

"No. Observation is to end. Besides, his continued presence here will piss off SEELE to no end. A fun thing, to be certain."

"Gendo. You need a hobby."

"That is my hobby. These days, anyway. 'Pissing off SEELE to no end'. You should try it sometime." At that point, the light for a meeting with SEELE lights up.

"I guess it's time for your report to SEELE."

"It would be time indeed. I'll be back shortly." Rising from his desk, he walks toward the shadows into the meeting space. "Ikari here."

"_Gendo, is it done?"_

"Yes. Agent Kaji is no more."

"_Good. I'll inform my man in the JSSDF not to wait any longer for the report from Agent Kaji."_ Pausing briefly, Kiel then asks, _"What of the scenario? Is it back on track?"_

Smirking inwardly, Gendo replies, "Everything's going the way it's supposed to, Kiel." Mentally, he adds, 'As far as Asuka and Shinji go, anyway. Everything else is a crap-shoot.'

"_Very good, Ikari. I look forward to your next report."_ With that, the meeting ends and Gendo snickers while leaving the shadows.

"Oh, I don't think so. Your end is near, Kiel."

Back at the JSSDF HQ, as 'Highway' lands the helicopter, Kaji extends his hand toward 'Highway'.

"Thanks for the assist out of there. I thought I was a goner, man."

"No problem. Thank you for flying 'Highwayman Airlines'. Hope you live long enough to do this again sometime." Both men share a chuckle at that and Kaji then remembers the holo-cam. Making to hand it back to 'Highway', the man simply waves it off. "You might want to keep it. Just to be on the safe side." Shrugging, he then asks, "Who knows? It could come in handy."

"Okay. I hope you get another one of these and find the remote for it."

Exiting the helo, Kaji closes the door and moves away to avoid the downwash of the blades as the helo lifts back off of the ground. Making his way into the building, he pauses slightly once he gets to an office door that's ajar. Belonging to the one that had assigned him the mission.

Inside the office, a slightly chubby man readies himself to leave the office after having gotten the call he's clear to leave. With that report, he knows there is no point to wait any longer. Upon hearing a knock on the door-frame, he quirks his eyebrows before clearing his throat.

"In." The form entering is one that he hadn't been expecting to see. But he quickly recomposes himself, knowing he can call in after he does what he was instructed to do.

"Agent Ryoji Kaji, returning from special investigation assignment, General Hamoda, sir."

"Good to see you again, Agent. I must admit, I was worried about you for a while there."

"Yeah. I was worried too. I had a very close shave before leaving Tokyo-3, sir."

Hamoda chuckles at that and remarks, "I know. I read the reports from Intelligence about that marvelous truck that split off into a helicopter. In front of Commander Ikari, no less. I even heard it come in for a landing before lifting back off. Where did it come from?"

"Sir, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you. But, I'll tell you this much. If you want someone in your corner, you won't find a better man than the 'Highwayman' to back you up, sir."

"The 'Highwayman', huh? Okay. I can go with that. What do you have to tell me?"

From there, Kaji begins a detailed summary of his activities upon his arrival in Germany. All the way from that point up to his departure from Tokyo-3 with 'Highway's help. When he's done, Hamoda whistles, highly impressed.

"I admit, Gendo Ikari has very big balls to do that, going up against a society like SEELE. All so he can get back together with his wife and reestablish his ties with his son."

"Indeed. Shinji and Asuka are good kids, sir. Emotional wrecks to be certain, but good kids nonetheless. No, not kids, exceptional young adults, sir."

"Ah yes. Miss Sohryu's pregnancy at her own discretion. Even though she's only what? Fourteen, fifteen now?"

"She's a precocious, yet barely mature, fifteen year old now, sir."

"What of young Mr Ikari? What does he think about becoming a Father at such a young age?"

"He's nervous, as all young men are expected to be. But he is adapting quite well to it all, sir."

"I envy that boy. From being abandoned by his Father all the way to this point in time. His ability to bounce back from various obstacles is a true testament to his character. It's too bad he won't survive the attack being planned. He will die. Along with the Second Child and their unborn baby. They in NERV will all die."

"Attack, General?"

"You needn't worry yourself, Agent Kaji. As you won't be around for it." Hamoda brings out a WW2 vintage Nambu Model 94 semi-auto pistol and grins savagely.

"What's going on, General?"

"Simple, my boy. SEELE paid me good money to eliminate you, Ryoji. You've been a thorn in their side since you'd infiltrated." Kaji puts up his hands before scowling lightly.

"How long did it take you to turn traitor to humanity, General?"

"Oh, about fifteen years. Second Impact was a large part of it. Do you have any idea what it's like to bury your loved ones before their time? My oldest son was only seventeen when he and his Mother died in the flooding. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"All too well, General."

"Good. In any case, I was half mad with grief. But when SEELE introduced me to the possibility of god-hood a year later, I knew it was too good to pass up. But, you now know too much. Good-bye, Mr Kaji." Hamoda then fires his pistol. Only for his jaw to drop in shock.

"It looks like you missed, General."

Kaji's mocking comment causes the older man to open fire until the only sound is nothing but clicking from an empty weapon. Much to his shock, the form vanishes, only to be replaced by the actual Kaji, silenced Walther in hand.

"I, however, will not miss." Hamoda closes his eyes, waiting to be embraced by death. Only to feel a stinging pain in his groin. The pistol's report inaudible aside from a light cough.

"Ouch. That's got to be very painful." The stranger's voice causes Hamoda to open his eyes in time to see a smirking Kaji standing beside a man in a black leather vest and pants. With a large holster on his right thigh. "Looks like you'd make a good 'Highwayman' yourself, Kaji."

"Thanks. But, aren't you supposed to be on your way back to Tokyo-3, though?"

"Yeah, but I learned something in my time in the unit. 'Trust no one. Not even your superiors, colleagues or your friends' superiors or colleagues'. I wasn't about to let you take the chance of dying. Certainly not on Misato, anyway." Kaji's smile at that gets a smile from 'Highway' as well as he brings Kaji's phone out of his pocket. "Besides, you left your phone in the chopper."

"Oh. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." A grinning shrug from 'Highway' gets a snicker from Kaji.

"But, your helicopter. I heard it leaving." Hamoda's pained voice wheezes as it goes on. "How can it have happened?"

"Two words, scumbag. 'Whisper Mode'." Stepping forward, 'Highway' says, "You may not be the man I'm after, but I'm willing to take you in for prosecution for plotting crimes against humanity. SEELE can wait until later on."

"Wait! Maybe we can make a deal! What do you say?" Kaji and 'Highway' both look at each other before nodding, with Kaji taking it.

"Okay. Cancel planning the attack against NERV and testify against SEELE if you want to save your worthless ass."

"Done. In return, I'd like immunity from prosecution, along with witness protection."

"Witness protection, but you can forget the immunity bit." Kaji's nudging him gets 'Highway' to go to the side. As the two men confer, Hamoda starts edging his way to his desk.

'If I can get to the desk, I can get the spare magazine. Then my all problems will disappear.'

Just as he gets closer, he hears, "How about this offer? Move no further, you get to live." Looking up, Hamoda sees 'Highway' holding his weapon, aiming it right at his torso. "Deal or no deal?"

Kaji then smirks and sarcastically asks, "Would you like to call a friend?"

"Yes. I would." Smirking inwardly, Hamoda thinks, 'If I can get hold of SEELE, I can tell them Kaji's still alive!' Reaching toward the phone, he hears 'Highway' yelling.

"Get away from that phone!" A gunshot sounds in the office.

Back in Tokyo-3, Misato's gotten herself back together enough to drive back home. Upon arrival, she sees Shinji and Asuka waiting up for her, looks of concern on their faces. Silently, they both wave for her with their arms.

Her emotions keying back up again, she accepts the gesture, holding them both as her body wracks with sobs. As she cries, she feels their hands rubbing her back soothingly. As her sobs taper off, she wipes her eyes and smiles to put on a brave front.

"Thanks, you two. But, how'd you know?"

"Kaji talked to me earlier. He said for me to watch over both you and Asuka. He also called here and left a message on your machine for you. Your ears only, I'm afraid."

"Thanks, Shinji."

"No problem, Misato. Care for something to eat?" Misato's smile is answer enough for Shinji, causing the young man to chuckle. "I'll get started on it, then. Why don't you and Asuka sit together and talk while I work?"

"Sure, Shinji." Shinji gives Misato a nod and Asuka a tender kiss before heading into the kitchen. As he does so, Misato smiles softly at Asuka and asks, "So what's it like to be engaged to Shinji?"

"Wonderful, while it was brief." Misato's jaw drops in shock before Asuka goes on. "The Commander arranged for us to be married without our knowledge or consent. In fact, he kinda blindsided us with it."

"When was this?"

"Five days ago, Misato." Before she can ask, the phone rings and Shinji answers it.

"Katsuragi, Sohryu and Ikari residence. Yes, she's here. Just a moment." Shinji then turns to Asuka and says, "Asuka, it's a long-distance call from Germany."

"Who is it?"

"Your Aunt." Asuka's squeal of joy gets Shinji to chuckle lightly, saying, "Just a minute, ma'am." Handing the phone to Asuka, he gets a soft peck on his lips and a smile from Asuka.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Asuka. It's been a while."_

"Hi, Aunt Annie! It has! How've you been?"

"_I've been alright. Who was the nice young man that answered the phone?"_

"His name's Shinji Ikari."

"_Is he cute? He sounded cute."_ Asuka blushes rosily before turning around and switching to German.

"_He is. Though the word 'cute' doesn't even begin to do him justice anymore."_ Asuka's Aunt notices that Asuka starting speaking in German and does the same.

"_How would you best describe him, then?"_

"_A totally handsome stud-muffin, Auntie."_ Looking back to eye Shinji, she sees him looking at her, perplexed. Giving him a sultry wink, she lightly giggles as he blushes. _"Of course, he may have been my first sex, but that doesn't stop him from blushing. He looks so cute when he blushes. Especially when I wink at him. That's what I love most about him." _Annie's squeal of joy for her niece gets a soft smile from the redhead.

"_Oh! You lost your virginity to him?"_

"_Yeah. He was so gentle, it was wonderful, Auntie. My love for him has no bounds."_

"_You've fallen in love with him! I'm so happy! How do you know him?"_

"_I have. Madly and deeply in love. I am too, Auntie. He's a fellow EVA Pilot. The Pilot of Unit 1."_

"_Oh. Love at first sight?"_

"_Maybe just a little, but I was so hung up on Kaji." _Sighing sadly, she adds, _"At first, I didn't think Shinji was that good to be a Pilot. But he soon proved me wrong after I fought with him several times. When we first fought an Angel that split off, I didn't think I'd need him there. Shows how wrong I was about him. Of course, it took me a while to accept him as a Pilot."_

"_How good is he?"_

"_Oh, I'll put it to you like this. He may not have had my training, but he's more than made up for it with crash course training during Angel kills."_ Smiling softly, she adds, _"He even saved my life in a volcano, Auntie. Even after the meanness and teasing I'd done to him, he saved me."_

"_I approve of him, Asuka. Are you wanting to marry him and have his babies?"_ At this point, Asuka chuckles nervously. _"Asuka? What's wrong?"_

"_Funny you should happen to ask that, Aunt Annie. I'm married to Shinji and having a baby."_

"_WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"_ As Asuka works to get the ringing out of her ears, Annie asks, _"Who allowed this when your own Papa hadn't even given his consent?"_

"_Commander Ikari. Shinji's Father."_

"_Let me guess. He told his Father he wanted to get married and the Commander cut through the red tape."_

"_No, no. Nothing like that, Auntie. Fact of the matter is that Shinji and his Father are so badly estranged from each other, they're little more than strangers."_

"_But, how can that be?"_

"_When Shinji's Mama vanished into Unit 1, the Commander sent Shinji away to bury himself in his work. Years later, he called Shinji back to pilot EVA. With no training whatsoever."_

"_My God in Heaven. Is the man insane? Sending an untrained person to fight in combat is one thing, but to send his own child that's never been trained? That's deplorable!"_

"_I agree, Auntie. It is. But, get this for example. His first sync ratio, under battle conditions with zero training, was 47 percent."_

"_Damn. That's even better than your first time syncing. You got a, what, 17 percent untrained?"_

"_Yeah, thereabouts, anyway."_ At that point, her stomach grumbles. _"I better go eat, Aunt Annie. Shinji should be done cooking by now."_

"_He cooks?"_

"_Yeah. He cooks, cleans, does the laundry, pilots the EVA and fucks my brains out. Moreover, he's there when I need him."_

"_Even when you don't think you'd need him?" _

"_Even then, Auntie. I hope you get to meet him sometime."_

"_I hope so too, Asuka. Be sure to eat plenty. After all, you're eating for two, now."_

Asuka softly strokes her belly and replies, _"I know. I'd better be sure Shinji eats twice as much."_

"_What do you mean, Asuka?"_

"_He may be a totally handsome stud-muffin, but he's also very thin. I can't see how he's still alive."_

"_Doesn't he even eat?"_

"_Yeah, but he's had such a low opinion of himself for so long, it's going to take some work."_

"_I'm coming over there to see for myself, Asuka. Shinji's health can't be as bad as you say it is. I'll be on the next flight there. Bye."_

"_Bye, Aunt Annie."_ Sighing as she turns the phone off, Asuka turns back in time to see Shinji putting dinner on the table.

"How'd it go, Asuka?"

"It went fine, Shinji. Of course, my Aunt Annie's on the way here. She wants to meet you."

"I see. How much did you tell her?"

"Just about everything." Giggling, she looks fondly over at Misato, adding, "Of course, she does have one thing in common with Misato."

"Bad cook?"

"Nope. Aunt Annie's a great cook."

"Endless love of booze?" Misato's question gets a sigh from Asuka.

"Okay. I forgot about that. Two things in common."

"Driving like a freaking lunatic with no sense at all?"

"Hey!" Asuka's giggles at Shinji's question and Misato's yell keep the redhead from replying until she calms down.

"No, Shinji. Auntie's a sane driver. You'll have to wait and see, silly husband."

"I'm still not used to that. Of all the things Father's done, this is the most unexpected."

"Yeah. It is." Sighing sadly, Asuka asks, "Are you that unhappy, Shinji?"

"How can I not be unhappy, Asuka? Father poked his nose into our business and used his influence to force the records." Softly stroking her cheek, with her cheek nuzzling into his hand, he adds, "I wanted us to get a chance to say our vows. I wanted us to get a chance to have a hand in planning our wedding."

"Oh, Shinji." Smiling brightly, with tears falling from her eyes, Asuka says, "I don't mind if your Father gave our marriage a slight push. I love you, Shinji Ikari. I'll take you any way I can get you."

"I love you too, Asuka Ikari." Asuka's smile at that causes Shinji to smile as well. Taking a deep breath, he goes on. "I, Shinji Ikari, take you, Asuka Langley Sohryu, to be my wife. No matter what, until parted by death."

"I, Asuka Langley Sohryu, take you, Shinji Ikari, to be my husband. No matter what, until parted by death."

"You may now snog each other senseless." Misato's comment gets a smiling blush from both of them as they both kiss, with her adding, "Introducing Shinji and Asuka Ikari."

Back at the JSSDF building, Hamoda is shaking in fear. The phone he'd been reaching for lying in small pieces on the desk. His fear turning to anger, he turns to face Kaji and 'Highway' both.

"Why did you do that? Kaji asked me if I'd like to call a friend!"

"It was sarcasm, General. The 'friend calling' is not an option here. For all I know, you could've been planning to call SEELE." Kaji then shakes his head and asks, "Can you believe this guy, 'Highway'? He actually thought we'd let him call out to SEELE if given the chance."

"Typical asshole. What do you want to do with him, Kaji? In his words, 'He knows too much'. Your 'Boss', your call."

"We can always get him to lie to SEELE. If not at least stretch the truth a bit."

"I can stretch it. But, they'll kill me if they find out otherwise!"

"What makes you think we won't kill you if you don't, General?" Waving his shotgun to the side, 'Highway' says, "Let's go. We're taking a little trip."

"But, what about my call to SEELE?" The snort from 'Highway' is Hamoda's answer, with the Marshal pointing his shotgun at him before speaking.

"That can wait. Now, move your fat ass."

The muzzle of the shotgun aimed at his substantial gut is quite convincing to Hamoda as the man nods. Exiting the office, shotgun muzzle in his back, Hamoda walks out as 'Highway' directs him. With Kaji pausing briefly to pick up the holo-cam from the floor. Knowing full well one false move and he's an unmarked grave. Once they've exited the building, Hamoda sees the helicopter he'd thought wasn't there anymore.

"So, where do we go from here?"

"First, Hamoda, we fly your fat ass to your home, where you'll make a call to SEELE. Telling them you'll be taking a vacation since I'm 'dead' now, but you'll keep yourself in contact with them should they require you for anything."

"And then?"

"You'll see. I'm kinda making this up as I go along." Hamoda groans as 'Highway' chuckles.

"At least you're holding true to form, Ryoji. That's what I both liked and hated about you." As they walk toward the helo, Hamoda asks, "You don't really think you'll get away with this, do you?"

"Not really. But I'll keep going since it's working out pretty damned well so far. What about you, 'Highway'? What do you think?"

"That we better not push our luck by sticking around here. Let's go." With that, the three get into the helicopter and 'Highway' starts it up. As the aircraft lifts off, Hamoda casts a longing glance at the place he'd worked at for years. With only one thought in mind.

'This was not in the scenario as SEELE had explained it.'

The next day, Asuka and Shinji are waking up together. Upon seeing each others' faces, they smile before kissing tenderly and they both get up from their shared futon. Shinji then checks the calendar and his jaw drops in shock.

"Asuka! Our OB-GYN appointment's today!"

"No way! What time?"

"We've got forty-five minutes!"

"_Schiesse_! Let's get dressed and gone, Shinji!"

"On it already!"

As Shinji puts on his blue jean shorts and blue t-shirt, Asuka puts on her yellow sundress, forgoing her undergarments. Figuring they'd have time for a quickie or two. Before or after their appointment, hopefully before. Checking her beloved, she nods at his readiness. With him returning the nod.

"You look great, Shinji."

"So do you, Asuka. Then again, you look great any day of the week." Shinji's compliment gets a purring blush from Asuka as the lovely German kisses him.

"You're so sweet, Shinji. We'll have to get something to eat after the appointment, though."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Shinji. Just say 'oops' and let that be it."

"Okay. I just hope Misato's…"

"You just hope I'm what, Shinji?" Misato's amused tone stops both teens in their tracks. "Ready to drive you to your appointment? You better believe I am. But I can't stay all day long. I can only wait with you two for two hours before I go pick up your Aunt, Asuka."

"No problem, Misato. Hopefully, nothing will go crazy today."

"I hope so too, Asuka." As Misato exits the apartment, both teens follow, thinking only one thing.

'Damn! Almost managed to avoid riding with her!' Thirty minutes and six suppressed screams of fear later, the three arrive at NERV's Medical center and make their way to the makeshift Maternity ward.

As she examines it, Asuka thinks, 'Nice work. A month's worth of work and it's as functional as any other Maternity ward in more industrialized countries.' Walking up to the desk, she announces, "Pilot Sohryu reporting for prenatal exam for first trimester." The Doctor, a fairly attractive woman, walks up just as she finishes and smiles brightly.

"Yes. We've been expecting you, Pilot Sohryu. I'm Doctor Gesena. If you'll follow me, we can begin." Before Asuka can make to do so, however, her phone rings. As do Misato's and Shinji's.

"_Schiesse_! Just when we're about to start, a damned Angel arrives. Sorry, Doc, but duty calls. But, worry not. Shinji and I'll be back in time for the exam."

"But, your appointment, though."

"Sorry, but right now fighting the Angel takes priority for a Pilot. Especially if it's the Pilot's last battle before going on Maternity leave. Reschedule for later on."

"Yes, Major Katsuragi." As the three walk away, the Doctor grits her teeth before going to her office. Picking up her phone, she says, "Confirmed. Pilot Sohryu is expecting a child. Yes, I am aware of the ramifications of such a thing. Possibly. Yes sir. No, sir, she just left with Major Katsuragi and a young man. Her last battle before she goes onto Maternity leave. Yes, I'll implement it right away." Hanging up the phone, Dr Gesena shakes her head. "That poor girl."

In the air over the ocean just off Japan's coast, 'Highway' and Kaji are debating about where to drop Hamoda off. When the portly General had made his call to SEELE, Kiel was mildly irritated. Thus approving the vacation, if only to get the fat man off his back.

"So, Kaji, how much of the planet's covered by water and land? Desert in particular."

"Let's see here. 80 percent water and only 20 percent land. 5 percent of which is desert."

"Great. Where's the nearest desert in this world at, anyway?"

"Arizona, in the USA."

"No more Sahara?"

"Yep. It's now a beach."

"Okay. Hate to say this, but it looks like you're going for a swim, 'Hammy boy'. Since I'm nice, I'll let you wear your clothes. After all, I don't want to see your fat ass in the buff. Neither does Kaji, I imagine."

"That's so true!" Kaji's laughter along with sounds of revulsion cause Hamoda's eyes flare up in anger as he tries shouting. But nothing much gets through. Given that he's bound and gagged.

Mentally, Hamoda thinks, 'Once I get back to Japan, you are so dead, "Highwayman"! Disrespect me, will you?'

"What was that? I can't hear you. Oh, wait. That's because you've got something over your fat mouth." Shrugging, 'Highway' casually asks, "Any sharks around out here, Kaji?"

"Sure. There are Great Whites still. Why?"

"They might like a light snack. Or, in this case, a large dinner. Of course, his immense amount of lard will probably cause them to choke to death." At their laughter, Hamoda starts screaming in fear. Shortly, his screams of fear are grating to Kaji's ears. Even when covered by the earphones.

Turning toward the man, he retorts, "You shouldn't have threatened Shinji, Asuka and their baby, fatso. You brought this onto yourself. You just remember that." Turning to 'Highway' he then says, "Your chopper, your call. Do we dump his fat ass or do we get him to dive out?"

"Dive out. If he refuses, dump him out." At that point, Hamoda loses control of his bladder and bowel at the same time. At the horrid smell, 'Highway' snarls, "Forget choice. You fouled up my helo! Out you go, fatso!" Tilting the helo to the side, 'Highway' dumps the bound man out the side. Watching as Hamoda enters the water, both men see the biggest splash possible. "Now that is a 'cannonball', Kaji."

"Yeah." As the helo flies back toward land, Hamoda finds himself realizing something startling.

'I can't swim! Not all tied up like this!' As he starts to thrash around, he sees a group of familiar-looking fins popping up before swimming around him. 'SHARKS!'

Upon arrival at NERV, Asuka and Shinji head into the locker rooms to change into their plug suits. Both wishing they were in the same room with each other. But, at the same time, glad they weren't. For they knew if they were see each other naked, they'd be having hot passionate sex. Right after the first glimpse. Leaving Earth and Rei defenseless and vulnerable to attack. A very bad thing, to be certain.

As she thinks about it, Asuka slips on her plug suit, barely aware of Rei getting ready beside her. Sealing the suit, Asuka begins hoping the baby'll be alright, even though she hasn't started to show yet.

"You're not showing your baby bump yet, Asuka."

"I know, Rei. But, I just don't want to imagine…"

"I understand, Asuka. But, from what I read in books regarding pregnancy, the fetus is currently too small in your womb. There is no danger to your child."

"I hope you're right, Wondergirl. See you out there." Exiting the locker room, Asuka tenderly strokes her belly, whispering, "I hope you'll be okay in there, baby." Sighing softly and sadly, she goes on. "This is your Mama's last battle, so let's make it a good one. Okay?"

Feeling the fetus within her move slightly, she giggles softly. Pecking her fingertips lightly, she presses them to her plug-suit covered belly and smiles warmly.

"Just until your Papa and I finally get to meet you, _liebling_."

Making her way to the EVA cages, she smiles brightly upon seeing her beloved in his plug-suit, gazing up his EVA. Asuka and Rei's repaired EVAs right beside it on opposite sides of the purple Evangelion. Even though Units 00 and 02 were badly damaged during the Fourteenth Angel's attack, they were intact enough to be repaired within the month.

"A _strudel_ for your thoughts, Shinji."

"Just wondering about something, Asuka."

"About what?" Before Shinji can reply, Asuka stops him, saying, "You can tell me when we get topside, honey."

"Right, sweetie. Let's do this."

As Rei joins them, all three can hear choked giggles from somewhere. Looking around, they can't seem to see the source at all. Giving each other a shrug, they each head for their respective EVAs. Shinji and Asuka then blow each other a kiss before getting into their respective entry plugs.

"Okay, Misato. What's the battle plan for us?"

"_Asuka, you and Shinji are topside with the positron rifles. Rei is to remain down here as back-up in case you need support in a hurry."_

"Got it, Misato." But something about it all bothers her.

"_So just where is the Angel, Misato?"_ Shinji's question is a pretty good one, as Asuka is wondering that herself.

"_About two miles up into the atmosphere, Shinji. We're not sure of it's offensive capabilities, so shoot first and don't ask questions later."_ Asuka's grin at that matches Shinji's as both EVAs rocket up onto Tokyo-3's surface. Upon arrival, both EVAs head for the nearest weapons building and extract the rifles.

Taking up firing position, both teens then grimace at the rain starting to fall. That is until Shinji starts feeling playful. Inside her EVA, Asuka can swear she feels a hand on her butt. The hand doesn't do anything. It just lies there before stroking up and down. Checking her feeds, she soon grins and giggles before returning serve.

Back in NERV's Control Center, Misato's eyebrows twitch in irritation as Maya giggles out loud. Gendo, Fuyutsuki and Ritsuko laughing out loud at the sight while Shigeru and Makoto shake their heads in disbelief. For the monitor is showing Unit 01 having it's hand on 02's rear end and 02 having a hand on 01's front crotch.

"Okay, you two. Knock off the grab-ass and grab-crotch! You're supposed to be shooting! So get to shooting!"

"_Roger!"_ But before both EVAs can open fire on the target, they start to be bathed in a bright light. Their voices then come back, filled with agonized pain. Asuka's more than Shinji's. _"What's going on? AHH! No, get out!"_

"Ritsuko, what's wrong?"

"Their psychographs are going crazy! It's that light!"

"Major, Shinji's sync score is affected by the light, but not bad enough for the EVA to not move! Asuka's score is another story! It's plummeting drastically!"

"Shinji, get Asuka out of that light!"

"_On it, Misato!"_ As EVA 01 takes 02 into it's arms, Shinji says, _"Hang on, Asuka!"_

"_Shinji! Please! Hurry!"_ Once they've left the light-saturated area, however, the light begins moving to follow them. Her voice uneasy, yet not filled with pain like earlier, Asuka cries out, _"Time to play hopscotch, honey! Keep us out of that light!"_

"_On it! Misato, try finding another way to beat this thing!"_

"Got it, Shinji." Misato then turns to the Bridge Crew and says, "Maya, keep monitoring their sync ratios. Makoto, Shigeru, we need another way to take that thing down."

Up on his perch, Gendo ponders the situation of his son, daughter-in-law and their unborn child. Coming to a decision, he patches into Rei's communication.

"Rei, get the Lance."

"_Roger."_ Gendo nods in approval and patches into Shinji's communication.

"Shinji, do all you can to keep yourself and Asuka out of that Angel's light show."

"_You got it, Father!"_ Gendo then can't help but wince as the light lands onto the EVAs again, their Pilots going back into agony. But once again, Unit 01 gets out of the light. _"Okay, you want to play? Let's play!"_ As he listens, Gendo hears Fuyutsuki speaking.

"This will anger the old men, Ikari."

"Yeah? Good."

With every bath of light, Asuka whimpers. "No, please no. Don't make me remember!" Gazing upon Shinji, she softly adds, "Stay strong, my love. You can do it."

"_Right back at you, Asuka."_ Asuka's smile at that is soon replaced by another grimace of pain. With Shinji feeling the same thing. As they get out of the light again, Shinji remarks, _"I don't know about you, Asuka, but this Angel's a real pain in the membrane! It's liable to make us insane. My bad memories are being accessed to be used against me!"_

"Mine too!" Her eyes going wide, Asuka yells, "That's it, Shinji! It wants us to suffer! What better way than to use our childhood traumas against us?"

"_Our traumas, Asuka? You mean you suffered as well?"_

"Yeah. S_chiesse_!"

"_What's wrong, Asuka? Ahh!"_

Asuka can't reply, however, for she's going through all the pains in her mind. Along with warm thoughts within. For the Angel's light is washing over both of them. And staying with them even as they move. Unit 01 then renews it's movement, the Angel's light following sluggishly. Even with the weight of Unit-01 in Unit-01's arms. However, the Angel intently follows their movements, trying to anticipate where they'll wind up next.

Misato looks over at Maya and asks, "How are their sync scores, Maya?"

"They're fluctuating, Major! Even more, the score for Asuka is down slightly, but not bad enough to be unable to move. Being in Shinji's arms is keeping her sync score up slightly. She must really enjoy being in Shinji's arms."

Deep in the bowels of NERV, in Terminal Dogma, Rei runs her EVA right to the cross. With Lilith nailed right to it. Intent on her objective, Rei starts reaching for the Lance of Longinus. Upon getting it out of Lilith's chest, Rei calls in.

"I've got the Lance, sir."

"_Good, Rei. Once you get to the surface, we'll send you the targeting data so you can throw it quickly."_

"Understood. How are Shinji and Asuka doing?"

"_They're holding on, but the Angel's starting to learn the routes. Unless they can think up a new route…"_

"Understood. Getting to the elevator now."

"_Okay. Hang on tight, Rei! Lifting at maximum speed!"_ As the strap lifts upward, Rei strains to keep her stomach in check. With Gendo calling out her location.

"_Sporting goods! Lingerie! Midpoint! House-wares! Lunatics! Topside! Feeding targeting data to you now!"_ As the targeting data comes in, Rei can see the Units are barely ahead of the light.

'Come on! Hurry!' Once the data's finished, Rei throws the Lance, snarling. 'Here's your death, Angel scum!' Within seconds, the Lance has pierced the Angel's AT-Field and it's core, causing an impressive explosion. Along with the Angel's light vanishing without a trace.

Inside her EVA, Asuka hears Shinji asking, _"Can you move, Asuka?"_

Her EVA's hand moving to stroke the purple one's cheek, she replies, "I think so, Shinji. Put me on down, if you please. But stay close in case I need your strong arms."

Minutes later, a moody Asuka is sitting on the ground, watching her EVA go down into the bowels on the elevator. Shinji coming up behind her before kneeling down.

"I'm glad you're okay, Asuka."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Shinji." Upon feeling his arms wrap around her, she sniffles lightly. "I guess this is it for me, Shinji. My sync dropped to zero the instant my EVA left your EVA's arms."

"I'm sorry, Asuka. If I'd known…" Asuka's fingertip against his lips stops him from proceeding any further.

"Hush, you. There was no way you could have known what would happen. But, how did you manage to keep your EVA moving when I couldn't even move mine? Let alone keep your sync ratio up through all that?"

"Oh, I wish I knew, Asuka. Off-hand, though, I'd say because I was worried about you."

"I was worried about you too, Shinji." Giving him a soft peck on his chin, she adds, "It must have been trying on you, too."

"It was." Tightening his hold on her slightly, he asks, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Just hold me and keep killing the Angels, Shinji. Just think, you've got two more to go then this war will be over. Then we can get ready to greet our baby."

"Oh crap! The appointment!"

"_Schiesse!"_ Bolting upward, jerking Shinji back up with her, she yells, "Let's get changed and back to the Medical Center, Shinji!"

"Right behind you, Asuka!" His hand stroking her ass as they run, Shinji adds, "This feels even better than in the EVA."

"You sweet _hentai_! Then again, I'm a _hentai_ as well!" Reaching down to stroke his crotch against his plug-suit, she moans sultrily. "You're right, Shinji. This does feel even better than inside EVA." The young couple then laughs in merriment, trying to forge their way past the pain.

Meanwhile, back in the field, 'Highway' brings the helicopter back in for a landing. Earlier that day, Kaji had been dropped off at a random site for Kaji to pick up a spare car he'd had listed under an alias and left for emergency situations.

Smirking, 'Highway' thinks, 'Such as for his disappearing act.' Taking a quick look around, 'Highway' nods before re-linking the helicopter with the truck.

As the helicopter once again becomes covered by the truck, he thinks, 'Well, I may not have gone through Second Impact, but maybe I can help out more in this world while I'm here. I just Kaji manages to make contact with the Major before too much longer. She's liable to be tearing her lovely purple hair out.' Once the panels cover the helo once again, 'Highway' switches the cyclic for the steering wheel before putting the cyclic back into it's storage bin.

"Now to see how Asuka and Shinji are doing." Starting 'Stealth' back up, he can't help but shake his head at the lack of presence by Section 2. "It's like they were ordered to not expect my return. But I better play it cool while Kaji does his bit. At least I was able to get rid of that foul stench. Hamoda's ass should have been sewed shut when he was born."

Driving the truck along the unpaved road, 'Highway' soon grins as he sees the pavement of Tokyo-3 ahead of him. "Ah. Back on real roadways."

After changing from their plug-suits, showering and getting back into their clothes, Shinji and Asuka make their way to the Medical center on foot. Hoping that Misato would be alright in dealing with the paperwork regarding the latest attack. Along with able to pick up Asuka's Aunt without difficulty. Giving Shinji a tentative glance, she sees Shinji doing the same with her.

"What is it, Shinji?"

"I was just wondering what your trauma was, Asuka."

"I guess you deserve to know, being my husband and all." Shinji's chuckle gets her to giggle before she goes on. "Like your Mama was, my Mama was involved in the EVA Project. Back when it was under GEHIRN. Long before it became NERV by name." Asuka's sad tone can't help but be noticed by Shinji.

"What happened?"

"I wish I knew, Shinji. One day, Mama was all joy and smiles. The next, she wouldn't even acknowledge me. She replaced me with a doll. Which is why I hated Rei so much. She acted like a doll so much."

"Oh, Asuka." Sniffling, she then goes on.

"To make matters worse, my Papa started a relationship with her Doctor." Seeing him blink in confusion, she adds, "Mama had been committed to the psychiatric ward when she lost her mind."

"How'd it happen?"

"I don't know, but when the Fifteenth's light was on us, I felt and heard Mama's presence." Shinji's non-verbal musing sound gets a scoff from her. "You don't believe me?"

"It's not that, Asuka. I do believe you. Same thing happened to my Mother."

"I know. Commander Ikari told me about it when you were taken into Unit 01." Curious, she then asks, "Did you come across your Mama while in there?" Before Shinji can answer, a black van pulls up alongside the teens and it's rear door slides open.

Four masked men leap out at the teens, brandishing Uzis and aiming at the two.

"No funny business, girlie. Get into the van." Shinji stepping into the front of Asuka gets a chortle of amusement from them. "Oh, how cute! The little boy wants to protect the fair and lovely damsel. One thing I can give you for that." Pulling the trigger, he cackles as a round flies into Shinji's left shoulder. Causing the youth to clutch his wounded portion as Asuka screams.

"SHINJI!" Rage in her eyes, Asuka tries muscling her way toward the ruffians, yelling, "How dare you hurt my husband!"

"Husband, huh?" The one that shot Shinji muses thoughtfully before aiming his Uzi at Shinji's head. "Unless you want a divorce from him, I suggest you go with us."

"I'd rather die at his side than go with…" Asuka's voice trails off as she feels a sleep agent take effect. 'I've been blindsided. Shinji!'

Upon feeling Asuka falling forward against him, Shinji quickly turns to catch his beloved, only to feel the back of his head slammed with a blunt object. As his consciousness fades, he can barely make out Asuka being carried roughly into the van. Along with the abductors giving him a mocking wave before speeding away. Reaching toward the van as he goes unconscious, he can only say one thing.

"Asuka…"

As he drives 'Stealth' along Tokyo-3's streets, 'Highway' soon sees a form sprawled out on the sidewalk. Red trailing from the left shoulder. Stopping the truck and getting his First Aid kit, 'Highway' exits the truck and runs to the form. To his shock, he sees it's a young boy.

'My God!' Dropping to the young man's side, he quickly bandages the wound and hoists him up into his arms. Not having seen the boy's face at all. Carrying the boy back to 'Stealth', he quickly lugs the boy up into the truck, making sure not to aggravate his injury.

As he does so, he says, "Just hang in there, kiddo."

Quickly shifting the truck into 'drive', he puts the hammer down, thankful the Medical Center's nearby. Upon arrival, he blows the truck's horn, getting attention from Akagi as she's outside taking a smoke break.

"Ritsuko! Come quick! I've got a patient with a GSW to the shoulder! Looks to be mid-teens, maybe adolescent!" Opening the door, he begins to bring Shinji out as the fake blond walks over.

"What is it, 'Highway'? Why are you blowing your… oh my God! Shinji!" Running over as 'Highway' lowers him gently down, she asks, "What happened to him?"

"I don't know. But he's been shot in the shoulder. This is Shinji, huh? I thought he'd be taller, the way Ms Sohryu would gush about him and all." The thought of Asuka gushing about Shinji brings a smile to the fake blonde's face

"Yeah, it's Shinji. Where was he when you found him? Where's Asuka at?"

"He was lying on the sidewalk when I came across him. Alone."

"Oh crap! And the Doctor they're supposed to meet's vanished too!"

"What Doctor, Ritsuko?"

"Asuka's first prenatal appointment was today." Her brow furrowing in anger, she adds, "She just showed up briefly then left. Just after Shinji and Asuka reported for her first appointment, too."

His eyebrows raising up, he asks, "You don't suppose…?"

"It's possible. She was a transfer from Belgium. Hilda Gesena's her name."

"I'll get on it." Looking down at Shinji, he adds, "Wish we could've met under better conditions, Shinji." As 'Highway' gets back into 'Stealth', Ritsuko gets to work. As she gets the Orderlies on duty to take Shinji in for emergency surgery, she notifies Gendo. Along with the one that's cared for Shinji most. Next to Asuka. "Misato, it's Ritsuko. Shinji's been shot."

"_SHOT? I'm on my way, Ritsu. How's he doing? Is he alive?"_

"He's okay, Misato. It gets worse."

"_What could be worse than Shinji being shot? Where's Asuka? Is she okay?"_

"This is where it gets worse, Misato. Shinji was alone. Asuka was nowhere nearby according to Marshal 'Highway'. Heck, he didn't even know it was Shinji until I saw his face and told him."

"_Marshal 'Highway' brought him in for treatment? Is he around right now?"_ As 'Stealth' pulls away, Misato adds, _"Never mind. I'll talk to him later. I'm on my way. I'll have Section 2 pick up Asuka's Aunt."_

"Okay, Misato. I'll see you when you get here."

As he drives 'Stealth' along Tokyo-3's streets, 'Highway' sees a woman hitchhiking her way out of town and shakes his head in pity.

"Doesn't she know it's dangerous to hitchhike?" Shrugging, he smirks and adds, "It's not like I'll get lucky in finding Gesena right off the bat. I don't even know what she looks like." Stopping 'Stealth' beside her, he asks, "Where you heading?" Wordlessly, the woman goes to the passenger side and gets in. Turning toward him, she then smiles brightly.

"Anywhere but here, Mister. I gotta get out of here before NERV finds me."

"Oh?" Pondering, he asks, "What's your name?"

"I'm Hilda. Hilda Gesena. You?" Chuckling lightly, 'Highway' brings out a pair of handcuffs and dangles them before her.

"I'm the 'Highwayman'. And you just made the biggest fucking mistake of your life. Shinji's been shot and Ms Sohryu is missing. The trail leads right to you." As Gesena drops her jaw, he adds, "You do the honors."

Fifteen minutes later, the flight carrying Annie Zeppelin arrives at Tokyo-2's airport. Excited over seeing her niece and meeting her niece's beloved, her excitement soon fades when she sees a pair of men wearing black suits.

"Miss Annie Zeppelin?"

"I am."

"We've been ordered by Major Katsuragi to pick you up."

"Is something wrong?"

"It concerns the Second Child, ma'am." Annie's eyes go cold at the grim tone in the man's voice.

"What's wrong with Asuka?" As the man tells her, Annie shakes in unbridled rage. "What's being done to find her? How's Shinji doing?"

"A US Marshal with a special unit is currently working to find the prime suspect. The Third Child is currently in surgery to get the bullet out of his shoulder."

"Get me in touch with the Marshal. Pronto!"

"Yes ma'am." The man's ear bud comes alive and he listens. Smiling like a bloodthirsty shark. "Yes, Marshal. Very good, sir. Pilot Sohryu's Aunt wants to speak with you. Understood." His smile never leaving his face, he asks, "Are you familiar with grenade golf, Miss Zeppelin?"

"Can't say as I am. Why?" Her answer comes ten minutes later as they arrive at the same field Section 2 had seen 'Stealth' for what it really is. As she gets a look, she sees a man hustling a tied-up woman out of a strange-looking big rig. "Nice truck."

"Don't let appearances fool you, ma'am. That truck is more than it seems to be." Annie gives the man a nod before exiting the sedan once it's stopped. To her surprise, the two men exit as well. Before she can ask them, the tied woman begins screaming.

"HELP ME! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"No, I'm not! That's not the way I work!" Tying her to a standing stake, he adds, "At least without having a little bit of fun first."

"HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"Oh, please. I wouldn't even think of forcing myself onto you. No, instead, you're going to be interrogated." Reaching into a pocket and bringing out a familiar item to the Section 2 Agents, he goes on. "By now, I'm hoping you know what this is."

"A fragmentation grenade. So what of it?" Her sneer soon turns to fearful apprehension as he crams the explosive into her mouth. Wearing a sinister smile and tying one end of a string around the pull ring and the other end around a bucket's handle.

"Here's how it's going to go. I'm going to ask you if you're ready to talk with a frag grenade at the end of my rifle's buttstock. A simple nod of agreement ends the session. A shake of refusal gets a whack. You following me okay so far?" A frightened nod is her reply. "Good. See this bucket at your feet?"

Another nod. "This is what the grenade's going to be going into. Of course, my golf is terrible. Which means you could walk away from this unscathed either way. Of course, I do tend to get lucky at times. So, say your prayers while you can." Upon hearing her sigh and scream, he goes on.

"Because if I do get a lucky shot, now, here's where it'll get a little graphic. I'm sure you know your basic physics when it comes to weight issues. But, the punch-line basically is too much weight in the bucket, pulling on the string attached to the grenade in your mouth out and you die, Doctor Gesena. I figure, with the bucket's size, it'll tip over with four grenades. Which means if you don't talk after three grenades, it's 'bye-bye birdie' on this golf course."

Hilda's scream around the grenade is barely audible as 'Highway' walks away from her. Annie in glee-filled stitches alongside the two Agents with her. Watching as 'Highway' reaches a leaning rifle with a small gathering of grenades on the ground, she turns back toward the frightened woman and shrugs.

'It's your own damn fault, bitch! Now, where's my niece at?'

Picking up the rifle and holding it by the barrel before putting the buttstock beside the first grenade, he asks, "Are you ready to talk about where Ms Sohryu's been taken?" Feeling lucky, Gesena shakes her head 'no'. "Here goes. FORE!"

The grenade flies through the air and lands right into the bucket. Gesena's eyes going wide in horror, she can hear loud clapping and cheers for a perfect 'hole in one'. From the woman and the two MiB with her.

"What do you know? This could or could not turn out to be such a short game after all." Grinning savagely, 'Highway' asks, "Are you ready to talk yet?" Still shaking in fear, Gesena refuses. "FORE!"

An hour later, as Misato and Rei sit beside an unconscious Shinji, they hear a loud commotion out in the hallway. 'What in the…?' Misato then says, "Rei, wait here, please. I'll be right back."

"Yes, Major Katsuragi."

Reluctantly leaving Shinji's side, Misato exits 'Shinji's Lovely Recovery Suite' in time to see a woman strapped securely to a gurney. Fully wrapped in a straightjacket. Blinking as the gurney heads into the psychiatric ward, Misato leans out more.

"Was that Gesena on that gurney?" Just then, 'Highway' comes up to her.

"Hey, Major Katsuragi."

"Hi, 'Highway'. I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping Shinji out."

"No problem, ma'am. Just doing my job." Misato gives 'Highway' a nod before frowning. "Miss Katsuragi? What is it?"

"You came in just as Gesena was wheeled past me into the psych ward. Strange timing, I suppose."

"Not really, Major Katsuragi." At the voice, Misato turns to see a well-dressed woman, wearing a grey suit. "I'm Annie Zeppelin, Asuka's Aunt."

"Nice to meet you, Annie." As the two women get acquainted, 'Highway' goes into the room and smirks softly.

'If what Kaji told me about you was right, Shinji, nothing on Earth's going to stop you from rescuing Ms Sohryu.'

Back out in the hallway, Misato and Annie are going over what 'Highway' had learned during the 'grenade golf' interrogation. In amusement, Misato can only ask one thing.

"Where'd he pick that up at?"

"That's what I'd like to know myself, Major." Gendo's voice gets the attention of both women. Along with a snarl from Annie. "Pilot Sohryu's Aunt, correct?"

"I am, you bearded asshole! How dare you use your own son in such a thing?"

"I had no other recourse than to call him back to Tokyo-3 in order to Pilot Evangelion Unit 01."

"And what thanks does he get for it? A bullet in his left shoulder! What, was he in the 'wounding section' or something?"

"Seeing as you're my daughter-in-law's Aunt, I'll let it slide. Major, how is Shinji doing?"

"He'll be okay. It's a good thing he got hit in the shoulder, nowhere vital. But what bugs me is why take Asuka alone?"

"According to what Gesena said after Marshal 'Highway' played a round of 'grenade golf' with her, she was in contact with someone very interested in Asuka's health. Particularly the health of her unborn child. Along with the Father. Who he was, what he did. All that stuff."

"How long did it take her until she cracked like a walnut?"

"Oh, about three grenades in the bucket. Just three shots, too." Misato's wild laughter joins Gendo's as Annie giggles in vindictive glee. "It seems she decided to quit while 'Highway' was on a roll. Of course, when 'Highway' asked her about who'd called her about Asuka, she started babbling insanely."

"So Doctor Gesena was the one wheeled past the room, then. Very fitting. So, when do we get Asuka back?" Shinji's soft question gets their attention as he snarls. Misato's in particular.

"Shinji?"

"Kidnap the expectant wife, leave the loving husband for dead." Walking toward his clothes, not caring he can be seen by the females in proximity, he quickly gets dressed and adds, "Alright. Let's party." Gendo's gulp is echoed by everyone else except a grinning 'Highway'.

"That's the spirit, son."

"But, we don't even know where they took Asuka. Do we?"

"No, but we can find out. Misato, let's see if Doctor Gesena likes curry." Shinji then does a smile so evil, Gendo can't help but feel proud and scared of his son at the same time.

In the psych ward for NERV, an hour later, Gesena sighs in relief. Her 'loony' bit had spared her further questioning. For her acting lessons in Belgium's School of Theatre had paid off. But she was really scared for her life. Given that 'Highway' had either lied about being a bad golfer or his game had improved.

"Doctor Gesena." Gendo's voice gets her attention and she turns to face the man. In time to see a sadistically grinning Shinji, Misato, Rei, 'Highway' and the woman from earlier. Gendo's face, however, is stony serious, with a hint of frightened amusement within. "You are to divulge the name and location of the person that had inquired about Pilot Sohryu's status. This is non-negotiable."

"I refuse, Commander Ikari. Torture me all you like. Nothing you can do will make me talk."

"I guess it's all Shinji from here on out, then. You're up, son."

"Thank you, Father." Shinji wheels a cart in front of him, a massive pot on it. "Tell me, Doctor Gesena. Do you like curry?" Lifting off the cover, he says, "This is Major Katsuragi's recipe. Cooked by her expert hand, no less." Misato giggles while waving. Rei joining in. Gesena's eyes going wide in horror, she struggles to get free. For she'd heard about the woman's reputation, if not penchant, for creating bio-hazardous materials in her own kitchen. "Time for you to talk, eat or die. Your choice."


	9. Chapter 9

After the Volcano 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

As she groggily opens her eyes, Asuka hears voices she can barely discern. Speaking in German. Soon, the words are coherent as her mind wakes up.

"_She's coming to."_

"_Remember, just act natural."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

As her vision focuses, she sees a pair of familiar faces, one filled with paternal warmth and another with warmth alone.

"_Welcome back to the 'land of the living', daughter."_

"_Hey, 'Sprite'. You look well."_

"_Papa? Johann?"_ At their nods, Asuka tries to reach up to hug them, but finds her arms moving sluggishly. _"What's going on? Where am I?"_ Johann looks over at her Father and the man nods. Johann nods back and turns to Asuka.

"_Asuka, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've been in a coma for two years."_ At her gasp, Johann nods and goes on._ "As a result, you have sluggish motor functions, hampering your mobility. Be like that for two, maybe three days. Tops. As for where you are, you're back home. In Germany."_

"_Two years? Germany?"_ At their nods, she asks, _"What happened, though? Last thing I remember, I was walking along with… Shinji, what about Shinji? Did he survive his wound from the thugs that grabbed me? And how'd I wind up back here at home?"_

"_I guess you do need to know. You were in captivity for a day when Section 2 rescued you. You were unconscious due to the drugs they'd introduced to your system."_ Johann smirks as he adds, _"It was beautiful too. You should've seen Shinji shooting those thugs in glee."_

Her mind reeling, Asuka thinks, 'That does not sound like Shinji at all.' Curious, she then verbally asks, _"Why was I grabbed, Papa? And how's Helga doing?"_

"_Helga's fine. She's right in the next room, Asuka. The ones that abducted you were a group of Angel-worshipping cultists. They'd wanted to offer you as a ritual sacrifice to the Angels."_

"_Demented whackos!"_ His laughter is soft as he nods in agreement. _"Knowing Shinji like I do, he probably brought Unit 01 to scare them, if not intimidate them into surrendering."_

"_Indeed. Shinji was able to tell them the van's plate number, allowing the van to be tracked. He even piloted Unit 01, while in pain, no less. I don't need to tell you what happened to them any time a round from Unit 01's rifle nailed them, right?"_

'Definitely not Shinji. He dislikes killing humans. Of course, he could've changed somewhat with my life on the line and I missed it.' Her mind settling down, she then replies,_ "No, you don't. What about the remaining two Angels?"_ Johann steps in to take that one.

"_They were defeated. Shinji defeated them brutally. One of them, he pulled apart like a wishbone."_ Her wince with a content smile causes him concern. _"I'd expected you'd be upset, with the way you'd boasted about being the best there was in the past."_

Smiling softly, Asuka replies,_ "I learned something from Shinji while over there, Johann. Glory means nothing when it comes to fighting for humanity's survival. Shinji did it not for glory, but so no one else gets hurt by EVA like he had. Besides, while he's meek, there's no doubt in my mind that Shinji is the greatest Angel slayer."_

Wincing, her Father replies,_ "Interesting young fellow. Modest, yet fierce in battle."_

"_Yeah. He even saved me from being fried in a volcano. He was so brave, Papa. Mama would have been proud, I think, if she knew what he did for me."_ The dreamy way in which she said it gets a chuckle from him and a light groan from Johann. 'What's with him?'

"_You were enamored with him, weren't you?"_

"_Maybe I was subconsciously at first, Papa. I had a hurdle or two to get over." _Her smile getting bigger, she adds, _"If I've been unconscious for two years, I bet the baby's getting to be a handful by now. Shinji must be pulling his hair out. Or the baby's a little angel, giving Shinji no trouble at all."_ Starting to giggle at the thoughts of seeing her beloved again and their child, she says, _"I imagine it's beautiful. Thinking of, is it a boy or a girl?"_

"_About that, Asuka."_ Johann's sad tone causes her no end of concern. _"The baby was stillborn. It was a beautiful little girl."_

"_No. It can't have been."_ At their nods, Asuka lets a tear streak out, along with releasing a sob, asking, _"Why? How could it have happened?"_

"_Asuka, while you were inactive in your coma, your water broke and we had to do an emergency C-section. The baby was unable to survive." _Her Father sighs before going on._ "Shinji was devastated. The baby was cremated and put into an urn. From then on, he kept a constant vigil at your side, pleading for you to wake up. He even slept right at your bedside, clutching your hand."_

"_Really? Then where is he? Why isn't he here with me?"_

"_Sadly, the reason Shinji isn't here is because he ended his life when I lashed out at him one day during his vigil."_

"_NO!"_ Her eyes blazing angrily, she asks, _"What did you say to him, Father?"_

"_I told him an inferior person like him had no place at my daughter's side or any other woman's. That you only took pity on him. That night, he took your guardian's gun and blew his brains out."_

Now unsure they weren't lying to her, she asks, _"Was his funeral nice, at least? All the crap Shinji had gone through in his life, the least NERV could've done was give him a nice funeral."_

"_Yes, it was. A week after the funeral, I had you flown back here. To where you belong. With others of your nationality. Johann's been at your bedside ever since at my request and approval."_

Asuka begins shaking her head in disbelief, not wanting to believe it. 'Not Shinji. No, not Shinji. He's too strong to do that. He's even stronger than me.' Johann, however, gives her a nod and takes her hand in a comforting manner.

"_I know this comes as a massive blow to you, 'Sprite', but your Father and I did what we could so you wouldn't suffer upon finding out."_ Asuka's eyes tear up before she starts bawling.

"_SHINJI! NO!"_ Alarmed at her displaying of raw emotion, her Father turns toward Johann and nods.

"_Come, Johann. Let's leave her be so she can mourn."_

"_Yeah, okay, Reinhardt."_ Leaving her alone to grieve, Reinhardt Sohryu and Johann Gruber exit the room and lock the door behind them. Going to another room, Reinhardt and Johann both give a woman watching the monitor a nod. Switching to English, Reinhardt begins.

"How does it look, Helga?"

"Aside from her being a little over a month pregnant, it should be no problem to abort the fetus, Reinhardt. Of course, I am surprised at her lack of the standard signs of pregnancy."

"How's that?"

"One of the normal signs is morning sickness, Johann. Reading over Doctor Akagi's notes has proven to be quite informative. It seems that repeated and prolonged exposure to LCL changes the body's chemistry responsible for morning sickness from vomiting to expelling it rectally within the solid waste. While changing exhaustion to extreme fatigue."

"Fascinating. If it wasn't my daughter or an Evangelion Pilot, I'd like to research that further. But, since it is both, that research will have to wait. How soon can you abort the fetus?"

"I can do it tonight, while she's asleep. I've been dying to try a new concoction that dissolves the fetus. With the remains being flushed out of the body during the waste removal process." Reinhardt's chuckles are joined by Helga's as he considers it. Johann, however, can't help but feel queasy.

"Shouldn't we let the baby be born? We can always send it to an orphanage as an abandoned baby. With no ties to this family whatsoever."

"Are you losing your nerve, Johann? That's unlike you." Reinhardt snorts at Helga's words as she goes on. "Then again, you always did have a soft spot for her. From what Reinhardt here said, anyway." Johann can't offer a retort and walks out of the room, deeply concerned. As the young man leaves, Reinhardt turns back toward Helga and smirks.

"He's too much of a softy. I, however, am not. I find that to be quite ironic, Helga. My daughter's fetus becoming waste and being disposed of as such." Giving her a passionate embrace, he adds, "I love how composed you can be, Helga."

"I love how vicious you can be yourself, Reinhardt. So, the subject of the baby's Father. Should steps be taken to ensure he doesn't corrupt the gene pool any longer?"

"According to the mercenaries I'd hired, they left him for dead on Tokyo-3's sidewalk. No witnesses. Johann just told her that the boy had defeated the Angels brutally to see her feel ashamed. But, it had the contrary effect. She looked almost relieved by that. As if she cared for the wastes of space known as Shinji and their fetus."

"Maybe she actually fell in love with him and decided she wanted to have a baby. His baby, in fact."

"She's too much like her Mother, you know. Warm and caring under an iron gate. Too bad I can't say the same for her being chaste."

Back in the room, Asuka sniffles slightly, softly stroking her belly, sadly asking herself verbally, "How could I have cost our baby and Shinji their lives during my coma?" In curiosity, she unbuttons the gown to just above her belly to see a long scar running down the middle. Upon the sight, she can't help but quip, albeit haplessly, "This'll ruin my looks for bikini season."

In frustration, she redoes the gown and growls, "It makes no sense whatsoever. Some things are just not adding up at all. I mean, it doesn't feel like two years has passed at all. Of course, coma patients have no sense of time upon waking up."

Upon feeling movement within her, she lightly giggles and says, "Must be what they call 'ghosting' when it comes to losing a baby. But, Papa and Johann said the baby was…" Her voice trailing off upon feeling another motion, her eyes suddenly go wide before narrowing.

'Okay. This is too coincidental. Either I am "ghosting" or I'm still pregnant.'

Feeling another motion causes Asuka to react happily on the inside and angrily on the outside. Happily because she's still pregnant. Angrily because she was lied to. By her own Father and her oldest friend in the world, no less.

'Okay, Papa, Johann. Let's find out why you're lying your asses off, you fucking assholes!' Looking back down at the scar, she thinks, 'If I'm still preggers, then why do I have this scar?'

Back in the other room, Reinhardt notices Asuka's behavior. Noting her fascination with her belly and the scar on it. 'Could she be onto us? Nah, she's too young to discern truth from falsehood.'

Sure of himself, he nods and verbally adds, "She's in denial. Yeah. Denial. The drugs should hinder her motor skills just enough for Helga to inject her tonight."

_Three hours later_

As 'Stealth' rolls along Germany's countryside, 'Highway' can't help but shake his head over the events of the past two days. Shinji's interrogation method had, while having bordered on violating the Geneva Convention in his own world, bore some interesting fruit.

Hilda Gesena, for example, turned out to be an old friend of Asuka's Step-Mother, Helga Sohryu. Both women studied in the medical field and also in theatrical arts. Helga the make-up artist, Hilda the actress.

'And I thought my interrogation method was bad enough. Shinji's was far worse!' Giving the young man a glance, he asks, "You sure you want to be part of this? You could wind up going too far, Shinji. Of course, trying to force-feed that bitch Major Katsuragi's curry bordered on going too far."

"When it comes to Asuka, there's no such thing as going too far, Marshal 'Highway'. If her old man or that bitch he married gets in my way, I will blow him and her away if I feel I have to." Annie lets out a giggle and 'Highway' gives the youth a subtle nod.

"You're like him, you know."

"Who?" At the raised eyebrow, Shinji gets the idea and shrugs. "Father? Maybe, but not by much. I'm doing what I'm doing for the right reasons. May not be the right way, but I am not going to cast her aside when she needs me most. I failed her enough as it is." Shinji's comment gets Annie's interest.

"When was that, Shinji? When have you ever failed her?"

"Two days ago. I should've done more to stop them." Scoffing lightly, 'Highway' gives the youth an askance glance and scowls lightly.

"Shinji, there was nothing you could've done. They had the advantage of numbers and superior firepower. You only had each other and were outside your EVAs."

"He's right, Shinji. One time is not enough to make you a failure to her."

"Not to you, perhaps. But, to me, one failure is enough and not acceptable, Aunt Annie."

"So, what do you want to do about it, Shinji?"

"I want to fight for her. To redeem myself. Prove myself worthy of her."

"Fight, definitely. Redeem, if you've done nothing wrong, why seek redemption? Worthiness, you are worthy to her as far as she's concerned. And you know what?" At his headshake of 'no', 'Highway' goes on. "I agree with her."

"I don't see how, though."

"Shinji, if you can save a girl from being fried in a volcano, you can save her in other ways." Curious, 'Highway' then asks, "Just how in the world did she wind up in there, anyway? I'm really quite curious about that."

"Well, it started when we were turned down to go on the class trip to Okinawa. Asuka was looking forward to scuba diving there so much, she was upset we weren't allowed to go. As an EVA Pilot, we had to be at the ready."

"What'd you think about it? Not being able to go, I mean."

"I kinda expected that we wouldn't be able to. Besides, at the time, I couldn't even swim." From there, Shinji goes on to explain about the lab detecting the Eighth Angel, the plan to capture it and how it became a fight for Asuka's life.

"In the end, it was me that remembered my basic physics schoolwork and Asuka caught on. However, the Angel had severed her lift lines along with her coolant lines. So, I plunged in after her. She then called me 'idiot' and 'showoff'. But, I can't help but wonder if she said those affectionately or not."

"She may not have known it at the time, but I think she said it affectionately. You just need to believe in yourself outside the EVA. But not to the point where you become an arrogant asshole. You read me?"

"I do, 'Highway'. But, where do I start?"

"First off, show her old man what you really think of him. By sending a foot into his groin from behind or doing a 'nutcracker' shot right into his groin. While facing him."

"I think I'd like to do the 'nutcracker' shot. How do I do it?" Silently, 'Highway' reaches down to his door and brings up a .44 magnum Smith and Wesson 29 revolver. Solid black in color with an 8-inch barrel. "Um, I've never shot a gun before. Outside of EVA, that is."

"Well, nothing like real-life education, kiddo."

Annie then says, "That's where we're going, guys. The weakest point is the chain-link fence."

"Let's do it, Shinji. Time to blitz that fence."

Shinji gives 'Highway' an uneasy nod as 'Stealth' hurtles through the chain-link fence surrounding the Sohryu compound. With guards firing their weapons at the truck, their bullets bouncing right off the truck's armored plating.

Back inside, Reinhardt and Helga hear the gunfire and he picks up the phone. Intent on finding out what's going on.

In German, he barks out, _"What's with all the gunfire?"_

"_Sir, a truck's broken through the perimeter fence! Bullets are having no effect on it whatsoever!"_

"_Truck? What kind of truck?"_

"_I don't know, sir. It's a weird-looking truck! Wait, I see writing on it's door. It's in English, but I can read it. It says, _'The Highwayman'_. It's pulling to a stop outside the main house!"_ But Reinhardt hears no more, for he's already on his way to Asuka's 'room'.

Inside it, Asuka can hear the gunfire, along with the sound of the engine unique to 'Stealth'. Smiling sharply, she says, "Looks like we're leaving soon, baby."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, daughter." Reinhardt's voice is filled with haughty scorn as he asks, "How long have you known?"

"About me being preggers still? Just a while, after I felt my baby moving three hours ago." Switching to German, she asks, _"Why, Papa? Why'd you and Johann fucking lie to me?"_

"_I did not send you to NERV or Japan to learn to fall in love with or becoming pregnant by an inferior being. I sent you to show the world an example of Germany's supremacy when it comes to a combatant. Even if it killed you."_

"_WHAT?"_ Slowly getting up from the bed, she growls out, _"What the Hell is that supposed to mean, Father?"_

As Shinji, Annie and 'Highway' exit the truck before entering the home, 'Highway' draws his shotgun. Aiming his shotgun at the door, he fires, obliterating the lock. Giving both of them a soft smirk, he pushes the door open.

"12 gauge master key. Don't leave home without it." Shinji's snickers and Annie's giggles at the wisecrack get a snicker from 'Highway' as well. "Yeah, it was pretty funny, truth be told." Snapping his fingers, he adds, "I got something here for us to use. One of Jetto's goodies. Ah-hah. Here we are." Bringing out two thin circuit-appearing strips, he smiles.

"What is it?" As 'Highway' hands it to Shinji, he holds it up intently and asks, "How do I put it on and where?"

"Put it on your neck, right at the Adam's Apple. Just speak normally. The circuitry translates whatever you say into German or any other language." Bringing out a pair of ear-buds, he hands one to Shinji. "It's just in case her old man doesn't speak English or Japanese. Annie, I'm guessing, is fluent. And therefore doesn't even need it." Annie's nod at that is sarcastic, yet agreeing.

Back in the room, Reinhardt says, _"You were supposed to have died in combat. In the process of being reckless, no less." _Her eyes wide in horrified anger, they soon slit as they narrow dangerously.

"_Fighting recklessly was supposed to have gotten me killed? You can't possibly mean…"_

"_Oh, but I do." _Reinhardt shakes his head in pity, saying, _"I'm dismayed that you managed to live this long. Your first battle in Japan was to be your last one, with glory. But, you survived and kept surviving."_

"_I don't believe in being suicidal. Not for glory or anything."_ Asuka spits onto the floor and adds, _"That's what I think about the Sohryu name if that's the case. I don't know what Mother ever saw in you. But, I'll tell you this much. Shinji may not be good enough for you, but at least he's good to me and his friends!"_

"_How dare you speak to me in that tone!"_

"_Oh, I dare to, alright! It's what makes him the better EVA Pilot than me. Which makes me happy and proud to call myself Asuka Ikari, wife of Shinji Ikari, Pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. The best fucking Angel slayer on Earth."_

"_You speak as if he's still alive. Didn't you know that he died?"_ The sudden smirk on Asuka's face irritates him to no end. _"Why are you smirking when I'm telling you the one you 'love' is dead?"_

"_I don't really know. Why not ask him?"_ Switching to Japanese, she says, _"Hello, Shinji-kun! I missed you!"_ As Reinhardt feels a hand tapping his shoulder from behind, he can hear a young male voice, speaking unsurely in German.

"_Excuse me, Mr Asshole, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"_

"_Bad Shinji."_ Asuka scowls briefly at her beloved before beginning to giggle madly._ "But it was funny! And you're even speaking German perfectly!"_

"_Thank you, Asuka. This ear-bud translator and the voice modulator work great."_ Reinhardt smirks lightly at the two's glib repartee before speaking.

"_So, you're the one that corrupted my daughter with your inferior seed. Making a half-breed child in the process."_ At an instant, Reinhardt feels a sudden pain in his rectum and groin from behind that brings him to his knees.

"_I'll thank you not to describe our child in that manner. Unless, of course, you want me to bust a .44 magnum cap in your ass. Giving you an enema made of lead. Be thankful it's my foot, not the magnum. Or, I can let Marshal 'Highway' have a little fun."_ Reinhardt blinks, not being familiar with that name at all.

"_Who's that? There's been no mention of a person by that name."_ The sound of Asuka and Shinji's chuckles unnerve the man to no end. _"What's so funny?"_

"_Oh, it's just that I really had no idea Germany could be this much fun."_ Reinhardt's eyes going wide at the new voice as Asuka and Shinji laugh even more, he then hears, _"Way I see it, you've got two choices. Live or die. What'll it be?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Marshal 'Highway', US Marshal Service attached to NERV, Tokyo-3 Branch. You're facing charges of unlawful detention, conspiracy for same, attempted murder of NERV personnel, associating with criminal elements. This and that, basically."_

"_I didn't do any of that! I only brought my daughter back to where she can recover her wits. She couldn't do that in Japan. Certainly not with a member of an inferior race near her."_ Next thing he knows, Asuka punches his face. Hard. Infuriated, he asks, _"You dare to strike your Father?"_

Asuka's voice is filled with venom as she retorts, _"As far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a Father. Shinji, our baby and Aunt Annie are my family. As are Misato, Rei and Shinji's Father." _

"_Shinji's Father? Didn't Commander Ikari ditch the pathetic boy when his wife died?"_

"_Yeah, he did. But I can say this much for him. Commander Ikari may be a cold bastard, but I don't think he'd lie about a baby being stillborn. He can't possibly be that cold-hearted."_

"_We shall see, Asuka."_

"_We will indeed, Mr Sohryu. But, you know, it's funny in a way."_

"_Yeah? How?"_

"_You said I have diminished motor functions. They seem to be working fine right now, though. What do you think, Shinji?"_

"_I'd say you're getting back into form with the adrenaline, Asuka. But then, what do I know? I am, in this asshole's wording, 'inferior' to him, after all."_

"_No, you're not, Shinji. If anyone's inferior to anyone, it's him that's inferior to you."_ Running to wrap him in her arms, she sultrily says, _"Let's get out of here and back to Tokyo-3 so you can make me supper and fuck my brains out before bed. In that order."_ Giving him a measuring look, she adds, _"Maybe not in that order."_

"_Sounds good to me. But, what about him?"_

"_Leave him behind, but tie him up."_

"_And where do you presume to go, young lady?"_ Helga's voice from behind 'Highway' is smug as she asks, _"Didn't you know it's not a good idea to keep your back unguarded?"_

"_What makes you think he did so, bitch?"_ Before Helga can reply to the question, Annie sends a fist right into her midsection. Followed by an uppercut that knocks her out.

"_Helga!"_ As Reinhardt turns around to check on her, he sees a wickedly grinning 'Highway' standing alongside his former sister-in-law. Much to his alarm, she's grinning wickedly as well. His alarm turning to worry, he asks, _"Why are you two grinning like that?"_

Annie and 'Highway' both exchange a smirk before Annie asks, _"Ever hear of 'grenade golf'? I'm sure Shinji and Asuka would like to try it as well."_

"_Oh, I love golf. How about you, Shinji?"_

"_I never really understood that game, Asuka. I mean, it's just a bunch of people, walking around and smacking balls with long metal sticks."_ Curious, he then asks, _"Is that what we're going to do with Mr Sohryu? Smack his balls with a long metal stick?"_

Asuka's laughter at the idea is warm and filled with humor. Annie and 'Highway' both find the idea to their liking. While Reinhardt isn't very amused at the thought.

"_Not quite, my silly Shinji. But, we could try it that way with Mr Sohryu and Johann both before we use the grenade version."_ Asuka then gives Shinji a quick peck, adding, _"Of course, we could have a little trouble hitting Johann's balls."_

"_As long as he has them, I can always try to hit them."_

Sultrily, Asuka whispers, _"That's the spirit, baby. But, it'll be better if I do it. Come on, let's go find Johann."_ Shinji and Asuka then go to look for Johann, only to find him three minutes later. In his room, packing his suitcase. _"Not so fast, Mr Gruber. Shinji and I want to play a little game with you."_

"_Really? What kind?" _Johann soon finds their answer not to his liking. For Asuka is currently swinging one of Reinhardt's best golf clubs with a vicious speed. With Shinji watching her intently. With Johann tied spread eagle to a stake, facing an evilly grinning Asuka. _"Umm, don't I get any say about this at all?"_

"_Shut it, Johann."_ Annie then turns her attention to 'Highway', switching to English before asking, "So which version do you want to try first? Shinji's idea or just go right to the grenade version?"

"Let's go with Shinji's idea. Shinji and Asuka both can take turns. Like a true couple would." Shinji and Asuka both nod at that and Shinji gives her a nod. The nod of 'ladies first'.

"Thank you, Shinji. I'll go with the 9-iron." Getting herself into position, Asuka steadies herself before drawing back. In German, she yells out, _"FORE!"_ As the club's shaft flies into Johann's crotch, Johann begins wishing one thing.

'I wish I never took part in this! I forgot about her temper!' The next thing he knows is excruciating pain. As Johann whimpers in pain, Asuka goes to his side and whispers menacingly into his ear.

"_You now know how much I've wanted to do something like that, Johann. Mess with me or those I care about, that's what happens to you."_ Stepping away from him, she thinks, 'I feel much better now that I hit someone in their balls. Too bad it had to be an "old acquaintance" of mine.'

Going back to Shinji's side, she gives him a sumptuous kiss and nods it's his turn.

"Okay, Asuka." Giving Reinhardt an estimating glance, he says, "I'll go with the 9-iron, if you please."

"Here you go, Shinji." Handing her beloved the 9-iron, she smirks and adds, "We have a shooting solution."

"Oh yeah." Twisting his neck, switching on the modulator, he calls out, _"FORE!"_ As Reinhardt collapses into pain after the swing, Shinji grins and thinks, 'I could get to like this. But I wonder what "grenade golf" is like.'

Shrugging, he goes back to the lovely redhead's side and kisses her before caressing her belly. Asuka can't help but luxuriate in the feeling of Shinji's hand on her abdomen. The caressing suddenly stops and she understands why.

"You felt the scar, didn't you?"

"Yeah. But I think I know something about this scar in particular."

"Oh? What might that be, my silly husband?"

"Your scar's not a scar, if my hunch is correct, my sexy wife." Slowly, Shinji reaches to her dress, undoes the mid-way buttons and moves his hand to her belly. Stopping right at the scar. Asuka then feels a pulling and gulps.

"Don't worry, Asuka. There's no blood, but I think there will be when we get done here." In five seconds, the pulling is done and Shinji examines it intently. With Asuka doing the same.

"Is that latex, Shinji? But, it looked so real from how I looked at it."

"Yeah. Good quality, with expertly done make-up. Just like what you'd find being used in theatre or movies." Switching to German, he asks, _"Isn't that right, Helga?"_

"_I don't know how you managed to pull this or that off, but it will not stand! That baby will not be allowed to enter this world! There are too many 'mongrels' as it is!"_

"_Shut it, racist bitch!"_ Asuka lunges toward the woman, with Shinji holding her back. Barely. "Let me hurt her, Shinji!"

"While that would have some appeal, we've got to do this right, Asuka. 'Grenade golf' first. Then, if they're still alive, you get to beat up on them. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Turning toward Reinhardt and Helga, Asuka then smirks and says, _"You two better hope you fucking die during the game. If not, I'll be waiting to kill you."_ Curious, she turns to 'Highway', switches to English and asks, "So just how does 'grenade golf' go, anyway?"

Helga and Reinhardt themselves are curious, but soon find themselves wishing they hadn't known. For they both have grenades in their mouths. With Shinji holding a rifle by it's barrel and standing at an awkward position. Stumbling lightly, he regains his balance and swings. Calling out his warning.

"FORE!"

However, the impact of the buttstock against the grenade is so uneven, the grenade winds up slicing 180 degrees before it flies toward the manor. The sound of shattering glass soon reaches their ears. Getting those not tied up to turn around while those that are tied up gape helplessly.

Reinhardt and Helga are both freaked out as they both think, 'That's not possible! Grenades don't fucking slice! But, somehow, he pulled it off!'

Johann can't think of anything, for the pain in his loins occupies his thoughts.

Annie and 'Highway' are amused as they both think, 'Never happened that way before. Certainly not with Gesena, anyway. He could be very interesting as a slice specialist.'

Asuka thinks, 'Shinji's got the worst slice in the history of golf. Let alone of the grenade variety. Yet, it seems to work out just fine for him.'

Shinji thinks, 'I could get to really like this game. I hope I do that again. It's such great fun!' Puzzled, he then asks, "Was that supposed to happen? I mean, it's my first time playing 'grenade golf', or at least any kind of golf. I just want to be sure."

"Hmm, I think you introduced a wild-card with your wicked slice, Shinji." Before Asuka can go on, however, an explosion from the manor gets their attention. "You must've hit it so hard, the pin came out."

"Oops." Grinning, he asks, "So, what'd I blow up?" At the sound of mumbling around a mouthed grenade, Shinji then asks, "Can we take the grenades out of their mouths? We can always put them back in if they mouth off too much."

"Yeah." Walking toward them, 'Highway' smirks and says, _"Be very brief, Mr and Mrs Sohryu. Shinji being this nice won't last forever."_ Taking the grenades out of their mouths, he adds, _"Go ahead."_

"Our bedroom." Helga's speaking in English gets their attention as Reinhardt tries settling her down. "You blew up our bedroom, you little shit!"

"Cool! I always wanted to destroy something on purpose. Even if by weird accident. How about you, Asuka? Care to try?" Giggling from Asuka prompts him to chuckle as well.

"Sure. But, I don't think I can slice a grenade quite like the way you did. But, I can try it, though. FORE!" At her first attempt, however, the grenade flies right into the bucket. _"Schiesse!"_ Grimacing, she turns to Shinji and asks, "How'd you slice, Shinji?"

"I don't really know, Asuka. But, you did get a nice 'hole-in-one' on this game."

"True. I guess I'll just leave the slicing to you, then."

"Okay. But I don't know if I can do it again, though."

"Well, try, silly husband."

"Okay. FORE!" Shinji swings and another slice. This time, the grenade goes right into the family room and explodes. As smoke billows from the ruined room's window, Shinji can't help but quip, "This is quite refreshing."

Asuka's raucous laughter soon spreads to Shinji, Annie and 'Highway'. Helga and Reinhardt, however, are not so amused. Johann's still in pain, so he can't express what he's feeling.

"Stop it! You're wrecking our home!" Reinhardt's yell annoys 'Highway' to no end, prompting him to stuff the grenades back into their mouths.

"Oh, eat a grenade." Reinhardt's scorn-filled glare quickly fades with the sight of 'Highway' grinning evilly. "Do any of you have anything to ask this asshole? Or at least something for me to work with?"

"Actually, that room I was in felt familiar. I didn't realize it till just now."

"In what way, Asuka?"

"I don't know, Shinji. It's not a pleasant thought, though, I tell you that much."

"You know, we never did finish talking about our Mothers. Why don't we do that while we 'grenade golf', my dear?" Her eyes lighting up with joy, Asuka swiftly kisses Shinji.

"I'd love nothing better, my darling." Her face lighting up in glee, she adds, "Let's interrogate them. With alternation. You ask, they refuse, you slice. I ask, they refuse, I whack. Either they talk, the manor becomes a smoking ruin or their heads will be blown off." Asuka's words cause Helga to pass out, prompting Annie to walk up and slap the woman awake.

"Wake up! What's the matter with you?" Scoffing, she adds, "Come on. No one likes a person that falls asleep at parties!"

'She calls this a "party"? She's nuts!' Helga soon sees Shinji getting ready and can't help but wonder where his next 'slice' will go.

"Are you ready to talk, or are you hungry for more?" Reinhardt's headshake of 'no', with Helga's nod of agreement, gives Shinji his answer. "Hungry for more. Okay. FORE!" The resultant slice this time causes the grenade to fly into the kitchen. With the explosion destroying ½ of the manor. "Must've been a gas kitchen."

"Yeah. A real gasser." Shinji's laughter joins hers as she takes her place. "My turn. Are you ready to tell me why that room felt so familiar, Mr Sohryu?" This time, he nods, prompting 'Highway' to take out the grenade again.

"It's the room where your Mother died." Asuka's gasp at that causes him to sneer. "I'm glad she's not alive anymore. She'd have been ashamed of you if she was to see you right now, Asuka."

"Mama lost her mind and thought a doll was me. All she'd do was…" Her voice trailing off, she begins recalling her deepest pain.

"_Mama! Mama! I've been selected! I'm going to pilot your robot now! Everyone will be nice to me now, Mama!" As a four-year-old Asuka ran through the halls toward the room her Mother was in, she was filled with joy. 'Maybe now she'll realize that doll isn't me! We can be happy again!'_

_Upon her arrival, though, she saw her Mother hanging from the ceiling, a sick smile on her face. With the doll hanging from her Mother's hand. String tied to it's neck._

"_Mama!"_

Coming out of it, Asuka finds herself wrapped in Shinji's arms. With Shinji gazing down upon her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay, Asuka?" At her hesitant nod, Shinji gives her a look that she can't help but dub the 'Ikari glare'. The look causes her to lightly cringe. He, in turn, winces. "Sorry about that, Asuka. I guess I am like my Father, after all."

"No, Shinji. You're nothing like him. You share some things, that glare being one of them. I don't want to burden you with it."

"Asuka, you're my wife. What happens to you happens to me."

'Such a big loving heart.' Giving him a nod, she says, "The day I was selected for EVA, I ran to Mama's room to tell her. But, I found her, hanging down from the ceiling."

"Oh, Asuka." Giving her a tender kiss on her temple, he says, "I'm so sorry, honey."

"You sweet _baka_. But, now that I think about it, something's bothering me."

"Yeah? What's that, Asuka?"

"Back when she was still alive, all she'd do was sit in the bed, holding that doll, thinking it's me. Virtually bedridden. Which brings up a good question. How can a bedridden woman, one that's suffering from mental delusions, get a noose set up to hang herself?"

His eyes going wide, Shinji replies, "She can't. Someone killed her and made it look like a suicide." Giving Reinhardt the 'Ikari glare', he grins upon seeing the man wet himself. "Let's ask him if we're right, eh?" Reinhardt, however, wouldn't have it.

"You're being ridiculous! Kyoko hung herself because she was tired of living! She couldn't stand seeing Asuka staring at her through the window any longer!"

"Marshal, could you please shut this asshole up?"

"Gladly, Mrs Ikari." Asuka's smile at 'Highway' calling her by her married name brings a smile to his face. Annie's face has a glee-filled smile as 'Highway' stuffs the grenade back into Reinhardt's mouth. "Now, if you have nothing else to add, we can proceed. Who was next to whack?"

"That'd be me, 'Highway'. But, I think Aunt Annie would like to try." Annie's smile and nod tells Asuka all she needs. "Okay, Auntie. You're up."

"Thank you, Asuka." Annie glares over at Reinhardt and Helga before smirking. "You'll never know how much I've wanted to do something like this ever since Kyoko's life ended." The smirk soon turns to an angry frown as she takes her place.

"Shinji and Asuka did bring up a good point, though. Was my sister murdered while in that state?" Without waiting for an answer, Annie swings the rifle, causing the grenade to take flight and land right into the bucket.

"Nice shot, Auntie. But, just how many grenades will it take before the bucket tips over?"

"From the size of it, I'd say five grenades. If they don't talk after two more grenades, it's 'bye-bye birdie' on this golf course."

'Highway's words have an ominous tone as he gives Reinhardt and Helga a pointed glare. The glare, while not the 'Ikari glare', does scare them. Helga's screaming through the grenade gets his attention, prompting him to take it out of her mouth.

"We did it! Reinhardt and I were ordered to by SEELE!"

"Who?" Shinji and Asuka both glance at each other and lightly smile at having spoken in sync with each other. Turning back to her, they both ask, "Why, asshole and bitch?"

"SEELE wanted nothing to get in the way of Asuka becoming a hardened soul. They couldn't chance Kyoko recovering her mind, even though she had no hope of recovering her sanity." Helga then gulps upon seeing Asuka tremble in anger. "Asuka, please, we had no choice. It was either your Mother's life or ours. You finding the body was what they wanted." Asuka's angry tremble is joined by a saddened sniffle as Shinji holds her closely.

"There was always a choice, bitch. However, you lost your right to choose the instant you chose to kill my Mother. 'Highway', let's go. Let's just get out of here and back to Tokyo-3."

"Yeah. What about them, though?"

"Leave them for the vultures. All three of them. But first…" Walking up to Helga, Asuka gives the woman a massive slap, a massive sneer on her face. "That was for all that you, Johann and Mr Sohryu did to me." Helga's about to object when Shinji crams the grenade back into her mouth.

"That's for what SEELE wanted done to Asuka's Mother. I don't know who they are, but when they're found, that's what they're in for." Looping his arm into Asuka's, with Asuka clasping his hand, he grins evilly.

"Think of it this way. You were able to avoid Misato's curry, but your friend Hilda Gesena wasn't. Quite frankly, you're getting the better end of the deal. Just before one bite of curry and she sang like a canary." Smirking inwardly, he mentally adds, 'No need to tell her how much Hilda resisted.'

Helga's eyes going wide, she thinks, 'Hilda led them to us? That bitch! She must've been really weak to give in with one bite! This Misato must be a good cook. But, why'd he say we were getting the better end of the deal?' Her shouting through the grenade muffled, she indicates her desire to speak. Once the grenade's removed, she asks, "How good a cook is Misato if Hilda ratted us out?"

"Ah! Good question! I happen to have brought some curry with us!"

"Shinji! You brought Misato's curry with you?"

"Yep. On the flight from Tokyo-2."

"Are you insane? Transporting it by air? What if it were to escape? We'd have cases of… oh!" Her face taking an evil smile, Asuka says, "We could give Helga a taste of Misato's curry. See what she thinks. Shinji, if you please, go get 'Misato's Curry Surprise', my love." As Shinji heads to the truck, Asuka's smile unnerves Helga to no end. Especially with what Asuka said.

'Why would she worry about curry escaping?' Her answer soon arrives when Shinji returns, with Annie and 'Highway' both crossing themselves. 'Maybe I shouldn't have asked if they're doing that!'

"Here we are, Asuka. 'Misato's Curry Surprise'. I hope Mrs Sohryu 'enjoys' it."

'Somehow, I don't think I like the way the way he said "enjoys" very much!' Taking a tentative sniff, Helga soon reels back before Asuka shoves a spoonful into her mouth.

"Misato's curry is dangerous to humans! Surprise!"

"AHHH!" Helga's cry of revulsion startles Reinhardt so much, he thrashes around so much, he literally kicks the bucket over. The string attached to the bucket's handle pulling the pull-pin out of the grenade in Reinhardt's mouth.

"He kicked the bucket! Everybody run!" As 'Highway' herds the others away from the blast zone, he gives Asuka an apologetic glance and says, "Sorry, but this wasn't in my plan, Mrs Ikari."

"It's cool, 'Highway'. It's not your fault."

"There's something you should know about the grenades Shinji and I put in their mouths." As 'Highway' whispers into her ear, Asuka can't help but giggle meanly.

Reinhardt's eyes drip out tears just before the grenade in his mouth… doesn't do a thing. The sound of cruel mirth-filled laughter reaches his ears, causing him to look. In unison, they all yell out loud.

"PSYCH!" At their resumed laughter, Reinhardt spits out the grenade and watches as it lands, bottoms up. With a hole clearly visible at the bottom of it.

"A dummy grenade?"

"Training grenade, actually, but dummy's another name for it. Dummy grenades for dummies like you." Giving the tied and staked people a not so fond wave 'good-bye', 'Highway' adds, "I'm sure somebody will be along in a day or two." As the four get into 'Stealth', Reinhardt only has one thing to say.

"Damn you, 'Highwayman'!" As 'Stealth' leaves the grounds, he struggles against his bindings until he sees another grenade land at his feet. One without a hole, spoon missing. "Oh sh…"

As the both of them sit in the truck's bunk together, Asuka sniffles lightly upon hearing the explosion. Shinji gently strokes her arms before her midsection. Upon feeling his hands caressing her belly, Asuka looks up at him before snuggling into his side.

"I'm sorry, but at the same time, I'm not sorry he's dead, Shinji. He could've decided to try splitting us apart again. Only for keeps. I thought I'd lost you, Shinji. I thought I'd lost both you and the baby." Giving him a kiss, she smiles and sniffles as he returns it.

"I thought I'd lost you too, Asuka. I thought I'd lost the both you and the baby, too."

"So, just so I know, how long had we been apart?"

"Two days, Asuka. It took Father a little negotiating with the JADF to borrow an aircraft big enough for the truck."

"He probably intimidated them with the infamous 'Ikari glare' to get it done." Her eyes going wide, she asks, "What about your shoulder? How's it feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. Doctor Akagi tried a new treatment with the LCL as a rapid healing agent of sorts. Of course, I had to clench my fists as it stung like crazy. A repair for a wound like that would sting like crazy."

"You poor thing." Her eyes suddenly alight in mischief, she eyes the rolled flap and undoes it, covering the entrance of the bunk. "I've gone without hot sex with you for two days, Shinji. It's time for us to catch up."

"I agree, Asuka." Smiling lightly, he adds, "Sorry, 'Highway', but I'm afraid your truck's about to become a rolling love motel."

Asuka's giggles at that cause Shinji to chuckle as he undoes her clothing and his. As Asuka welcomes him into her body, she wraps her legs around him as he pumps into her. Almost instantly, the musky smell of sex permeates the bunk and reaches the cockpit area of the cab.

Within minutes, Asuka is in the throes of passion. Biting her lips softly to keep from screaming, she feels her beloved send his load into her welcoming womb. As she orgasms herself, she holds Shinji close as the tide of their passion ebbs away. As she pants, she feels Shinji's lips on hers.

Smiling softly, she returns the kiss. Upon ending the kiss, she runs her fingers along his scalp, pecking his lips.

"Oh, Shinji."

As he drives, 'Highway' can't help but roll his eyes at the antics of the amorous young couple. 'It's bad enough I had a fat Japanese General lose his bladder and bowel control! But now I gotta put up with a young couple going at it like minks! That's going to be two washouts I have to do in a week!' At his side, Annie can't help but release her amusement upon seeing him perturbed.

"What's the matter, Marshal? Haven't you ever done what they're doing right now?"

"No, Miss Zeppelin, I haven't. At least in a truck bunk, anyway."

"Annie, please."

"Oh. Okay, Annie." Curious, he then asks, "Why are you called Annie, anyway? It's an American name, not a German name."

"How observant you are, Marshal. When I was in school, I was an exchange student that went to the States. Since my name was difficult for most of the students, one of them decided to call me 'Annie' after a character in a Broadway play." Smiling fondly at the memory, she goes on. "When I returned to Germany a year later, I told Kyoko about it and she liked it."

"Okay. That explains you, but what about Kyoko? It's Japanese, not German."

"I'm ½ Japanese, as Kyoko was. Father was from Germany and Mother was from Japan."

"Ah."

"How about you, 'Highway'? Where'd your name come from? Along with your parents."

"I never knew my parents, Annie. But they said my Mother was an ice-cold wind and my Father a fiery rock. I spent so much time on the long hard slab growing up, I started being called 'Highway'. When I joined the 'Highwayman' unit in the Marshals, I carried that name with me."

"I see. Do you have a wife?" At his headshake of 'no', Annie gives him a soft smile before pecking his cheek. "When you're ready, I'll be interested in dating you, 'Highway'. Because I like you and you make me laugh."

"No offense, Annie, but I'm not the relationship type." His tone is sad as he goes on. "How can a man with no past have a happy future? I'm not even from this world." Annie's hand softly stroking his cheek gets his attention and he softly puts his hand onto hers. His fingers interlocking with hers.

"I care not for where you came from or that you have no past, 'Highway'. The only things I care about are that you're a good man and funny. That's all that matters to me." Giving her a smile, 'Highway' nods.

"Thank you, Annie Zeppelin."

_One hour later_

Upon arrival at the airfield where the JADF flight's waiting to fly them back to Japan, a dressed Shinji and Asuka are snuggling with each other while listening to the radio. All of a sudden, the radio comes up with a bulletin.

"_Newsflash! Chaos at the Sohryu Manor erupted today when an explosion destroyed half of the house. The bodies of Reinhardt Sohryu and his wife Helga were found within. According to a statement by Johann Gruber, a longtime family friend and houseguest, it happened when Mrs Sohryu tried making dinner when a gas leak caused the oven to explode."_ Shinji's and Asuka's eyes go wide as the radio continues.

"_Authorities at this time are investigating the explosion. Foul play has been ruled out. Furthermore, there still has been no sign of Asuka Langley Sohryu, daughter of Reinhardt and Doctor Kyoko Sohryu. Miss Sohryu, if you'll recall, is the Second Child for NERV. She was forcibly abducted by unknown parties from Tokyo-3 while on her way home from defeating the Fifteenth Angel."_

"You're famous, Asuka." Asuka can only shake her head at Shinji and giggles as the radio goes on.

"_She was being accompanied by Shinji Ikari, the son of Commander Gendo and Doctor Yui Ikari. Designated as the Third Child for NERV, Shinji was shot, but it's unclear whether his injury was life-threatening or not."_

Asuka squeals in delight and says, "You're famous too, Shinji!" He can only sheepishly grin as the radio goes on.

"_There are rumors circulating that the Second and Third Children were in a romantic relationship with each other before Miss Sohryu was abducted. These rumors have so far turned out to be unsubstantiated fantasies, but they still fly around. According to one such rumor, it even goes as far to say _'The Red Demon is pregnant with the Anti-Christ'_. So far, no confirmations have been given. More on this story as it comes up."_ Shinji turns off the radio and turns back in time to see his beloved's nostrils flaring. Angrily.

"That _hentai otaku_ Stooge is so dead!" As 'Stealth' nears it's transport plane, Asuka gives Shinji a pleading look and adds, "I know he's one of your friends, Shinji, but he needs to learn some manners. Maybe a round of 'grenade golf' will convince him." The feel of his lips against her lips gets a smile from her until she realizes what he's doing. "Shinji!"

"Asuka." Softly stroking her midsection before reaching down to her crotch, he goes on. "Let's just use 'Misato's Curry Surprise' on him. He still idolizes her and thinks she's a domestic goddess. One bite of it and he'll most likely decide not to spread any more rumors."

"Mmm, that's so evil, Shinji. I seem to be rubbing off on you."

"Funny. I seem to enjoy rubbing you, my Angel." Asuka's giggle at that gets Shinji to chuckle. "That's what you are, Asuka. My beloved Angel."

"You're so corny and sweet, it's sappy." Giving him a kiss, she adds, "But I love you anyway, Shinji."

"I love you too, Asuka." Shinji holds his beloved in his arms, kissing her softly as he kneads her breasts. With Asuka giggling as he tenderly caresses them.

While this was going on, the transport plane was lifting off, with 'Stealth' securely ensconced within the plane. Eager to get away from the couple before they begin anew on their carnal activities, 'Highway' exits 'Stealth' and crosses over to Annie's side. Much to his surprise, Annie's exiting the truck already, smiling widely. Needless to say, the smile both entrances and makes him nervous.

"So, what do you think about 'Stealth', Annie?" His attempt to start small talk is not lost on Annie. For she knows he's as nervous as she is.

"It's a nice truck, 'Highway'. But, how'd it get that name though?"

"Mainly because of it's coloring. At one time, it was able to go invisible, making it live up to it's name of 'Stealth'."

"Why can't it go invisible anymore?"

"D.C. took out the generator responsible for making it go invisible. It constantly drained down the batteries." Annie's confusion is evident as she quirks her head to the side.

"District of Colombia?" His rumbling chuckle gets a giggle from her, prompting her to ask, "What?"

"Nope. D.C. Montana. He's what you'd call the truck repairman/replacer for the unit. He even delivered Jetto's truck to him after his rig got destroyed."

"That's the second time you mentioned this 'Jetto' guy to me. Who is he?"

"Our survival expert on the unit. A good man. Of course, he's seen his share of chaos before he joined up with the Marshals and ultimately became a 'Highwayman' over time."

"What's it like, being a 'Highwayman'?"

"You see a lot of things, hear a lot of things and do a lot of things. 'Highwaymen' are the Police of society's frontiers in the badlands."

"Any of you go renegade?"

"Yeah. Long time ago, a 'Highwayman' was supposedly framed in a heist. I looked into it and found out later he'd gone renegade." His face taking a look of sadness, he then asks, "Any chance we can change the subject, Annie? Please?"

"Please, 'Highway', no secrets. Share your burden with me. Please. What happened to him?" 'Highway' gives her a mild glare before sighing and nodding his assent.

"His 'frame' wasn't real. He double-crossed his cohort and killed him as payback for the heist. I found out he'd lied about it all." Annie's eyes go wide before they start shedding tears. "He went to draw his shotgun, only I drew mine first."

"I'm so sorry, 'Highway'. I shouldn't have pressed you like that." Turning away from him, ashamed of herself, she adds, "If you want me to leave you alone, I will."

"Please, Annie, don't." His voice gentle, Annie turns back around to hug him. "If anyone should leave anyone alone, it's to be me leaving you alone."

"Why?"

"Where I come from, some people said I'm good while others said I'm bad. But they all agreed on one thing. Play a cheating hand and you only get one chance to draw against me."

"Like the renegade did?"

"Yeah." Annie doesn't say anything. She just lifts her face up and kisses 'Highway' full on the mouth.

Back inside 'Stealth', Shinji and Asuka are basking in the afterglow of sex once more before Shinji throws out a random name.

"Ryoji Johann."

"Huh?"

"For the baby. If it's a boy, we can name him Ryoji after Mr Kaji and Johann after _Herr_ Gruber. Or R.J. for short." Asuka smiles softly at that and kisses him.

"I like that. After all, Kaji's the one that helped us to meet each other. And Johann did lie to the authorities to allow our escape. It's almost as if he wanted us to have the baby after all. His face looked genuinely sad when…" Stopped upon feeling Shinji's fingers on her lips, Asuka lightly giggles.

"I don't really know what happened or why, but we should do something nice for him. That's the nicest thing I can think of off-hand. That way, you'll always have a Ryoji and a Johann in your life."

"It is nice. How about if it's a girl?"

"Why don't you pick?" At his wiseacre question, Asuka gets a mischievous thought and whispers into his ear. "Oh, she'd be tickled, Asuka."

"Yeah, she would be. She did see how smitten I was with you, but was too stubborn to see myself." Asuka's cheerfulness soon turns pensive and she then grimaces. "Shinji, how much of what 'Papa' said did you hear?"

"Just that he said I had been killed back in Tokyo-3. Why?"

"He said that I was supposed to die recklessly in combat. If it's true, I don't want the little one growing up with that stigma. I mean, I'm nothing like that at all! Not anymore, anyway."

"No, Asuka, you're nothing like what that blowhard said. You came out of that. That man you called 'Father' was nothing but a fucking fathead. A stupid butthead so full of hot air, it came out as farts. Very loud ones at that." At those words, Asuka starts trembling before she lets out raucous laughter.

"Oh, Shinji!" As she laughs, she holds her beloved close, thinking, 'I never want to be apart from this man. Never again. True or not, the Sohryu name died when I became Shinji Ikari's wife.'

_Two hours later_

As the transport plane approaches Tokyo-2 Airport, a fully-dressed Shinji and Asuka look over at 'Highway' and Annie before sharing a snicker. For 'Highway's face is covered in lipstick and Annie's face has a Cheshire Cat-style grin.

For after the initial lip-lock, Annie gave 'Highway' a kiss every time he'd put himself down. Knowing full well he was trying to gently push her away without hurting her. Also to show him once a Zeppelin woman has her eyes set on a target, she doesn't let up until the target's conquered.

'Maybe I should've used that approach on Shinji at first. But no! I was so crazy about Kaji, I never even considered it. But, now that I know what I know now, I have no regrets.' Giving her belly a soft stroke, she mentally adds, 'This little one's going to have what Shinji and I were denied. A life free of Evangelion, the Angels and SEELE. Whoever those assholes are.'

When they feel the wheels touch down on the tarmac, all four of them get into 'Stealth'. Intent on exiting the plane in style. Once they feel the plane stop, they all see the cargo bay door open and 'Highway' starts the engine. Once the ramp's fully down, 'Highway' puts 'Stealth' into 'drive' and wheels the truck out of the plane's belly. Once out, they see Gendo, Misato, Ritsuko and Rei waiting for them. Misato and Rei with smiles on their faces, Gendo and Ritsuko with neutral expressions on theirs.

As 'Stealth' pulls to a stop just in front of them, Gendo and Ritsuko step forward, Misato and Rei right behind them. Misato's steps soon take on a frenzied run as she sees Asuka and Shinji exiting the truck, with Rei quickening her own pace.

"Shinji! Asuka!" Misato's joyful yell has both teens thinking only one thing.

'Uh-oh!'

Bracing themselves for one of Misato's killer hugs, they're both surprised when Misato's squeezing Shinji like a stuffed animal before giving Asuka a softer, yet firm hug. With Rei giving both of them a soft hug and smiling. Meanwhile, Gendo and Ritsuko walk toward 'Stealth', with Gendo intent on getting a closer look at the truck.

'Fascinating. Absolutely seamless. One would be hard-pressed to find where the truck ends and the helicopter begins.' As 'Highway' and Annie exit the truck, Gendo gives 'Highway' a glance before nodding curtly and turning away.

After turning away, he adds, "Marshal 'Highway', I have something to speak with you about. Regarding my daughter-in-law's abduction, of course."

"Yes, Commander." Upon seeing Gendo glancing at Shinji being mobbed by Misato and Rei still, he adds, "I never knew my parents, Commander. Please don't deprive your son or grandchild the opportunity to know more about you."

"I will keep that in mind, Marshal. Doctor Akagi, we're finished here."

"Yes, Commander." Giving Annie a grin, she whispers, "You and the Marshal look good together, Miss Zeppelin."

"Yes. Just like Shinji and Asuka do." Ritsuko gives her a nod before she adds, "Just call me Annie, Doctor."

"I will, if you'll just call me Ritsuko." Annie gives her a nod before smiling. However, the smile is sad. "Annie."

"He doesn't love you, you know? He only desires his wife."

"I know. But I don't know how to help him on that." Before Annie can say anything, a loud yell comes up.

"THEY WHAT?" Turning toward the scene, they see a snarling Misato drawing her piece and heading toward a fighter jet. Seemingly intent on commandeering it to fly to Germany. Shinji, Asuka and Rei trying to stop her. With mild success. In amusement, Ritsuko looks toward Annie.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently, Asuka's Father, Step-Mother and an old friend of hers tried to do a con job of sorts."

"What kind of con job?" As Annie tells her, Ritsuko feels herself feeling bad for the red-haired young woman. "They actually had her thinking she was in a coma for two years?"

"Yeah. They even put a latex scar on her belly, to make her think she had a C-section." Annie then giggles, adding, "When Shinji pulled it off, Asuka was so furious with Helga."

"That girl does seem a lot lighter now, come to think of it."

"That's only because Shinji convinced her she should lighten her load. And boy did she lighten it." Next thing they know, Misato's yell of joy echoes across the tarmac. "What was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Annie."


	10. Chapter 10

After the Volcano 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This chapter is the aftermath of Asuka's rescue, along with a new arrival and a new interest for Kensuke.

_A classified location_

As the members of SEELE are assembled, without Gendo Ikari present, Kiel can feel a thick amount of tension in the air. Causing the feeling of time slowing down, be it ever so brief. Clearing his throat, he brings the meeting to order.

"My colleagues, I've received some disturbing news. First off, our man in the JSSDF, General Hamoda, has been found. Dead. On the southeast shore of Japan."

"_How? When?"_

"It seems the man had been mostly eaten by sharks, 2. Very hungry ones, at that. As for when, it was just this evening when his bloated, half-eaten carcass washed up onto the shore. I happened to have been perusing the newsfeeds when I noticed that snippet."

"_Isn't it strange he died shortly after Agent Kaji had died? Awfully convenient, isn't it?"_

"It is strange, 3. Along with convenient. For if Hamoda had lived, we'd have had to include him in our glorious godhood." Kiel's laughter resounds with theirs briefly before he calms them back down. Before he can go on, 4 makes their concern known.

"_Why isn't Ikari here right now?"_

"Very good question, 4. And I happen to have the answer. The second item is the Second Child's pregnancy."

"_WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT?"_ Their united yell causes a solemn nod from Kiel before he goes on.

"She is, indeed. According to a communication from _Herr _and _Frau _Sohryu a day before they died, the Second Child was tested and confirmed for pregnancy." Slamming his fist down onto the table, he adds, "This was not in the scenario as it was set forth. Even more, Ikari lied to us about the scenario going accordingly. The survival of the Fourth Child was not in the scenario, either."

"_It's because of that Marshal arriving in Tokyo-3. It has to be. The man should be liquidated."_

"I agree, 5. But I'm thinking Ikari had a good point when we first discussed the Marshal. We are not to underestimate him. At all. To do so would be tantamount to committing suicide." An audible snort is heard and Kiel asks, "You have something to contribute, 6?"

"_He's a man driving a big-rig. A nobody. What could be hard about liquidating him?"_

"If you want to try killing Marshal 'Highway', be my guest, 6. Just be sure to select a successor beforehand. Just in case." 6 only scoffs audibly. Much to everyone's surprise, 5 scoffs as well.

"_Oh, please. He's just a meaningless person with no support or other allies that we know of. He's as good as dead. 6 and I personally guarantee it."_ With that, 5 and 6 sign off before being dismissed. After a slight lull in conversation, the meeting resumes.

"_If either or both of them die, I'm not going to miss 5 and/or 6. Who knows? I might just thank Marshal 'Highway' for getting rid of a pair of nuisances. Before we snuff out his light during Third Impact."_ 7's comment gets a rumbling chuckle from the others. Kiel included.

"I agree, 7. What do you think should be done about the Second Child's pregnancy?"

"_I think she'll be dead before or upon Third Impact, along with her fetus. Even more, with her going on Maternity leave, along with unable to sync with Unit 02, she's out of the equation. I say we should leave her alone."_

"I agree. While this development was clearly not in the scenario, it will work just as well. If not even better. However, from my understanding of the news, Johann Gruber survived the explosion that killed _Herr_ and _Frau _Sohryu. He must be brought in for questioning by us. After which time, he shall be liquidated. Any opposed to 7's suggestion as to the Second Child's pregnancy?" Finding no opposition, Kiel nods and asks, "What of the Mass Produced EVAs? How far along are they?"

"_The work is almost complete. Stealing Doctor Akagi's notes on the D.P. system has allowed us to duplicate the technology. S2 creation is progressing as it should. We should be ready by the time the Seventeenth Angel's defeated."_

"Thank you, 8. Excellent work. This meeting's adjourned." As the icons fade away, Kiel detects a familiar presence and smiles. "How long have you been standing there, Tabris?"

"Not too long. I've accepted my duty to SEELE. Sir, a question."

"Go ahead, Tabris. Don't be long, though."

"Are you sure it's wise to let 5 and 6 go up against the good Marshal when so much about him remains unknown?"

"If those two want to die that badly, I'm more than happy to let both of them do so. 7 had a very good point. 5 and 6 were a pair of nuisances. Marshal 'Highway' would be doing us a tremendous favor in killing 5 and 6. It'd be two less gods to contend with, should the Marshal survive, anyway."

"I figure the odds of 5 and/or 6 surviving to be quite remote if the scant information about Marshal 'Highway' is accurate." At that, Tabris exits and Kiel snickers.

"As do I, Tabris. As do I."

_In Tokyo-3, that evening_

Asuka leaves the toilet at NERV HQ. As she exits, she can't help but wonder why her first month of pregnancy hadn't involved vomiting at all. Her concern must've been verbal, for Doctor Akagi gives her reply.

"The LCL exposure, Asuka." Akagi's voice gets the redhead's attention as the fake blond goes on. "I was writing some notations on your pregnancy and punched it into the MAGI for good measure. The MAGI came up with a feasible explanation as to why you're going through rectal morning sickness and not oral morning sickness at all."

Blinking, she then asks, "Did you just say rectal and oral morning sickness?"

"I did. How long have you been doing additional rectal disposals, or at least more than the usual amount in the past mornings?"

Blushing at the question, Asuka shakes it off and replies, "I've been taking larger than usual dumps over the past month." Her eyes going wide, she then adds, "While I haven't barfed at all during that time. That's why you said rectal and oral morning sickness." At Akagi's nod, Asuka cringes her face in disgust and adds, "So your theory is that my morning sickness has been coming out of my ass."

"Crudely put, but it is so." Giving her an estimating glance, she says, "Your body's so saturated with LCL, it'll wear off in six months. By that time, you'd be past the oral morning sickness stage. You'll never have to go through that. Unless, of course, you just want an excuse for Shinji to do you 'doggy-style' at the toilet." Akagi's chuckles while Asuka blushes heavily wear off quickly as the redhead grins bleakly.

"Terrific. Instead of barfing my guts out, I'm crapping them out. But, as long as I don't have to vomit at all…"

"Not to worry." Smiling softly, she then asks, "How are you feeling altogether, though?"

"If you're talking about the being preggers part, I'm excited. I know I could get to like doing without barfing daily." Ritsuko's chuckles at that are joined by Asuka's giggles before she asks, "When can I find out what gender the baby is?"

"You've got two options. Four months time from now, we can do an ultrasound to reveal the gender or you can wait until the baby's born."

"Hmm, I better see what Shinji has to say. Hopefully, he'll want to know ahead of time so he won't be surprised. He's been surprised too much as it is, I think."

"Yes, you should." Her amused face soon goes serious as she adds, "Of course, that wasn't the only aspect I was talking about."

"Oh." Shrugging, Asuka replies, "I'm still going through the motions."

"How do you mean, Asuka?"

"I mean, my own Father, sending me to Tokyo-3 to die recklessly to get glory for Germany? While fighting Angels? He and Helga, killing my Mom on orders from some bunch I've never even heard of?"

Her questions get Akagi's interest as she goes on. "Making me into a hardened soul, just for EVA? How fucked up is that?" Snorting, she adds, "That is so fucked up, I shouldn't even have asked."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Looking down at her notes, Akagi adds, "If you'd like to go now, you can, Asuka."

"Okay. But, before I go, can I try doing a quick sync test?"

"I don't see why not. If you want to try, I'll be monitoring for any kind of syncing. Not that I'll be expecting any, of course." Asuka's scowl has Ritsuko flinch lightly.

"Not helping, Doc." Asuka then sighs and asks, "Any chance I can get Shinji to go in there with me? After all, we were together in Unit 02 for the Sixth Angel. Maybe the feeling of him holding me in his arms will help."

"I don't see why not, Asuka." At the sight of Asuka's smirk, Akagi adds, "And no sexual antics in the plug, either."

"How… how could you tell what I was thinking?"

"I'm a woman too, Asuka. I know the look of a woman that's thinking about getting laid. Or, in your case, 'plugged'. You had that look in your eyes." Asuka's giggles resound as Akagi shakes her head in amusement. 'I just had to make a sex pun, didn't I?'

"Okay, Doctor Akagi. I won't make hot sex with Shinji in the plug. But I can at least think it, right?"

"I see no harm in that. Just be sure those thoughts don't become reality."

"Oh, I will." Snickering mentally, Asuka thinks, 'Sucker!'

Thirty minutes later, Shinji and Asuka are together in her entry plug, wearing their plug-suits. As Shinji runs his beloved's hair through his fingers from behind, he hears her moaning happily.

Although he didn't quite understand the purpose of him being with her, he did understand that Asuka had not vomited once during the first month of pregnancy. Along with her desire to try syncing with Unit 02 again. With his presence in the plug as well. Little does he realize that she has another goal in mind. Or that an unknown factor knows about his presence in the plug. And likes it.

"How long exactly do we stay in here, anyway, Doc? For the experiment I proposed, I mean."

"_Two and half hours, Asuka."_ A minute later, Ritsuko adds, _"Your sync ratio's at thirty. Shinji's presence is having a positive effect on your score."_

"Hear that, Shinji? You holding me can be good. Too bad it was my last fight."

"Yeah. We can always use the EVAs to rebuild the destroyed and damaged areas after the war." His mind churning, he snickers and whispers into Asuka's ear.

"Oh, good idea, Shinji!"

Before Ritsuko can offer her thoughts or even ask, however, Asuka terminates the communicator, turning it off. As she turns around to face him, she smiles seductively.

"Asuka?"

"Shh." Depressurizing her plug-suit, she smiles seductively, adding, "I've been wanting to try this ever since the Sixth Angel. Sex in LCL." Pressing his release button, she relishes his shocked expression before it becomes a grin. "You felt so good in my arms when we were together during the fight. Did my tits and crotch feel good to you?"

Removing his plug-suit, Shinji nods, saying, "They did, Asuka. They still do." Watching as Asuka removes hers, Shinji carefully cups her right breast, eliciting a low moan.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Shinji." Lifting herself off his body slightly, she strips off her plug-suit and watches as he strips his off. "This is for your eyes only, my love." Recalling a Bond movie that had four of those words in it's title, Shinji does his best 'Roger Moore' impression.

"Likewise, my dear." Shinji's chuckles coincide with Asuka's giggles as the young woman impales herself onto his erection. His voice going back to normal, he adds, "All for you, Asuka. Only for you." As she pumps on him, Asuka leans forward and smirks sultrily, along with meanly.

"It better be, buster. You belong to me, Ikari. Much like I belong to you. Never forget that." Shinji's tongue invading her mouth is his reply to her. Bliss is the only thing she feels as Shinji pumps her.

Back outside, Ritsuko grimaces at the readouts gaining intensity. Before they settle back down.

'That was a close one. Their combined sync score was 250. At 125 each. What could they be doing in there?' Turning the communications back on from her end, she feels her eyebrow twitching in irritation. For she sees a naked Asuka copulating with a naked Shinji. And loving every minute of it.

"Pilots Ikari! Stop that right now! You don't know what kind of effects LCL will have during intercourse!"

"_No better way to find out than researching it while doing it, Doc… Oh, Shinji!"_ Asuka having an orgasm on-screen causes Akagi to shake her head as she turns off the monitor.

'I feel like such a jackass! I should've remembered Asuka was cagy enough to pull this stunt!' Next thing she knows, Misato arrives, 'Highway' and Annie in tow. "Hey, Misato."

"Hey, Ritsu. Shinji and Asuka ready to go yet?" At her headshake of 'no', Misato asks, "Why is that?" Silently, Ritsuko turns on the audio.

"_Asuka! I'm gonna cum!"_

"_Go for it, baby! Shoot it in me! Give our baby a sibling!"_ Their combined screams of ecstasy cause Misato no end of annoyance.

"Are we audible, Ritsu?"

"We are, Misato." Misato gives her a nod and takes a deep breath.

Back in the plug, Shinji and Asuka are basking in the afterglow of their most recent sex caper. Smiling softly at each other, they tilt their heads toward each other until…

"_ALRIGHT, YOU TWO! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH FUN AND GAMES!"_ Misato's yell startles each other into parting as the woman goes on. _"ASUKA, YOU AND SHINJI ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH MYSELF, RITSU, MARSHAL 'HIGHWAY' AND ANNIE! WHEN WE GET HOME! DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

"Looks like we're so busted, Shinji."

"Yep. But, we did at least have fun." Asuka's giggle at that is soon joined by Shinji's chuckles. As the two put their plug-suits back on, he adds, "In retrospect, though, I prefer the pool and futon as opposed to LCL-filled plugs."

"I'm with you on that, Shinji." Hitting the plug's eject and LCL purge, she says, "It was fun, though. Having you with me in the plug. Stark naked. As we fuck our brains out."

Once the plug's ejected and the LCL's been purged from it, the two exit the plug and expel the LCL from their lungs. They both then take deep breaths to get used to breathing air once again.

"It was fun. Even though it was kinda cramped in there."

"Yep." Giving him a tender kiss, she adds, "Thanks for coming to get me, Shinji."

"No problem. You're my wife, after all." Asuka's giggle at Shinji calling her his wife has him chuckling too. "Want me to say it again?"

"Yes." Giving him a steamy kiss, she adds, "Say it again, my darling husband."

"My wife. My lovely wife." Holding her close, he murmurs, "You're my wife. Heaven and Hell help whoever gets in the way of me coming to help you. Whether it's in a fight or a rescue."

"Thinking of, I want to put that whole thing with Papa behind us, Shinji."

"Sure. I can understand that. Any ideas?"

"Yeah." Whispering into his ear, she tells him what he and Johann had told her. When she's done, she asks, "What do you think, Shinji?"

"It would dispel suspicion alright. But the sheer timing of the deaths of your Father and Step-Mother leaves much to be desired."

"Hmm, yeah. It does. Plus we need to find out more about SEELE. Who they are, what they want and why they like to fuck up our lives. If not fuck up everyone else's lives, as well."

Up in his office, Gendo smiles softly upon having heard the exchange. Having accessed the audio feed from Unit 02's cage proved fruitful. He'd even heard his son and daughter-in-law having sex in the plug. Much to his chagrin, Fuyutsuki was there too.

"Are you sure it was a good idea for you to monitor what they're saying and doing, Gendo?"

"I wanted to be sure they were unaware of SEELE, but it seems that they are now. As are 'Highway' and our long-departed colleague, Mr Kaji."

"Oh yeah. I wonder what he's up to right now."

"As do I, Fuyutsuki. As do I."

_On New Hokkaido Island_

"Here we are, Mr Kasugi. Everything just as you had specified."

"Thank you, Ms Hamashitako. I'll let you know if I need anything more."

"Yes, Mr Kasugi. Enjoy your night, sir." Mr Kasugi gives the matronly-appearing woman a short but polite nod before she leaves.

"Oh, I will, Ms Hamashitako. I most definitely will." As the woman exits the domicile, he looks around and grins. "Now to work." Ryo Kasugi opens his briefcase and brings out a paper with 15 items on it. 'Where would be a good starting point? Ah yes. That will work quite well.'

_Back in Tokyo-3_

As Shinji and Asuka wash the LCL off their bodies in their respective locker room showers, Misato, Annie and 'Highway' are with Ritsuko in the lab. Going over the fake blonde's findings on Asuka's sync attempt.

"So, the only way Asuka can sync right now is if Shinji's in the plug with her. But, with Asuka on Maternity leave right now, you don't want to chance her losing the baby."

"That's it in a nutshell, Misato. Even more, unless the Angels space out their attacks to after Asuka gives birth, it's highly unlikely she'll be able to fight again."

"What about using the EVAs for reconstruction work?" Shrugging, 'Highway' remarks, "They're strong enough to do the work. Plus it'd be a shame to put them out to pasture when they look like they just came off the assembly line."

"That is a workable option that Shinji proposed before…" Akagi's voice trailing off tells them all they need to know. "The progressive knives could be used as utility saws and are capable of cutting anything. I'll discuss it with Commander Ikari tomorrow." Misato gives her oldest friend in the world a nod before smiling.

"Come over for supper tonight, Ritsu. Shinji's cooking is to die for."

'Whereas your cooking is to die from!' Ritsuko's thought brings a smile to her face as she replies, "Sure, Misato. Let's go."

Back in the female showers, Asuka is soon joined by Rei. Giving the blue-haired girl a wry, but fond grin, Asuka shakes her head.

"So, where were you at, Wondergirl?" Getting a whiff of LCL on Rei's body, she scowls and asks, "You didn't go swimming in a pool filled only with LCL by any chance, did you?" Knowing that she can't tell Asuka the true reason for her smelling of LCL, Rei goes with it. Keeping her tone a perfect deadpan.

"Actually, I had. It's an idea I had given your condition of gestation. You and Shinji can both swim and breathe while submerged at the same time. I proposed the idea to Commander Ikari and he approved it." Mentally, she thinks, 'I better tell Father about this part of the conversation so he can make that pool a reality.' As she resumes her shower, Asuka ponders it before smiling.

"Thanks, Rei." Sighing, she then adds, "Now if only I can boost my sync rate without having Shinji in the plug with me. Not that I mind having him in there with me, of course. But there'll come a time where I have to try syncing with Unit 02 alone."

"The only way you can do so is to open your mind to your EVA, Asuka."

"Open my mind? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said, Asuka. Exactly as I said." Rei's enigmatic comment gets a headshake from Asuka.

"You know what the trouble with you is?"

"I do not, Asuka."

"You're so enigmatic, it's actually hard to tell that you're Shinji's sister. You're like polar opposites. Shinji's the shy but clear speaking one. Whereas you speak in bizarre riddles."

Giving the girl a giggle, she adds, "But it suits you. All we need now is someone that can translate what you say. That 'Stooge', Aida, perhaps. You'd be perfect for each other. He may be a _hentai_, but he can at least help you unlock your inner woman." Rei doesn't say a thing as she exits the shower. However, her mind is churning.

'Kensuke Aida helping to unlock my "inner woman"? Why do I find that idea repulsive and appealing at the same time?'

Fifteen minutes later, Shinji and Asuka arrive at the lab and the group heads on out. Upon their arrival topside, Annie and 'Highway' get into a waiting 'Stealth' and, after the car train's arrival, follow Misato's 'Blue Bullet of Doom' to her apartment complex. With the equation of Misato being behind the wheel, Asuka and Shinji not wanting to sit apart from each other, Ritsuko became the reluctant 'sacrifice' for the ride through Hell.

'At least Misato hasn't lost her touch when it comes to driving like a lunatic!' Gazing at the two teens in the back seat, she lightly smiles at how tightly they're holding each other. The light smile, however, becomes a slight grimace as she mentally adds, 'I just hope they don't start fucking like rabbits in the back seat while Misato's driving! She's reckless enough as it is!'

Five minutes later, the vehicles arrive at the apartment complex and Ritsuko exits the car. Throwing herself onto the ground, she then starts kissing it and laughs madly. Misato can only shake her head in bemusement as the head scientist picks herself up off the ground and follows the group into the building. When they get to the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment's floor, Misato smiles brightly.

"Ah, home sweet home. That is, until you and Shinji move out into your own love nest, Asuka."

Misato's comment doesn't even get a blush from Asuka. Not even from Shinji. For they're already thinking about moving out of Tokyo-3 once the Angel Wars are over. Along with intending to track down SEELE and introduce them to Misato's Curry Surprise.

As they enter behind the young couple, Ritsuko and Misato, 'Highway' and Annie both get a look around at the size of the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment. 'Highway' can't help but be impressed.

"This looks a lot nicer than some places I've been in."

"Thanks, 'Highway'. But it's not really me you should be complimenting. Shinji's the resident cook and caretaker of this place."

"Ah." Suddenly feeling thirsty, he asks, "Know where I can get any beer around here?"

"Yeah. Look in the fridge. Hope you like Yebisu." Looking toward the kitchen, 'Highway' can't help but see two refrigerators.

"Which one? You've got two fridges in here."

"Shinji, show him the beer if you please."

"Okay, Misato." Showing 'Highway' to the correct fridge, he opens it, revealing racks of Yebisu beer. "Here's the beer, 'Highway'. I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, Shinji." Shinji gives him a nod before proceeding to start cooking. As Shinji cooks, 'Highway' brings out a can, opens it and takes a tentative drink. Swishing lightly before swallowing, he smiles and says, "May not be Budweiser or Coors, but it's not half bad."

Next thing he knows, he sees a small door on the other refrigerator open and a penguin with red spiked hair comes out. 'Highway' can only watch wide-eyed in disbelief as the penguin goes to the still-open fridge, bring out a can and pops the tab before drinking the beer down.

Once it's finished, the penguin looks over at 'Highway' and lets out a "wark" before going back to it's fridge. Once the door closes, he puts the can down on top of the fridge and rubs his eyes. To dispel the notion of hallucination or dreaming while awake. Once sure he's back to normal, he turns toward the living room.

"Um, Major Katsuragi, do you see penguins when you drink Yebisu? Particularly those that like to drink Yebisu?"

"Let me guess. You saw Pen-Pen." His eyes going wide, he turns toward a snickering Shinji. For the young man's the one that answered him. "He's a warm-water penguin that Misato adopted."

"Warm-water penguin, eh? How'd that come about? I mean, the only penguins I know of are of the cold-water variety." This time, Misato steps in.

"A genetics lab I did security work for once created him. After Second Impact, the penguin population was devastated due to the intense heat from the explosion. The experiment to make warm-water penguins was successful. But, those bastards…" Her voice trailing off as she lets out a sob, as the story is heartbreaking for her. Recomposing herself, she goes on.

"The bastards decided to kill Pen-Pen because he was no longer vital to their research. But I didn't let them do it. No sir. Nuh-uh. I snuck him out of that lab and hit the road. From there, it's just been the two of us. Having Pen-Pen with me is the closest I've been to being a Mother." Giving her young charges a fond smile, she adds, "At least until Shinji and Asuka came to Tokyo-3."

"I take it Asuka knows about him as well."

"Yep, that I do. As does Hikari, Rei and Shinji's other two Stooge buddies."

"This I gotta hear. What happened?" Annie's question is shared by 'Highway', as the man is curious as well.

Smiling softly, Asuka replies, "The first time she saw Pen-Pen, it was when Shinji and I were undergoing sync training to defeat the Seventh Angel. She enjoyed holding Pen-Pen because she thought he was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. Next to Touji 'the Stomach' Suzuhara."

"Why's he called 'the Stomach'? His head's harder than rebar-lined asphalt. His nickname outta be 'rebar skull', if anything." Asuka's giggles at that cause 'Highway' to chuckle as well.

"No argument there, 'Highway'. As for why he's known as the 'Stomach' is because he has a massive appetite. He's the biggest 'Stooge' of the group and Hikari is nuts about him."

"Who's the other 'Stooge' in the group?"

"That'd be Kensuke Aida. He's a military otaku that wants to pilot EVA." Shinji's voice wafts up to them from the kitchen as he cooks. "He also has a penchant for hacking into NERV's computers, stirring up Section 2 like a hornet's nest. He and Touji were kinda the first people that actually made me feel at home here. Misato being the first, of course."

"What about your Father, the Commander? Didn't he do anything to make you feel welcome? At all?"

"Nope. He was so distant, I'd about forgotten he was my Father. Then, that 'day' happened."

Curious, Annie asks, "What do you mean by that 'day', Shinji?" The look that Shinji and Asuka share with each other as Shinji walks in tell her all she needs to know. "So, did Shinji make the end of your virginity feel as good as it was supposed to?"

Shinji's and Asuka's blushes at the bluntness of Annie's question gets a wild laugh from both Misato and Ritsuko, along with a chortle from 'Highway'. Recovering from their blushes, Shinji and Asuka grin at each other and decide to turn the tables. However, before they can do so, Misato steps in.

"I don't know if he did or not, but Asuka gave him a blowjob so hot, he came right into her mouth. Touji and I saw the whole thing. Once he'd run out of the Hospital room, dressed in only a medical gown, Asuka decided she wanted to have risky sex, not caring if Shinji gave her a baby. So, she just skipped on out of the room. Rather giddily, too. Hikari woke up right afterward. Her reaction to what Touji told her was priceless."

'I was really giddy about possibly getting knocked up?' Stroking her belly tenderly, Asuka smiles softly before giggling. 'I guess I was giddy. After all, I was a girl in love with a wonderful boy.' Giving her beloved a loving glance, she mentally adds, 'Though he's not a boy anymore, but a good young man. Much like I'm no longer a girl, but a young woman. I don't know if I'd call myself good or bad, though.'

"Asuka, you okay?" Asuka comes out of it and blushes upon seeing Misato's smiling face. For Misato's smile is that of someone about to start having fun. "Are you trying to undress him with your eyes?"

Smiling coyly, Asuka replies, "If I was, I'd be over there in a heartbeat, kissing Shinji and convincing him to fuck my brains out on the kitchen table." A sudden clatter from the kitchen causes Asuka no end of concern. "You okay, Shinji?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Asuka. Just lost my grip a bit, is all."

"Well, don't lose too much of it, honey. We're going to be having sex in your bed tonight and I want my hips held by your gentle hands." Misato's jaw drops down as Shinji returns serve.

"Okay, sweetie. You want to be on top or bottom?"

"I was thinking more along the line of 'doggy-style'. Though I don't know what that means."

"It means getting pumped from behind, Asuka."

Annie's reply gets a grateful smile from Asuka as the pregnant redhead goes to the kitchen. As she does so, Annie looks over at 'Highway' and grimaces upon seeing his thigh holster, shotgun within.

In her best Western accent, she says, "I don't think you need your big iron, Marshal. It seems to be safe in here." Curious, she then drops the accent and asks, "Why is the standard weapon of the 'Highwayman' unit shotguns anyway?"

"Nothing handier or more deadly than a scattergun."

"Okay. But why was the 'Highwayman' unit formed, anyway?"

"Where I patrolled in the past before I got here, before I started with the Marshals, lawlessness was running rampant. Local law enforcement was either underpowered or corrupt, which most of the time was the former. They only wanted to reduce the violence that plagued their jurisdictions, but quickly found themselves overwhelmed. That's where we came in." Sighing, he goes on.

"However, since our methods were dissimilar to them, clashes often happened. Especially in places where the lawmen were corrupt. I should know, as I'd been involved in quite a few scuffles. From Lawmen working on both sides, no less."

"_Was_? _Warum_?" Upon seeing him blink at her German, Annie tries again. "What? Why?"

"Well, one time in particular, there was this guy I had to help get out of town. Bo was his name. Not quite naïve, but a pretty nice guy. Well, he and his buddies were part of a military unit decorated during the war, but one cohort was living high on the hog. So, they 'robbed' the cohort's bank. The Sheriff was looking to put him into a body bag, as was the former cohort."

"What happened then?" Misato had snapped out of it in time to hear his story. Giving her a nod with a grin, 'Highway' chortles lightly.

"The 'robbery' wasn't fully carried out. Bo left the money in the vault in different boxes. The Sheriff and the former comrade wound up going over the edge of a cliff when they tried hitting 'Stealth'. Bo got the job as Sheriff and tightened up his act."

"While that's a fascinating story, I'm thinking there's something you're not telling us, 'Highway'. Let's have it."

"You're sharp, Major. Okay. While I was driving 'Stealth' out of town, Bo sitting beside me, we were beset by Sheriff's Deputies. They had the road blocked off. Bo wanted me to turn the wheel so we can leave town another way. I lifted it off the column and handed it to him, telling him to turn it." His chortle becoming a snicker, he adds, "You should've seen the looks on those guys' faces when 'Stealth' revealed it's true form."

Misato and Annie are both perplexed and Annie asks, "What do you mean by 'true form', 'Highway'? It's just an unusually-designed big-rig. Isn't it?"

"More like the truck's a camouflage method, for the purpose of concealing a helicopter." Taking another drink, he adds, "Though time on the road keeps me pretty well grounded. Even though having a helo at the ready does come in handy."

"I bet it does. If only Ryoji had met you in time, 'Highway'. Maybe if you'd have gotten him out of Tokyo-3, he'd still be alive." Misato's sad tone strikes a chord in 'Highway' and he can't help but feel for her.

'Do I tell her and risk her wrath? Yeah. Let's tell her. As long as she keeps it quiet.' Clearing his throat, he adds, "Major Katsuragi, there's something I need to tell you. But, please, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." From there, 'Highway' goes on. Misato's reaction is self-explanatory. Along with audible all along Tokyo-3.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

_New Hokkaido Island_

Feeling a shiver going along his spine, Kasugi shrugs it off before going on. Entering the assembly plant for the M.P. EVAs, he can only shudder at their sheer ugliness.

'They'd be so cool if they weren't butt-ugly. Of course, them being butt-ugly would make destroying them quite fun. Onto the sabotage. If only Katsuragi could be here right now.'

_On the road outside Tokyo-3_

A lone big-rig with a flat-bodied cab rolls along Tokyo-3's roadways. It's two occupants can't help but look around in confusion.

"Where are we, Jetto?"

"You've got me, Ms Winthrop. I know this much, though. We ain't in Texas, which is where 'Highway' vanished at." Next thing he knows, one of his monitors beeps, causing him to smile. "I've got 'Stealth's locator beacon."

"Where? How?"

"Two miles, dead ahead. As for how, I'm not really sure."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find 'Highway' and get him back home."

"No problem on the first. The second could prove a little difficult."

"What makes you say that, Jetto? We simply go back the way we came. That's all."

"And what if it doesn't prove to be that easy, Tania? I know this much before we got here. I saw a shimmer of multi-colored light." Tania is quiet as she considers Jetto's comment. Silently forgiving his informality with her. After two minutes, she goes on.

"I did too, Jetto. So, maybe all we have to do after getting 'Highway' back with us is look for a shimmer of multi-colored light."

"Maybe. But like I said, it might not be that easy."

"I'll keep that in mind, Marshal Jetto." From there, the two cruise along in silence, following the beeping of the locator beacon.

_NERV HQ: Section 2 post_

"Intruding vehicle detected! It's heading toward Major Katsuragi's residence!"

"Very well. I'll call the Major and let her know." His brow furrowing, the Section 2 Agent asks, "Isn't that Marshal there as well?"

"Yeah. She offered him and the Second Child's Aunt a place to rest for the night."

'Could the unknown be a hostile or a friendly? Best call ahead.' Picking up the phone, the Section 2 Agent says, "Get me Major Katsuragi on the line. Stat!" After a minute goes by, he hears her voice.

"_Katsuragi here."_

"Major, you've got an unknown vehicle heading your way. Intentions unknown."

"_Understood. I'll get Marshal 'Highway' to assist me. Katsuragi out."_ At that, the tone beeps from being disconnected and the Agent shakes his head.

'I don't think she's forgiven Section 2 for not keeping the Second Child from being abducted. Can't say I blame her. But, I can at least send a small contingent of Agents there as backup should it be needed.' Nodding, he picks the phone back up and says, "Send a squad of seven Agents to Major Katsuragi's apartment. That's right. Seven. Don't ask questions, just do it or be ready to turn in your weapon. Out."

_Inside Misato's apartment, three minutes ago_

'Highway' is finally getting used to Pen-Pen's presence when Misato's phone rings. As she speaks, his ears pick up a familiar engine.

'Can it be? Only one rig I know of has that signature sound.' His suspicion is confirmed when he hears a loud male voice.

"HEY, 'HIGHWAY'! YOU HERE OR WHAT?" Crossing to the balcony entrance, 'Highway' opens the door and steps onto the balcony. Looking downward, he sees a pair of faces he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Hey, Jetto! Tania! Come on up! Katsuragi apartment!" Upon seeing Jetto and Tania nod, he turns back toward Shinji and says, "You may want to make some more, Shinji. We've got incoming."

"Already on it." Shinji can't help but smile widely while Asuka giggles. "Never had a dinner crowd this big. Maybe I should think about working as a chef."

"Hmm, that'd be perfect. But…" Her voice trailing off, Asuka thinks, 'So just what can I do if I can't pilot EVA anymore? I'd go stir crazy from sheer boredom.' Shinji's lips on hers bring her out of it, causing her to smile softly. "I'm okay, Shinji. I was just thinking about what I can do after this war's over with. I mean, the only thing I was trained exclusively for was piloting Evangelion. Nothing else."

"You're pretty, so why not modeling? You'd make a great model, Asuka. Especially in lingerie and bathing suits." Shinji waggles his eyebrows, causing a smirk to rise on the redhead's face.

"Only to and for you, _baka_ darling." Giving him a soft peck, she giggles. "Anything else about me you like?" Shinji ponders it before smiling widely.

"You're also smart. You can go the educational route. You'd make a better teacher than the guy teaching us right now." Asuka can't help but giggle at recalling how fond the teacher was of the same lecture about Second Impact. Every single day, it'd be the same thing. Over and over again.

"I think anyone would make a better teacher than that old fossil. Heck, even Misato and Doctor Akagi can do it better. Who knows? Maybe even Wondergirl." Misato picks up on it and adds on.

"Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki was a Professor as well too, if I remember correctly. I can talk to him about it next time I see him, Asuka."

"Yeah. I'll go for it." Shinji gives her a nod and moves to kiss her. Just as the doorbell rings. "I'll get it, honey. You just keep on cooking."

"Yes dear."

Shinji gets a good peck on her lips, causing Asuka to snicker as she goes to answer the door. When she does so, she sees a tall Caucasian man with short-cut white hair wearing a black leather jacket with black denim jeans and a slightly shorter Caucasian woman with red hair wearing a fashionable evening dress. The man gazes down at Asuka and smiles warmly before speaking with an Australian accent.

"Hi. My colleague and I are looking for the Katsuragi apartment. Is this it?"

"Yep. I'm Asuka Ikari. Charmed, huh?" The man chuckles while the woman smiles softly.

"I'm Tania Winthrop, liaison to the 'Highwayman' unit for the U.S. Marshals and the gentleman is Marshal Jetto with the 'Highwayman' unit. We're looking to speak with Marshal 'Highway' to find out why he's been out of touch with us for two solid months."

"Ah. So you're the ones he called out to on the balcony. Come on in. you're just in time too. Shinji's just about done, from the smell of his cooking."

"Great. I'm starving. I'm sure Jetto is as well." Once inside the apartment, 'Highway' and Jetto greet each other warmly with a hand clasp before chuckling.

"Damn good to see you again, 'Highway'. I was getting kinda worried about you."

"Right back at you, Jetto. How'd you get here, though?"

"Not one foggy idea, mate. But Tania and I saw a shimmering of multi-colored light out in Texas. Where the bloomin' devil are we?" Much to Jetto's surprise, 'Highway' doesn't speak next.

"Welcome to Tokyo-3. I'm Misato Katsuragi, Major of NERV. The blond woman beside me is Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's top scientist. The brunette is Annie Zeppelin, Asuka's Aunt. Asuka and Shinji are the Second and Third Children. Both of them are Pilots for NERV." Jetto and Tania both blink before uniting their voices for three questions.

"NERV? Pilots? For what?" At that, Misato and Ritsuko tell their newest arrivals NERV's purpose, the Evangelions and about the Angel Wars. Jetto and Tania both shake their heads in disbelief. Shinji then breaks the dour mood.

"Dinner's ready." As the group is seated, Shinji says, "For tonight, Teriyaki Chicken and Beef with Rice and bread rolls."

"Hope you made plenty, Shinji."

"Not to worry, Asuka. I made more than enough, seeing as you're eating for two."

"I was talking more about you, Shinji Ikari. You need to eat more. I saw how you strained yourself during the Ninth Angel crisis. So eat up, sweetie." Asuka's comment gets a curious blink from Tania as she processes the information.

"Did Shinji say you're 'eating for two'? And why is his last name the same as yours when you look nothing alike?"

"Uh-huh. He's the Father to our child and my husband, Ms Winthrop. My maiden name was Sohryu." Tania blinks in disbelief as she gazes at Asuka up and down. Jetto does the same before clearing his throat.

"But, you're just a baby still. How can you possibly be pregs and married?"

"Due to the effects of Second Impact, age of sexual and marriage consent is 15. 14 for NERV personnel. Since Shinji and Asuka are both NERV personnel and found love with each other, it was no difficulty for Commander Ikari to give his blessing for his son to wed. Or at least cut through the red tape with the UN."

Before a baffled Tania can even comment or ask what Misato means, Pen-Pen comes out of his fridge.

Before the penguin can let out a "wark", a smiling Shinji says, "Hey, guy. Got your food and drink ready." Getting a happy "wark" in reply, Shinji can only chuckle mildly as the penguin goes to his dish. Turning back toward Tania, he can see her eyes going wide before she smiles widely. 'I know that look!'

"That is so cute! You've got an adorable penguin for a pet!"

"Pen-Pen's not a pet. He's more like family. Misato's the most attached to him emotionally. My first night here, he gave me quite a start." Before Jetto can ask, Shinji adds, "You don't want to know, Marshal Jetto. Trust me on that. It's embarrassing enough as it is."

"Ah." Jetto then turns back to examine Pen-Pen, only to feel his jaw drop upon seeing the penguin using it's beak to hold the can as it drinks Yebisu. Recovering his jaw, he asks, "Am I seeing a penguin drinking beer, Ms Winthrop?"

"If you are, I'm seeing the same thing." Turning toward Misato, Tania then asks, "Does Pen-Pen drink beer often, Major Katsuragi?"

"Oh yeah. He loves drinking beer while eating his food." Misato's explanation is enough for Tania as she turns toward Shinji, a warm smile on her face.

"How'd you become a Pilot, Shinji?"

"I was essentially blackmailed into it, Ms Winthrop. I'd never even laid eyes on an Evangelion until…"

His eyes going wide as his voice trails off, Shinji remembers when his Mother had vanished into Evangelion Unit 01. His own experience helpful in it's own way. Asuka remembers it all too well, as she clutches Shinji close to her. To let him know that he's still with her. Shinji snaps out of it and gives her a bleak grin before resuming.

"Ten years after Mother was taken into Unit 01. She vanished right before my eyes."

"You saw the whole thing, mate?" Shinji's quiet nod causes a twinge of sympathy in Jetto. "How old were you?"

"I was four." Shinji's reply gets a gasp from Asuka as she reaches over to comfort him. With Shinji returning it. "You were four when SEELE had your Mother killed, weren't you?" Shinji's question causes Jetto and Tania both to blink perplexedly before Asuka gives her reply.

"Yeah. Isn't it strange our Mothers were involved with the Evangelion project? Along with met fates unbecoming? Your Mama vanishing into your EVA and my Mama losing her…" Her voice trailing off, Asuka ponders something. 'What if… I wonder.' Turning toward Ritsuko, she's about to ask when Ritsuko gives her reply.

"I don't know if it was intentional or an accident. It happened to them at pretty much the same time." Looking over at the two, she adds, "If you want more answers, you'll have to ask someone that was with GEHIRN, Asuka. Shinji, the Commander has more details when it comes to your Mother. So you'll have to consult with him."

"Was he with GEHIRN at the same time as NERV?" Getting a nod from the fake blond, Shinji turns toward Asuka and says, "Let's ask him together, Asuka. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes. Tomorrow. Doctor Akagi, since I'm off the roster indefinitely, any chance I can recommend an interim Pilot for Unit 02?"

"But of course. Who do you have in mind?"

"Touji 'the Stomach' Suzuhara. After all, he hasn't been in an EVA battle yet. So he's probably long overdue."

"But, you've pretty much monopolized Unit 02."

"True. However, seeing as I'm knocked up and unable to sync without Shinji with me in the plug, we're short a Pilot. Touji's the perfect choice." Misato and Ritsuko both nod, while Annie and 'Highway' exchange worried glances. 'Highway' then turns toward Asuka and his face goes serious.

"Aren't you worried about a repeat of the Thirteenth Angel, Asuka? Or the Fourteenth and Fifteenth?"

"I am. But I'm pretty sure there won't be a repeat of any of those messes. Shinji should have no trouble keeping 'Stomach' and Wondergirl safe." Turning toward Shinji, she asks, "Why don't you call 'Stomach' and see if he'd like to try syncing with my EVA?"

"Okay. I just hope he doesn't say something wiseacre about it."

"If he does, I wouldn't be surprised by it."

"Good point." Shinji goes over to the phone and punches in Touji's number. Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, Annie, Jetto, Tania and 'Highway' watching intently. While Pen-Pen eats his share. "Hey, Touji."

"_Shin-man. What's going on, buddy boy?"_

"Um, Asuka would like to know if you'd like to Pilot her EVA. Or at least try syncing with it tomorrow, anyway."

"_Hang on a sec. I gotta check something outside right quick."_ Less than a minute later, Touji's voice comes back. _"No sign of flying pigs or demons dancing in the streets. Okay. I'm in. But why me?"_

"Well, she is on Maternity leave after all and you haven't fought an Angel yet. She figured you're long overdue."

"_Okay. But if Unit 02 comes up possessed by a demon, I'm gone. Either by death or resigning from Piloting."_ Touji's reply gets a crinkly smile from Shinji.

"I'll pass your agreement on to Asuka, Touji."

"_You do that. Oh, be sure to make a big lunch tomorrow, Shinji. If I'm going to try syncing with 'Red Devil's EVA, I'm going to need a big last meal."_

"I understand, Touji. See you tomorrow." Ending the call, he turns back toward Asuka and says, "He's in."

"Great. I just hope Unit 02 will accept him."

'Oh, I have no doubt about that at all. Kyoko was a very caring person. She even cared for those she'd never even met, from what Professor Fuyutsuki told me. Along with the way you and Shinji fought together against the Sixth Angel.' Little does Ritsuko realize that her thoughts are echoed on her face. Along with Tania being a highly-skilled face reader.

'Doctor Akagi is hiding something big. Question is what is she hiding and why?'

After dinner, Misato gives Shinji and Asuka a sign much like the one on Shinji's door already. Only with something more. Causing a proud blush to rise on the two teens' faces. Misato and Ritsuko sharing a giggle with Annie and Tania.

_NERV HQ_

"So, the unknown vehicle turned out to have been driven by an ally of Marshal 'Highway'. Correct, Agent?"

"Yes, sir. Judging from the way Marshal 'Highway' called down from Major Katsuragi's balcony, it's safe to speculate that they're friends." Gendo gives a nod, dismissing the Agent.

'Two "Highwaymen" in Tokyo-3. If not more. I wouldn't put it past SEELE to try taking matters into their own hands. In order to restore the scenario, it's what they'd try through cowardly means.'

Smirking, he verbally adds, "I hope SEELE does something stupid. It's been kinda dull with nothing funny happening. The 'Highwaymen' getting the better of SEELE should be quite entertaining." Upon hearing a knock on his office door, he says, "Enter."

"Good evening, Father." Rei's voice puts a warm smile onto Gendo's face.

"How are you feeling this evening, Rei?"

"Quite well, Father." Her cheeks going red, Rei adds, "I did something I'm both proud and not proud of and I don't know how to put it to you."

"Oh? What'd you do, Rei?" As Rei tells him, Gendo nods his understanding. "It's a good cover, Rei. One that can be made real. It'll be done by tomorrow. Anything else?"

"Yes Father. It's taken me a fair amount of time to gather my courage for this, so here goes." Taking a deep breath, she adds, "I would like to move from my current residence."

"What brought this on, Rei?"

"Shinji told me his concerns for me earlier this week. I've been pondering since he told them to me and I built up my courage for this moment."

'That's my boy!' Giving her a nod, Gendo asks, "What do you think, Rei? Personally? Speak freely and leave nothing unsaid. You can use Shinji's comments for inspiration."

"Yes sir." Taking another breath, summoning her courage even more before she goes on. "It's a dump, sir. It may have been nice when it was first built. But now it's a shithole. Old and decrepit, a corpse wouldn't even want to be left there to rot."

'Beautifully put.' Giving her another nod, Gendo says, "The move is approved. You can move in the same complex as Major Katsuragi to stay closer with Shinji, Asuka and your unborn nephew or niece. I'll push the paperwork through and it should be done by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Unsure, Rei mutters, "I'm not sure what to do now, Father."

"It's okay, Rei." Smiling softly, Gendo adds, "You've made tremendous progress since your brother arrived back into Tokyo-3. He's been a good influence on you."

"Yes, Father." Smiling softly as well, she adds, "He has. Along with shown courage even though he was scared out of his mind."

"He has indeed, Rei. Why don't you go get some rest? The last session must've worn you out somewhat."

"It has indeed. Good night, Father."

"Good night, daughter."

As Rei exits his cavernous office and closes the door, he picks up the phone and says, "This is Commander Ikari. Get me someone in charge of Logistics." A minute later, a voice comes up.

"_Logistics, this is Larry. How can I help you, Commander Ikari?"_

"Two items I wish to inform you of, Larry."

"_Go ahead, sir."_

"First item, the First Child has expressed a desire to move from her current quartering due to it's dilapidated state. The move has been approved by my command."

"_Yes, sir. Any time frame in mind?"_

"The move is to be carried out by tomorrow."

"_Yes sir. Where is she going to be moving to?"_

"Major Katsuragi's building complex."

"_What of the old building, sir?"_

"The building itself is to be razed."

"_It's about time, sir. That place has more visible cracks than a plumbers' convention. And that's a lot of cracks."_ Larry's comment can't help but put Gendo into silent stitches.

'Funny analogy.' Smirking, he adds, "It is about time, indeed. The second item is the First Child had an idea for a pool filled exclusively with LCL. Can it be done?"

"_The pool on Level 5 is just about done, sir. It'll take some modifying on the filtration system, but it can be done."_

"Good man. Get it done, Larry." Hanging up the phone, he puts his hands under his chin and smirks. "Everything is going according to the new scenario. Old one be fucked and forgotten."

_Next Morning_

As she wakes up, Asuka can smell breakfast cooking and smiles at the thought of Shinji cooking. Her smile quickly fades, however, when her eyes land on Shinji's sleeping form.

'If he's asleep still, who's making breakfast?' Her eyes going wide, she thinks, '_Mein Gott_! Is it Misato cooking this morning? Please, _Gott_, in all that's good and holy, don't be letting Misato cook!'

Quickly getting up from her husband's futon, Asuka throws on a robe and ties it to cover her nudity. Exiting 'Shinji and Asuka's Lovely Suite', as marked by the new sign, Asuka heads for the kitchen and sees a big surprise.

Jetto at the stove, with Tania and Annie glaring at each other. 'Highway' stuck in the middle of the glaring women. Sweating haplessly.

"Okay. Why is Jetto cooking and 'Highway' a nervous wreck?" Much to her surprise, Jetto chuckles before replying.

"Something you need to know about 'Highway', Mrs Ikari. Ms. Winthrop's had the biggest crush on the bloke ever since they started working together. Problem is, 'Highway' always had a low opinion about himself. Annie told Ms Winthrop about her relationship with 'Highway' and well, what you see is what happened next." Shrugging, he adds, "As for why I'm cooking, it's because it's a hobby for me. Got your lunches all set up, too. Shinji's, yours, and that Touji bloke's."

"Thanks, Jetto. Misato up yet? The morning's just not complete without her usual 'beer cheer'. It's a daily routine for her."

"Not yet." Upon hearing footsteps, he smirks and adds, "Sounds like she's on the way, though." Sure enough, Misato comes into the dining area, wearing her sleep-wear.

"Morning. Ritsu gone already?"

"Yep. She left two hours ago, citing her need to feed her cats." Jetto smirks and adds, "That's about the time Annie told Ms Winthrop about her and 'Highway' being together, come to think of it."

"Ah." Opening the Yebisu fridge, she pops the tab and takes a long swig. Swallowing and cheering out loud. "YEE-AHH! Nothing picks you up like a Yebisu in the morning!" Amused, Jetto looks over at a grinning Asuka and snickers.

"What? Don't you know a traditional breakfast includes miso, rice and sake?"

"To you perhaps, Major Katsuragi. Not to this gator." Jetto's cheerful retort is met by an amused grin from Misato.

"Please. Just call me Misato. It's too early in the morning for rank and file." Turning her attention to Asuka, she then asks, "Wore Shinji out last night into this morning, Asuka? Because he's not up yet."

"I guess I did. Shinji needs some work on his endurance in the bedroom." Smirking sultrily, she adds, "Given the current conditions, however, I'm quite pleased with how much pleasure he's capable of. I look forward to making many more babies with Shinji after this one's born."

"Trying for consecutive pregnancies, I gather." Misato's comment gets a blush-filled nod from Asuka as the kind-hearted Major chortles. "You do realize, of course, if you keep getting knocked up, you could wind up dying from pleasure overload."

"True. But what a way to go. Of course, as far as I'm concerned, there's no such thing as too much pleasure." Upon seeing 'Highway' sweating heavily, Asuka decides to be charitable. Sort of. "Aunt Annie, why don't you and Ms Winthrop try sharing Marshal 'Highway'? After all, double the pleasure means double the fun."

"You're not helping, Mrs Ikari." Getting up, 'Highway' adds, "I'm going to go take a cold shower now. Alone."

"Sure. Just watch out for Pen-Pen. That penguin is a real sneak at times." Misato gets a nod, not noticing a proud smirk on Jetto's face.

"Wark!" At that sound, Misato looks toward the direction and sees Pen-Pen drinking Yebisu and eating his tuna. Once done, he turns toward Jetto and lets out a happy "wark" before going back to his fridge.

"Glad you liked it, Double-P." Once the fridge door closes, Jetto notices a flabbergasted Misato and a stunned Asuka. Annie and Tania struggling to keep from laughing out loud as Jetto goes on. "I'm really a wonderful cook, Major Katsuragi."

"So I see, Marshal Jetto. Shinji may have some competition in the kitchen." Misato looks over at Asuka and adds, "Thinking of, you better go wake up Shinji." Asuka's seductive smirk starts to rise before Misato adds, "No sexual escapades, either. You can do them tonight."

"Yes, Misato." Acerbically, she quietly adds, "Party pooper."

"Now, now. None of that, Asuka. You can do your sexual adventures with Shinji later on."

Asuka's blush as she heads toward the bedroom gets a snicker from Misato. Popping the tab on another can of Yebisu, Misato gives a wary glance to Tania and Annie. Only to see they're both smiling semi-pleasantly at each other. Even Jetto's stunned by this twist. Jetto then clears his throat.

"Okay. What's with the smiles all of a sudden?"

"Just that Annie acknowledged that she has competition for a certain 'Highwayman's affections. I've known him for quite a few years whereas she's only known him for a few days." Jetto then groans before shaking his head.

"This has a certain familiar triangle written all over it. I can just tell right bloomin' now." Jetto's dismayed comment gets a curious glance from Misato while Tania and Annie continue the semi-pleasant smile.

In their bedroom, Asuka removes her robe and smirks upon seeing Shinji's still-asleep nude form. 'She didn't say anything about not using the "69" position to wake Shinji up. So it should be just perfect.'

Setting her lithe body down on top of Shinji's, Asuka takes his member into her mouth and starts sucking. Upon starting to suck, she can feel Shinji's tongue enter her womanhood. Along with his hands on her hips. Quickening her pace, Asuka feels herself start to quake on the inside as Shinji eats her out. Upon feeling his pressure rising in her mouth, Asuka quickly takes her lips from around his manhood and grins. Stroking his member with her hand, she shudders upon feeling him continue lapping her petals.

"You awake yet, Shinji?"

"Oh yeah." Shinji then groans, adding, "I'm about to pop, Asuka."

"Hmm, then it's time for 'Crème of Shinji'. My favorite."

Wrapping her lips back around his member, she finds she's just in time as Shinji erupts into her mouth. Gulping his seed down quickly, she feels her womanhood exploding from the pleasure as well. Coating Shinji's face in her juices. Once both teens get their breath back, Asuka lifts herself off of Shinji's frame to face him.

"So, was it good for you, Shinji?"

"If it was good for you, then yes." Asuka purrs happily as she snuggles into him. Only to giggle when he adds, "We need to shower big time. I'm talking a full wash and a wax. I'm covered in 'Asuka Cobbler'. While not the breakfast of champions, it's pretty good."

"Yeah. We do. Let's shower together, though. It'll save time and water that way."

"Okay. We can always try hot shower sex another time."

"You dirty man." Giving him a sumptuous kiss, she adds, "I can hardly wait for that. Now, to the shower, my darling husband."

"Yes, my lovely wife."

Their giggles as they go into the shower together soon become moans of ecstasy as they clean each other off. Prompting yet another copulation session. With Asuka's back to the shower stall's wall, as Shinji pumps into her. Softly biting her lower lip as she feels Shinji sending his seed into her womb minutes later.

Back in the kitchen, Misato checks her watch and groans. 'That girl can't keep her legs closed until after school, can she? She just has to have sex with Shinji willy-nilly. She's become a damned nymphet! Shinji's nymphet, but a nymphet nonetheless.'

After their shower sex, Shinji and Asuka quickly get dressed and grab their breakfasts and lunches. Intent on eating the former along the way to school. As they eat, Shinji looks around and frowns in concern. Asuka notices it and frowns as well.

"Something wrong, Shinji?"

"Yeah. Kensuke wasn't at the door like usual this morning."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, he usually is." Her eyes going wide, she goes on. "You don't suppose…"

"It's possible. We'll find out when we get to the ground and outside." Asuka gives him a nod and a grin. Which gets wider when they get outside. "Sure called that one." The sight of Kensuke Aida, snapping pictures of 'Stealth' and Jetto's rig, is enough to amuse Asuka and Shinji both. Kensuke, picking up on their presence, turns around and blubbers excitedly.

"These are the coolest trucks I've ever seen! Are they new with NERV or something?" Before either one can even reply, he goes on. "It doesn't matter! Only NERV has equipment this cool! Shinji, can you ask your Father if he can get me into the unit that has these kick-ass cool trucks? Forget EVA! These trucks are cool! I'll do a search right after we get to school! Come on! Let's go!" Laughing insanely, Kensuke bolts away, leaving a perplexed Asuka and Shinji in his wake.

Asuka snaps out of it and asks, "Did that 'Stooge' just say 'Forget EVA' as if it no longer mattered to him?"

"It would appear so, Asuka." Smirking, he adds, "Let's look at it this way. At least he's not chomping at the bit anymore when it comes to piloting Evangelion."

"Yeah. That's true, I guess. But, don't you think it's a bit cruel not telling him those trucks aren't with NERV or even from this dimension?" Shinji ponders it before smiling meanly.

"Nah. Well, maybe just a little bit mean." Asuka giggles with sinister glee at that as the two head on to school. Eating their breakfasts as they walk leisurely along.


	11. Chapter 11

After the Volcano 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Here's the chapter where the Sixteenth Angel attacks, along with an assassination attempt against 'Highway' and a deadly introduction. Enjoy.

At school, Kensuke hacks his way into NERV's computers, even during the teacher's daily lecture. Which, no big surprise, was about the Second Impact. Shinji and Asuka can barely contain their amusement. Ever since they'd arrived, Kensuke would prattle on and on about the two big-rigs in front of the apartment building. Taking a quick look around, Asuka opens a private chat page and invites Shinji into it. To her delight, he accepts. As he usually does.

_Angel_Slayer-01: What's up, honey?_

_Angel_Slayer-02: Nothing much, sweetheart. Just wondering when you're going to have mercy on the nerdy nut-burger over there._

_Angel_Slayer-01: Probably when he can't find a friggin' thing on 'Highway' or Jetto's trucks. LLI_

_Angel_Slayer-02: LMFAOI. When do you expect that?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: I'd say sometime within the next 2 mins. If not sooner. _Sure enough, three seconds later, Shinji gets an invitation from Kensuke and he types to Asuka.

_Angel_Slayer-01: Gotta split my time with you, baby. He got to be desperate sooner than expected._

_Angel_Slayer-02: Okay. Good luck to you, stud. LLI_

_Angel_Slayer-01: Thanks. I'll be needing it._ Turning his attention to Kensuke, he types in.

_Angel_Slayer-01: What's up?_

_Warrior-01: I'm having a hard time finding those kick-ass cool big rigs in the mainframe. Can you tell me the designation for them?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: Try 'Highwayman' as the search criteria._

_Warrior-01: Got it. Thanks._ A minute later, he comes back, his typing tone not amused.

_Warrior-01: Okay. What gives? I looked for that criteria and I can't find anything in NERV about 'Highwayman' or those trucks._

'To tell him or not to tell him? That is the question I ask of me.' Shrugging, he mentally adds, 'Tell him.' Typing, he gives Kensuke his reply.

_Angel_Slayer-01: This is going to come as a shock to you, but those trucks are not with NERV at all. They're with a special unit in the US Marshals Office._

_Warrior-01: WTF? US Marshals?__ What for? Was it something I did?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: LMMFAOI. Don't take this the wrong way, but they're not here for you. They're not even from around here._

_Warrior-01: Of course they're not from around here._

_Angel_Slayer-01: No, no, no, no. You're not following me, bud. They're from another dimension. They don't even know how they got here. LLI_

_Warrior-01: If this is your idea of a joke, I'm telling your wife! She can slap that silly nonsense right out of you!_

_Angel_Slayer-01: Go right on ahead. She'll just back me up on that as she knows as well. LLI_ Next thing they know, Asuka chips in with her two bits.

_Angel_Slayer-02: He's right, 'Stooge'. The 'Highwayman' Unit is actually based in another dimension. That's why you can't find anything, dumbass. LLI_

_Warrior-01: You're not nice, 'Devil Girl'. You're corrupting your husband at an alarming rate!_

_Warrior-01 has signed off_

_Angel_Slayer-01: You enjoyed that, didn't you? LLI_

_Angel_Slayer-02: LMAOI. You better believe it. How long will it take him to calm down enough to process what we told him?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: No clue this time. We really hit him with a metaphorical N2 mine this time._

_Angel_Slayer-02: LLI. Too bad we can't use one for real on him. Thinking of, when are you going to tell the mad scientist about your idea?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: LLI. I'm thinking during the sync attempt for Jock-man. I'd love to see the look on her face before she pictures it._

_Angel_Slayer-02: Same here, baby. Lunch-time quickie?_

_Angel_Slayer-01: If no Angels attack today during lunch, I'm more than open._

_Angel_Slayer-02: Yippee! I've already got a place in mind, too._

_Angel_Slayer-01: I can hardly wait to see it. ;)_

_Angel_Slayer-02: I can hardly wait to show you. ;)_ Ending the chat, Asuka grins upon looking around and seeing Kensuke banging his head on the desk.

'That'll teach him to assume everything around here is pertaining to NERV.' Soon, his head-banging causes her to wince. Not for him, but for the desk. 'I'm glad I'm not that desk. Looks like it's starting to get dented.' Noticing the teacher still speaking the same lecture as the day before, even with Kensuke banging his head, she can't help but think, 'Does he have no short-term memory or something?'

After he finishes banging his head on his desk, Kensuke ponders what Shinji and Asuka had told him. 'Alternate dimensions? US Marshals driving kick-ass cool rigs? What kind of planet is this?'

As 'Highway' and Jetto walk out to 'Stealth', Tania, Annie and Misato are up in the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment so Tania can get a better grasp of what's going on. With the information Kaji had left her, what he'd shown her at NERV, SEELE being behind the scenes and why children are being used in combat. Needless to say, the latter tugs on her maternal heartstrings to no end. Along with Annie's.

"That is so, so wrong!" Her eyes brimming with tears, she asks, "How was Shinji chosen and what method was used to get him to pilot?"

"Commander Ikari sent for Shinji, Ms Winthrop. Unit-01 needed a Pilot since Rei had been hurt during a sync test for Unit-00. At first, Shinji refused because he hadn't known about Evangelion or the Angels. He wasn't even sure he could do it. But, when he saw how badly Rei was hurt, he changed his mind."

"I see." Clenching her right hand into a fist, Tania snarls out, "That's what he meant by he was blackmailed into it."

"Pretty much."

"How'd he do, Major Katsuragi?"

"Misato, please, Ms Winthrop."

"Sure, if you'll simply call me Tania, Misato."

"Deal, Tania. Well, in his first fight, he pulled off a 47 percent sync ratio with no prior training under combat conditions." Snorting, she adds, "Of course, it didn't exactly help matters for the Third Angel to take the coward's way out when Unit-01 went 'Berserker' on it's ass."

"Where was Mrs Ikari during all this? Shinji's wife, I mean."

"Asuka was back in Germany, training for combat, wanting to be the best Pilot, Tania. Ever since Kyoko died, she'd shut herself off from showing her feelings." Annie's reply gets a gasp of shock from Tania. "But then she met Shinji."

Perplexed, Tania asks, "What about her Father? Why didn't he try keeping her away from it?"

"He was the one that sponsored her for GEHIRN before it became part of NERV, Tania. I don't know why Reinhardt and Helga went along with SEELE, but they won't be doing that anymore."

"Why's that?"

"They were 'fragged' in a blast at their home." From there, Annie tells Tania all about Asuka being abducted and Shinji having been shot in the shoulder. Along with 'Highway' using a round of 'grenade golf' to get information from Doctor Hilda Gesena. Tania only has one reply.

"This SEELE bunch, whoever they are, has broken at least 15 international laws applicable in our world. Genocide, conspiracy to commit same, crimes against humanity, using children in warfare, causing intense emotional harm to the children. On and on."

Shaking her head, she adds, "Back in our world, Interpol and the Prosecution would have a picnic at the Hague. But, I doubt Interpol exists in this world. Which means SEELE would have to be prosecuted 'old school'. No lawyers involved at all."

"Meaning what, Ms Winthrop?" Annie's question is good, as Misato finds herself wondering the same thing.

"Meaning 'frontier justice' would be most appropriate in dealing with SEELE and their supporters." Looking over at Misato, she adds, "There is also the matter of Commander Ikari abandoning his own son after his wife vanished into this 'Unit-01'. I wish to meet with him to discuss his plans for Shinji. Both for the remainder of this 'war' and afterward."

'Somehow, I think the Commander's going to wish he'd never abandoned Shinji to begin with by the time she's done with him!' Misato's thought must have been visible on her face, for Annie's thinking the same thing. Somewhat.

'Tania may not be a field Agent, but she's a heck of a cop!'

_On the road_

As Jetto rides beside 'Highway' in 'Stealth', he thinks about what 'Highway' had told him. Regarding SEELE, Kaji's intent to foul up SEELE's plans as much as possible and how pissed SEELE must be by now. Shaking his head, he chuckles in amusement.

"I hope those 'dopies' in SEELE, do something even dumber, mate. It'd be a hoot to introduce them to 'Mr Good News', 'Mr Bad News' and 'Mr Really Bad News'. In the dead of night, no less."

"Yeah, it would be. For that matter, it has been a while since we used that approach." Curious, 'Highway' then asks, "Just where'd you vanish to, anyway? I haven't seen you for a long time." Before Jetto can interject, he adds, "And that's before I wound up here."

Jetto gives 'Highway' a fond grin, replying, "I've been a survival instructor for a merc group. Name of Mithril. They more or less work like us, only with no official ties with any one nation."

"What do they do?"

"They destroy drug factories and terrorist training camps. The higher-ups have a fondness for sorting out regional conflicts. Remember that shin-dig in the Balic region last year? The refugee rescue and evacuation?" At his nod, he adds, "That was all Mithril, mate."

"Nicely done." Jetto can't help but smirk at the tendency of 'Highway' to understate it.

"It does have supporters within the business and international communities. It's an organization of high moral caliber, but has a big flaw in it."

"The flaw being a mercenary-comprised organization is vulnerable to anyone with a large checkbook." At Jetto's nod, 'Highway' smirks and adds, "But, it does sound interesting to work with."

Jetto gives 'Highway' a nod just as 'Highway' spots a car sitting at the side of the road. Facing the opposite direction, it's hood up.

"Wonder how long that car's been sitting there."

"No idea. Let's find out, mate." As 'Highway' wheels 'Stealth' to a stop across from and in front of, Jetto notices the make and comments, "Looks like two men sitting together in that Pinto." His eyebrow quirking, he asks, "Didn't they hang a macabre nickname on it?"

"Yeah. 'The barbecue that seats four'. Haven't seen one of those in years. It's either the driver's old and decrepit or they're fascinated about becoming barbecue. Good thing they're facing into Tokyo-3 instead of in the middle of the road out of Tokyo-3. If hostility happens, they won't see you coming at them." Jetto chuckles as 'Highway' exits 'Stealth' before exiting as well.

'Probably no worries, but I'm not taking any chances. Annie and Tania would both pull me apart. With their bare hands if anything happened to the blighter.'

Getting to the car, 'Highway' leans down to the window and sees a pair of elderly men and gets a bad feeling about them. Shaking it off, he smiles widely, with the men returning the smile.

"Car trouble, guys?"

"Yes. My alternator's fried, I think. Any chance you can see, my good young fellow?"

"Sure." Going to the engine bay, 'Highway' can clearly see the problem. "Your alternator's not fried. Looks like your wire worked loose. Hang on and I'll hook it back in for you."

"Why, thank you, son." Exiting the car, the two men advance on 'Highway', with the driver asking, "Are you a mechanic, son?"

"Nope. I'm a US Marshal. Name's 'Highway' with the 'Highwayman' unit. I'm just good with vehicles."

"A little out of your way, aren't you?"

"Somewhat. I'm just in Tokyo-3 until I find a hint of a fugitive."

Next thing 'Highway' knows, he hears a hammer click beside his head. Glancing to his side, he sees the driver holding a snub-nosed .38 revolver. Looking across, he sees the passenger holding the same kind of weapon on him. Along with Jetto coming up behind the old man. An angry scowl on his face before nodding silently. With 'Highway' returning the nod.

"Who are you nodding at, boy? You're alone." Smirking evilly, he adds, "Your first encounter with SEELE has become your last, Marshal 'Highway'. What delicious irony."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, you old fart!" Ducking down, 'Highway' sends an elbow into the old man's stomach, causing the man to choke out his air. Jetto comes up behind the other old man, knocking him down to the ground. "Two 'Highwaymen'. You know what that means, right?"

Smirking widely, Jetto adds, "No waiting." Prodding the prone old man with his foot, Jetto says, "Move your ass, old timer." The man reluctantly crosses over to his companion upon hearing Jetto draw his shotgun. "Now park your ass." Upon getting to 'Highway's side, he sees him draw his shotgun as well. Angrily.

"Trying to take me down with such a good plan? What are you dying from?"

"It wasn't us that was supposed to die. You're messing up our scenario! We're supposed to become gods!"

"Good grief, mate. These blokes are bloody balmy! Is that what SEELE is comprised of? Deranged old people? How sad. How really, really sad." Giving 'Highway' a glance, he asks, "What do you want to do with these farts?"

"Remember what we were talking about just now?"

"You mean before these two rocket scientist wannabes tried bushwhackin' ya?"

"Yeah. That. I think an introduction is in order, Jetto." His tone going malicious, he adds, "We even have part of what we need for the introduction."

"Too right, mate. How, when and where?" As 'Highway' tells him, Jetto chuckles in glee. "Bloody brilliant, mate. I'll bring the marshmallows. Want me to bring some hot dogs and nachos for good measure?"

"Sure. Wouldn't be a party without nachos or hot dogs." For some reason, the two old men with SEELE find themselves not liking the way 'Highway' said 'party'.

_At school_

As Shinji and Asuka get ready to share their lunchtime, Touji comes up. His stomach growling loudly. Asuka can't help but giggle before bringing out a large box.

"Here you go, 'Stomach'. Compliments of Jetto." Touji blinks haplessly before wondering who it is. As if she can read his mind, she adds, "Jetto's a guy that works with 'Highway' on the 'Highwayman' unit."

"Another Marshal?" At the nod from Shinji, he then asks, "When did he arrive?"

"Last night. Along with Ms Winthrop." At his blink of non-comprehension, Asuka rolls her eyes and says, "She's the liaison to the unit for the Marshals."

"Is it just me, or do you two 'newlyweds' meet the most interesting people these days?"

"We'll have to get back to you on that, Touji. Looking forward to today?"

"If no Angel comes along to fuck things up, I'm looking forward to syncing, buddy." Mashing his fisted left hand into his right palm, he then says, "Of course, since I haven't clobbered an Angel yet, I do hope one comes along today. Just to see how I do against it." Rolling her eyes again, Asuka can't help but be amused.

"Okay. Just don't be so macho in my unit, will you? I shudder to think about it being like you. Remember, be the EVA. Not the 'Stooge' that you are."

"At least I know it's really you, not some pod-born chick sent to Earth to seduce Shinji." In the background, Kensuke can't help but wince, knowing his big friend's in for it now. Only…

"You say the funniest things, Touji!" As Asuka giggles, Shinji softly takes her hand, smiling softly. "See you at NERV, _mein _sacrifice!" Once the couple's left his sight, Touji can't help but ponder what the 'Red Devil' just said.

"She called me her 'sacrifice' just now, didn't she? Oh yeah. She's the 'Red Devil', alright." Touji can only chuckle as he starts to eat, a befuddled Kensuke watching. "Mmm. Jetto's a good cook. Sure like to meet him sometime. If I live after syncing with 'Red Devil's EVA." When he sees Kensuke watching him eat, he asks, "You okay, 'Suke?"

Upon finding a private spot on the school's rooftop, Shinji and Asuka both undo their uniforms slightly before starting to have sex. While eating Jetto's cooking. As Shinji cups Asuka's ass while she goes up and down on his member, she pops a small piece of food into his mouth and hers. As they both chew, Shinji hits her 'G-spot' without trying, causing the German redhead to orgasm. Prompting Shinji to chuckle after swallowing.

"So, which is better, Asuka? Sex while eating, sex before eating or sex after eating?"

"I love all kinds of sex with you, silly Shinji." Upon feeling him cup her uncovered bosom, Asuka grins while he drapes his thumb across her nipple. "But 'sex while eating' is definitely fun. Let's put it in the 'keep' column." Shinji's nod gets a giggle from the redhead and she bends backward, wanting to feel the roof against her back while Shinji pumps into her.

Getting the message, Shinji holds his wife's hips as he pumps into her. As she bites her finger to keep from screaming in ecstasy, Shinji feels his pressure get to the point of release. Asuka feels it as well and wraps her legs around him. Even though she knows he enjoys giving her creampies.

"Oh no you don't, Shinji. You're going to keep on giving me creampie fillings until we have a big family." Upon feeling Shinji's sperm flow into her womb, Asuka lovingly strokes his face. Only to hear…

"What in the world are you two doing?" The alarmed shriek from Hikari as she stands away from the joined two causes both of them to blush before Shinji exits her 'love channel'. Causing Hikari to blush deeply. "Wait! Let me get clear first, you two!" Blubbering now, Hikari goes back downstairs while Shinji and Asuka lightly chuckle.

"We should probably get a sign for wherever we do this at, Asuka. 'Making a family. Do not disturb under penalty of being stepped on by an EVA'. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, Shinji. But, we should get dressed and finished with our lunch."

"Yeah." Giving Asuka's breast one more tender graze on the nipple, he adds, "We can do more tonight."

"I can hardly wait, honey." As she cleans Shinji's member off with a handy-wipe, she feels a piece of lunch against her lips and accepts. As she returns the favor by feeding Shinji, she quips, "I don't know about you, but the next time we try sex while eating, let's do that in the night-time. In broad daylight may be fun, but too much can happen."

"True. At least it won't get boring between us. Certainly not with you."

Shinji's words cause a deep blush from the lovely German redhead as he softly kisses her lips. Returning the kiss with gusto, Asuka wraps her arms around him and feels his arms encircle her lithe semi-nude form. Giggling against her love's lips, Asuka grins.

"We're going to be late if we start fucking our brains out again."

"Asuka, we practically know the material at heart. The same lecture, day in, day out. It's not like we'll be needed in class."

"True. The teacher doesn't seem to have a short term memory." The two chuckle lightly before Asuka adds, "Misato won't be happy if we skip class for sex, though."

"Who'd tell?" Entering his wife gently again, Shinji begins pumping her, adding, "It's not going to be me." Asuka can only giggle in glee as she shakes her head.

"If I'd known before leaving Germany I was going to fall in love with you, I'd have left off the panties on the 'Over the Rainbow' and slapped only your 'Stooge' friends. Then I'd have asked you if you liked the show before having you fuck me on the flight deck." Shinji's lips on hers get a happy sigh from her.

"I'd have gladly fucked you so hard, you wouldn't have walked right for a month." Shinji's comment get a sultry purr from her before he adds, "But, it's a road not traveled. Nothing can be done about it except travel the road right now."

"Hmm, and what a journey it'll be. Especially with you, my love." Next thing Asuka and Shinji know, she lets out a loud scream of ecstasy as Shinji floods her womb with his sperm again.

As she comes down from her euphoric high, Asuka gently rubs Shinji's back before giggling.

"What is it, Asuka?"

"I think we'll wind up missing the rest of the school day if we keep this up."

"You're talking like it's a bad thing."

"You're right, it's not a bad thing. But, what about Touji's sync attempt with Unit-02?"

"Good point. We can do some more love-making tonight." Exiting his wife's love canal, he smirks upon seeing his sperm seeping out. "I look forward to making more creampies with you, Asuka."

"I look forward to having many more of them made with you, Shinji." Cleaning him off with another handy-wipe, Asuka feels him covering her upper-torso with the greatest of care. Along with soft brushing of her nipples after the fact. "Oh, behave."

"You should talk, Asuka." At her blink, Shinji adds, "Look at what you're doing right now." Upon seeing her hand pumping Shinji's erection, Asuka giggles while blushing furiously.

"Oops."

"Hey, that's my bit!" Asuka's face takes on alarm before switching to fury before amusement. As the two laugh out loud, a blushing Hikari shakes her head from within the staircase.

'Those two sex fiends are going to be the death of me!' Three minutes later, Hikari hears her two friends coming down the stairs and turns away, not wanting them to see her blushing furiously. "I hope the both of you enjoyed your lunchtime."

"Oh, we did, Hikari." Giving Shinji a lecherous grin, Asuka gets an idea and asks, "How would you like to be part of something special, Hikari?"

Her face bright red still, Hikari barely squeaks out, "How special, Asuka?" As Asuka whispers into her ear, Hikari's blush fades away and is replaced by an ear-to-ear smile. "I'd love to. But, what about…"

"Just leave that to us, Hikari." Shinji's words get a grinning nod from Asuka.

_NERV HQ: Gendo's office_

As he pores over the itinerary, Gendo can't help but wonder when a good time to have SEELE eliminated would be. Kiel, especially. So much of the man remained a mystery. Even to him. At times recently, he couldn't help but wonder…

"_Commander Ikari, Major Katsuragi is here, along with Miss Zeppelin and a woman that works with the Marshal."_ Blinking, Gendo ends his musing before clearing his throat.

"All three are to enter, Iris."

"_Yes, Commander Ikari."_ Once the doors open, Gendo can easily make out the forms of Misato and Annie. While the newest form is vaguely visible in the shadows.

"How can I help you today, Major Katsuragi?"

"It's not her you can help, Commander, but me. Tania Winthrop, liaison for the U.S. Marshals Office for the 'Highwayman' unit. I have some things to address with you."

'A take charge personality. How refreshing.' Positioning his hands before his face, Gendo asks, "What things do you wish to address with me, Ms Winthrop?"

"For starters, the abhorrent way you treated your own son in the past, only to get him involved in a war. One that innocents have no business being used in."

"Do you have children of your own, Ms Winthrop?"

"No, Commander, I do not. I'm married to my work. Of course, I am open to trying for a family if I find the right guy."

"When you do, cherish them deeply. I wish I did so beforehand. But I had to act the part of a heartless bastard to concentrate on my work. I couldn't raise a child and work at the same time. There was no way I could've done so." Dropping his hands down, he softly adds, "Especially with…"

"With what, Commander Ikari? Especially with what?"

"SEELE, Ms Winthrop. The day Yui vanished into Unit-01, I held Shinji close, not wanting him to gaze upon that beast any longer than he already had. He was so sad and frightened, it took everything in me to not break down as well. I wanted to be strong for him. That night, after I put Shinji into bed, I got a phone call."

"Sir?" Misato's question gets a bitter chuckle from him before he replies.

"Lorenz Kiel, long before he became the head of SEELE, offered me a chance to regain Yui. I refused, of course. Sure that Doctor Akagi's Mother would succeed in getting Yui back home. At the first failure ten days later, she gave up. After that attempt failed, Kiel called again. I was desperate. He told me in no uncertain terms that Shinji's presence was not needed until a certain time was reached."

"You agreed to that? How could you? Shinji needed a Father, not an asshole that didn't care about him!"

"I cared about him, Miss Zeppelin! I cared about him so much! When I got home after leaving Shinji, alone and crying at the train station, I slept in his room, crying my eyes out! Wanting to understand why I did what I'd done! From there, I had to be a cold bastard to him!" Shaking his head, he goes on.

"Years later, Kiel told me to summon Shinji to Tokyo-3. I must've sounded so excited at the thought of seeing Shinji again, because Kiel told me I had to maintain my cold bearing toward him. Reluctantly, I agreed. With no small amount of anger, too."

"Anger, sir?" Nodding, Gendo takes a deep breath before going on.

"Kiel must've heard the anger in my reply as well, because he said that Shinji will die if I do anything to countermand SEELE's wishes. Not by Kiel's own hands, of course, but by an assassin's hands."

"An assassin? To kill Shinji?" At his sad nod, Misato gets the picture. "That's why you were so cold to him when you saw him in the cages. You were worried about him."

"Correct. When I heard he was on his way with you, I wanted to jump for joy. But, that would've wrecked my façade to no end. So, I had to settle for striding to the cages and wait for his arrival there. Of course, it did take quite a while for him to get there, didn't it, Major Katsuragi?"

Misato haplessly chuckles at that while Annie and Tania maintain their shared glares at him. Seeing the glares, Gendo clears his throat and goes on.

"I wanted to discuss so much with him, but the Third Angel was nearing. I'd hoped that Shinji would've remembered the Evangelion, but the poor boy didn't. I told him he'd be trained in it. I wanted the words to give him encouragement. They had the opposite effect. I then had an idea. It was a long shot, but I'd hoped he'd have gotten his Mother's compassion toward others. Sure enough, he had."

"A very risky gamble that could've gotten him and Rei killed, Commander Ikari. Your story so far makes some semblance of sense, but what doesn't add up is why didn't you try ignoring this SEELE bunch to begin with?"

"Oh, you have no idea how many times I'd wished that, Ms Winthrop. Ever since I cast Shinji out of my life, I wish I had told those SEELE assholes to kiss off." Reaching down for his desk drawer, he slides it open, saying, "I have something to show you, Ms Winthrop. It's something from happier days when it was just me, Yui and Shinji." Bringing out the picture, he smiles faintly as he grazes his fingers against the picture.

"Yui brought out the caring side of me. Even with my past as a bar brawler. She and Shinji were the best things to happen to a punk like me. When she vanished into Unit-01, I was unsure of myself taking care of Shinji alone. But I wanted to try my hand at it until Yui came back. Big mistake. I had no idea taking care of a child alone would be so complicated."

"So after Ritsuko's Mother failed the first time, you got desperate and became willing to become a tool for SEELE." Misato's summation gets a silent nod from Gendo. "Just give me one good reason to not give you a 9mm lobotomy, Commander. Do you have any idea how hurt Shinji was when he first got here? Did you even care that he was boiled like a lobster when the Fifth Angel blasted him?"

"In that order, Major, I can't give you a reason. I saw how badly he was hurt when he first got here. Of course I cared. I just couldn't show it on the outside. On the inside, I was screaming in agony. I wanted so much to charge out there at the Angel and clobber it for hurting my boy. But, given the size of it, it would've been sheer suicide. Then you came up with the craziest and brightest idea."

"Sniper." Gendo's nod gets a wry chuckle from Misato. "Why do I get the feeling you recorded it, even in a blackout, and ate popcorn while Shinji and Rei were risking their necks?"

His tone innocent, Gendo can't help but ask, "Why, Major, what on Earth gives you that idea?" Thinking back, he grins inwardly.

'_This is gonna be good! Shinji's going to blast that Angel silly!' Verbally, he asked, "Have you the popcorn, Fuyutsuki?"_

"_I do, Commander. The generator's even working at utmost capacity. We have about two hours worth of power going right now." Checking his watch, Fuyutsuki added, "It's almost show-time, Gendo."_

"_Marvy! Hit the record button, Kozo! This is gonna be great!"_

Shaking it off, he sees Misato looking at his floor and grimaces slightly. 'Oops. Should've cleaned up the kernels beforehand. Oh well.'

"Just call it a hunch, sir."

"A very good hunch, Major." Giving Misato a chuckle, he calms himself down before asking, "Any other items you wish to discuss with me, Ms Winthrop?"

"As a matter of fact, you said 'Lorenz Kiel'. Are you aware it's an alias of a fugitive 'Highway' has been looking for?"

"Yes. From your world, in fact."

"My world? You mean I'm in an alternate dimension?"

"I do, Ms Winthrop. Marshal 'Highway' showed me the poster when he was brought here by Section 2. The Kiel of this world has a cybernetic visor and other cybernetic body parts. While your Kiel has none whatsoever." Smirking softly, he adds, "Of course, if you'd like to take this Kiel, I'd be more than happy to give him to you for prosecution. Him and the other members of SEELE. I'm sure their counterparts from your world are similar to those from this one."

"Now that is very tempting, Commander. Very, very tempting. I'll consider it." Before Gendo can go on, his intercom beeps again.

"Yes, Iris?"

"_Commander Ikari, Section 2 is on the line. Marshal 'Highway' has two hostile men in custody and would like some assistance."_

"What kind of assistance, Iris?"

"_An old and battered truck that still runs, a thick chain and a large padlock. Keyed, if possible."_ His eyebrows going up, Gendo finds himself intrigued.

"I think that can be arranged. Did the Marshal say what the purpose was?"

"_He said something about introducing them to 'Mr Good News', 'Mr Bad News' and 'Mr Really Bad News'. What that means, I have no idea, sir."_ Gendo finds himself at a loss until he sees Tania with a very pale face.

"Ms Winthrop? You alright?"

"Commander, I'm only going to say this once. If you're going to cooperate, you can start right now. Once those men meet with the 'News', there's no telling what'll happen to them next."

"I take it you're familiar with what 'Highway' is talking about through Iris."

"I am, Commander." Gendo considers it before nodding. Tania sighs in relief and is about to thank him when Gendo gives his verbal reply.

"Iris, pass on the following instructions. They are to provide Marshal 'Highway' with the requested materials as possible."

"_Yes sir. Anything else?"_

"Yeah. Find out where and when and have arrangements made for recording the session. Along with popcorn and snacks." Iris' voice is filled with cheer as she verifies what Gendo said.

"_Recording, popcorn and snacks. Got it, Commander."_

"Thank you, Iris." Upon ending the contact, he sees Tania has passed out. Annie and Misato trying to bring her back around. Blinking, he thinks, 'What's with her? I did what she said, didn't I?' As Misato and Annie carry the passed-out woman out of his office, he then mutters, "I'll never understand women."

_Later that day; Evangelion cages_

"Looking forward to this still, Touji?"

"You bet, Shinji." Giving Asuka a glance, he sees the redhead's still worried about her EVA. "Don't worry, 'Red'. Your EVA's going to be just fine." Mentally, he adds, 'I hope.'

"I'm sure it will be, 'Stomach'. I'm more worried about you. This is the first time someone other than me tried syncing with my EVA."

"Shinji did fine."

"Only because he was with me in the plug, goofball. You'll be all alone in there."

"I'm touched, 'Red'. Really."

"You better be. Because I'm thinking it'd be a shame for this little one's Godfather to not make it before meeting his Godchild." Touji's eyes go wide while Asuka and Shinji nod at him. Wordlessly, he wraps them both in a soft hug. Luxuriating in the hug, Asuka giggles and adds, "I think Shinji should be the one getting the hug more than me, 'Stomach'. It was his idea. I just went along with it."

"It don't matter, 'Red'. You and Shinji thinking that means a lot to me."

"I'm glad. Because Hikari is the Godmother." Touji's face goes all red while Asuka snickers wickedly. His face still red, Touji releases the two and tries to calm down. Without success.

"You're nice and mean at the same time, 'Red'. But we can discuss that later on. Sync time! Later, lovebirds." Touji's laughter afterward fades out when he sees the two aren't blushing anymore. But are smiling widely instead. "You're no fun anymore." Storming off toward EVA-2, he can hear their snickers and can't resist a snicker himself.

Minutes later, Touji's inside the entry plug for Unit-02 when he sees liquid coming toward him. "Hey! What the fuck's going on here? You trying to drown me?"

"_Relax, Touji. It's LCL. You breathed this stuff before. Remember?"_ Shinji's voice reassures Touji somewhat as he recalls when he and Kensuke were in Shinji's EVA. When it gets to completely surround him, Shinji adds, _"Go ahead and breathe it. Just be sure to resist the urge to get sick."_

Taking a deep breath, Touji barely resists the urge and retorts, "Easier said than done, Shin-man. How the Hell can you stand this stuff?"

"_I'm not sure myself. I still dislike that liquid to no end."_

"Yeah. I can taste why. Blech! Don't you guys have, like, a mint flavor for LCL or some other pleasant flavor?" The next voice he hears isn't Shinji's, but Ritsuko's.

"_Sorry, Touji, but LCL only comes in 'blood' flavor."_

"After this, I'm done. I don't want to wind up feeling like doing a 'Dracula' bit over time."

In the Command Area, Ritsuko can only roll her eyes while Shinji and Asuka nod their understanding. Asuka then remembers Shinji's idea and softly nudges him.

"Um, Doctor Akagi, any chance I can get your opinion on something?"

"Sure, Shinji. What is it?"

"How feasible would it be to make golf clubs for the Evangelions?" Her eyes wide in disbelief, Ritsuko turns around to see if Shinji's joking. Only to see his face is stone serious. Much like Gendo's usually is.

"I'm not sure I heard you right, Shinji. Did you just ask about golf clubs for the Evangelions?"

"Yep. That he did, Doc. I mean, can't you just picture it? An Angel comes to Tokyo-3 and is far enough away to lob an N2 mine at it. Using an Evangelion with a golf club to lob the mine right at it." Ritsuko's mind churns at it before she starts chuckling.

"Marshal 'Highway' introduced you two to the joys of 'grenade golf', didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did. Is it feasible, Doctor Akagi?"

Pondering, Ritsuko muses before shrugging.

"A little late, but you can probably use it for the last two Angels, Shinji." Next thing they know, the alert blares. "We have an unknown target coming up. Get a pattern analysis started. Get hold of the First Child and prepare her for sortie in case it comes up blue." Looking at the graph, Ritsuko feels her jaw drop.

"Touji, your sync ratio is the same as Shinji's when he first started. 47 percent. Shinji, suit up and prepare for combat. Touji, you do the same when it comes to preparing for battle."

"_You got it, Doc. Shinji, I'll see you and Rei topside."_ As Unit-02 catapults upward, Asuka caresses Shinji's face and pecks his lips softly.

"You come back safely to me, _baka_. We still have to get baby stuff."

"I will, _mein Frau_." Her eyes going wide, Asuka's sorely tempted to give Shinji another lip-lock. Only for him to stride away before she can even do so.

'_Verdamnt_.' Recalling an old series, she verbally adds, "In the words of the late great Don Adams, for the series 'Get Smart', 'Missed it by that much!'." As she watches him walk away, she mentally adds, 'Please, be careful Shinji.'

"_Unit-00 launching."_ Rei's soft voice gets Asuka's attention as the blue Evangelion launches upward. Five minutes later, Unit-01 is launched.

_Topside _

"Is it just me, or does it look like a doughnut made of light bulbs?"

"_Given you constantly think of food, it's more than likely just you, Pilot Suzuhara. It's too early to tell what it is. Shinji, your opinion?"_

"_Until we know for sure what is, we shouldn't move. At least until the analysis comes back, anyway. Doc, what's the verdict?"_

"Still inconclusive, Shinji. You may want to do a warning shot." Rei's next communication changes everything.

"_Target attacking."_ At the same time, analysis completes. Pattern blue. _"Firing weapon."_

As the three fire at the Sixteenth, Shinji and Touji find themselves trying to keep from making contact with the Angel. With Shinji recalling what the Thirteenth Angel did with Rei's unit with it's drool based on the battlefield reports. Rei then lets out a scream of pain as the Angel spears itself into her EVA's torso. Instantly, the Evangelion becomes contaminated at a steady rate.

"_Rei! Let go of my sister, light snake!"_ As Unit-01 charges at the Angel, it brings out it's prog knife. Just as Gendo comes up onto the bridge.

"Situation, Doctor?"

"The Sixteenth Angel's arrived, sir. Rei's EVA was just speared and contamination is spreading."

"_Shinji, don't let it contact you."_

"_Rei! Hang in there! Touji, get to the other side and throw up your AT Field!"_

"_On it, Shin-man!"_ As Unit-02 goes to the other side, Touji asks, _"What's the plan?"_

"_We contain the contaminated EVA and the Angel with our fields while Rei ejects. Leave a small space open and line it up with mine. Just above the entry plug. Once she's clear, we compress the fields and crush the Angel."_ Not wanting to expose Rei's unique nature, Gendo goes along with it.

"The Angel can't be destroyed by compression or crushing alone, Shinji. It has to be detonated. But I do like the ejection idea. Rei, set your self-destruct and eject. Shinji, you and Touji leave an avenue of escape for her plug. Your fields will contain the blast."

"_Roger that! Rei, your escape avenue's open. Eject when ready."_

"_Understood. Setting self-destruct."_ A minute later, she says, _"Self-destruct set. Ejecting plug."_ Next thing they know, a failure alert for Unit-00 sounds.

"Eject system failure, sir!" Ritsuko's yell gets Gendo's attention.

"Any chance you can get it working from here?"

"Negative! The contamination affected the mechanism!" Her eyes wide in horror, Asuka makes her feelings known.

"No! Rei!"

"Shinji, you and Touji are to surround with the fields completely."

"_No way! What about the eject boosters? They still work, right?"_

Understanding, but professional still, Ritsuko retorts, "Shinji, it won't do any good! The release is jammed."

"_Wait! I know what Shinji's playing at. As the Unit blows, the release latches are as good as gone. With the boosters firing, Rei can still eject as the EVA blows! Let's try it!"_

"_Shinji, Touji, it's too much of a long shot. The odds are against me."_

"_Rei, listen to me and listen well. Ikaris don't listen to the odds from others. They make their own odds."_ Rei's tone is wistful before she gives her reply.

"_But, I'm not an Ikari."_

"_You're my sister, Rei. That makes you an Ikari by blood."_ A minute later, Rei gives her reply.

"_It's too late for me, Shinji. Think well of me, please."_ Rei then ends communication.

Inside her plug, Rei waits for her oblivion as the self-destruct cycles it's way through. 'I can always be replaced.' Upon feeling fingers grazing her head softly, she asks, "What is this? Is this what dying feels like?"

'_No, child. Go, live and be free from Gendo's grasp.'_ Upon feeling her plug's boosters firing, she hears the voice say one last thing. _'I am so sorry, Rei.'_ With that, Unit-00 detonates, with the entry plug barely escaping the blast.

From their positions, Shinji and Touji both feel the Evangelions being flung back from the blast zone. Unit-02 winds up doing a head-plant into the ground while facing upward while Unit-01 does three back-flips from the blast's wave. Without even moving a muscle.

Inside 02's plug, Touji gets his bearings back and groans. "Son of a bitch! Oh, that's going to leave a mark." Recalling Shinji's plight, he calls out, "Shinji? You there, buddy?"

"_Yeah. I'm here. How you feeling, Touji?"_

"Like that Angel just fucking butt-fucked us, man!"

"_It would seem so, Touji."_

"Next Angel, you're going to butt-fuck."

_Elsewhere_

Tabris can't help but smile. Only for the smile to turn to a frown. Along with a shiver of fear for an unknown reason.

_Back in Tokyo-3 _

Next thing Touji knows, Asuka voices her opinion.

"_Excuse me? Shinji's not going to be butt-fucking any alien assholes that call themselves Angels, 'Stomach'. If he's going to butt-fuck anything, it's going to be me! Even though my ass is exit only. He already has an idea for the next and final Angel."_

"Really? What kind of idea, Shin-man?"

"_Oh, just a new variation of golf I've been pondering."_

"Golf? What good is playing golf going to be? Against an Angel, no less?"

"_Stick around and find out, Touji."_ Shinji's voice has a hint of malicious intent, causing the taller male to gulp. _"But enough of that. How's Rei? Did she make it out okay?"_

"I wish I knew, buddy. Command, how's Rei doing?"

"_Retrieval crews are on their way now, Pilot Suzuhara. We'll find out later on."_

Back inside NERV HQ, Ritsuko turns back toward Gendo and gets a nod of agreement. Leaving Asuka at the console, she goes to join the retrieval team heading toward Rei's position. As Asuka sits at the console, she strokes her belly, hoping that the baby's Aunt would be alright.

_Two hours later_

Ritsuko's journey to the plug's location was tedious, but her hope was high that Rei had survived and was intact. But her hopes were dashed when she got the plug opened and saw the wrinkled corpse within. Wincing in sympathy for the poor form, she turns away from it and to a form in a moon-suit.

"Atomize the remains and shred the plug. I'll take care of notification."

"Yes, ma'am." As she walks away, Ritsuko sheds a tear as she brings out her phone.

"Rei-2 is no more. Shall we bring Rei-3 up to operational status?"

"_Yes. Only there is to be two."_

"Two Reis, sir? I don't understand it."

"_All will be made clear upon arrival, Doctor Akagi. I'll meet you in the lab."_

"Yes, Commander." Ending the communication, she muses, "Why would he want two operating at the same time? It makes absolutely no sense at all."

_Katsuragi apartment; Shinji and Asuka's Lovely Suite_

Shinji and Asuka hold each other closely, Asuka holding Shinji more. As Shinji is sure that Rei had perished. Her plug had just barely made it out of the exploding Evangelion, but it was far too close for survival to happen. Shinji then starts trembling and muttering softly.

"It was a stupid idea. It was a stupid idea. I got my sister killed. I got my sister killed."

"Shinji, you don't know that for sure."

"There was no way anyone could've survived something like that, Asuka. No way at all. Not even in passing." Asuka just wraps him tighter in her arms and softly pecks his cheek.

"These things happen in war. Allies and friends die along with the enemy at times. Rei knew the risks when she signed on. Defying the odds and making your own can only work for so long before it catches up to you. It was lousy luck that it happened today and to Rei."

"I'm going to miss her, Asuka."

Giving her beloved a soft hug, she softly says, "I'm going to miss her too, Shinji. But you have to stay strong. Rei wouldn't want you to retract yourself back into your shell."

"I don't quite follow, Asuka."

"Well, just think about it. One more Angel and we can live our lives the way we're supposed to." To emphasize her point, she gently takes Shinji's hand and places it onto her beginning baby bump. "That's us in there, Shinji. No more Evangelion, NERV or those SEELE _arschlochs_. Just you, me and our baby, Shinji."

With tears falling from his eyes, Shinji nods, not seeing Asuka tear up herself. Wanting to comfort her beloved, she leans the both of them back onto the futon and holds him close.

_Katsuragi apartment; living room_

The mood is somber in the apartment, with Misato not having even one drop of beer, Annie and Tania wary of stirring her wrath. Jetto and 'Highway' had left out earlier, saying something about finding a way to liven up the mood. Misato, while grateful for the attempt, is not in the mood for jovial activities.

Touji had, upon retrieval, tendered his resignation. Citing his desire to watch his sister grow up and expressing his hope and belief that Shinji will kill the final Angel in a spectacularly brutal fashion. As a result, he, his sister, Hikari, her family and Kensuke were all transferred out of Tokyo-3 under Gendo's orders. Touji was surprised, to say the least, when Gendo had thanked him for a valiant effort to fight and defeat the Angel. Along with told he'd be apprised how Shinji's 'golf for Evangelion' idea works.

Misato then comes out of it when she hears the phone ringing. Barely having the energy to move, she sluggishly makes her way to the phone.

"Katsuragi." Her eyes can't help but go wide in joy before she calls out, "Shinji! Asuka! Rei's alive! She survived the explosion!"

_NERV's sublevels: fifteen minutes ago_

"I swear, it's getting harder each time. Most recent recording uploaded, Commander. As per your instruction, this one is completely human. As opposed to the previous one."

"Good, Doctor." Turning toward the still form, Gendo smiles softly and says, "Wake her up, Ritsuko." At her nod, he watches as Rei stirs before rising. "How are you feeling, Rei?"

"Like I have a jackhammer going in my skull." Blinking, she then asks, "Did I just say that?"

"You did, Rei. Without an Evangelion, you have no true purpose. So you are free to live a normal life. Shinji'll be pleased to see you again. As will Asuka. Your new home has been established. Your new quartering is three doors down from Major Katsuragi's quarters. Under the name of Ikari, Rei."

"What of what I was created for, sir?"

"I already planned ahead for that, Rei." Giving her a soft smile, he nods and says, "You can go now, my daughter." Next thing he knows, Rei has him in a near-rib-cracking hug. Returning the hug as best as he could, he wheezes out. "Okay, Rei. Okay." Upon feeling her arms leave his torso, Gendo takes a deep breath. "I see you left some 'extra' parts in the mix, Doctor."

"Yeah. She may be fully human now, but she's not going to be defenseless."

"Nice." Watching as Rei strides out of the room, he nods and says, "Now for the other one."

"Yes sir." As she gets ready to wake up the second one, she shakes her head and asks, "What are you going to do with this one?"

"This Rei Ayanami will reside here inside NERV. She'll be the one to reunite me with Yui. One way or the other, I will be reunited with her."

"Where are you going to put her, though? The old building's been torn down already."

"I thought of that and decided she'll be living in my quarters."

"I see, sir." Checking her watch, she nods and adds, "I'd better call Misato and let her know."

"Indeed. I just wish I could see the look on Shinji's face when his sister arrives." Ritsuko can only chortle lightly as she wakes the second Rei-3 clone. Once the clone is awake, Gendo coldly says, "You're to live with me from now on, Rei. Your building was destroyed."

"Understood, Commander Ikari." Watching as the two leave the lab, Ritsuko shakes her head sadly before poring over the notes. The notes left behind by her Mother for the retrieval process. How Shinji had been returned remains a mystery to the fake blond.

"It just makes no sense at all."

_Nighttime; Katsuragi/Ikari apartment_

Ever since the news that Rei had survived, her last name now Ikari, the mood had lightened considerably. As Jetto walks in, he sees Rei sitting with Shinji and Asuka, being held by them on both sides. The blue-haired girl looks up at him as if saying 'Please help me' with her eyes. Jetto gives her a nod before whistling.

"I know it's almost bedtime, but 'Highway' and I set up some entertainment out on the roadway." Having an uneasy feeling, Tania steps toward him and gulps.

"It's what I think it is, isn't it?"

"It is, Ms Winthrop." Shrugging, Jetto adds, "It's not really that big a deal. Besides, you're going to love this. These guys belong with that SEELE bunch." That gets everyone's curiosity. Rei's included.

"What kind of entertainment is involved?" Jetto can only give her a shark-like smile.

"I'm sure you'll like it, little lady. Shinji and Asuka as well." The three teens look at each other before shrugging and agreeing. While Tania is holding herself by her torso.

"It's a bad dream. No, it's a nightmare!" Misato and Annie both give Tania a concerned glance before asking what was wrong. The reply she gives intrigues them to no end. 'I've gone and done it now! I better go along to be sure that those brutes don't go too far!'

_Thirty minutes later_

Smiling happily, 'Highway' looks over the Pinto and eyes the two SEELE men seated within. Both are firmly shackled and both terrified and angry. In the background, Misato and the others watch intently. Not noticing a camera on the hilltop across from them. Turning toward Rei, 'Highway' then signals for her to step closer to him. The memories of her previous form's association with him encourage her, allowing her to step toward him easily.

"Yes, Marshal?"

"I need you to hold this, if you please." Putting a key into her hands, he smirks and says, "It's part of the 'party'. Trust me on that."

"I'm not aware of what the party entails, but I'll follow as best I can."

"Good." Chuckling, he turns toward the two men and begins. "I'm sure you're aware of this already, but you're currently sitting in a Ford Pinto."

"We are. What of it?"

"Are you aware that this car has a nickname?" Blinking, the two men look at each other before shaking their heads. "I was hoping you were, but it looks like I'll have to educate you. Look in your rearview mirrors." As both do so, he asks, "See that truck? That's a big truck."

"What does that truck have to do with the car's nickname?"

"I'm getting to that. Don't get your diaper in a wad. Rei, hold up your key, if you please." At her nod and doing so, 'Highway' smirks and says, "The lovely Rei Ikari is holding 'Mr Good News'. That one undoes your shackles." Not seeing Rei's face going scarlet red at being called 'lovely' before back to normal, he goes on while bringing out another key.

"This one is 'Mr Bad News'. This key starts your Pinto here." Hiking his thumb toward Jetto, he snickers wickedly while saying, "My colleague, Marshal Jetto, is going to be driving the truck, aka 'Mr Really Bad News', right into the back of the Pinto. Whether you live or not is up to you."

"Whether or not we live?" Gulping, one of the men asks, "Just what is the car's nickname?"

"It's also known as 'the barbecue that seats four'. There was a safety kit available in later on down the road due to the lawsuits taking a toll on the company. This car is pre-kit circa. Now do you get the picture?" Both men feel their eyes go wide in horror as they struggle against their bindings.

"It seems you do. Now, some questions. If you don't answer to my satisfaction by the time Jetto gets to that truck, your time is drastically reduced until 'ka-frickin-boom' happens."

Unable to resist, Tania adds, "Marshal 'Highway', this is the 'Highwayman' unit. We don't 'ka-frickin-boom' here."

"I see you saw the 'Get Smart' movie as well, Tania." At her nod and Asuka's giggle, 'Highway' shrugs it off and goes on. "Now, at the pace he walks, you've got five, maybe ten minutes."

"You can't do this to us! You're an American cop! You have rules and procedures you have to follow!"

"Only in my usual jurisdiction. But, even then, I don't really play by the clean rules. In order to survive, you gotta get dirty."

"You'd do us in? Just when we're about to become gods?"

"If you want to become gods that badly, I can expedite your meeting with God. So he can give you his opinion on your ambitions. Delusional as they are." Giving Jetto a wave, he asks, "What role are you supposed to play in all this?"

As they watch Jetto walk toward the truck, they start talking. From their numbers in SEELE, the Mass-Produced EVAs, to Akagi's Dummy-Plug system design thefts, all the way to their attempt to restore the previous scenario. SEELE 6 then huffs before going on.

"We'd have pulled it off too, if you'd simply allowed yourself to be killed by us. You'd have been dead by a god's hand. A glorious death." At that one man's words, Shinji does the classic 'cuckoo' sign with his tongue sticking outward. Asuka can only giggle and nod in agreement as the man goes on.

"We even thought about going after Miss Sohryu's unborn baby to make the Third Child go back to the way he was before." 6's words get Asuka and Shinji's attention, only Asuka takes it.

"What was that, you old asshole? You wanted the old Shinji back? What for?"

"A depressed and suicidal Third Child was better for our ascension to godhood than a content and lively Third Child. Even more, you and your Evangelion were expendable. It started because he saved your worthless life. It went on because of the Marshal's presence here."

Looking toward Rei, 5 then says, "Now that the Marshal's questions have been answered, you can use 'Mr Good News'. We won't do it again, First Child. You can let us go now."

"I am no longer the First Child, as I have no Evangelion to Pilot. I am now Rei Ikari, sister to Shinji Ikari, sister-in-law to Asuka Ikari and Aunt to the child in Asuka's womb. You are nothing but a pair of dead assholes, SEELE 5 and 6."

Feeling emboldened, Tania then asks, "Will you try another attempt at assassination, SEELE assholes? Because you should know we don't take well to assholes that try to assassinate our men."

"You little bitch! You're not too old to be put across my knees for a good spanking!" 6's retort has Tania seeing red. 5 notices her face taking on a look of fury before she turns toward Rei.

"It's your call, Rei."

"Yes, Ms Winthrop." Dangling the key downward, she then smirks and says, "If you want 'Mr Good News' so much, go get it!" Throwing her hand outward, she lets the key fly out of her hand before slapping her forehead in mock exasperation. "Oh, silly me. You can't. Because you're all tied up! Or, in this case, all chained up!" As Rei and Tania both laugh, Asuka leans over toward Shinji.

"Is it just me or did 'Wondergirl' have a mean-spirited personality implanted within her after the Sixteenth Angel?"

"You've got me, Asuka."

Back in the car, SEELE 5 turns toward 6 and scowls, with only one thing to say.

"I hate you. I've always hated you. Your remarks served no purpose for us at all. If anything, it'll get us dead before we can become gods during Third Impact."

"Oh? You want a 'Third Impact'? Okay. That can easily be arranged." Turning back to the others, 'Highway' can see they're nodding in agreement. Including Tania. "Congratulations, fellas. You're about to get yourselves a Third Impact. Though it's not quite the one you had in mind. Matter of fact, you're about to become toast. Or, perhaps in your case, two whole loaves of toast."

Looking up toward 'Mr Really Bad News', he can see Jetto opening the door and getting into the truck's driver seat. As the engine starts, 'Highway' shakes his head in pity.

"Time's running out and almost up." Upon hearing the truck's air brakes disengage, along with the truck's acceleration, 5 and 6 both panic and unite their voices.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT US TO SAY?"

"Your prayers. Because you're with SEELE and a pair of assholes, you get 'Mr Really Bad News'. Don't worry, though. Your buddies with SEELE will be joining you quite soon." Their attempt at a retort is lost as 'Mr Really Bad News' rams right into the back of the car. The car exploding right at impact, taking the truck with it. No one within the cab.

_NERV HQ; Gendo's office_

"Ouch! That had to hurt!" Laughing uproariously, Gendo adds, "Now that was an Impact!"

_Back at the site_

Brushing himself off, Jetto walks toward the conflagration, a wide smile on his face. "I love the smell of roasting car at night. It smells like victory." As everyone, except for 'Highway' and Tania, turns around to gape at him in shock, he asks, "What'd I miss?"

"We thought you bought the farm, Marshal Jetto."

"Nah, Major Katsuragi. I bailed out when I was about five yards out. No worries."

"How can you casually say 'no worries'? Can't you see why I don't like that technique? Too much can go wrong, Jetto." Tania's voice has a hint of sorrow as she goes on. "What if that door handle had broken off? I know we don't always see 'eye-to-eye', but I've come to think of you as a good man, Jetto. Just like 'Highway' has known you to be." Turning to face him, Tania strides toward him and wraps her arms around him. Burying her face into his chest, she starts shaking.

"Ms Winthrop?" Jetto's query gets her to look up. Tears streaming down, along with a smile of joy. Before he can ask what she's smiling about, the smile fades away.

"Don't ever do that technique again, Jetto. Please. The 'Highwayman' unit is still understaffed when it comes to field agents."

"Um, Ms Winthrop, how does one become a 'Highwayman' anyway?" As Tania turns toward Shinji, she can see Asuka gaping in shock at him. "A friend of mine saw the rigs today and thought they were with NERV. I had to set him straight."

"Do you know if he's interested still?"

"Not really. He and Touji were transferred out of Tokyo-3. But, the way I see it, he'd have a much better shot of being a 'Highwayman'' than an EVA Pilot."

"Oh, brilliant, Shinji. But it's really up to Tania to answer it." Yawning, Asuka then adds, "But, we really should sleep on it." Noting the burning car, she asks, "Shouldn't we get the fire crews out here?"

"Fuck 'em." Shinji's reply has everyone stunned before chuckling as he goes on. "Let 'em cook. Two SEELE assholes down, who knows how many more to go."

"How do you want to do them, Shinji?" As Shinji tells them, Tania only has one reply. "You're mean."


	12. Chapter 12

After the Volcano 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: This chapter deals with the arrival of Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child. Along with the revelation of Rei's true origin by Gendo and Ritsuko. Along with a sadistic twist. Enjoy!

_A classified location; Two days later_

The mood in the meeting chamber is equal parts jovial and gloomy. Jovial because 5 and 6 are dead, having been 'barbecued' in 5's Pinto. Gloomy because Gendo's views toward SEELE's original scenario is starting to rub off on one other member.

As he thinks about 5, Kiel can only shake his head in pity as he thinks about how many times he'd told 5 to either get rid of the Pinto or at the most get the safety kit put into place. Each and every time, however, 5 would wave it off, saying the same thing over and over again.

'_No way that can happen to me. I'm to become a God, along with you guys.'_

'Shows what you know, 5. Which is nothing.' Kiel then clears his throat, bringing the meeting to order. "Now that we're here, minus two of our esteemed members, along with Gendo, we can begin. Tabris, step forward."

"Yes, Mr Kiel." Once Tabris has done so, Kiel smiles evilly before speaking.

"Tabris, your assignment is simple. So simple, I expect you to have no difficulties at all."

"Yes, Mr Kiel."

"You are to restore the scenario. That means the Third Child is to be demoralized."

"How far do you wish me to go, Mr Kiel?"

"I want Gendo's son rendered a total wreck. I don't care how you do it, but get it done. You can even go after his wife and unborn child if it gets it done. I don't really care."

Before 7 can even ask, Kiel adds, "The Marshal's continued presence resulted in the current situation. The Marshal's death will end it."

"Then I will simply start with killing the Marshal."

Kiel can't help but be intrigued, asking, "How do you expect to pull that off when 5 and 6 failed miserably?"

"I've extensively studied his reportedly recorded abilities. He may be highly-skilled and experienced, but as a mere human, he does have two weaknesses. One, he's alone, with no support. Secondly, the Aunt of the Second Child. Should harm befall her, he will fall to pieces and react with rage so pure, his mind will be clouded."

"What will that accomplish? That man is not the kind you'd want to piss off, Tabris."

"Making him an easy kill. I look forward to pissing him off before killing him. Then, I can concentrate on demoralizing the Third Child. Making him easy to influence for Instrumentality."

"A well thought-out plan, Tabris. You do know the penalty for failure, however, do you not?"

"I do. But I will not fail. Even if it costs me my life." With that, Tabris exits and a silence falls upon the chamber. Only to be broken by an unexpected comment by 7.

"_Give me 500 on Marshal 'Highway' surviving and another 500 on Tabris getting his ass handed to him by Gendo's son."_ His eyes wide, Kiel leans forward before asking his piece.

"What do you figure the odds are, 7?"

"_75 to 25, in favor of the Marshal. 85 to 15 in favor of the Third Child defeating Tabris."_

"I'll take that bet. Only I bet 15,000 that Marshal 'Highway' dies and another 15,000 Tabris succeeds in his mission to demoralize the Third Child." The others agree to Kiel's bet, with no one else taking 7's bet. "Looks like you're outnumbered, 7."

"_Outnumbered, perhaps, but the game's about to begin. See you when payout comes. Ciao."_ At that, 7 ends communication as do the other members. When he's alone, Kiel can only shake his head.

"Either way it goes, it's going to be quite interesting." His face taking a frown, he then adds, "If I lose the bet, I'll be broke! So broke, I'll have to take an actual job! Just to pay 7 off! In increments and with interest!" Tilting his head upward, he softly adds, "Gendo was right. The scenario as we knew it is so badly fucked, it's not even funny." Taking a deep breath, he holds it before bellowing.

"DAMN YOU, 'HIGHWAYMAN'! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST DIED OR AT LEAST STAYED WHERE YOU CAME FROM?"

_Tokyo-3_

Letting out a guffaw unexpectedly, 'Highway' looks over and sees everyone blinking bewilderedly at him.

"What?"

"We're wondering the same thing, mate. What's so funny?"

"I wish I could tell you, Jetto. I really do. But, offhand, I'm guessing somebody's very ticked off with me." Puzzled, Annie frowns slightly before smiling fondly.

"Huh. I can't see why. You're great to have around. Shinji's manning up nicely. Asuka's not so acerbic anymore. Probably from carrying Shinji's baby inside her womb." Jetto's chuckle at the two teens' blushes has her chuckling as well. "Even more, Commander Ikari is now our inner man with SEELE. But I can't help thinking he's got something more up his sleeve."

"He more than likely does, seeing that all he wants to do is get Shinji's Mama back into his life and Shinji's." Asuka holds Shinji close before running her fingers through his hair. "But what I don't get is why the Commander got involved with SEELE to begin with."

"According to what he said, SEELE had promised him an opportunity to regain Yui. But I'm guessing their promise is as empty as a bone-dry fuel tank." Her eyes going wide, Tania gasps in horror. "Heavens above! I'm starting to talk like you guys now! My reputation will be ruined!"

"It's not so bad, Tania."

"You don't understand, Annie. I swore to myself that if I started using analogies like they do, it's a sign that I've been hanging around them for too long. That if I should start using them, it'll ruin my reputation as a consummate professional. The 'Highwayman' unit is the only family I have."

"You're afraid you'll lose your job as liaison to the unit, Tania?" At her nod, 'Highway' scoffs and says, "Not gonna happen. You know why?"

"No."

"Because without you as liaison, 'Highwayman' will disband. On our own. Without orders to do so or against orders to stay banded. We're family. We take care of our own, Tania. D.C. will verify that. Yeah, he'd miss it, but he knows how vital you are to the unit." Tania gives 'Highway' a fond smile before nodding toward Annie.

"You've got a good man, Annie. Take good care of him." Giving the woman a slight frown, she adds, "But if you ever break his heart, I will make you wish you'd never met him to begin with. Do we have an understanding?"

Nodding, Annie switches to German, replying, _"I understand, Tania Winthrop. But I have no intent to harm 'Highway' at all."_ Before Jetto can tell Annie Tania doesn't speak or even understand German, he hears Tania speaking.

"_Very good, Annie Zeppelin."_ Jetto feels his jaw drop before remembering Tania's dossier.

'Right. Fluent in six languages. German especially. Silly me.' Shaking his head, he mutters, "Crossing dimensions seems to have affected my memory somewhat. Either that or I'm still tired from that 'party' we threw the other night."

"Yeah. Too bad the other members didn't 'get an invite'. But, if we don't know where they live or when they'll be around, how can we 'send an invite' to them?" Asuka's question brings up a good point. Along with gets Shinji's mind churning. Only Asuka senses it. "Shinji?"

"I know someone we can ask." At their raised eyebrows, he replies, "Father. He knows SEELE the most, so he's the one to talk to."

"Shinji's got a good point. But, aren't you still wary about your Father, Shinji?"

"I am, 'Highway'. But the time to be wary is gone. Chances are, SEELE's going to get desperate. After all, like the saying goes, 'forewarned is forearmed'. If SEELE's going to be clobbered, I'm going to need every scrap of info I can get." Misato gives him a nod before finding herself curious.

"What kind of info are you going to ask for?"

"Names, locations, how often SEELE meets physically or if at all. This and that, basically."

"What if they don't meet physically at all, Shinji? What then?"

"I ask Doctor Akagi about rigging GPS units onto the N2 mines, Asuka. Input the location data, lob the mine and then 'ka-frickin-boom' goes SEELE."

"Good plan, but how are you… oh you've got to be kidding!" Her jaw dropping in horror, Tania adds, "So that's what you meant that night by introducing SEELE to the joys of playing 'N2 Mine golf'. Though they won't find any joy, but you would. You're going to nuke those old and decrepit bastards."

"Crudely put, but yeah."

"Um, Shinji, what about your wicked slice? Will it be transferred to the EVA as well?" Asuka's question has Misato and Tania blinking in befuddlement. Asuka sees it before going on. "Shinji has a golf slice so wicked, it's almost psychotic. Auntie and 'Highway' were there in Germany. They can tell you."

"Is it true, Annie? About Shinji having a potentially psychotic golf slice?"

"It is, Tania. The Sohryu Manor is no more because of Shinji's wicked slice. Of course, the grenades he was slicing had a large part of it." Chuckling, 'Highway' adds in his bit.

"I wasn't even aware that grenades could even slice. But Shinji showed that they can slice. If Shinji wants to lob N2 mines with an Evangelion using a golf club, he should start with an inert one first. Just to minimize the potential damage. What does 'N2' mean anyway? Nuclear-nuclear?"

Misato can't help but giggle before replying, "Nope. It means 'non-nuclear', 'Highway'. Has the effects of a conventional nuke, only without the deadly long-lasting fallout of one."

"So Shinji would technically be 'nuking' SEELE, but not with a nuclear weapon." Misato's nod has Tania nodding happily. "Good. He's too innocent to be playing with a regular nuke."

"Oh, I don't know about innocent, Ms Winthrop." Asuka's face has a wickedly perverted leer to it as she adds, "Shinji did so many naughty things with me, I don't know if I'd call him innocent."

"Okay. He's too much of a nice guy to use a regular nuke. Will that work, Asuka?" Getting a nod from the redhead as she squeezes a blushing Shinji, Tania shakes her head before remarking, "But, there's something I wish to know." Still blushing, Shinji smiles at Tania, giving her a nod.

"Sure, Tania. What is it?"

"What are your plans after this war is over with?"

"Well, if nothing else goes screwy, I'd like to look into working as a chef in a world-class restaurant."

"How about the orchestra, sweetie? You're good enough to do so." Before Shinji can reply, Asuka goes on. "You should hear him play, Tania. He was playing his cello when I got home from my blind date. He played so beautifully, I couldn't but think he belongs on an orchestra."

Smiling softly, she looks over at 'Highway', adding, "If he'd been able to, he'd have heard Shinji playing. But 'Highway' was looking for the fugitive at the time." Recalling the day he met Asuka, 'Highway' snaps his fingers.

"Was that the day Shinji went out to his Mother's gravesite?"

"That's right, 'Highway'. He was also my first kiss." Asuka's face can't help but go beet red at the admission. The feeling of a blushing Shinji nuzzling his face into her neck gets her to giggle. "Although in retrospect I shouldn't have closed his nose off. The poor silly couldn't breathe at all. Oh, that feels so good, Shinji."

"I'm glad it does, Asuka." His voice dropping down to a husky tone, he adds, "Just wait until tonight, my dear. I'm going to ravish you to no end."

"Hmm, I can hardly wait." Her tone going sultry, she adds, "I'm going to enjoy being ravished as long as it's you, my love." Upon feeling Shinji's lips upon hers, Asuka feels no end to the bliss welling up within her. Until…

"If we can cut this smooch session for a bit, you two lovebirds, we still have plans to make." Misato's face has a mixture of amusement, annoyance and wistfulness as she goes on. "After we make those plans, I'd like to hear Shinji playing the cello." The others nod in agreement, causing a blush to rise in Shinji's face as Asuka holds him closely still.

"I'm not that good, Asuka. If anything, I'm mediocre."

"No, you're not mediocre, Shinji. You really do belong on an orchestra. Whose cello was it before it was yours, anyway?"

"My Mother's. Father had it sent with instructions that I was to learn to play it." His eyes going wide, he adds, "That must be why no one told me to quit. They must've thought I had potential to be good enough to play in the orchestra."

"Well, bring it on out so we can tell for ourselves, Shinji. We'll tell you if it's good enough." Tania's comment gets replies from everyone else.

"Let's have it, mate."

"Go for it, Shinji."

"Play us a tune, bud."

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji."

His face beet red, Shinji nods bashfully before going to his and Asuka's room, to return quickly with his cello case. Opening the case, he brings out the old and finely-crafted Stradivarius before positioning himself. His wife, her Aunt and their friends before him.

"I only know one or two tunes by heart, so please bear with me on it."

"You can do it, Shinji. Just believe in yourself, sweetie."

Asuka's words are shared by everyone else as they watch Shinji intently. Closing his eyes to focus himself, Shinji begins. With the 'Ode to Joy', no less. As he plays, Tania starts feeling her eyes tear up at the beautiful sound of the melody coming from the unsure young man's cello.

Misato and Asuka close their eyes in contentment as does Annie. Pen-Pen comes out of his fridge and waddles to Tania's side, allowing her to run her fingers through his red hair while he enjoys the music. While 'Highway' and Jetto smile widely, sharing the same thought.

'Who'd have thought a teen veteran of a cruel war could be capable of making such beautiful music?'

_NERV HQ; Gendo's office_

His eyes getting blurry with tears of joy, Gendo nods in approval. For he can hear the notes through the microphones in Misato's apartment.

'Excellent, Shinji. Your teacher taught you well, son.' Verbally, he adds, "If only your Mother could hear you playing now. She'd be so proud of your prowess. I'm sure your sister can hear your playing right now."

_Rei's apartment_

Even though she'd been invited to spend time with Shinji, Asuka and the others, Rei still felt isolated and elected to spend the time in her apartment alone. Upon hearing the melodious notes wafting throughout the building, she can't help but smile softly.

'This is pleasant. I don't know what it is or why, but I like it.' Verbally, she adds, "Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep myself isolated. Perhaps it's not too late to accept the invitation." Pondering briefly, she nods. "I will do so if it's not too late." Exiting her new apartment, Rei makes her way to the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment.

_Katsuragi/Ikari apartment_

All too soon, the music ends, the song having been played through completely and flawlessly. Completely on the cello. Giving Shinji applause, they call out. Asuka more vocal than the others.

"Bravo! Encore! Encore! Bravo!"

The cheers from everyone cause a grin to come up onto Shinji's face. Which increases the applause. At the sound of the doorbell, the cheering stops and Asuka grumbles as she strides to the door.

'I swear. If some _arschloch_ has a problem with Shinji playing, I will tear that person apart with my bare hands!' Opening the door, Asuka is shocked to see Rei at the door, only to start snarling. "Was Shinji's playing too loud for you, Wondergirl?"

"It was not, Asuka. Quite the opposite. I was wondering if the invitation's still open." Rei's words get the redhead to blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Rei. Come on in." Rei gives Asuka a nod before doing so, with the redhead's smile returning fully. "So, what'd you think of Shinji's playing?"

"Given I haven't been exposed to such sounds in the past, I'm not having negative feelings at all regarding Shinji's musical talent." Giving the gathering a polite bow, she adds, "I apologize for interrupting."

"Don't worry about it, Rei. We're just glad you're able to join Shinji's first concert." The words from 'Highway' can't help but get a blush from Shinji as he goes on. "Before I came here, I had heard quite a few good tunes where I came from get mangled. Horribly. Your brother blows those that call themselves 'musicians' or 'musical artists' out of the water. For they would 'butcher' the music they'd be playing."

"From the way you say 'butcher', I imagine they do a terrible job of playing."

"Oh yeah. So terrible, a monkey on a piano can do it better. Without training. At all." Curious, 'Highway' then turns toward Asuka and asks, "How about you, Mrs Ikari? Do you play an instrument as well?"

"Yeah. I play the violin. In fact…" Moving away from the gathering after giving Shinji a soft peck, she goes into the 'Lovely Suite' and comes back out a minute later. Carrying a small violin case. "I'd been taking lessons before I started my Evangelion training, so I may not be as good as you, Shinji."

"Out of practice, huh?"

"Yeah. So please don't butter me up, Shinji. I want total honesty from you." Shinji's nod of agreement causes the redhead to smile softly before opening her case. Only to stop when Shinji adds a wiseacre comment.

"I wonder what covering you with butter would be like." The double entendre is not lost on Asuka, Annie or Misato. Tania and the 'Highwaymen' can't contain their snickers. Rei, on the other hand…

"What does coating Asuka with butter have to do with being out of practice regarding musical talent?" Rei's question prompts everyone else to think the same thing.

'She's trying. She's just firmly planted within her shell still.' After a tense moment, Asuka breaks the silence.

"You'll see when your time comes, Wondergirl. And it will come."

"I do not understand, but I will trust your wording. Bizarre as it is." Taking a seat with a snickering Tania, Rei nods in greeting. "Ms Winthrop, Marshal 'Highway', Marshal Jetto." Seeing Misato and Annie smiling at her, she adds, "Major Katsuragi, Ms Sohryu."

"Wark."

"Hello, Pen-Pen."

Rei's greeting gets the penguin to waddle to between Tania and herself. Nuzzling into the two in a comforting manner. As she and Tania run their fingers through his hair, Asuka begins. Surprisingly enough, with the 'Ode to Joy'. As expected, her playing is unsure after years of not having practiced, but she soon settles into it. Once she does, she hears Shinji's cello joining her violin. Smiling softly at her beloved, she continues playing. Glad for the accompanying instrument played by the love of her life.

When all is done, there's not a dry eye in the apartment. As the two musicians take their bows, they both glance at each other and nod. Knowing their love can endure. On an opposite rooftop, however…

"So, that's Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. And his bride, Asuka Langley Sohryu-Ikari, the Second Child. She doesn't look like she's expecting a child, but then again, she is in her first trimester still." Spying a man with short-cropped white hair standing beside an elegantly dressed woman, Tabris muses, "They must be Marshal 'Highway' and Annie Zeppelin." Looking down upon 'Stealth' and the rig beside it, he frowns.

"If there's just one Marshal here, then why are there two weird-looking rigs out here?" Slapping his forehead, he adds, "Of course. The one with the big nose is 'Highway's and the flat-bodied one is Ms Zeppelin's. Ms Zeppelin must work as a truck driver. These humans are so weird. I will enjoy being part of uniting humanity for SEELE's goals." Laughing softly as he walks away from the rooftop's edge, he nods to himself before establishing his plan.

'Integrate myself with the Pilots, the Third Child especially. Just to get close enough to observe their habits and routines. Once I've done so, I tamper with Ms Zeppelin's rig as it appears to be easy to do so.' Nodding in approval so far, he goes on.

'Leave enough physical evidence to indicate it was me and get Marshal 'Highway' to come after me in a rage. Easiest job for me. As long as it's just one Marshal, I will have no difficulty. At all.'

Nodding to himself again, he adds, 'Then, I can demoralize the Third Child. Along with make him question himself. Once that's done, I can regain Adam and initiate Third Impact. Under SEELE's orders, of course.'

_Next morning_

Groggily rising from the futon, Asuka looks over at Shinji before smiling softly. Running her fingers along his slender frame, she can't help but gaze lovingly upon him.

'If they'd told me years ago my dream guy would be a scrawny boy with a big heart, I'd have laughed cruelly in their faces.' Looking down at her still-slender belly, with the beginning of a baby bump, she softly strokes it, adding, 'If they'd added I'd be having his baby, I'd have ordered them locked up in the nuthouse. Well, them or me, anyway.'

Sighing softly, she asks, "Who'll you look like when you come out, baby? Will you have your Mama's good looks, spirit and your Papa's heart? Or your Papa's good looks, heart and your Mama's spirit?" Upon feeling the baby move, Asuka giggles before replying, "I know. I wish I could see you right now, _mein liebling_. Just seven more months and we'll finally get to meet you. Hopefully, we'll be anywhere but here. Tokyo-3 may be where your Papa and I found love, but it's no place for a young family."

Running her fingers along her belly and Shinji's frame, she then starts humming a lullaby. One that she recalls from happier times with her own Mother. Before Evangelion, before the experiment, before… Shinji. Giggling softly while humming, Asuka happily snuggles herself into Shinji's side. Holding him close while he sleeps.

'Your Papa may be a _baka_, but he's a very loving person. What more can a woman want in a man she loves and adores?' A minute later, she smiles upon seeing Shinji's eyes opening, revealing a beautiful deep sea of blue. "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, gorgeous." Asuka's giggle is joined by Shinji's chuckle as he asks, "How're you feeling today?"

"I'm actually feeling pretty good right now. I'm not as exhausted as I was in the past."

"Well, you've always been quite energetic in the past. Especially when…" Shinji's voice can't help but trail off before he locks lips with Asuka. With the redhead softly pulling him on top of her frame. "We do this."

"Mmm. That's true, Shinji. I can honestly say this is the best part of waking up with you beside me." Opening her legs, she can't help but smile gleefully upon feeling Shinji enter her. As he begins pumping, she remarks, "You do realize sooner or later, we'll have to curtail for the time being, right?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be bad form for us to be fucking while you're on the birthing table." Asuka's giggles get Shinji to chuckle as well before going serious. "But I do see what you mean, Asuka. You've got that appointment with Doctor Akagi today."

"Yeah. Who'd have thought a sudden crash course in Obstetrics would come in handy for her?"

"Certainly not me. Of course, it's a once a week, week-by-week thing."

"Oh, how true that is. Now, enough talk. Pump me until you fill my love muffin with your cream, my handsome baker."

As Shinji obliges her, Asuka soon feels the sensation of Shinji's sperm flowing into her womb. As she orgasms, Shinji holds her close before kissing her softly. Luxuriating in the kiss, Asuka wraps her arms around her beloved as he starts pumping again.

"You're so good to me, Shinji. While I'd been a raging bitch toward you. Why?"

"It's just the way I am, Asuka." Giving her a tender kiss, he adds, "You had your bad days more than your good ones."

"Just like you had." Shinji's nod of agreement has Asuka placing her hand onto his cheek before she orgasms again. As the orgasm ebbs away, she pants out, "But you still kept your sweet nature. How?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Shinji's reply has Asuka giggling slightly before she calls him a familiar word. Only with no malice. Just pure affection.

"Idiot." That alone gets her going on a nonsensical journey through sexual bliss. Again. As the passion ebbs away once more, she smiles and says, "We must be at a baseball team level by now, Shinji. When I talk to Doctor Akagi, I'll find out for sure."

"Want some company?"

"Nah. You still gotta talk with your Dad, see what he can tell you about SEELE. Unless, of course, you're still intimidated about it."

"More like I'm not exactly looking forward to asking him about SEELE's members and their routines. We haven't exactly done any Father-son bonding in years."

"No better time than the present, sweetie. What better way to start bonding than talking to him about SEELE?"

"Oh, sure. That's a great way to start, honey." Shinji's sarcasm isn't lost on her as she giggles in agreement.

"Good point, sweetie." Giving him a soft peck, she groans and says, "As much as I enjoy having you inside me, we gotta get going. You to talk to your old man, me with the mad scientist."

"Quite frankly, I think you're getting the better end of the deal. At least Doctor Akagi's easy to talk to whereas Father isn't."

"Good point." Sighing as Shinji exits her love canal, she goes onto her knees, gazes longingly at his wet member and licks her lips. "I better clean you off before you get dressed." Getting her gist, Shinji moves his form to allow Asuka to wrap her lips around his member.

As she bobs back and forth, Shinji runs his fingers along her flame-red mane, circling her A-10 neural clips before caressing her head around her ears. The resulting giggle around his member gets him to chuckle as well.

"You like that, I take it." Releasing his member from it's oral trap with a 'pop', Asuka gazes up at Shinji and smiles softly.

"Yeah. Very much. Now hold still, silly. You're almost all cleaned up." Returning to her oral ministrations, Asuka resumes the 'clean-up' on her husband's member. Sure she'd gotten off the traces, she releases Shinji from her oral trap and smirks. "A lot better than a washcloth, eh?"

"Yeah. And fun." Asuka's giggles and nod of agreement get Shinji to softly wrap his arms around her. With Asuka returning the gesture. As the two hold each other, Shinji can hear Asuka giggling still. Perplexed and amused at the same time, he softly asks, "What's so funny, honey?"

"Just recalling when I first started dreaming about you, is all." Leaning back to look him in the eyes, she says, "It was the morning, the day the Ninth Angel attacked."

Shinji finds himself intrigued and asks, "What happened?"

"You and I were together on a bed and you were eating me out. I then decided to have you pluck my virginal petal and you did. That night, I started dreaming intensely of you. The dreams went on from there. When 'Highway' first got here, I was on my home from that 'date' Hikari's older sister set up for me."

"He's been here before?"

"That's right. He was looking for some dangerous _arschloch_ of a fugitive." Snapping her fingers, she then says, "Before we parted ways, I told him about you and he told me something to tell you. I just wasn't sure if it'd be enough for you, given you'd been so pessimistic in the past."

"You'd probably have been right. But as the saying goes, 'Better late than never'. That applies most to what 'Highway' had for you to say to me."

"Oh, how true that is." Giving him a tender peck, she goes on. "This is what he said for you to do. 'Stay true to your friends and your heart'. Like I said though, I wasn't sure that'd be…"

Her words cut off by Shinji's lips over hers have Asuka smiling softly. When she feels his tongue tapping her lips, she opens them, allowing his tongue entry. Bliss is all she feels until…

As Shinji's tongue enters Asuka's mouth, he feels her tongue contacting his and smiles widely. Softly clasping her hips, he moves her lithe body closer to his until he can feel her 'love canal' brushing against the tip of his member. Upon feeling the warmth around his member, he begins pumping. Asuka's giggling gets him to chuckle as well.

Mingling her tongue with his as they French each other silly. The feeling of his hands on her hips get a giggle from Asuka as she lets her love position her 'love canal' over his member.

'Somehow, I get the feeling we're going to be extremely late for our appointment!' The feeling of Shinji's member entering her folds before pumping has Asuka giggling loudly. 'Yep! Extremely late!' The sound of Shinji's chuckles is music to her ears.

_NERV HQ; two hours later_

Standing before Gendo's office, Shinji steels himself for what he has to do. The time spent making love with Asuka did make the redhead slightly late for the appointment with Doctor Akagi. But the Doctor only smiled in understanding before Asuka gave Shinji a soft peck for 'good luck'. With him returning the gesture. Snapping himself out of it, Shinji then knocks on the door and hears his Father's gruff voice.

"Enter." Opening the door, he steps into the office and sees Gendo sitting behind the desk, hands over his mouth. "Good morning, Shinji. I trust you have a reason for coming to visit me today?"

"I do, Father." Closing the door, he walks toward the desk and stops just shy of it. "I've come to discuss things of importance and you're the only one I can think of off-hand."

"What is this regarding?"

"SEELE." Gendo's eyes going wide behind the tinted lenses give Shinji his answer. "I need to know who they are, where they live and their routines."

"What makes you think I have that information, Pilot Ikari?"

"Mother. She told me all about SEELE and how you're involved with them."

"It was during your confinement to Unit-01, wasn't it?"

"It was, Father. She told me about your past as a bar brawler and how happy you were when I was born. But I can't help wondering if your happiness I'd been born was genuine or not." Gendo's wince takes Shinji aback somewhat before recovering. Next thing he knows, Gendo starts chuckling softly.

"Your Mother asked me the same thing two weeks after your birth, Shinji. I told her I was, I just have difficulty showing my more positive emotions. All Rokubungi men do. Your Grandfather Yoshi Rokubungi did, as do I. You're part Rokubungi, so you'll be the same way too."

"But, I show my emotions freely. How can that be?"

"You got that aspect from your Mother." Opening his desk drawer, he brings out the portrait and holds it up for Shinji. The young man's gasp tells it all. Gendo's stony visage, Yui's proud smile and Shinji's face soft in sleep.

"But, you said…"

"I had destroyed all other pictures, but saved the one dearest to me."

"What was she like? Mother, I mean."

"Your Mother was like you. She was a caring woman. Highly intelligent, attractive, full of joy, a screamer… need I go on?" Shinji's blushing face gets a snicker from Gendo. "I know I don't have to ask you if Asuka is a screamer, as I've heard her screaming in the past. Any time you two make like bunnies, Asuka screams. Pretty loudly too. Hey, you okay?"

"You do realize that if Asuka was here right now, she'd be blushing beet red before trying to kill you, right?" Shinji's bashful question has Gendo going pale before shaking his head.

"Oh damn." Shinji's nod has him shaking his head before both men start chuckling. "We're certainly a pair, aren't we, son? We both have someone dear to us that screams loudly in the throes of passion. Along with threatening to rip our nuts off on the birthing table."

"It would seem so, Father. Though we haven't gotten to the birthing table yet."

"No, but you will. So, where is my flame-haired daughter-in-law at, anyway?"

"Doctor Akagi. She took a crash course in Obstetrics after that bitch Gesena got her ass sent back to Belgium." Gendo's smile widens as he recalls it.

"Oh yeah." Before Gendo can go on, an infuriated yell is heard throughout NERV.

"SHINJI IKARI, YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, _BAKA_? NEVER AGAIN!"

Both Ikaris blink before Gendo asks, "What the heck was that about?"

"No idea at all, Father. Before I go to find out, though, let's discuss SEELE."

"Right. But I'm getting the feeling you want to give Asuka time to cool her temper down before you go see her. Am I correct or not?"

"Correct." Gendo's snicker matches up with Shinji's before he begins. "So, what can you tell me about SEELE?"

"Other than they're a bunch of decrepit old farts wanting to attain Godhood, not very much. Their identities are unknown to me, as I'm not really in the inner circle. The only one I know on the council is Lorenz Kiel. He's also the reason for our estrangement."

His eyes intense, Shinji asks, "What's his goal, other than this 'Godhood' he wants to attain?"

"He just wants to be a god over humanity. While all I want is to get your Mother back into our lives. So we can be a family again."

"How was that supposed to happen?"

"Originally, you were to set off the Third Impact."

"Me?" At his nod, he asks, "How? I have no desire to set off… wait, wait, wait. You told me the Angels want to set off Third Impact, but it's actually SEELE that wants it to happen? Are they nuts? That'll wipe out all of humanity."

"Correct. And they are nuts. Like I said, they're decrepit old farts. They just happen to be crazy."

"Sounds like a bad sci-fi movie."

"No kidding."

"How often do they meet and do they ever meet in person? As in fully assembled in one place?"

"Not really." The sight of Shinji's downtrodden face crushes Gendo's spirits before he asks, "Why do you ask, son?"

"The other night, two bozos with SEELE met with a truck that butt-fucked them to death. It's 'passion' for them was fiery, to say the least."

"Oh yeah. That's right. I have that on video too." Shinji's double-take can't help but put Gendo in stitches.

"You have that on… what do you mean by 'too', Father?"

"Ever since you arrived, I've been recording your battles with the Angels. Like a proud Father should when it comes to his children. From the Third Angel all the way to the deaths of the two SEELE idiots." Shinji's blink of puzzlement gets a chuckle from him. "I'll show you when we get done with our discussion. Don't worry about that for now."

"Okay. Can you arrange a get-together for them? I'd like to personally introduce them to an N2 mine. From Unit-01's golf club, which is still under construction, no less."

"N2 mine golf, I take it?"

"You got it."

"I think I can arrange a little something on that front. How soon do you want to do it?"

"After the Seventeenth Angel's been eliminated. Then we can see about getting Mother out of Unit-01's core."

"You seem sure we can get her back. How?"

"Before we parted, she said we could retrieve her another time. But I'm not fully sure of the details. I'm still trying to figure out how I was retrieved."

"Doctor Akagi's trying to figure it out as well." His eyes closing slightly, they suddenly bolt back open. "The 'Chamber of Guff'. That's the answer."

"Huh?"

"Later, son. Later. I must consult with Doctor Akagi. For now though, go to Asuka. She should be calmed down by now."

"I hope so." Exiting the office, Shinji thinks, 'What did he mean by the "Chamber of Guff"? Was it some kind of code or something?'

Once Shinji's exited, Gendo looks over the notes used for Naoko's attempted retrieval of Yui, along with the notes for the 'Chamber of Guff' before smiling.

'Perfect. I don't have to start Third Impact. If I can link the "Chamber" to Unit-01's core, Doctor Akagi can retrieve Yui, transmitting her right into the "Chamber", reforming her body. If not, her soul into one of the spares. Use the accelerated aging protocol to advance the spare to what Yui's age would be out here.' Staring down at his right hand, he grimaces at recalling having Adam's embryo implanted onto his palm.

"So why the fuck did I have you put into my fucking hand, you little bastard?" Considering it, he adds, "I'd better keep you as a backup option. Just in case."

_Doctor Akagi's lab; fifteen minutes earlier_

"So, Doc, how does it look so far?" Asuka's questioning voice, while sounding calm, does have uncertainty within as she goes on. "I mean, I'm doing everything right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are, Asuka. The fetuses are in good condition."

"Oh, that's good… wait. Did you just say 'fetuses'? As in more than one fetus?" At Ritsuko's nod, Asuka tenderly strokes her stomach, remarking, "So, in a few more months, I'll be feeling and looking like I'm carrying a watermelon." Akagi's nod has Asuka curious before asking, "How many do you think I'll be having, Doc?"

"From the sounds of things, two or three. Of course, it's much too early to tell. You're also going to be…" Ritsuko's words are cut off by an irate Asuka as she screeches.

"SHINJI IKARI, YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, _BAKA_? NEVER AGAIN!"

"Going through intense mood swings." As the redhead seethes, she adds, "I sure hope Shinji survives the birth, if not the remaining time of your pregnancy, Asuka."

"If he does, he'll be very, very lucky, Doc." Next thing she knows, she starts bawling. "What the heck is going on with me?"

"It's part of the mood swings, Asuka. Some times, you'll be lovey-dovey toward Shinji, others irritated or angry, and others pretty down in the dumps."

Sniffling, Asuka asks, "Any way to get rid of these 'mood swings'? I don't want Shinji or I going through that, at all."

"Other than that which will adversely affect the children, not really."

"So I have to grin and bear it, then."

"Afraid so." Giving the girl a soft smirk, she asks, "I bet you're wishing you didn't get pregnant, right?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I now know about what pregnancy entails. No because if I had lost Shinji without having been knocked up by him, I can't feel happiness. Confusing, isn't it?" The redhead's mood is morose as she softly strokes her belly. "For a time, I thought I wouldn't even live long enough for this. But, now that I am, I'm all confused."

"That's natural, especially with your age, Asuka." Before Ritsuko can go any further, the lab door opens slowly. "Private conference."

"Sorry, but I was wondering if Asuka's feeling okay." Shinji's soft voice gets a soft smile from Asuka before her temper kicks in again.

"Shinji Ikari, if you know what's good for you, you will leave the area until I see fit to see you again. Because if not, I will be more than happy to amputate your balls and give them to you on a string to wear around your scrawny little neck. Do you understand me?"

"I'm gone. A walk around Tokyo-3 should be enough. Be good exercise."

"Better make it three trips around, buster." At the sound of the door closing, Asuka sighs sadly before sniffling again. "This sucks!" The only thing Ritsuko can do for the redhead is holding her while she weeps.

_Thirty minutes later_

As he walks around Tokyo-3, Shinji comes across the various stores that are still working. Especially a book store. Deciding to see if he could find something to distract him from Asuka's temper, he goes in and sees a book very relevant to his situation.

'_Pregnancy for Dummies'_

'That'll work. Maybe I can find out why Asuka's like that.' Picking up the book, he sees that there are numerous copies behind it. 'I guess there are those that aren't dummies. Either that or this book's not a best-seller.' Shrugging, he goes to pay for the book and does so.

Minutes later, as he walks through Tokyo-3, he leafs through the book until he reaches the section marked, 'Mood swings'. "Sure sounds like Asuka alright." Reading along, his eyes can't help but go wide before he nods. "No wonder. Best thing I can think of is to weather the emotional storm. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away."

Next thing he knows, he hears humming. Moving toward the direction of the humming, he soon sees a young man with silver short-cut hair and a content smile on his face. His eyes closed. Recognizing the tune as being 'Ode to Joy', he marks his place before closing the book.

"Hello." The young man stops humming, opens his eyes and turns to regard Shinji. Giving him a nod, the young man greets him.

"Hello. I'm Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child. You are?"

"Shinji Ikari, the Third Child. Nice to meet you, Kaworu." Kaworu gives Shinji a nod before seeing the book. Shinji notices the scrutiny and smiles softly. "My wife's expecting a baby, Kaworu. I'm just boning up a little bit as to what to expect during the rest of the pregnancy."

"Fascinating. Her name?"

"Asuka."

"Ah yes. The Second Child, Pilot of Unit-02. It's good I got here then."

"Yeah, I'll say. Rei lost her EVA and Asuka can't sync with her EVA at the moment. For a while, I was worried I'd have to fight the last Angel alone."

"Well, you needn't worry anymore, Shinji. You're not going to be fighting the last Angel alone." Seeing Shinji check his watch, Kaworu asks, "Got somewhere to be, Shinji?"

"Yeah. Asuka's mood swing should be over for now by now. So I better get back to NERV. Care to meet her?"

"Sure. I'd be delighted to meet the Pilot I'm taking over for."

"Um, you may not want to put it like that. Just tell her you're her 'temp' while she's on leave. That'll sound so much better."

"If you say so. But, tell me, is she really like that? Because from the sounds of things, she's pretty possessive of Unit-02."

"Well, she has a lot of history with it. Would you blame her for that?"

Kaworu smiles lightly before replying, "No, I wouldn't. After all, it's the one in which her Mother met her end."

For some reason, Shinji can't help not liking the way Kaworu said it. Only he doesn't voice it. Instead, he silently turns toward NERV and starts walking. As Shinji walks away, Kaworu only has one thing to say.

"Way to go. Offending a Pilot is a 'great' way to get to know him." Running after Shinji, he quickly catches up to him and says, "I'm terribly sorry about that. I was out of line, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. But at least you said what was on your mind and made up for it. But, please, don't mention that to Asuka. At all. She's still hurting pretty badly from what had happened."

"I understand. How far along is she, anyway?"

"Well, she's at just about two months, but it's more like four with her mood swings. I guess it's because her usual temper's been augmented by being pregnant. And when I say temper, I mean temper with a big capital 'TEMPER'. If I have that to look forward to, I better ready myself as best as possible."

"I see. I don't know if I should envy your position or pray for you." Shinji rolling his eyes in amusement has Kaworu chortling lightly.

"I'd say the latter. I don't know about the former part, though." When they reach NERV, Shinji sees an anxious Asuka waiting for him outside the main entrance. "Hey, Asuka." When Asuka wraps her arms around him, he asks, "Feeling better, honey?"

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier, sweetie. It's these damn mood swings." Feeling his lips against hers, Asuka can't help but smile lightly before noticing his companion. "Who's your friend?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child and your 'temp' for piloting Unit-02." Giving her a bow, he adds, "It's very nice to meet you, Ms Sohryu. Or is it Mrs Ikari?"

"It's actually Ikari now, but it's okay. How could you have known?" Clasping Shinji's hand into hers, she adds, "Let's eat, honey. I'm hungry and so are the kids."

"You mean we're having more than one, honey?" At her happy nod, he adds, "We'll need a big house, then."

"Yep." As the two walk away, Kaworu shakes his head before going in. Getting the attention of the Section 2 personnel.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Kaworu Nagisa, the Fifth Child."

"I see. You got here sooner than expected. We were instructed by Commander Ikari to escort you to the cages for your try at syncing with Unit-02." With that, Kaworu nods and follows the men, mentally snickering.

'Being the Angel of Free Will does have it's perks.'

_Topside _

As they walk side by side, Asuka notices Shinji's quieter and more subdued than usual. Concerned about him, she brings both of them to a stop.

"Okay, Shinji. What gives?" At his bewildered blink, she adds, "Something's bothering you. I can just tell on your face."

"What gives you that idea, Asuka?" When she goes nose-to-nose with him, he smiles nervously. Only to get her version of the 'Ikari glare'. Sighing in defeat, he adds, "It's Kaworu."

"What about him, Shinji?"

"I don't know why, but there's something about that guy I don't like."

"How do you mean?"

"He showed up like three days after the Sixteenth Angel, with no notice whatsoever. When I arrived here, when you arrived here, there was some level of preparation and anticipation. But his arrival? None at all. Something's up, but I don't know what though." Shrugging, he adds, "Then again, it's probably just me." Asuka ponders it before shrugging and softly stroking his cheek.

"It probably is, probably isn't. All we can do is wait and see."

"Yeah, I guess so." Giving her a soft hug, he adds, "But, for now, let's see about feeding you and the babies." Asuka's giggle as she gives him a tender kiss gets a chuckle from Shinji as he returns it. "So, any idea as to how many we're up to?"

"Doctor Akagi said two or three."

"I thought it'd be more by now from all the hot sex we've been having."

"Yeah. After you left and I recovered from my mood swing, I asked her about that. It seems my cycle's inactive while I'm preggers."

"I see." Giving her belly a soft rub, he adds, "If nothing else, at least we're getting a lot of practice when it comes to how babies are made."

"Mmm, oh yeah." Purring happily while Shinji rubs her belly, Asuka sultrily adds, "We can always use the practice, my loving husband."

"I look forward to more practice sessions with you, my darling wife."

_That night_

In their 'Lovely Suite', Shinji and Asuka get ready to make love before turning in for the night. Only for the phone to ring. They both groan and cover themselves before exiting the room. Misato and the others were out drinking, with 'Highway' and Jetto being the designated drivers.

"Whoever it is better have a damn good reason for interrupting our practice session before we can even begin, Shinji."

"You said it, babe." Picking up the phone, he replies, "Katsuragi/Ikari apartment."

"_Shinji, Section 2 is away from your building right now. Come to the Geofront. Alone."_ Gendo's voice sends an uneasy feeling along Shinji's spine before ending communication.

"Who was that, Shinji?" Asuka's question causes a slight shake in Shinji's body as he hangs the phone back up.

"Father. He wants me to come to the Geofront. Alone."

"Like Hell you are." Before he can tell her she can't, she adds, "Either I go with you or you're sleeping on the couch for three weeks, buster." Shinji's sigh of agreement has Asuka smiling sadly. "Sorry, honey. But if anything happened to you and I didn't know it, it'd tear me up."

"Why would something happen to him?" Misato's voice has both teens jumping lightly before they turn around. Annie, Tania and the 'Highwaymen' standing behind her. "What's going on, Shinji?"

"I wish I knew, Misato. I really do. Father just called and said for me to meet him at the Geofront. Alone." Misato's maternal glare rises before she adds her bit.

"Like Hell you are, Shinji." Turning toward the others, she asks, "You guys want in on this or what?"

"Sure. I'm quite interested to see what that bloke's up to. 'Highway'?"

"I'm in, Jetto. How about you, Annie?"

"If Asuka's going, I'm going too. My niece may be strong, but even strong people need support. Tania?"

"Yes. I am deeply fascinated by what's going on."

"Okay. But something tells me you won't like what's going to happen."

_Ten minutes later_

As Gendo paces outside the Geofront, Ritsuko tries keeping herself calm.

"Are you sure we're going about this the right way, Commander?"

"I'm still trying to decide that, Doctor. Shinji does need to know the truth about his sister. Along with the long-shot prospect of this idea. Do you have the remote ready if Shinji's repulsed by what we're about to tell him?"

"I do. But I don't think Shinji's the kind that gets repulsed. He's got too big a heart for that."

"Yeah. That's true. Yui would be so proud of him, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, she would." Next thing they know, they hear a voice that's not Shinji's.

"We're here, Commander Ikari, Doctor Akagi." Tania's voice gives them such a start, Ritsuko grabs her chest, breathing heavily.

"Ms Winthrop, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, not much." As Shinji and the others come into view, Tania adds, "Misato, myself and the others accompanied Shinji here so he wouldn't have to face what you have in mind for him alone."

"What do you think, Commander?"

"The more that know what's about to happen, the unhappier SEELE gets. They come too." Pressing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, he adds, "But be warned. It won't be pleasant. If any of you are squeamish, back out now. There's no disgrace in doing so." Much to his surprise, all are still in place. "Very well." Leading the way into the Geofront, Gendo and Ritsuko guide them to the first stop.

When they see the dilapidated room, Shinji can't help but mutter, "This looks a lot like Rei's old place."

"That's because it was, Shinji." Ritsuko's voice is collected as she goes on. "This room was Rei's when she first lived here before she was moved into her previous housing."

"Jeez. I'd say she had it rougher than Shinji had." Shinji's arms wrapping softly around her gets Asuka to cheer up somewhat, but not by much. 'Much like I had it rough too.' Gendo notices the affection between Shinji and Asuka before they proceed on to their next stop.

As they gaze downward, Tania can't help but grimace in sheer disgust. Nor can Annie.

"What are those? Giant alien skeletons?"

"No, Ms Winthrop. Those are the skeletons of failed Evangelions. A lot of work was involved in getting an Evangelion started up." Ritsuko's voice is still cool as she goes on. "As you can see, there were quite a few failures." Looking toward Shinji, she adds, "This is also the room where your Mother vanished into Unit-01, Shinji." This time, it's Asuka wrapping arms around Shinji in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Shinji. You mustn't run away. You mustn't run away."

"I won't, Asuka." As the others move along, Shinji can't help but feel immense relief from being away from that scene. 'That was so creepy.' Little does he realize everyone else is thinking the same thing.

"Here we are. Our last stop of the evening." Gendo's voice is confident as he goes on. "The heart of the project responsible for the Dummy Plug system."

"The system that went nutso because of the Thirteenth Angel at Matsushiro, right, Commander?"

"Correct, Marshal 'Highway'. This is indeed the system. The only reason it's no longer in use is because it met it's intended purpose. As dictated by the new scenario prompted by your arrival here."

"It took Touji's place as a sacrificial lamb of sorts, didn't it?" Shinji's question is so soft, only Asuka could hear it.

"It did, sweetie. It did." Finding himself touched, Gendo clears his throat before stepping in.

"Doctor Akagi, if you will." Her silent nod as she turns on the light is his prompt to go on. "This is the source of the D.P. system." Everyone can't help but be stunned at the sight of the multiple Rei Ayanamis in the tank. All naked and smiling. Right at Shinji.

"Why's Rei in there? Why are there…" Shinji's voice trails off in shock as Rei steps out. Wearing her school uniform. Asuka's beside herself in shock before glaring at Gendo and Ritsuko both.

"What kind of perversion is going on here?"

"These are Rei's spare bodies. Any time she dies, her mind is downloaded into a spare. It's happened twice to her so far." Ritsuko's voice is filled with sadness as she goes on. "Once as a little girl, second when the Sixteenth Angel attacked."

"But, she survived it? Didn't she? You told me she was alive, Ritsu. That she survived the gamble. So what gives?"

"The Rei before now and the Rei in front of you right now had one thing in common. Neither fully human."

"What? What is that supposed to mean, Doctor Akagi?"

"She's a hybrid, Ms Winthrop. Part human, part Angel."

"So, Asuka and I've both been fighting at the side of the enemy?"

"Not quite, Shinji. Rei is technically your sister, but she was created for the purpose of retrieving your Mother. When the Sixteenth Angel struck, Rei died. Two clones were made. One fully human, the other part Angel."

"So, to get this right, the Rei at the apartment's a full human while the one in front of us is a bloomin' hybrid?"

"Correct, Marshal Jetto." Bringing out the remote, Ritsuko adds, "If this repulses you, Shinji, just say the word and the clones are no more."

"I can't say that, Doctor Akagi. They're innocents."

"They're not living entities, Shinji. They're simply soulless husks."

Stepping toward the glass, Shinji softly puts his hand against it and sees a smiling clone put her hand against his on the opposite side of the glass.

"Soul or without one, they're still innocent. If they've done nothing to warrant their destruction, how can I condemn them? For that matter, how can you possibly condemn them?" Upon seeing the clone frown slightly at him, he then asks, "If they're empty husks, then how can they show what they're feeling?"

"It's the human portion allowing them to, Shinji."

"Mother, right, Father?"

"Correct, Shinji. Your Mother's genetics was used in making these clones. Along with Angel genetics."

"Hence Rei's reply that she was a product of genetic engineering."

"That is right, brother." The voice behind them gets the attention of everyone, along with the attention of the clone before them. "If you wish to have no further association with me, I understand."

"It doesn't matter to me, Rei." His eyes dripping tears, Shinji adds, "You're still my sister. Part Angel or not, you still have Ikari genes in you. That's the part that matters most. The part that makes you family."

"Yeah. So who cares if you were created in a lab experiment? It doesn't matter one bit." Tilting her head slightly, Asuka asks, "Besides, what if you die again? With no clones, you'd really be lost to us." Rubbing her belly softly, she adds, "These little ones do need to know their Auntie Rei personally, not just by word of mouth."

The others' nodding gets a smile from Gendo and Ritsuko both before Tania turns around. A scowl on her face.

"Now that we know why Rei is the way she was beforehand, why don't we talk about this 'scenario' that SEELE originally had in mind for this planet."

Gendo and Ritsuko both nod, thinking, 'This was definitely not in the old scenario! But it fits in quite well with this one!' With that, they exit the 'Chamber of Guff', the hybrid clone standing with it's tank-confined sisters.

Putting her hand onto the glass, she asks, "Is this what it's like? To be alone even though you're surrounded by those familiar to you?" Getting no audible reply, she adds, "I understand. Much studying is required. I can only hope no harm comes to you, my sisters."

Exiting the chamber, she securely closes the door, not seeing a form in the shadows.

"So, this is how SEELE was to be duped. No matter." Tabris steps forward, revealing himself. "Your end is now, clones of Lilith." Crossing to the control panel, he hits the 'terminate' button. Only for nothing to happen. "Must require a password."

"It must indeed." Hearing the click of a hammer beside his head, he turns his head to see Shinji pointing a gun at his head. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like, Kaworu."

"But, you left. I saw you leaving with the others."

"I picked up a little trick from Marshal 'Highway' over the past few days. Combine that with Jetto's holo-cam and I can be in two places at once. Lights, please." When the lights turn on, Kaworu can see everyone scowling at him. Human and hybrid Reis included. "Now, we've got some questions and you're going to answer them. Got it?"

"You do realize that primitive weapon will have no effect on me as I am an Angel. The 'Angel of Free Will', no less." Jetto snorts incredulously at that before making his query known.

"Oh really? And what exactly does that mean anyway? Bolstering a person's free will or robbing that person of it?"

"Robbing it of course, Marshal 'Highway'. It'd have been so easy as well if Shinji hadn't had a bad feeling about me."

"You dopey bastard. I'm Jetto, the other bloke's 'Highway'. What made you think I was that larrikin?"

"I was under the impression, as was SEELE, that there was only one Marshal." Scowling at Gendo, he adds, "Kiel will not be pleased at this development."

"What makes you think he'll be able to do anything about it, Tabris?" Gendo's use of Kaworu's true name gets a scowl from Tabris as Gendo goes on. "When you're dead, he will be as well."

"How do you propose to pull that off? You can't kill me without an Evangelion. It's simply not possible." Shinji considers it before grinning savagely. Strangely enough, everyone else but Tabris does as well. "What are you all grinning about?"

Ignoring Tabris' question, Shinji asks, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" At their nods, Shinji turns back toward Tabris, asking, "How about you, Tabris? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know. Are you thinking, 'This breaking your spirit thing is going to be harder than expected.'? If so, then yes." For some reason, Shinji's evil grin unnerves Tabris to no end.

"Father, if you'd be so kind as to get what we talked about earlier set up."

"You got it, son. But, what'll you be doing?"

"Oh, I'll just be discussing golf with Tabris here."

"Ah. Have a good discussion, then."

"Oh, I will, Father. I will indeed." Shinji's evil chuckles can't help but send chills up Tabris' spine. Along with everyone else's. The evil chuckles soon turn psychotic as 'Shinji the Angel Slayer' comes out.


	13. Chapter 13

After the Volcano 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

After Shinji's psychotic laughter tapers off, the crew hustles Tabris into a room where the hybrid Rei could keep his AT-field neutralized. Securing the door solidly, they each cast a tentative glance at the renegade. As they observe the Seventeenth Angel, under hybrid Rei's guard, Asuka can't help but shake her head in disbelief.

"So hard to believe he's an Angel when he looks like one of us."

"Too right." Jetto then lets out a snort and adds, "In a way, he kinda reminds me of Captain Testarossa's dead evil older brother. Such a prick, that bloke." Seeing the others blink perplexedly, he goes on. "It's something relating to my part-time gig. No big deal."

"Why don't we decide for ourselves, Jetto? I am quite curious as to where you vanish off to once a month, every month." The tone in Tania's voice tells Jetto arguing, let alone trying to get out of telling, is not an option. Sighing, he agrees.

"Leonard Testarossa was part of a terrorist group named 'Amalgam'. His younger sister, Teletha, is Captain for an anti-terrorist strike force named 'Mithril'. On a month-by-month basis, I go to one of their training facilities and train the rooks there to survive wherever they find themselves. Be it behind enemy lines or in the regular wilderness."

"Okay. That explains that. But, I'm curious. What made Leonard an evil prick, Jetto?"

"He was entertaining designs on a young woman named Kaname Chidori, Tania. While she was having desires for a young man named Sousuke Sagara. Of course, she'd denied it while poor Sousuke was still trying to figure out his feelings. Both as a merc assigned to protect her and as a teen. On top of that, Captain Testarossa had a huge crush on Sousuke. It must not have been easy for those three."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean to tell us that Leonard considered this 'Sousuke' guy a rival of sorts for the affections of Kaname? Just because Sousuke's a merc assigned to protect her?"

"That's right, Asuka. Of course, he called Lieutenant Sagara a different word. He called him a 'murderer' because Lieutenant Sagara had been forced to kill to survive ever since he was eight years old."

"EIGHT?" At Jetto's nod, everyone else considers the circumstances before Shinji breaks the silence.

"So, how'd Leonard bite the big one? It must've been horribly painful for him as he died."

"Oh, it was painful, Shinji. No doubts about that at all."Kaname shot him, repeatedly, during her honeymoon with Lieutenant Sagara."

"Why, Jetto?"

"He wanted to go after their son with a chemical concoction of some kind, Major Katsuragi. I'm not really sure what it was meant to do, but the punch-line is basically she decided not to allow Leonard the chance to get near him. Or her, ever again."

"While I'm sensing there's more to the story, it'll have to wait for another time. But, I admit, it's sounding quite interesting." Misato turns a scornful glare toward a confined Tabris before adding, "I may not know much about what you're talking about, Jetto, but if this 'Leonard' character was in the same category of evil as our 'guest' here, then I'd say he got what was coming to him."

"Too right." Letting out a snort of amusement, Jetto adds, "It's too bad I forgot to ask Lieutenant Sagara if I could borrow his jar of nitro. Those magnum rounds he used on his 'Godfather' must've had quite a kick to them with that nitro in the tips. Using them on Tabris sounds like a right lot of fun right about now." Noting everyone's face is as pale as Rei's, with Rei's face going even paler, he shakes his head. 'Why can't I simply keep my big fat mouth shut just once?'

"Um, Jetto, please tell us you're telling us an Australian joke. A terribly tasteless one."

"I would, Annie, but then it'd be a bald-assed lie. Lieutenant Sagara used nitro-enhanced .44 magnum rounds to kill his 'Godfather'. According to the report afterward, the scene was so messy, the Sagara couple had to demo the place."

"For the love of all that's good, why?"

"According to the report, Hangi Oshimura, Sousuke's 'Godfather', killed Sousuke's parents because they refused to allow Oshimura to experiment on the boy, Doctor Akagi." Sighing sadly, Jetto adds, "The boy was eight years old when he saw his parents get gunned down in cold blood." Asuka's gasp of shock is echoed by the other women before Asuka shakes with rage.

"Who the Hell made that _arschloch_ Sousuke's 'Godfather'? What kind of experiment did he want to do on him?"

"His maternal Grandmother. As for the kind, remember that concoction Leonard wanted to use on Sousuke and Kaname's son?" At Asuka's uneasy nod, Jetto adds, "That's the kind of experiment that got Leonard killed. He died in the same compound as Oshimura."

"Did Kaname use nitro-rounds as well?"

"Nope, Shinji. She stuck with the standard rounds. But, she was very tempted to let Sousuke modify her rounds." Smirking, he adds, "And I do mean very, very tempted." Shinji's wince is echoed by the other men.

"I'm guessing Kaname's the kind you don't want to piss off, much like Sousuke's the kind to hold a substantial grudge."

"Yes on Kaname, no on Sousuke, 'Highway'. But, when he recalls a past injustice done to him or his loved ones, along with who did it, watch out. Because he will take that person down hard."

"Sounds like an interesting guy. Sure like to meet him sometime." Smirking, Shinji adds, "Kaname as well. They sure sound like Asuka and I. Aside from our lives going differently from their lives, of course."

"I'm sure they'd like to meet you as well, Shinji. If they were in the same dimension as us right now, anyway." Thinking on it, Jetto asks, "Doc Akagi, any idea as to how we got here to begin with? I'm still bugging out about that."

"Sorry, Jetto. I'm still going over my notes regarding 'Stealth' and it's arrival here. So far, I can't make heads or tails out of it. It makes absolutely no sense at all." Shrugging, she adds, "Maybe some higher power felt you were supposed to come here and enabled you to. Whether it allows both ways on a constant basis, I'm not really sure. The very concept of inter-dimensional travel is mind-boggling. Even for a scientist like me."

"I see." Turning his attention to a still-restrained Tabris, with the hybrid Rei standing in the room watching over him, negating his attempts to generate an AT-field, Jetto asks, "So what do you want to do with Tabris?"

"I'm leaning toward 'N2 mine golf'. But I'd really like to see how he handles Misato's 'curry' first. See what kind of effects it has on an Angel. If he's still alive afterward, 'N2 mine golf' time. But I don't know if it'd be best to stake him to a field or some other means. I'm still trying to work out the particulars."

"Sounds like a solid plan. How soon do you want to do it?"

"Still working out the details. Doctor Akagi, how long will it take to rig up a GPS unit to an N2 mine?"

"Not possible, Shinji." At the discouraged look on his face, she quickly adds, "But, I can put the mine into a ball-shaped shell, equipped with GPS guidance. I then factor in the conditions, adjusting how much power the EVA's swing should have. All that jazz."

"Okay. Misato, I better see if we have any leftover 'Curry Surprise'. If not, I can replicate your recipe perfectly."

"Sure, Shinji. What are you going to do with it, though?"

"We're going to see just how deadly it is to an Angel. Or at least see if it gives an Angel a bad case of indigestion." Misato scowls lightly at that as Shinji walks away and Asuka gets an idea.

"Now taking votes! What kills the Angel first? 'Misato's Curry Surprise' or 'Shinji's N2 Mine Golf'! Step right up and place your votes! Come one, come all!"

Snickering, she adds, "Along with another vote. A fun one for all. 'Shinji's psychotic slice'. Will it be transferred to the EVA while he's within it or will it be a solid line drive?" At that moment, fists are raised. With people shouting in manic glee. Misato and Ritsuko the most vocal.

"A vote says 'Misato's Curry Surprise' kills Tabris!"

"Idiotic mad scientist! It's the 'N2 Mine Golf' that kills Tabris!"

"The 'Curry Surprise' death, booze breath!"

"The 'N2 Mine Golf' killing Tabris, scientific lunatic!" The two college roommates/best friends then get into each others' faces before cracking into forced giggles. "Well, since we have an impasse, Ritsu, I say Shinji slices the N2 mine!"

"I say no way Shinji slices the N2 mine! It's just not possible, Misato!"

"It is! With Shinji, anyway!"

"That was with 'grenade golf'! And even then, it shouldn't have been remotely possible!"

With that, the two resume their bickering. As the two bicker, Gendo can't help but wonder if he should get into the voting pool as well. Along with tell the Bridge crew and Fuyutsuki about it.

Shrugging, he says, "Sure. Let's get them into this." Stepping forward, he calmly adds, "Asuka, I vote that Tabris dies in the 'N2 Mine Golf' and another vote that Shinji slices the mine. I'll discuss it with Lieutenants Ibuki, Hyuga and Aoba when I get to the Command Post before heading to my office. See what they have to say." Much to his surprise, Misato and Ritsuko do not stop bickering one bit. 'Am I invisible or is it just me?'

"You got it, Commander!"

'It's just me.'

Inside the room, Tabris can't help but feel an ill-boding chill run up and down his spine. Needless to say, he doesn't like the feeling. One bit.

"Is it chilly in here, or is it just me?" Hybrid Rei doesn't reply. She just glares at him angrily, prompting him to answer himself. "It's probably just me. Yeah." Wanting to make conversation, he adds, "I don't see how humans can stand these sensations at all." Still no reply. Just a steady glare. "Are you even alive? Blink once if you are." Much to his surprise, he gets a blink.

Hybrid Rei is laughing hysterically on the inside. Finding it fun messing with Tabris' mind. Telepathically, she asks the other Rei, 'Is that what you had in mind for messing with the Angel's mind?'

'Yes, it is. How are you finding it?'

'This is most enjoyable. However, the sooner I get away from him, the better. He gives me the creeps.'

'Worry not. Shinji is seeing about Major Katsuragi's "Curry Surprise" to see how Tabris handles it. Or, rather, to see if he even survives it at all. Asuka's even taking votes about when or at least how Tabris dies. Want in on the action?'

'I do not know. What kind of odds is he getting?'

'You don't want to know. But here're the basics of it. They're voting on the curry and "N2 Mine Golf" as Tabris' means of death. They're split right down the middle, however. Major Katsuragi and Doctor Akagi are, anyway. They're still bickering about it. So it could go either way.'

'You are probably right on that I do not want to know. Put me down for a vote of that he dies during the "N2 Mine Golf" game Shinji has in mind.'

'Got it. There's also a side bet whether "Shinji's psychotic slice" gets transferred to the EVA or not. Currently, the Major and the Doctor are now bickering on that aspect.'

'Very tempting. But I think I will pass on that all the same.'

'Your choice. But you don't know what you're missing.'

'You are probably right. Does Tabris need to know about what is in store for him should he happen to survive the "curry surprise" at all?'

'No, he doesn't. It's to be a surprise.'

'Very well. I will not inform him.' Smirking internally, she adds, 'But I do not think he will like this surprise at all.'

'If he does like it, I'd be very surprised.' Pausing briefly, Rei adds, 'Here comes Shinji. He's carrying a pot.'

'That was quick.'

'Agreed. Chances are, it's leftover from when Asuka was abducted and Shinji took some to Germany for the purpose of interrogation or torture.'

'Chances are you are correct.' At that point, the door opens, admitting Shinji and Misato, curry pot being carried between both of them. With Shinji carrying the burden of the load. "Is it that heavy, Major and brother?"

"It's not that, but it's more like Shinji wants to build up his muscles a little bit so he can carry Asuka over the threshold." Shinji's blush gets a cackle from Misato and a squeal of delight from Asuka. "See, Shinji? Asuka likes that idea."

With that, Asuka pictures herself being carried into their new home in Shinji's arms. And liking it. Her glee-filled smile evident of it.

"So she does. It's a good thing we have leftovers in the kitchen. I about gave the decon squad in the kitchen a heart attack when I told them I'd be using the leftover 'Curry Surprise' on the Angel here."

"You assume that Asuka Ikari will survive to be 'carried over the threshold'. I tell you now she won't survive to that point. SEELE will see to that above all else." Upon seeing Shinji shake in suppressed rage, Tabris smirks and adds, "Such delicious rage." Shinji raises his eyebrows lightly before scowling.

"Oh, you think my rage is delicious, do you?" Giving Tabris a sinister grin, Shinji adds, "Then taste this, asshole!" Bringing out a spoon, he dunks it into the pot, brings out some of Misato's curry and thrusts it right into Tabris' mouth.

His eyes going wide, Tabris screams at the feeling of the curry starting to eat it's way through his esophagus. He then starts screaming in rage as the feeling passes.

"You in NERV will all die when the Mass-Produced EVAs get here! I guarantee it! You will not live past that day! SEELE will see to that!" That alone gets him another spoonful. This time, it starts burning it's way to his S2. When it reaches it, Tabris screams in agonized pain.

As smoke rises from his mouth, Tabris can't help but think, 'What's in this crap? It feels like acid! Is this why he said "decon squad" in the kitchen?'

"Then we'll simply have to kill SEELE before they get the chance to do so."

Panting as the pain in his S2 starts subsiding, slightly, Tabris smirks and asks, "Just how do you propose to do that, Third Child? SEELE is mightier than you could ever hope to be."

"I'm still working on it, Tabris. But I do have an idea or two." Crossing to the intercom, Shinji asks, "Father, how's everything on your end?"

"_I'm on the phone with Kiel right now. With the 'mute' on. What do you have in mind, Shinji?"_

_Outside the room_

Upon hearing Shinji's plan for SEELE, Gendo only has one reply. "Perfect." Taking the phone off of 'mute', Gendo says, "Let's have a live-contact meeting with the remaining members of SEELE, Kiel. I have an important announcement to make regarding the scenario and Third Impact."

"_I see nothing wrong with that, Gendo. But, be warned. The announcement better be to our liking."_ Upon Kiel ending the call on his end, Gendo smirks evilly before chortling.

"You won't like this announcement, Kiel. Not one bit." Turning back, he gives the gathering 'two-thumbs-up', 'Fonzie-style'. "Aaay!"

Sweatdropping at the sight of her Father-in-law, Asuka can't help thinking, 'Okay, why's he doing the "Fonzie"? I guess some "Einstein-wannabe" must've gave him access to the "Happy Days" DVD sets. Next thing I know, he'll start wearing a black leather jacket and riding a Harley.' Turning toward Shinji, she lets out a giggle of amused glee at the thought of Shinji dressing like 'Fonzie'.

"Though a leather jacket would actually look pretty good on Shinji. While he's astride a Harley, no less." Imagining herself dressed like a '50s era girl, her giggles of glee go sultry. With thoughts of the next Halloween party. The '50's-style outfit, with no panties under her skirt at all. Sure that they'd survive SEELE's machinations. Turning toward Gendo, she sees that he's examining her intently and fondly. "Commander?"

"You and Shinji remind me of Yui and myself, Asuka." Snorting, he adds, "Sentimental, I know. But that's the way I feel."

"Thank you, sir."

"Once everything is done here, what do you wish to do?"

"Get myself and Shinji the heck out of Tokyo-3, sir. Raise our babies as far away from here as possible. Tokyo-3 may be where we found love, but it's no place for a young family at all."

"I see. Where do you think would be a good place to establish your home?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll probably wander around a good while until we find a place to call home." Shrugging, she adds, "Maybe a rural point in Germany, far away from the big cities. Maybe here in Japan at Okinawa. Anywhere with Shinji and our babies I can make our home with I'd be happy at."

"I suggest Okinawa, Asuka. Yui had enjoyed our honeymoon there, as had I." Smiling conspiratorially, he adds, "It's also where Shinji was conceived." Chortling gleefully, he says, "I believe I still have that copy of the 'Kama Sutra', too." Realizing he's not exactly alone with his daughter-in-law, her face beet red, he clears his throat and adds, "I'll be in my office if you have any further questions."

As Gendo walks away, Asuka thinks, 'I so didn't need to hear that!'

_Fifteen minutes later_

Once Gendo's passed through the Command Center to tell the three Lieutenants and Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki about the vote going on, he goes to his office. Marveling at the dust trail the four had kicked up, he starts dancing in joy, calling out as he does so.

"Yui, you'd be so proud that our son is so manly!" Crossing to his office's bookcase, Gendo brings out a large encyclopedia and opens it. Revealing a copy of the 'Kama Sutra' within. 'With this book, Shinji'll be even manlier! Yui always wanted lots of grandchildren.'

Smirking lightly, he verbally adds, "As have I. With good fortune, Yui will be back here to spoil the grandbabies rotten. While I bounce them on my knees. Though I didn't quite expect it to be Kyoko's daughter. Thinking of, didn't Kyoko…" Crossing to his desk, he opens the lowest drawer, muttering, "I'm pretty sure she did. Yeah." Upon finding his intended goal, Gendo smiles softly upon reading the label.

'Yui's Favor Box'

'It's been quite a while since I last peered into you. Let's see if I can find what I'm thinking is in here.' Opening the box, he sees his wife's elegant handwriting on the first note.

'_Take good care of Shinji.'_ That note in itself gets him to roll his eyes as he puts it to the side.

"Sure blew that one. Next."

'_Move on with your life and find happiness.'_ Shaking his head sadly, he only has one reply as he puts it with the first note.

"Not without you, Yui. Not without you."

'_Get therapy.'_ That right there has his eyebrow arching upward.

"Get therapy? For what?" Putting it with the others, he shakes his head in bemusement as he goes through several more notes. When he finds what he's looking for, he grins widely.

"There you are." The Will of Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu being before his eyes, along with the note at the top of it, gives Gendo pause. 'So why did Kyoko send Yui her Will anyway? It's not like they were close personal friends. Hello?' Seeing the note fully, Gendo starts reading it.

'_Dear Gendo, if you're reading this, then something's happened to me. Along with Kyoko. That's right. She and I are old friends of sorts. While we'd never actually met face to face, we knew of each other quite enough to establish a foundation of friendship. Kyoko even proposed the silly idea to get Shinji and her daughter, Asuka, together. I sent her a picture of Shinji and she sent a picture of Asuka. I can only hope our children are spared further agony, Gendo. Both from Evangelion and the coming threats.'_

'Okay. So why did she send Yui the Will instead of to an attorney? Oh? There's more.'

'_Kyoko had a suspicion that Reinhardt was going behind her back, having an affair. It hasn't been confirmed yet, but she sent me her Will, with the message that if Reinhardt knew about the Will, he'd do anything to get it suppressed. She never had much faith in lawyers, seeing as she constantly called them psychopathically bloodthirsty sharks, so she sent it to me. With instructions that it's not to be opened unless one of three things happens._

_1; Asuka comes of age._

_2; Asuka gets married._

_3; Reinhardt dies a horribly painful death.'_

'Two out of three's not so bad.' Pondering it, Gendo verbally adds, "Of course, Asuka did come of age when she realized her love for Shinji." Chuckling lightly, he asks, "Thinking of, what's that daughter-in-law of mine doing right now?"

_Confinement room_

Tabris is starting to look a little green in the face as Misato 'gives' him another spoonful of curry. Turning toward a savagely-grinning Third Child, he speaks his mind.

"Please. Kill me now. You'd be doing me a big favor. You don't even need your Evangelion." Misato hears the tone in Tabris' voice and scowls.

"Oh? Is this another ploy for you to try breaking Shinji's spirit?"

"No." Smirking mentally, he mentally adds, 'Of course I want to break his spirit.' Keeping his face serious, he verbally says, "I really do want to die to end my suffering."

"Oh, poor little baby." Asuka's voice is snide as she strides toward Tabris, smirking evilly. "I just thought you should know. 'Misato's Curry Surprise' is starting to look more and more like the way you're going to die, Angel boy." Smirking at his sickly green face, she adds, "I told you your cooking can and should be used against Angels, Misato. He's as good as dead. We won't even have to use an Evangelion this time."

"It's only making me suffer agonizing pain, Mrs Ikari. I won't die from food poisoning. My superior Angelic genes won't let me."

"Then I guess it's time for Shinji to play 'golf', then. Are you familiar with it?"

"I know the basics of it, Mrs Ikari." Quirking his head to the side, Tabris then asks, "Matter of fact, didn't you say you'd be discussing golf with me, Shinji?"

"Yes. I did, didn't I?" Turning out toward Ritsuko, he asks, "When can you get started on what was discussed earlier, Dr Akagi?"

"I'll get fabrications started right now, Shinji. It should be done by tomorrow morning. Afternoon at the latest."

"Great. But we'll be cutting it close, won't we?"

"Very close, but you're used to it." Her eyes alit with mischief, she adds, "If my calculations are correct, it should be done just in time for SEELE's meeting to start. Which gives us a small window of opportunity. A very small window." Shinji only has one reply to that.

"Groovy." It sounded so sarcastic, Asuka can't help rolling her eyes.

'Like Father, like son. They both like old-ass comedy sitcoms.' Back in his office, Gendo sneezes.

'Damned allergies.' Grinning as he opens another drawer, he verbally muses, "I've got a little time still before SEELE buys the farm, so I might as well indulge myself with 'Fonzie' and the gang." Setting up the portable DVD player and his 'Happy Days' DVD set, he kicks back, adding, "It's certainly been a while since I last watched this. I play my cards right, I should have enough time for five, maybe ten episodes."

Back at the confinement room, Misato is arranging Security coverage of the room with Section 2. With a sentence of warning.

"Don't underestimate that Angel."

"Yes, Major."

_That night; Katsuragi/Ikari apartment_

As Asuka and Shinji hold each other on the futon, Asuka can't help noticing the intense look on Shinji's face.

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

"Just thinking about the Security arrangements for Tabris. I can't help feeling he's going to try something that'll get people hurt or worse."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But, you don't have to worry, sweetie. Angel boy's locked up tighter than the chastity belt I got when I was twelve." That alone gets Shinji's eyes to bulge out as she reaches down to his shorts and strokes his member.

"I never knew that about you."

"Two reasons. One, you didn't ask, silly. Two, I picked the lock when I turned thirteen. I hid it in my old bedroom, without 'them' even being aware of it." Grinning as she straddles him, she adds, "It's a good thing I did it, too."

"Oh? Why's that?" Softly caressing her breasts as she goes up and down, he smiles at her sultry smirk as she lies along his form. Still pumping on him.

"The next day, after I hid that belt, I had an accident during training that tore my hymen. That's why I didn't feel any pain when I had you fuck me for the very first time."

"What happened?" The concern for her in Shinji's voice is so touching, Asuka smiles softly.

"It happened during an exercise involving climbing into an EVA with no ladders or anything like that. I don't know how, but my right leg went one way and my left leg went another way. I felt like I was being pulled apart like a wishbone." Shinji's wince gets a nod from the beautiful young redhead. "You got that right… oh Shinji!"

As his wife orgasms, Shinji softly strokes her back before sending his sperm into her womb. Clutching Shinji close to her, Asuka puts her face against his shoulder, letting out a scream against his flesh. Which starts turning him on even more. Coming down from her euphoric high, Asuka lifts herself up to gaze upon his face and smirks upon seeing him grinning.

"You liked that, huh?"

"Yeah." Running his fingers through her long red hair, he adds, "I did."

_NERV HQ; confinement quarters_

'May not have been part of my plan, but it'll work just as well. My S2's almost finished with self-repair, so I can start right now. Starting with…' Getting up from his seat, Tabris starts stretching, getting the attention from the grim Section 2 Agent in the room with him.

"What do you think you're doing, Seventeenth Angel?"

"Stretching. What else, you primitive ape?" Smirking as he feels his S2 powering up, he adds, "Along with this." Casting his arm to the side, he flings the Agent into the concrete wall and through it. Killing the Agent upon impact. "Fascinating. Had the others known about humans being so weak against their own creations, Third Impact would've happened by now. If not earlier."

Walking out of the room, he grimaces upon seeing the black-suit wearing Agents heading toward him. The grimace is brief, however, before he casts both arms to the sides. Surprising the Agents to no end. With the same result, only on a bigger and messier scale. Walking along the hallway, he casts his eyes to each side to ensure every Agent is dead or dying. Upon seeing they're all dead, he nods in satisfaction before heading toward his objective.

_Katsuragi/Ikari apartment_

As Shinji runs his fingers through his wife's tresses, he hears her sighing in contentment. Strangely enough, they sound like purrs from a cat. In amusement, he keeps running them through her hair before giving his observation.

"It seems sex isn't the only thing that gets you to purr."

"Huh?" Her face beet red, Asuka gazes into his blue eyes and sees they're filled with amusement and love. Her blue eyes twinkle in amused mischief as she says, "If I purr from something other than hot sex, then you must do something as well."

"I do." Giving her a tender kiss, he adds, "I love you more and more, Asuka." Feeling his member hardening in her canal again, he starts pumping again. Until…

"SHINJI! ASUKA! BIG TROUBLE AT NERV!"

Misato's yell through their closed door has the effect of ice-cold water as the two young lovers disengage themselves from one another. As they get dressed, Asuka finds herself wanting to know what it is. Misato's reply displeases her and Shinji both to no end.

"That asshole can't keep himself out of trouble one damned bit!"

Asuka's comment, while sarcastic, is echoed by Shinji and both 'Highwaymen' as they ready their shotguns before getting into Jetto's rig. Shinji and Asuka with them. Misato going ahead in her 'Blue Bullet of Doom' toward NERV.

Shinji's about to ask how they'll get into the car train with the rig when he feels the flat-bodied rig separate from it's trailer and start following Misato's Renault. As Jetto drives, 'Highway' grimaces while drumming his fingers. Needless to say, it drives Jetto nuts.

"You gotta do that, mate?"

"How else am I supposed to express my anger toward Tabris for escaping, Jetto? Shoot up Tokyo-3 in the dead of night?"

"As long as it's not finger drumming, you can whistle or hum 'Battle Hymn of the Republic' for all I care." Much to his surprise, 'Highway' starts humming. Shinji and Asuka joining in. Jetto can only smirk while rolling his eyes before considering it. 'In a way, it is kinda appropriate.' Arriving behind Misato's Renault, Jetto pulls the rig into the next space beside the car.

Upon feeling the car train moving, Jetto rolls down his window and asks, "What's the situation so far, Major?"

_NERV HQ; EVA cages; same time frame_

Gazing upon the visage of Unit-02, Tabris smirks and says, "Soul within, you're powerless to stand against me. You shall do my bidding." Looking toward Unit-01, he adds, "I'll break your son's spirit with what I have in mind. Even if it kills me."

His eyes glowing, he grins as Unit-02 powers up, thinking, 'Matter of fact, I'm counting on it.'

_Car train; same time frame_

"He's reached the EVA cages and is making his way to Asuka's EVA."

"WHAT? My Unit-02? What for?"

"I don't know, Asuka. Shinji, you won't have time to suit up. Get to Unit-01 and intercept. But be careful not to damage Unit-02. Also…"

"What is it, Misato?"

"It could be another ploy by Tabris to break your spirit. Whatever happens, remember he's actually an Angel. Not a person."

"You got it, Misato. I just hope I can believe that when the time comes. Or…" His mind processing his idea, along with the current situation, he then grins and adds, "If he wants to die by my hands that badly, then it might as well be by 'N2 Mine Golf'. Misato, how long do you think it'll take to attach restraints to the mine?"

"It shouldn't take too long. Why… oh you little rascal." Shinji's snicker gets a cackle from Misato. Along with puzzled blinks from everyone else until Asuka figures it out.

"That is the meanest, dirtiest, most insanely cockamamie idea I've heard yet, Shinji. I love it." Giving him a sensual kiss, she adds, "If you can, please keep from incurring heavy damage on Unit-02."

"I'll do what I can, honey." Grimacing, Shinji adds, "But something tells me I'll be incurring some kind of damage no matter what."

"Well, just do what you can." Misato's alarmed cry gets her attention. "What's wrong, Misato?"

"Unit-02's active, Asuka. Tabris is controlling it and heading toward the bowels of NERV."

"What? But, what could be down there?"

_NERV's bowels; Terminal Dogma; five minutes later_

Upon reaching his destination, Tabris smirks as he levitates himself over the LCL lagoon, with Unit-02 acting as sentry. As he moves himself toward his goal, he starts frowning until he recognizes the form.

"Lilith."

"TABRIS!" Shinji's enraged roar gets his attention as he turns around. Just in time to see Unit-02 struggling against Unit-01. "Get out of my way!"

With a roar of fury, Shinji engages his prog knife, uttering a soft apology to Asuka, and sticks it in the most non-reachable spot he can find. As the titan falls to the ground, Shinji reaches Tabris and encircles Unit-01's hand around the Angel. His grip tightening, Shinji begins chastising Tabris.

"You caused a lot of trouble tonight. Taking Asuka's EVA for a joyride, no less. So what should I do with an Angel that's not so angelic?"

"You kill me. That's what." Smirking inwardly, he adds, "It's what you do, isn't it. Kill others of my kind. Though unlike them, I welcome death."

"You want to die that badly?" At the nod from Tabris, Shinji smirks, remembering what Misato said. "Okay. But, it won't be the way you expect. No, I have something else in mind for you, Tabris." Shinji's evil chuckle starts up again, causing Tabris to gulp nervously. As Shinji chuckles, Tabris only has one thought.

'This was not in the scenario at all!'

_Next morning; SEELE live contact point_

As the members of SEELE arrive in their limos, they're unaware that they're under intense observation by Tania and Annie in a NERV sedan. Parked two miles away, watching through powerful field glasses capable of ranges up to five miles. Annie can only scoff as she shakes her head.

"Why are these SEELE schmucks so pretentious as to ride around in limos? Don't they know it makes them stick out like sore thumbs? Or maybe they're compensating for something minor about them."

"That's what I want to know and wonder as well, Annie. But I get the feeling that question is going to have to remain unanswered. Especially with what Shinji has in mind."

"Yeah." Smiling widely now, Annie asks, "What do you think the odds of Shinji slicing the N2 Golf Ball will be, Tania?"

"Well, seeing as I've never seen Shinji slice before, especially with a 'passenger', or at all, for that matter, I can't really say for sure." Her smile equally wide, Tania adds, "Either way, an Angel's going to die or at the very least get hurt very badly." Annie's snicker at that is wicked and Tania joins in.

_N2 golf 'ball' launching point_

Shinji can't help but yawn as he watches Tabris be strapped onto place. He'd stayed awake through an impressive force of willpower, maintaining his grip on Tabris until he was notified that the first N2 mine in golf ball form for an Evangelion was finished.

It just about took everything Shinji had to keep awake and abstaining from squeezing Tabris until his head popped off. Literally. Along with the sight of Asuka dancing like a belly dancer outside of the Evangelion to keep his blood going. Even while dressed like one with a hint of a baby bump.

'My wife sure knows how to keep me going.' Casting his gaze toward Gendo, he sees the man is on the phone, seemingly with SEELE. Little does he realize just how right he is.

"Is everyone gathered, Kiel?"

"_We're here, Ikari. Why aren't you?"_

"Wouldn't you know it? I'm on my way, but traffic is murder. I mean, have a listen." Nodding toward Misato, he grins while she reaches down to her car's horn and starts blasting it.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, YA FUCKIN' FUCKERS! I'VE GOT THINGS TO DO!" As Misato yells out, Gendo grins as he goes on.

"Hear what I mean, Kiel?"

"_I do, Ikari. Shall I go ahead and start without you?"_

"Yeah, you might as well. It's probably the usual B.S. before we get the heart of the matter. I should be there before you get to the good stuff."

_SEELE meeting point_

"I expect so, Ikari." Smiling evilly, Kiel ends the call before growling. "That man is so irresponsible. Members, it's time to vote. Seeing as we lost controlling ability of the Japanese Special Forces due to the death of Hamoda, we might as well solely use the M.P. EVAs to take control of NERV and begin our ascension to godhood." 2, 3, 4, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 all nod while 7, a woman, finds herself curious.

"What about the bet, Kiel? We don't know if Tabris failed or succeeded yet."

"We're still waiting to see what Gendo has to say. The EVAs are our backup plan should Gendo's announcement not be to our liking." Smirking, Kiel then asks, "Why? Big plans for the money, if you win, that is?"

"Well, yeah. Venice, Monaco, Morocco. What do those names say to you?"

"Shopping spree." 7's nod has 2 groaning and the others snickering. "Oh, sure. Yuk it up. But don't forget that 7 has a bad addiction to shopping." At this point, Kiel's phone rings again.

"Kiel here."

"_It's Gendo. I'm not going to be able to make it there."_ Kiel's eyes go wide before he grimaces and gives the signal for the M.P. EVAs to be deployed. Returning to his call, he keeps his voice cool and casual.

"Is it that badly backed up, Ikari?"

"_Traffic's that badly backed up. But I can tell you what I'm intending to tell you right now. The previous scenario is no more. The Second Child is with child. The 'Highwaymen' are alive still. Tabris is on his way back to you right now."_ At those words, the whistle of a falling object can be heard through the building's walls and Gendo chuckles._ "You're getting a Third Impact, alright. Just not the kind you had in mind, Kiel."_

_Launching point; two minutes ago_

Positioning EVA-01 to just above the ball, Shinji yawns again before grasping the golf club from the building beside him. As the building sinks back down, Shinji finds himself curious.

"I only have one shot at this. Are you sure these calculations will correct my slice or will they compensate for it at least?"

"_They'll compensate for the event, unlikely as it seems to me, that you slice, Shinji."_ Ritsuko's voice is full of reassurance as she adds, _"I am pretty sure you won't slice, Shinji. But if you do, the guidance processor inside the ball will correct the ball's path and deliver it to the hole."_

"Okay. Let's see if I can hit a 'birdie' or some SEELE idiots at least." Turning his attention toward Tabris, he asks, "Any questions before I swing, Tabris?"

"_Just one. Is this going to hurt?"_

"It's absolutely painless." Readying for his swing, he waggles his eyebrows and adds, "I won't even feel a thing!" Hitting the 'ball', and Tabris at the same time, Shinji can hear the Angel screaming in angered agony. As the 'ball' slices, it's guidance system compensates, correcting the egress. Resulting in a perfect 360 degree loop.

Which causes Ritsuko's jaw to drop to the ground, in sheer disbelief, with Asuka dancing in a celebratory fashion. While Gendo and Fuyutsuki watch the sliced ball intently, Fuyutsuki makes his opinion known.

"He's inherited another Rokubungi trait, hasn't he, Gendo?"

"Yes, Kozo. He has inherited the infamous 'Rokubungi Slice'. Only he embraced it as a weapon." He smirks wickedly and watches as it flies away. Toward it's programmed target. With Tabris screaming in outrage.

"_THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_ A split second later, he adds the ever obligatory, _"I CAN SEE MY HOUSE FROM HERE!"_

_SEELE meeting point_

Kiel growls and asks, "Do you realize what you've brought upon yourself, Ikari? I've had the command sent. If we cannot become gods, all of humanity will be..." The building, SEELE and Tabris all go up in a mushroom cloud of non-nuclear fire. 7's final thought as she goes up?

'So much for my shopping trip in Venice.' While Tabris has only one thought.

'I went, I saw, I got blown up.' His close proximity to the mine gave him a severe disadvantage for he couldn't protect himself with his AT-field. Sure, it minimized the damage from the club upon impact. But surviving a point-blank range detonation? No way at all.

_New Hokkaido; EVA manufacturing site_

Wiping his brow upon finishing his work, Kasugi grins before hearing the launch alert blaring.

'Boy, talk about last minute completions of sabotage.' Sneaking himself onto one of the black transports as the M.P. EVAs are loaded, he chortles lightly at the thought of seeing his beloved once again. 'I'm coming, Misato. With an impressive fireworks display, no less.' Ryo Kasugi, aka Ryoji Kaji, can only smirk as he verbally adds, "Nothing like making a big entrance."

_Tokyo-3_

Shinji stands down the EVA and is about to eject his plug when he sees Gendo's face wearing a frown.

"Father? What's wrong?"

"_We have trouble coming, Shinji." _

"What kind?"

"_SEELE's ordered the deployment of the Mass-Produced EVAs. They're bound to be en route as we speak, my son."_ Shinji considers the situation before expressing his feelings about it.

"Oh shit. Not cool."


	14. Chapter 14

After the Volcano 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Here we are. The Battle Royale. NERV's Evangelions vs the M.P. EVAs! With a Cracker Jack surprise in store! Enjoy!

"Oh shit. Not cool." Shinji's words are shared by everyone else as he turns his attention toward Asuka on his monitoring equipment. "Asuka, maybe you and the others should…"

"_Forget it, Shinji. We're not leaving you in the lurch."_

"Asuka, you and the others will be safer far away from here. If I die, at least I'd die happy knowing you and the babies are safe."

"_I'm not leaving you, Shinji _baka. _You hear me? I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself. If you're going to die, it'll be with me by your side. Whether it be today or when we're old and grey."_

Sighing in defeat, Shinji nods and asks, "How are you going to fight, though?"

"_I'm still working on the particulars, but I have an idea. I'll be back shortly, Shinji. So don't have too much fun without me."_ Blowing him a kiss, she turns toward Misato before both of them make their way to the Geofront. The others in tow.

Shinji shakes his head and mutters, "I hope her idea doesn't hurt her, the babies or anyone else." His eyes going wide, he then says, "Her EVA's still down in Terminal Dogma. I don't think we ever got it out of there."

_Ten minutes later; the sky above Tokyo-3_

From his perch within a black EVA transport plane, Kaji readies his detonator, wearing a smug grin. Seeing how ugly the M.P. EVAs every day kept him working on sabotaging SEELE's plans through tampering with the control plugs for the M.P. EVAs. He'd have tampered with the S2 engine cores, but they were out of his reach. So, he stuck to more 'stylishly subtle' means of sabotage.

'I've always wanted to do something with a big bang. Hopefully, everyone at NERV will enjoy the fireworks and live through this.'

_Same time frame; NERV HQ; Terminal Dogma_

Jetto takes one look at Unit-02 and asks, "Just how many of these 'Evangelions' do you all have? They're huge!" Gendo's impartial voice is the one to answer Jetto's question.

"On our side, two. Unit-01 and Unit-02. Unit-00 was destroyed just after your arrival here, as you're already aware, Marshal."

"That was Rei's Unit, right?"

"It was." Jetto considers Gendo's statement before shrugging.

"At least these 'Evangelions' are a lot easier on the eyes than that body-jackin' alien 'Highway' and I came across." Looking at Lilith, he smirks and adds, "That one kinda reminds me of this girl I knew back Down Under. She was called 'Three Ton Lucy'. Big girl. She was so big, she was a miniature moon." Fuyutsuki's snort has Gendo stifling a snicker before Fuyutsuki keys his interest.

"When you talked about a 'body-jacking alien', did you mean one that took over dead bodies or were these bodies live?" Jetto nods before adding on.

"They were living people, Vice-Commander. It took over a reporter, a Base Commander, 'Highway', a scientist at a radio telescope facility, a Doctor's associate during an autopsy of the alien, and a Major at the base. It was intent on getting it's mates to invade us, along with getting me and 'Highway' to kill the Major after jumping back into it's body." Before he can say more, a warbling chime is heard, causing Tania's eyes go wide.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call." Reaching into her purse, Tania brings out a small flip phone and asks, "How can it be working now?" Opening it, she says, "Winthrop." Her eyes go wider upon hearing a voice she's dearly missed hearing.

_Inside Unit-02's entry plug_

Asuka moves her control handles back and forth, saying, "Come on, come on! _Schiesse_! I can't let Shinji fight outnumbered!" Turning her attention to the Command and Control, she asks, "Just how many EVAs are on the way, Misato?"

"_Nine, Asuka."_ Upon Asuka's hitting her handles in irritation, Misato adds, _"If you can't sync, we can at least send you and Unit-02 to the bottom of the lake to afford you some protection."_

"Any ideas off-hand?"

"_Remember what my previous form told you after the Fifteenth Angel, Asuka."_ Rei's soft voice gets Asuka's attention as she goes on._ "Open your mind to your EVA. Along with your heart. Otherwise, you won't be able to sync."_

"That's a little vague, Rei. Can't you please give me a little more detail than that?"

"_That is as detailed as I can make it. The rest is all you. That is all."_ When Rei ends communication, Asuka scowls lightly before snickering.

'She's definitely Wondergirl still. But, how the heck am I supposed to open my mind and heart to Unit-02?' Looking down at her covered belly, she grins lightly and says, "Thank goodness Doctor Akagi came up with a plug-suit that has an expandable mid-section. If only…" Her eyes shooting widely open, she begins shaking her head. Finding the idea ridiculous.

'It can't be that simple. Can it?' She then nods before saying, "Send me topside, Misato. Maybe seeing Shinji's EVA will help me some more. I'm beginning to understand what Rei was saying."

In the C&C, Rei sweat-drops lightly, thinking, 'That's not quite what I meant.' Before Rei can speak up, EVA-02 is catapulted to the surface, allowing Asuka to see her beloved's Unit-01. Much to Rei's surprise, Asuka's sync score monitor kicks in, with a 27 percent sync rate and climbing up to fifty. Only to stop at fifty and hold steady. 'How about that?'

_Unit-02's plug_

Grinning fiercely, Asuka moves her EVA toward Unit-01's position, only to stop short when her sync score plummets back down to zero. 'Okay, what the Hell's going on here?' Upon seeing Unit-01 walking up to her and taking her Unit into it's arms, she feels her sync rising once more. 'If we could stay like this, I'd have no complaints. But since we have incoming…'

Clearing her throat, she then says, "Shinji, sooner or later, you'll have to let me go so you can fight those EVA wannabes."

"_What about your idea, though, sweetie?"_

"It seems to be a wash, honey." Her radar kicks in again and she grimaces. "Nine transports coming in hot, honey. One against nine aren't really good odds."

"_Yeah. Nine more and then it'd be fair."_ Aghast, Asuka keys up her vid-trans and sees Shinji's face. Wearing a wicked smirk. _"Just think, Asuka. Eighteen of them and one of me. Now that'd be a fair fight."_ Asuka has only one suitable response. Giggling in amusement.

"Yeah, it would be. Just do me one tiny favor, please."

"_Sure. What?"_

"Be gentle with them. They don't have your experience." Shinji's snickers have Asuka snickering as well until a familiar voice reaches them.

"_Hey, you two. I was hoping to catch you two with your arms around each other."_

"Kaji?"

"_Kaji?"_

The two's united question has Kaji laughing richly before he goes on.

"_That I am. As I'm sure you're aware, you have nine EVA transports coming up on Tokyo-3, loaded with the M.P. series."_

"How'd you know that?"

"_I'm on one of the planes, but I'm about to jump out. They're dropping their loads right now. Do you see them?"_ Shinji's voice comes back, with as much steadiness as he can muster.

"_Yeah, we see them. They're on a glide path toward us right now. And they seem to be carrying spears."_

"_Okay. Keep watching the sky. You're about to see something really cool."_ As the two watch the sky, they soon see nine explosions and the nine M.P. EVAs dropping like flies to the ground. Causing dust clouds with each impact with the ground. Just outside of Tokyo-3. _"Now was that cool or what?"_

"That was totally cool, Kaji. But it leaves Shinji without anything to do, though."

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that, Asuka. I destroyed their control system, but not the thing that gives them life. The S2 engines and their cores have to be destroyed. Luckily, you shouldn't have to worry about those things using AT fields since the system for them were in the Dummy Plugs."_ With that, Shinji comes back with a question.

"_So, essentially, they're mindless animals intent on wanton destruction?"_

"_In a nutshell, yes."_

"_Works for me."_ Asuka nods in agreement before feeling Unit-01's arms leave her Unit's form. _"You'll be safer here, Asuka. I'm going to go face those freaks before they get the chance to come here."_

"What about your power supply, silly?"

"_I make it quick enough, I should have enough to get back here to you."_ Shinji's face takes on a grimace as he adds, _"Looks like Kaji's bailed out of the transport plane. When I'm done with them, I'll go pick him up."_ Next thing he knows, Misato's voice comes up.

"_Don't worry about that, Shinji. You just deal with the M.P. EVAs. 'Highway' and I'll go pick up Kaji. I have a bone to pick with him, anyway."_

"_Okay, Misato."_ Deploying his EVA's prog knife, Shinji adds, _"Let the slaughtering begin."_ As he heads into battle, he catches Asuka's face take on a concerned look before it grits into determination.

'I can't let him face them alone! I can't!' Growling out loud, she verbally adds, "I won't!" With that, she starts trying to sync with the red Evangelion.

_NERV HQ; topside_

As Misato and 'Highway' make their way to 'Stealth', Misato can't help but object.

"I don't get it, 'Highway'. It'd be easier and quicker to use a NERV helo. Why 'Stealth'? I know it's actually a helicopter disguised as a truck, but I can get a NERV helo ready in just five minutes. Your helo is under body panels. It takes, what, fifteen, twenty minutes to take them off?"

"The body panels don't come off. They simply fold away to the sides. You'll see."Giving her a side glance, he asks, "Besides, if you were in Kaji's shoes, would you rather see one of NERV's helicopters or my helo?"

"Good point." Climbing up onto the front bumper, Misato walks along the narrow fender to the passenger side door and opens it. Upon scrunching herself inside, she finds herself met by 'Highway' in the driver's seat. Removing the steering wheel. "How'd you get up here already?"

"I climbed up the side, as I usually do." Bringing out the cyclic, he puts it into place before slamming the pin back in.

"Then I walked along that fender for nothing when I could have simply climbed up the side of it?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, Major Katsuragi. I know this truck quite well and have gone through many things with it. I have experience both climbing in and out of this rig. Along with on and off. Ritsuko did the same thing you did. As did I when I was first assigned this rig." With that, he pulls on the levers and Misato hears the hydraulics keying up.

Looking to her right side, she sees the right body panel swing down 35 degrees before stopping. Next thing she knows, she feels the cabin of the rig lifting up slightly before stopping. Looking up, she then sees rotor blades unfolding to a locked position before rotating up to speed. Taking hold of her cross as the chopper takes flight, she begins praying that 'Highway' knows what he's doing. Before finding herself curious.

"How in the world did the Marshals make the helo part of the truck, anyway? I mean, I saw the truck making tight turns at the airport when you, Shinji, Annie and Asuka returned from Germany. That'd have to be pretty hard if the helo's fully together."

"True. That's why when the helo is the truck's cabin, the boom is separated from the cockpit and stored in the trailer until needed. As for how it's separated, the inside front end of the trailer has equipment specially meant to separate and attach the boom." Misato's nod of understanding gets 'Highway' to chuckle. "Know what the funny thing is?"

"No, I don't."

"You're the very first person to ask me that. Along with bring up the difficulties of such a thing." Looking down to the ground as the helo approaches where Kaji had bailed out, 'Highway' can see the M.P. EVAs lying prone on the ground before stirring. "Kaji wasn't kidding when he said the thing that brings them to life needs to be destroyed."

"Oh no! Look!" Misato's yelp causes 'Highway' to look and grimace. Kaji's landed right beside one of the still M.P. EVAs that's starting to stir. "If that butt-ugly thing sees him, it'll kill him."

"Yep. Which means it'll have to die first." Reaching down to his holster, he brings out his shotgun and hands it to Misato. "Your lover, your shot."

"Um, I hate to tell you like this, 'Highway', but I don't think a 12 gauge is going to have much effect on an M.P. EVA."

"This is no ordinary 12 gauge. It's also a 20mm, loaded with armor-piercing-high-explosive rounds. If anything, it should at least buy us time to pick him up and get gone." As Misato examines the shotgun, she sees the switch for '20mm' and '12 gauge' settings before switching to '20mm'. An evil grin on her face.

"Okay, 'Highway'. Let's pick up Kaji."

"Coming up on Kaji's LZ now. Get ready, Major."

"I was born ready, Marshal." Aiming the shotgun out the window, she aims it at the white unit and triggers a round. Nailing it right in the face, causing a roar of pained fury. "Take that, you butt-ugly bastard!" Firing again, she nails it right in the S2 engine area, causing a significantly audible 'crack'. Just as 'Highway' sets the helo down at Kaji's side.

"Thanks for the lift, 'Highway'. Nice shooting, Misa-chan."

"Kaji, you and I have much to discuss, Mister. When we touch back down, I'm going to do one of two things. Either give you a massive kiss or strangle your neck. What were you thinking, landing near that butt-ugly monster?"

"I had no intention of landing near any of those butt-ugly monsters. But a big-ass gust of wind hit my 'chute and I wound up landing beside it." Upon seeing Unit-01, running full tilt, Kaji adds, "Here comes Shinji, with his prog knife."

"Let's hope he remembers to destroy the S2 engines and their cores." Misato's rumination is suddenly halted when she sees Unit-02 leap up into the air, prog knife in hand. "Looks like Asuka got her groove back."

_Five minutes earlier_

"Come on, come on! _Shiesse_! Shinji! I can't let Shinji down! Not when he needs me most! Not when he had never let me down!" Her eyes brimming with tears, she adds, "I lost Mama! I don't want to lose Shinji!" Moving her controls back and forth, she checks her sync ratio, only to see zero.

Tears falling freely, she cries out, "I don't want the one I love to die! I don't want to lose anyone I care about!" A sensation of fingers running through her hair, accompanied by a voice filled with soft serenity fills her ears, speaking in German.

"_My precious daughter. You've grown so well."_ Her eyes going wide, Asuka can only softly ask one thing.

"Mama?"

"_Yes, my beautiful little girl. I'm so happy to see you again."_ Asuka sniffles lightly as Kyoko's voice goes on. _"You must live on, my darling daughter. You and my grandchildren. Your beloved needs you now, I believe."_

Watching as Shinji nears the battlefield, with 'Highway's chopper flying back to NERV, Asuka remembers what SEELE had ordered done to her Mother, along with Shinji, and feels a righteous fury well up before screaming.

"NEVER AGAIN, SEELE FLUNKIES! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE OR HURT ANYONE I CARE ABOUT ANYMORE!" Feeling her sync rate climbing, Asuka causes her Evangelion to leap up into the air, deploying the prog knife. 'Hang on, Shinji.' Reaching his side as his EVA stabs one of the M.P. EVAs, she stabs one herself. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"_So you're all back, Asuka?"_

"That I am. So, since my 'last' battle wasn't really much of one, will you fight alongside me again?"

"_You bet I will." _Shinji pauses briefly before letting out a bellow._ "LET US ROCK AND LET US ROLL!"_

"YEAH!" With that, the purple and red Evangelions go on the attack, going through the M.P. EVAs as easily as ordering cheeseburgers. Until they get to number 9. The one that Misato shot, no less. "How do you want to do this, Shinji?"

"_How about pulling it apart like a wishbone and stabbing it's core at the same time, Asuka? Either way it goes, it'll die."_

"I love it!" Going to the M.P. EVA's sides, they both take opposing sides and start to pull. "Make a wish, Shinji!"

"_I wish this M.P. EVA will just die!"_

"Wish granted!" The two laugh raucously as they stab their prog knives into the core. All signs of life fade from the M.P. EVA as it slumps down to the ground. Asuka looks around the battlefield and nods happily before grimacing. "This was almost too easy, Shinji. Do you think we should shoot the S2 engine cores for good measure?"

"_Yeah. But we have no guns on us. Hello?"_

"What is it, Shinji?"

"_Look on the ground in front of you. See that rust-colored spear?"_

"Yeah. They were flying with them, weren't they?" Her eyes going wide with realization, she snickers and adds, "That'll work." Reaching her EVA's hand down, she picks up the spear and drives it right down into the core. Leaving it in place for good measure. "Let's use these things' spears against them. Each spear you find, stab with and leave in place."

"_Roger."_ With that, they gleefully begin stabbing the M.P. EVAs.

_Terminal Dogma_

As Tania talks on her phone, her voice becomes more and more animated with each word.

"How is it you're able to call me, D.C.?"

"_I found the source of the disturbance from when 'Stealth' and Jetto's rig vanished off our trackers. Any sign of 'Highway' at all? What's Jetto's status?"_

"He and Jetto are alright. What kind of disturbance?"

"_A scientist was doing an experiment involving inter-dimensional travel with a Pan-Dimensional-Vortex-Inducer by the Government's request. Needless to say, it looks like it succeeded. How's it look over there?"_

"I'll put it like this. Anyone that says the grass is greener on the other side is a damn liar."

"_How bad is it?"_

"About as bad as it could get. Kids being used to fight in a war against aliens intent on Armageddon. Mix that with a bunch of old farts intent on godhood."

"_That's pretty bad. And sick."_

"Agreed. Luckily, the aliens and farts are all gone now. All that's left now is for Shinji, Rei and Asuka to start living normal lives."

"_I'm guessing they're the kids being used to fight in this war? In what way are they fighting this war?"_

"You'd be correct in that guess, D.C. As for how, they're piloting bio-mechanical constructs based from alien DNA."

"_I see. Just the same, I hope all of you get back safely."_

"How long do we have before the vortex is closed?"

"_I'll put it to you like this. Until 'Stealth' and Jetto's rig come out of that dimension, the vortex is staying open. The area's under heavy guard by the National Guard, so no one will be able to go in."_

"How were you able to pull that off? The Military's _Posse Comitatus_ rule doesn't allow for utilization by Law Enforcement."

"_Let's just say I have an 'in' with the Military and leave it at that. When can I expect your return?"_

"Soon as 'Highway' comes back with Major Katsuragi and Mr Kaji and we get everything squared away. However, there's a slight complication."

"_What kind of complication?"_

"Marshal 'Highway' has a girlfriend now. Asuka's Aunt."

"_No way!"_

"Way, D.C. I'm sure those two wouldn't want to end their relationship over living in different dimensions."

"_So, how do you want to do this?"_

"Any chance you can record the information on the dimension we're in right now? So 'Highway' would be able to visit?"

"_Not possible. There's no readout instrumentation. Only viable options are for the people of that dimension to either come with or the relationship between 'Highway' and Asuka's Aunt has to end. And I know how you feel about doing 'Highway' like that."_

"I'll run it past the people here, see what they say. Especially Commander Ikari. I'll keep you posted."

"_Got it. Hope to hear back from you soon, Tania."_

"Right back at you, D.C. Winthrop out." Upon ending the call, Tania turns toward the others and asks, "Any chance we can talk elsewhere? Also when Shinji and Asuka get back from their battle?"

"I see nothing wrong with that. We can discuss it in my office, Ms Winthrop." Gendo's voice holds the tone that arguing is not an option. Tania can only sigh before nodding in agreement, knowing full well that Gendo won't like what she has to say.

_Gendo's office, fifteen minutes later_

"And that's the situation as it stands, Commander Ikari. We have no way to record the dimension's coordinates." Tania takes in the appearance of Annie holding 'Highway' close, with Asuka doing the same with Shinji. "With Asuka expecting children, along with Annie wanting to be with 'Highway' along with seeing the babies when…" Gendo's raised hand stops Tania cold before he speaks.

"I see your point, Ms Winthrop. I see no reason as to why I should allow the Children and those interested in leaving Tokyo-3." A barely audible gasp is heard before he goes on. "At the same time, I see no reason as to why I shouldn't allow them to leave."

Sighing ruefully, he goes on.

"I will let you debate amongst yourselves outside of my presence. Come what may, I won't stand in your way. If any of you wish to leave, you may do so without fear of reprisal from me. Same can be said of those that wish to stay. That is all."

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. Work and writers block got to be heavy.


	15. Chapter 15

After the Volcano 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Highwayman. Wish I did, though.

Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long, but work and writer's block kept getting in my way. For this final chapter, I'm including an epilogue. Within which I've included a tribute to 94saturn's story 'A Glass of Wine'. The tribute being the effect of what happens when something is used on something else. Also, be on the lookout for another story involving a certain fugitive 'Highway' was looking for in the first place. It'll be another fusion type. Hope you enjoy!

Fifteen minutes of deliberation later, Misato gives Gendo the news.

"Sir, out of the remaining personnel here in Tokyo-3, those electing to leave are as follows. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Shigeru, Makoto, Maya, Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, Kaji and myself. Shinji and Asuka are working on contacting their respective friends to see if they want to leave this dimension as well."

"I expected as much, Major. Very well. The personnel mentioned are free to leave Tokyo-3. What of Doctor Akagi, though?"

"Ritsu said she'd be staying behind as she feels more at home here than anywhere else."

"Then it looks like I'll be having someone to keep me company." Mentally musing, he adds, 'She doesn't need to share in what I have in mind to destroy Adam and Lilith. Along with getting Yui and maybe Kyoko out of the cores. I need to think of something to do in order to get her to leave this dump.'

Two days later, the convoy consisting of 'Stealth', Jetto's rig, Misato's Renault, and a NERV cargo truck are parked at the entry point for the Geofront. Shinji and Asuka had managed to contact Hikari, Touji and Kensuke to see if they'd like to cross dimensions as well.

Much to their surprise, all three declined even though they actually were fascinated by the very concept itself. However, that didn't stop them from wishing their friends the best in wherever they wind up. Along with hoping they'll be able to contact once in a while. If at all possible.

As Gendo watches the load-up finish, he observes Maya turning to Ritsuko and hears her ask, "Are you sure you want to stay, Doctor Akagi?"

"I'm sure, Maya. I'm not as adventurous as you all. Misato especially. Makoto?"

"Yes, Doctor Akagi?"

"Take good care of Maya. Keep her happy as best you can. Consider it a final request from me, please?"

"I'll do what I can, Doctor. But Maya…" Finding his mouth covered by Ritsuko's hand, Makoto's eyes go wide as Ritsuko goes on.

"I'm a 'lab rat', not an explorer, Makoto. While I do admit a certain curiosity about crossing from one dimension to another, my place is here. You and Maya go have some kids." Makoto's eyes go even wider, as do Maya's upon Ritsuko's words.

"But, Doctor…"

"No buts, Maya. If you don't go for it, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will regret it. Even if I have to haunt you till the end of time in the other dimension."

Maya then surprises Ritsuko by giving her a tender kiss on her lips. The surprise then turns to desire as Ritsuko returns the kiss. Makoto's eyes bugging out the whole time until Maya slumps backward. A silly grin on her face.

'I've done it. I kissed Ritsuko. My life here is now complete.' Her eyes closing in bliss while giggling, she faintly hears Makoto speaking.

"It's not too late, Doctor. Of course, that would mean me having to use your words against you."

"You would too, wouldn't you?" Makoto's nod and smirk has Ritsuko chortling as well before she sighs sadly. "I'm prepared to regret not taking the opportunity. Maya shouldn't have to regret a thing as she's done nothing to regret at all."

"True, but I'm thinking she's going to miss you. Judging from that lip-lock just now, that is."

"I'm going to miss her too, Makoto."

_(Same Time; EVA cages)_

Shinji and Asuka are in front of their Evangelions, knowing that what they have to say to the souls within is very difficult for the souls to accept. Asuka gives Shinji a weak smile and begins.

"Shinji and I are leaving this hellhole, Momma. Tokyo-3 may be where we found love in each other, but it's no place for a young family. The place where 'Highway' came from had never been affected by 'Second Impact', so there's a good chance we'll be able to see the world as it should be." Nodding, Shinji takes over for his red-haired beloved.

"Besides, according to Ms Winthrop, the scientists at the other end are intent on closing the portal. Even though they have no way of recording or indicating the way to this world. As for how they found it to begin with, I have no idea at all. But, I'll take good care of Asuka and the babies. Just like she'll take good care of me and the babies."

"You better believe it, buster." Next thing they know, both Evangelions lift their hands up from the cages, freaking Asuka out to no end. _"What the hell's going on?"_ Looking toward Shinji, she sees him being calm. As a total contrast to his usual demeanor. "Shinji?"

"This happened when I first got here, Asuka." As the hands make their way to encircle the two, Shinji goes on. "Except Unit-01 was shielding Rei and I from debris."

"So what's it doing now?"

"No idea. But I think we're about to find out." At that, the powerful hands that dealt death to the Angels encircle the two and gently squeeze them. Unit-02 squeezing Asuka with more gentleness.

"Shinji, our EVAs are hugging us in their own ways."

"So they are." As a large purple thumb caresses Shinji's face, he looks over and sees Asuka getting the same thing from the red EVA. Just as quickly as it happened, it ends and both find themselves choking back tears. "Asuka and I will never forget you. Good-bye." Upon seeing Unit-01's eyes light up, Shinji turns toward Unit-02 and sees it doing the same thing. Sensing Shinji's gaze, Asuka turns toward him and gives him a sad smile as she goes to his side.

"I'm going to miss her, Shinji. I just found out she'd always been with me, only to leave her behind."

"Sorry, Asuka. What can I do to cheer you up?"

"Just hold me and never let me go, silly."

"I won't, Asuka."

Back outside, fifteen minutes later, Gendo catches his opportunity and jabs a sedative-filled syringe into Ritsuko's neck. Before she can ask, she's out like a light, slumping against Shigeru. As the long-haired techie struggles to balance his unexpected load, he glances at Gendo.

"Commander?"

"Lieutenant Aoba, this is my final order to you. Take good care of Doctor Akagi as best you can."

"But, what about the work you have in mind, sir? Won't it be better to have a scientist on hand to double check what you have on mind?"

"I have some rudimentary scientific skill. It should be enough to get me through."

"But, sir…"

"I'm the Commander of NERV, Lieutenant. What can go wrong?" At that point, Shinji and Asuka emerge from the pyramid-shaped building and Gendo turns to greet them. A soft, genuine smile on his face. "I take it you're both ready for departure?"

"We are, Father. Are you sure you don't want to come along with us?"

"I'm sure, son. However, I can feel safe enough to give you some sound advice. Advice I'd learned far too late. A true Father never turns his back on his child. Even if it is to keep the child safe. I wish I can turn back the clock so this had never happened. However…"

"I understand, Father. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Shinji." Tentatively wrapping his arms around Shinji, he adds, "Yui would've loved to have met them. As I would've." Making sure Shinji's looking at him, he adds, "You may want to forget telling them about the Angel Wars and what role you two and Rei played in."

"No doubt about that. It'd give the kids nightmares. Be spending a fortune on therapy bills and who knows what else." Asuka gives Shinji a light grin before turning back to Gendo and asking, "Can we tell them about Grandpa Gendo and Grandmas Yui and Kyoko, at least?"

"I have no objection to that. Provided, of course, you 'edit' as to why we're not around."

"No sweat. We can 'edit'. No problem at all."

Gendo gives Asuka a wary gaze before chuckling lightly as the two go toward 'Stealth'. Intent on riding with 'Highway' and Annie. Fuyutsuki and Rei elect to ride with Jetto and Tania so they can hear more about the adventures 'Highway' and Jetto had. Kaji gets into Misato's Alpine, knowing her tendency to drive insanely. With Pen-Pen riding in a cooler in the back seat. While the three bridge bunnies and a still-sedated Ritsuko pile into the NERV truck.

Misato's Renault leaps into the lead, Misato yelling, "Last one across dimensions buys the Yebisu!" The Renault soon finds itself being tailed closely by 'Stealth', Jetto's rig and the NERV truck. With all four vehicles jockeying for position. As the four vehicles stir up a dust cloud, Gendo only has one thing to say.

"God's in his Heaven and all is right in the world." Smirking lightly, he adds, "I'm hoping along with the next one." Heading into the pyramid-shaped building, he mutters, "Now that that's out of the way, it's time to destroy Adam. But first…"

Making his way through the EVA cages, he pauses long enough to check his connections before going down into Terminal Dogma. Where the hybrid Rei is awaiting his arrival. Fully nude and awaiting his orders. Which Gendo intends to be issued once Section-2 reports the convoy has left the dimension. As he enters Terminal Dogma, his phone rings.

"Ikari here."

"_This is Section-2 Agent Kosanu, sir. Convoy's left the dimension in a large ripple of light."_

"Very good, Kosanu." Giving the hybrid Rei a glance, he nods as he removes his glove, saying, "Instrumentality is no longer part of the equation considering the original scenario was 'fucked'. So, therefore, Rei."

"Yes, Commander?" The hybrid Rei doesn't even blink as Gendo brings out his pistol and hands it to her.

"Shoot my right hand in front of Lilith."

"Yes, Commander."

Keeping her expression blank, she fires point-blank into Gendo's hand. Destroying Gendo's hand and the First Angel. As she fires over and over, she can faintly hear shrill screaming. Be it from Gendo, Adam or Lilith is anyone's guess.

Once the gunfire ends, she asks, "Is there anything more, Commander?"

"Yes, Rei." Cradling the stump that was once his hand, Gendo is stoic as possible as he says, "In the corner behind me, you'll find an N-2 mine on a hoist."

"I see it, Commander."

"Wheel it over to Lilith and arm it. Time the detonation for five minutes. It should be enough time for us to get to the lab."

"Yes, Commander." As she does so, she then asks, "Will we have ample protection, Commander?"

"We should. Terminal Dogma's down far enough that the detonation will only feel like a mild earthquake. If my math and calculations are correct."

"If not, Commander?"

"Hey. This is me you're talking to. What can possibly go wrong?" Once the mine is armed, hybrid Rei and Gendo make their way out of Terminal Dogma. Upon entering the lift, Gendo softly muses. "Of course, there's the chance we'll be fried like turkeys if my math and calculations are indeed off."

Little does he realize the hybrid Rei's are going wide in horror before they go back to their blank state. Of course, what she has to say next throws him to no end.

"If we're indeed fried, I'm so going to sue you."

_(Five minutes earlier)_

"So, just how soon should we be clear of here, Tania?" 'Stealth' had taken the lead from the Renault and 'Highway' couldn't help but feel curious

"_All I know is when we see a ripple of light, we'll be in our dimension, 'Highway'. Other than that, I can't really tell you."_

"Okay, Tania. I guess we'll… look alive, guys. We got light rippling out here." Next thing the group knows, they're on a desert road. With a black Econoline-150 van waiting for their arrival. "Looks like D.C.'s eager to get 'Stealth' checked out."

Sure enough, an African-American man steps out of the van and lightly grins before counting the vehicles and nodding.

Lifting a radio to his mouth, he says, "Montana here. Party's arrived. Count of four vehicles. Instruct Doctor Flagg to shut off the portal and seal the controls as they are. It's unlikely they'll be activated again, but you never know."

"_Copy that."_ As the group leaves the vehicles, they turn back toward where they'd come from and only see desert behind them. The man notices this and finds himself curious.

"Something wrong?" Next thing he knows, a young Japanese male replies. In excellent English.

"Not really. Just wanted to see if I could see Tokyo-3 one more time before the portal closed."

"I see. I look forward to hearing all about it. I'm D.C. Montana, with the 'Highwayman' unit. You are?"

"Shinji Ikari. This is my wife, Asuka and my sister Rei. To the left of us are former NERV Vice Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki, NERV Major Misato Katsuragi, her penguin Pen-Pen and her boyfriend, former Japanese Intelligence Agent Ryoji Kaji." As they give D.C. a wave, Shinji goes on.

"Standing with 'Highway', Jetto and Tania is Asuka's Aunt Annie Zeppelin. To our right are Maya Ibuki, Makoto Hyuga, Shigeru Aoba and NERV Doctor Ritsuko Akagi." Looking over Ritsuko, he then sees she's out cold, grimaces and adds, "She's currently unconscious right now, however. So she can't talk with you."

"Understandable. It's very nice to meet all of you. In any case, if you'd be so kind as to follow me, I'll take you to the facility for debriefing." The group gives D.C. a nod of agreement, gets into the vehicles they'd arrived in and follows the man's van.

Upon arrival at the base twenty minutes later, Ritsuko regains consciousness and the debriefing begins.

"I understand that all of you, aside from Marshals 'Highway' and Jetto, along with Ms Winthrop, came from an alternate dimension. Correct?" At the group's nod, D.C. goes on. "While I find that interesting to say the least, I still find that hard to swallow. So, in order to get the facts straight and to cut through the BS, you'll be interviewed separately. Unless, of course, you'd like to pick a spokesperson." The group looks intently at each other before picking one. The one picked sighs before going on.

"Mr Montana, I'm Major Misato Katsuragi, formerly of the UN Special Agency NERV in the dimension we just came from. What I'm about to tell you may very well unsettle you to no end."

"I thank you for your candor, Major Katsuragi. It's very much appreciated. You may begin."

"Yes, sir." With that, Misato begins telling D.C. about Second Impact, the Evangelions, the Angel Wars, SEELE and it's conspiracy to genocide the world. Along with 'Highway' being in Tokyo-3 just enough to wreck SEELE's plans and Evangelion Units 01 and 02 fighting the M.P. EVAs. He seems to take it pretty well.

"There's no 'may' about it, Major. I'm very unsettled and disconcerted." Looking toward the three teens, he shakes his head and remarks, "To think the fate of the world rested on the shoulders of young children like these three here. I'm surprised you're not massive 'fender benders' by now."

"I'm thinking that's what SEELE wanted, sir. Asuka's Mother was rendered insane and then murdered. The latter happening according to SEELE's wishes. All to make Asuka hard-hearted."

"While Shinji's Mother was totally absorbed into Shinji's Evangelion. His Father sent Shinji away in order to bury himself into his work. Along with the pretense of protecting Shinji." Shinji and Asuka's statements cause a slight tick to appear on D.C.'s face before he looks over at Misato.

"Are they serious, Major? And do they usually speak like that?"

"They are, Mr Montana. As for speaking like that, they've had some practice during the Wars. You should've heard them in tandem. Now that was something."

"Fascinating."

"Too right. Speaking of fascinating, Montana, do you know how 'Highway', Tania and I wound up in an alternate dimension by any chance?"

"I do, Jetto." Bringing up his radio again, he says, "Bring Doctor Flagg in please. She can explain it better than I can."

"_You got it."_ Two minutes later, a knock is heard on the door.

"Come on in." When the door opens, a young blond woman wearing a white lab coat walks in. Accompanied by a plainclothes Marshal. "Doctor Justine Flagg, meet Marshals 'Highway', Jetto and Winthrop. Along with our new friends from Tokyo-3."

Doctor Flagg arches an eyebrow and asks, "Did you just say Tokyo-3, Mr Montana? I am only aware of one Tokyo." Misato lets out a smirk and nudges Ritsuko. Sighing, Ritsuko takes the hint.

"Maybe in this dimension. But in the one we just came from, the original Tokyo was destroyed in the Second Impact. So a new one, Tokyo-2, was built."

"I see. So what was Tokyo-3?"

"It was a fortress city, built to withstand Angel attacks."

"Are we talking the biblical Angels or a wholly different kind of Angels?"

"The latter, Doctor Flagg." Shinji's unsure voice has Doctor Flagg somewhat aghast before he goes on. "Rei, Asuka, our associates and I saw horrors beyond your wildest beliefs." His tone tells Doctor Flagg all she needs to know.

"I can tell. You are?"

"I am Shinji Ikari, son of Commander Gendo and Doctor Yui Ikari. The designated 3rd Child of NERV for Evangelion Unit-01." Nudging his head toward Asuka and Rei, he goes on. "The young lady with blue hair is my sister, Rei Ikari, designated the 1st Child of NERV for Evangelion Unit-00 and the redhead is my wife. Asuka Ikari, designated 2nd Child of NERV for Evangelion Unit-02."

"Hate to cut this Q&A session, informative for you, short, but are you the reason why we and our trucks wound up outside our usual operation zones?" Jetto's face is in a snarl, prompting Doctor Flagg to sigh before giving her reply.

"Yes. I am. As is my project into inter-dimensional travel."

"To what end?"

"Scientific curiosity, Miss Ikari. The technology for the project was mainly from my high school science fair project. I promised myself that if I were to do it again, I'd do it in a remote setting." That alone gets Ritsuko's curiosity.

"How was it supposed to work?" Doctor Flagg launches into a highly technical ramble that goes over the heads of everyone but Ritsuko. She then asks, "What happened then, Doctor?"

"At first, I thought I'd failed when no portal was visible. But then I saw a satellite feed of a big rig that looked like it belonged on a sci-fi show and decided it'd be an ideal subject for the test. Leaving the portal on, I watched and then celebrated as the truck vanished. The experiment was a success. Some time later, the truck reappeared. Confirming that a return trip is indeed possible. I then slapped myself for forgetting to turn off the portal."

"So, you used 'Stealth' as a test subject of sorts? Just because it looked like it belonged on a sci-fi show?" The tone in his voice tells Doctor Flagg that 'Highway' is nowhere close to pleased about what had happened. Yet, nonplussed, she goes on.

"Correct. The second time I saw it, it was just outside of Amarillo. So, I turned on the portal and voila! The truck vanished once again. Only I turned off the portal to ensure it'd never come back."

"And when you saw Jetto's rig, you decided to do the same thing to it. Didn't you?" At her nod, Tania asks, "Did it ever occur to you that those rigs looked that way for a reason?"

"Not really." Tania shakes her head in pity before looking over at a seemingly irate 'Highway' and Jetto. With Annie and Fuyutsuki barely able to hold them back. Meanwhile, Doctor Flagg is oblivious to this as she adds, "It was too easy, though. I can make a portal in my sleep. I need a challenge for my intellect." Jetto and 'Highway' stop struggling at those words, pondering them. The others in the group doing the same before grinning widely. "Why am I liking and not liking those grins at the same time?"

"You need a real challenge? I can see it must've been absurdly easy for you to generate a portal. I can also see how it'd be boring for you." Asuka's voice has a hint of temptation within and Doctor Flagg can't help but excitedly take the bait.

"Who do I have to kill?" Shinji picks up from there.

"No killing involved. More like retrieval of two loving souls from their prisons. Prisons that they've been confined in for the past ten years."

"Sure. I've been looking for a challenge. Where at?"

"Tokyo-3. In the other dimension."

"I'm there. Just gotta get the portal powered up again." Peering over toward D.C., she asks, "Would it be alright, Mr Montana?"

"I see no reason to object. I think I'll go along so I can see this Tokyo-3 for myself. Make the arrangements, Doctor."

"You got it."

Later that day, Doctor Flagg, D.C. and Ritsuko go through the reopened portal and arrive in Tokyo-3. As Ritsuko gives D.C. directions, Doctor Flagg can't help but look around in awe until she sees a stomach-turning sight.

"What are those white creatures? And why are they in pieces?"

"Those are the Mass Produced Evangelions that SEELE had sent. Undoubtedly to destroy Tokyo-3 and to take control of Unit-01. As for why, our Evangelions kicked their asses. They give you the creeps, don't they?"

"To no end, Doctor Akagi." When she sees the pyramid-shaped building fifteen minutes later, she then asks, "Is that where we're going?"

"Yep. NERV HQ. Hopefully Commander Ikari has managed to keep himself out of trouble."

"Ikari? As in related to Shinji Ikari?"

"That's right, D.C. Shinji's Father."

"So that's how Shinji got the job. His Father had considerable pull."

"Not even close, Mr Montana. Before he arrived here, Shinji had no idea what Commander Ikari had wanted. He'd expected reconciliation with his estranged Father. Not to start fighting in a war for the survival of humanity." When they arrive there, they see two black-suited men and are initially stopped until Ritsuko vouches for them. She then asks, "Where's Commander Ikari now?"

"He's in the Genesis Lab, Doctor. But, I thought you went with the others."

"I did. Under unconscious duress. Which I intend to speak with Gendo about. Let's go, guys." As the three go in, the first Agent turns and smirks at his associate.

"How much you wanna bet the Commander's about to get his ass chewed up?"

"Not gonna take that bet. I know a sucker bet when I hear one. I mean, her face looked like she's intending to do just that."

"Yeah. That's true. What do you think is going to happen after she chews him out?"

"Hopefully, they'll be able to help the Commander in what he intends to do."

"We can only hope so. He can't do that kind of science for shit."

As they walk along, Ritsuko gives her companions the grand tour. When they reach the bridge level, she tells them about the MAGI supercomputer. While D.C. is impressed, Doctor Flagg finds herself curious.

"Who designed it?"

"My late Mother. Doctor Naoko Akagi. She even programmed the MAGI with her three personality aspects. Scientist, Mother and woman."

"How'd she die?"

"It's been listed as a 'suicide', Mr Montana."

Upon arrival at the lab fifteen minutes later, Ritsuko gasps in horrified shock when she sees a still-nude Rei tending to Gendo's damaged limb.

"What happened?"

"I was instructed to destroy Adam in front of Lilith with Commander Ikari's weapon. As a result, his right hand was amputated."

"This is amputation? More like mutilation! What of Lilith?" Gendo lets out a pained smirk as he takes that opening.

"Destroyed. Hopefully. Haven't been in Terminal Dogma since the N-2 detonated. So I don't really know off-hand." Hefting his bandaged limb as they head toward the Cages, he adds, "If you'll pardon the pun." Ritsuko can only roll her eyes as Doctor Flagg goes to work. Gendo notices it, along with D.C. and asks, "Who're they, Akagi?"

"D.C. Montana of the U.S. Marshals 'Highwayman' unit and Doctor Justine Flagg. She was the one responsible for the arrival of our 'guests' and their rigs."

"I see. What is your reason for bringing her here, Doctor? For that matter, what are you doing here? I gave Aoba orders to take care of you."

"She found herself bored with portal work and felt she needed a challenge. I'll get to that other in a bit."

"And what better challenge than extracting a pair of souls from the Evangelions' cores?" At Ritsuko's nod, he adds, "It's probably just as well. I probably would've wound up screwing up." Looking toward the young blond as she works, he remarks, "I just hope it's not too challenging for her."

"As do I. But, for now, let's discuss what you did before my 'departure'. Shall we?"

_(Same time; other dimension)_

"Seeing as you're intent on living here, we better find you all places to live." Tania looks over toward Misato and Kaji before rhetorically asking, "Are you experienced in watching over teenagers, Major Katsuragi and Mr Kaji? Especially those with painful pasts?"

Her face beaming, Misato replies, "We are."

"Are you willing to keep doing so? Even if it means going the educational route?" Kaji takes that opening with a wide smirk.

"You don't even have to ask, Ms Winthrop. I've always wanted to be a teacher from before Second Impact struck." Makoto's eyes go wide with realization before makes his concern known.

"But, what about their education and marriage? Along with Asuka's pregnancy as her belly becomes even more prominent? There're bound to be questions about it. We can't very well tell those that ask about some laws regarding something that never occurred."

"Asuka and I discussed that last night and we came up with the following reason, Mr Hyuga. An experiment in first-time sex between us resulted in Asuka being pregnant. Being anti-abortion, we decided we'll raise the child or children and wed officially when we come of legal marrying age here."

"It was the best Shinji can come up with. He deserves all the credit." As Shinji tries to explain she contributed to it as well, she squeezes his lips shut and, as his words come out muffled, adds, "He's so modest, it's cute."

Tania can only giggle as she looks over toward Fuyutsuki and asks, "What did you do before that mess anyway, Vice-Commander?"

"I was a Professor at Tokyo University. In fact, I was thinking of going back to it after the Wars were over with."

"So you have some experience then. How would you feel about teaching at Stanford University?"

"I wouldn't be adverse to it. Though my credentials could raise questions seeing as I'm not native to this dimension."

"No need to worry. I've got a friend that works there as Dean. She won't question as long as you avoid topics you're not comfortable with." Turning to the bridge bunnies, she then asks, "How about you guys? What experience do you have?" Maya, Shigeru and Makoto look tentatively at each other before Maya gives their collective reply.

"Aside from working the MAGI and tracking statistics, not very much."

"Wait a minute. NERV was a Defense group, right?" Jetto's question gets a collective nod from them before he goes on. "I have an 'in' of sorts with some 'colleagues' of mine. Unofficial, of course."

Her eyes wide, Tania asks, "You mean…?"

"Too right. I can talk to them about it and see what they say." Tania covers a light grin as the bridge bunnies ask Jetto about what he means.

'Somehow, I think we'll be able to manage getting them settled into their new lives here.'

As 'Highway' chortles at his colleague's misfortune, a thought occurs to him. "Tania, what about that fugitive I've been looking for? Any new information?"

"You know, I've been wondering when you were going to ask that. Because I'm kinda curious myself." Bringing out her phone, Tania presses the programmed number and waits for someone to pick up. When the other end's picked up, she says, "This is Winthrop. I'm calling in regards to case number 55797. Yes, the fugitive case. Have there been any new leads or rumors at least?" Her eyes going wide, she lunges over for a piece of paper and a pen, excitedly writing the information down.

"How long ago? Two weeks? Where? Chicago? He what? We better find him first then or we can just let the 'gorilla' have his fun. Yes, I'm kidding. Winthrop out." Ending the call, she says, "Our man's reportedly in Chicago, under the alias of 'Benjamin Naturania' as of two weeks ago. He had a less than cordial encounter with a gunsmith. A friend of the gunsmith's with the build of a gorilla is going around Chicago, trying to find that guy. If only to pound him into paste."

"So we find him first so he doesn't get pounded into paste. Although I am curious as to what kind of 'less than cordial encounter' it was."

"Apparently, he made scathing remarks about the gunsmith's heritage and it was taken pretty hard. Here's the name." Handing 'Highway' the paper, she adds, "You and Jetto go together. The bridge bunnies, Annie, Misato, Kaji and I will stay behind with Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Get them ready for the next semester of school seeing how late it is in the current term."

"You got it. Come on, Jetto. We've got a fugitive to bring in."

"I don't see why we can't let the 'gorilla' have fun."

"Maybe both can be done. We'll see when we get there and to that point." With that, the 'Highwaymen' leave and head for their next destination.

_(Tokyo-3)_

Doctor Flagg is in recovery after seeing the 'prisons' that she has to spring the souls from. After getting herself back together, she gets to work while Gendo gets himself fitted with a prosthetic hand. Needless to say, Ritsuko had thoroughly chewed him out for knocking her out like that.

On the outside, he's stoic. On the inside, however, he's still lightly shaking.

'Never thought Ritsuko would have her late Mother's temper.' Next thing he knows, he hears frantic shouting. 'Now what?' Turning around, his face lights up in a soft, happy smile. "Yui."

_(Five months later)_

"Students, we have three new people joining our class and two new teachers." As the voice resounds in the gym, it goes on. "I'd like you all to welcome Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji Ikari and Rei Ikari. The teachers are Misato Katsuragi and Ryoji Kaji. If any of you have questions, you can voice them now."

"Asuka, where are you from?"

"I'm from Germany."

"Shinji and Rei?"

"We're from Japan. Shinji's my older twin brother."

"Asuka, will you go out with me?" Asuka's light giggles don't sound encouraging to him. "I'm guessing not."

"You'd be guessing right. Sorry to disappoint all the other boys out there, but I'm already in a relationship." Turning to the side, she reveals her proof. "We're at this point already, so we're getting married when we turn eighteen."

"Who's the one that did it?"

"Shinji." Shinji's blush gets Asuka to grin and blush as she takes his hand, adding, "He's everything to me."

"Any of you going out for sports or activities?"

"Shinji's a good runner, so he's going for track while Rei's a good swimmer so she'll be going for the swim team. As for me, I'm waiting until after I give birth. But, off-hand, I'm going to try the swim team as well. Provided, of course, swim team is year round."

"Ms Katsuragi and Mr Kaji, where are you from?"

"We're from Japan as well. Kaji's from Osaka and I'm from Tokyo."

"What subjects are you teaching?"

"I'm teaching Driver's Ed and Mr Kaji's teaching Government." Misato doesn't see the three cringing at her intent subject matter, but the other students do. Which causes them to wonder one thing.

'What's with them?'

Epilogue (Four years later)

Two pairs of bright blue eyes peer intently at their objective before glinting in mischief. One head turns as if searching for anyone approaching while the other rises up. Mouth widening in glee. Until…

"What do you two think you're doing?" The female voice, while cross, is filled with amusement as it goes on. "Ryoji Johann and Miyuko Ikari, you know the rules. No cookies before dinner. Daddy's making your favorite during the barbecue tonight." Seeing his position, she adds, "Come on down from there, RJ."

"Oh darn." Yet RJ gets down from his perch and stands beside Miyuko, as if awaiting punishment to the extremes.

"Mommy, it's just a little snack." Miyuko's plea is heard, yet chuckled off as a nineteen year old Asuka, clad in a robe with her red and white striped bikini visible through the opening, kneels down to her children before beeping their noses and wrapping her arms around them.

"Oh sure. A little snack an hour before party-time? What would your Daddy say if he was in here right now?"

"Sorry?" RJ's wiseacre reply/question is met with a glare from his Mother before she sighs haplessly.

"I guess it could be worse. If your Grandpa Gendo was here right now, there's no telling what he'd do. Okay. One cookie for both of you. That's it until after the party."

Grinning as she lifts the lid off the cookie jar, she dips her hand into the jar and brings out two homemade chocolate chip cookies. Handing them to her children, she then watches them eat them ravenously before deciding to get herself one and shrugs.

"I think I now know why you like these cookies so much. It's because your Daddy made them, isn't it?" Her question is answered by two crumb-covered smiling faces which cause her to giggle. As she giggles, she wets a paper towel before gently wiping their faces clean. "If only your Grandmothers Yui and Kyoko can see you two now. I have no doubt whatsoever they'd be laughing themselves silly."

"Is that how I got my name, Mommy?"

"Only partly, Miyuko. Grandma Misato also had a hand in it, too."

"How did you and Daddy meet, Mommy?"

"We met on a ship, RJ. I was on my way to Japan from Germany when I first saw your Daddy." Smirking, she adds, "He had Misato and your two 'Stooge Uncles' with him." Smiling softly, Asuka recalls that particular moment. A now-cherished memory for her.

"_I'd like you to meet the Second Child. Asuka Langley Sohryu." A massive gust of wind blew her yellow sundress up, revealing her panties to the three boys with Misato. Asuka shrieked and slapped all three of them. Indignant, the biggest boy sprung up._

"_What did you do that for?"_

"_That was the viewing fee. Quite the bargain." The biggest boy then smiled wickedly before giving his retort._

"_A little over-priced. But that's alright. Here's your change." Next thing Asuka knew, the boy had pulled down his pants and boxers. Disgusting Asuka to no end. Prompting a second slap for him._

"_So, Misato, which one is the famous Third Child?" Thinking it was the boy that just flashed her, she then said, "Ach, nein."_

"_Not to worry, Asuka." Misato indicated Shinji, adding, "This is him." Asuka scrutinized him carefully, thoughts running rampant._

'_He's cute. Not quite as cute as Kaji, of course. But cute nonetheless.' Verbally, she said, "Not much to look at."_

Snapping out of it, Asuka says, "Your Grandma Misato had me pegged right on before you were even thought of. I was smitten with your Daddy from the start. I was just denying it."

"Why, Mommy?"

"At the time, I thought no other man could measure up to your Grandpa Kaji. But, as I spent time with your Daddy, I saw his inner strength, kindness and other aspects essential for a man to have. Of course, we both did have damage to our psyches. So we had to help each other out." Before Miyuko can ask anything more, a turbine engine familiar to Asuka's ears gets her attention. Along with the two children.

"Uncle 'Highway'! Aunt Annie!" Excitedly, the two race for the front door, causing Asuka to giggle lightly before following her two children out of the house. Upon seeing 'Stealth', she grins upon seeing a familiar black sedan. Along with hearing three more names. "Grandma Yui, Grandma Kyoko, Grandpa Gendo!"

Gendo lets out a happy and warm grin as he kneels down to greet his grandchildren. Yui and Kyoko taking either side of him. Asuka goes to 'Highway' and Annie and can't help smiling at the sight of the most feared man in NERV finally showing his warm and caring side. Time and time again.

Kyoko notices Asuka smiling softly and crosses over to her.

"Hello, Asuka."

"Hi, Mama." Without hesitation, Asuka flings herself into Kyoko's arms. With Kyoko wrapping her arms around her.

"Asuka, you just saw me last week."

"I know, Mama. I'm just catching up as much as possible for all the years we missed."

"So you keep saying for the past four years."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Kyoko lets out a chuckle while Asuka lets out a stifled sob. "Sorry."

"You're not trying to do a 'Shinji' are you?"

"Don't tell him, please. It'd wreck my reputation."

"I won't. By the way, where is my son-in-law at?"

"Shinji's discovering the joys of tanning. Thinking of which, I better get back with him."

"Helping him get as even a tan as possible, hmm?"

"You got it." Noticing the folder in Kyoko's hands, she asks, "What's in there?"

"Some notes to go over with Doctor Flagg about. Such as how we were retrieved from our prisons to begin with."

"You were able to decipher that mess?"

"Not really. I'm ashamed to admit that these notes are beyond me."

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. You're both out of those cores and back with us."

"Yes. Though I wish I'd been able to return to my original body. I still can't believe Reinhardt and Helga did it in."

"Neither can I, Mama. But at least the Commander had the needed materials to bring you back to life."

"Oh yes. Yui and I had a good long talk with Gendo about what he did. I can't help but wonder how he got a sample of my hair to begin with."

"Somehow, I don't think I want to know. How about you?"

"Not really."

With that, Asuka and Kyoko turn back toward Gendo and Yui, only to see the man is beneath two giggling children. Laughing his head off. Next thing they know, a blue pickup pulls up to beside the black car and it's driver exits.

"Aunt Rei!" Hearing the excited voices of her niece and nephew, Rei braces herself as best she can for the loving tackle that manages to knock her down still. "We missed you, Aunt Rei!"

"Oof! I missed you two as well." Making to get up, Rei soon finds she can't. With a light grin, she says, "RJ, Miyuko, Aunt Rei's gotta get up. Otherwise… Oof!"

Miyuko giggles as she retorts, "Not until you break free today, Aunt Rei!" The sharp grin on Rei's face is slightly unsettling to the little girl.

"Oh really? Is that so?" Knowing where this is going, a still-grinning Gendo has one thing to say.

"Everything is going according to the scenario."

Without warning, Rei launches the infamous 'Ikari Tickle Attack'. One hand each on their bellies. As the two screech in giggles, she takes advantage of the opportunity and gets up. Scooping the two onto her arms, she then starts carrying them toward the house. Only to see a giggling Asuka waiting to take them off her hands.

"Glad you could make it, Wondergirl."

"Sure. Wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Putting the two down, Rei adds, "You two scamper along until dinner's ready. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Rei!"

As the two scamper back toward their grandparents, Kyoko following along, Asuka leads Rei to the back area of the house. Where they see Shinji relaxing in the sun.

"Look who's here, Shinji!" At his wife's voice, Shinji turns around, lifts his opaque sunglasses and grins at seeing his sister.

"Hey! How was your trip, Rei?"

"It was fine, Shinji." Noticing his coloring, she then grimaces and adds, "You look like you went toe-to-toe with an N-2 mine."

"I do?" Looking down at himself, he grimaces and adds, "I look like I'm ready to come out of the oven. If not past ready."

"I'd say way past ready, silly _baka _Shinji." Kneeling to his side, she gives him a tender kiss, adding, "We better get ready for the party. Akagi said she has something for you to light the grill with."

"Another positron rifle?" At her nod, Shinji sighs and says, "I'd just gotten used to having eyebrows again, too. It took six months for them to grow back and another five months recognizing them as mine." Asuka can't help but giggle at his tone.

"Yeah, about that. She said the last one only had one setting. Full power. That's why the last grill blew up and fried your eyebrows off. She figured that putting an adjusting knob on there would help a good bit."

"I sure hope so, Asuka." Snapping his fingers, he adds, "Oh yeah. Jetto's running behind schedule a bit. So he should be here just before ignition. Misato and Kaji should be arriving soon. Touji, Kensuke and Hikari are crossing over as well. With one more in the group." Asuka's interest is peaked by that.

"Really? Who?"

"A girl named Mayumi Yamagishi. Kensuke met her two months after he left Tokyo-3."

"Hopefully she's able to control that _otaku hentai's _ways."

"I guess we'll find out, Asuka." Next thing Shinji knows, the sound of a Renault Alpine's engine is audible. "Sounds like Misato and Kaji now. Sounds like they're almost at 'Dead Man's Curve'. And rolling through it hard and fast."

"Gotta be Misato driving. Kaji's not that crazy." With that, she goes around to the front of the house. Where she sees Misato's blue Alpine roaring along the roadway. Much to Asuka's surprise, when the Alpine is stopped in front of the house, Kaji steps out of the driver's seat. "KAJI? YOU WERE THE ONE DRIVING LIKE A LUNATIC WITH NO SENSE AT ALL?"

"That's right, Asuka. Misato asked me to drive today."

"Let me guess. She boozed up heavily again."

"Nope." Going to the passenger side, Kaji opens the door and helps a heavily pregnant Misato out. "Misato decided to stop drinking when we found out about our 'passenger'. As it happened when we were both heavily drunk." Asuka can't help but squeal happily.

"Congratulations! You're going to make a wonderful Mom! Next to me, of course." Misato can't help but smile wryly. Only for it to turn to a grimace. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This little one's got a kick like a mule."

"Make for a great soccer player." Misato can only give Kaji an exasperated yet loving grin. Before she can say anything more, Kaji adds, "Here comes Ritsuko and the others."

"How can you tell, Kaji?" A sudden gust of wind kicks up and four figures seemingly come out of nowhere. Two of them carrying a large item between them. As they become more identifiable, Misato's jaw can't help but drop at seeing her old college friend and Maya's conditions. "How far along are you two?"

Maya grins and replies, "About the same as you, Misato. Which is why Shigeru and Makoto are carrying the positron rifle today. Sempai left nothing to chance about her pregnancy. We're all excited."

An hour later, everyone except Jetto's arrived. Only it changes when his rig pulls up. When he steps out, everyone sees he's not alone.

"Hey 'Highway'! Look who I picked up along the way!"

"Mac!" Smiling widely, 'Highway' strides over to Jetto's passenger and clasps his hand firmly. "It's good to see you again."

"You too, 'Highway'. Sorry I couldn't stick around in New York, but I got tired of playing 'possum' and had to split."

"It's alright. Long as you're alive, it's the main thing." Turning to Jetto, he asks, "Where'd you find him?"

"Found him walking along I-40, just outside Memphis two days back." Smirking at Mac, he adds, "At the side of the road, no less. As opposed to the first time you came across him."

Mac can't help but smile widely until he sees a woman with lovely red hair talking with a young woman with red hair as well. Jetto notices it and smirks.

"Looks like our boy's grown up alright, 'Highway'. Go introduce yourself, Mac."

"Okay, Jetto." Walking toward the two, he catches them chatting gaily until they notice his presence. "Hello. I'm Mac."

"Hello, Mac. I'm Kyoko and this is my daughter, Asuka." Turning to Asuka, she asks, "Could you see if Shinji's about ready, Asuka?"

"Sure, Mama. Cross your fingers though." As Kyoko nods, Asuka bounds away, leaving Mac and Kyoko alone.

"So, Mac, do you have a last name?"

Crestfallen, Mac replies, "No, I don't. I wasn't born with one. How about you?"

"It's Sohryu." Looking over toward Asuka and Shinji, she adds, "Asuka's married to that nice young man there. Shinji Ikari."

"Oh yeah. Jetto told me about him. But, what's that he's trying to heft?"

"That's Ritsuko's latest development in positron rifle technology. Thinking of, Ritsuko?"

"Yes, Kyoko?" Mac turns at the voice and sees a woman with brunette hair, wearing a lab coat and heavily-pregnant.

"Are you sure you got the bugs worked out this time?"

"I'm fairly sure. Lowest setting should achieve ignition of the grill without detonation."

"One way to find out, I guess."

Kyoko, Mac, Ritsuko and the others watch intently as Shinji levels the scaled-down positron rifle at the grill and pulls the trigger. Only for the grill to blow up. The resulting explosion propels Shinji backward onto his back. Rei and Asuka going right to his sides. Ritsuko gingerly walks up to them and scowls at the devastation.

"I believe I told you the lowest setting, Shinji." Shinji looks at the side before gulping and looking up at her.

"Um, it was the lowest setting." Ritsuko's jaw can't help but drop. With Asuka and Rei sighing before launching into fits of snickers. "Looks like it's back to the drawing board for you, Doctor Akagi."

"So it would seem, Shinji. So it would seem." Looking down at him, she then smiles and adds, "At least you kept your eyebrows this time."

"Yo, Shin-man! Want me to bring out the other grill?"

"Along with a more conventional means of ignition?"

"Sure! Thanks guys!" Touji and Kensuke quickly scramble to get their friend's spare grill while Shinji gets up from the ground. Lugging the positron rifle along with him. "What in the world is powering this thing anyway? An N-2 mine?"

"Nope. Are you familiar with cold fusion?"

"Somewhat. Nuclear energy at room temperature basically." His eyes going wide, he asks, "You mean this sucker's nuclear?" At that, Asuka and Rei slightly edge away from him. Sweat-dropping slightly.

"Not even close. The technology powering that is derived from cold fusion research. I won't overload your young mind with technical details." In the background, Mac can only shake his head in bemusement before turning to Kyoko.

"Does that happen often?"

"What? Grills blowing up anytime a positron rifle's used to ignite them?" At Mac's nod, Kyoko shrugs and replies, "Only happened twice. Once last year and just now. Which is why Shinji prefers to use more conventional means to ignite the grills."

"Positron rifles would be ideal for soldiers on the ground facing against enemy tanks. Especially without benefit of a tank for protection." Yui's voice cuts through, causing Mac to turn her way. "Of course, Shinji's not really a soldier-type. So I don't expect him to face off against any tanks any time soon."

"Ah, but sometimes things we don't expect do happen. So don't say anything to jinx it, Yui." Yui can only grin sheepishly as Kyoko rolls her eyes in exasperation before turning back to a slightly amused Mac. "Sorry for my friend, Mac. In some ways, she's like her son."

"It's okay. I'm finding this gathering interesting. A lot better than the gatherings I've been to before. That's for sure." The rest of the night goes by peacefully, with a content Gendo invoking the motto of NERV as it wraps up. Yui snuggled into his side.

"God's in his Heaven and all is right in the world."


End file.
